ABO-Oneshots
by Afaim
Summary: Oneshot-Sammlung zu meinem A/B/O-Arrowversum. Wie sah die Teamdynamik der Legends aus als Leonard noch mit an Bord war? Wie reagierten Olivers Familie und Freunde auf seine trauma-bedingte Geschlechtsumwandlung? Antworten auf diese und andere Fragen findet ihr hier.
1. Flirten kostet nichts?

**Arrowverse A/B/O-Oneshots:**

* * *

 _Diese Sammlung von A/B/O-Arrowverse-Oneshots spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-VI", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann" und „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson"._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier (Abstände bitte entfernen):_

 _afaimscorner . tumblr post / 167941831379 / orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen? __Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Kann ich Wünsche äußern oder Prompts einsenden?_ _Ja, im Rahmen dieser One-Shot-Sammlung könnt ihr das natürlich gerne tun, ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich auf alle Wünsche eingehen werde, da ich einen Canon habe, an den ich mich halten muss, der aus bereits sieben Fics besteht, also werden Wünsche, wie etwa eine Kara/Lena-Smut, nicht nur wegen der Altersfreigabe eher unerhört bleiben. Breiter gefächerte Pairingwünsche können aber durchaus ein Fic bekommen, auch wenn dann eben nicht unbedingt etwas läuft._

 _Was ist mit dem nächsten Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden"? __Der wird kommen, kann von mir aber erst geschrieben werden, wenn ich die 3. Staffel weiter gesehen habe bzw. nachdem ich „Crisis on Earth X" gesehen habe, was ich noch nicht anschauen kann, da ich bei „Flash" aber vor allem bei „Arrow" dort noch nicht angekommen bin, was das Anschauen angeht (Siehe dafür auch geplante Fics am Orientierungsfile).#_

* * *

 _Allgemeine Warning: __SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und Supergirl",, sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

* * *

 **1\. Flirten kostet nichts?**

* * *

 _Pairings: Coldatom, Coldwave, Atomwave, Coldflash (einseitig), sowie CaptainCanary, Leonard/Kendra und Leonard/Rip am Rande._

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt am Anfang der ersten Staffel von „Legends"._

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Leonard flirtet gerne und viel, sogar noch mehr als im Canon_

* * *

Raymond Palmer war ein Omega. Das teilte Leonard seine Nase von dem ersten Moment an, als sie alle gemeinsam am Dach dieses Gebäudes, an das sie von diesem Zeitreisenden gebracht worden waren, aufeinandertrafen, mit. Und in jedem Moment, den sie zusammen auf der _Waverider_ verbrachten, bestätigte seine Nase ihm dies auch aufs Neue.

Raymond Palmer war nicht nur ein Omega, sondern auch noch einer, der nichts von Geruchsblockern hielt. Leonard konnte sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er diese Einstellung bewundern sollte oder für riskant und idiotisch hielt. Wenn es Lisa gewesen wäre, die vollkommen ungeniert unter lauter Fremden, einigen davon auch noch Alphas, ohne Geruchsblocker herumlaufen würde, dann wüsste Leonard, welche der beiden Einstellung seine wäre. Er würde ihr einen stundenlangen Vortrag halten, darüber welch unnötiger Gefahr sie sich aussetzte.

Aber Raymond Palmer war ziemlich eindeutig nicht Lisa.

Omegas, die keine Geruchsblocker benutzten, argumentierten oft, dass die Abwesenheit jedes identifizierbaren Geruchs sie sowieso als Omega ausweisen würde, was natürlich stimmte, da Geruchsblocker in der Regel vor allem von Omegas benutzt wurden, wenn es nicht zu den Hausregeln und Arbeitsbedingungen gehörte sie zu verwenden, aber darum ging es gar nicht. Omega-Geruch war im besten Fall ablenkend, im schlimmsten verführerisch.

Alphas konnten mit Omega-Geruch im Regelfall sehr schlecht umgehen. Und vielen Betas ging es nicht besser. Natürlich war dann aber auch noch die Sache … die Sache, dass nicht jeder Omega gleich stark nach Omega roch – zumindest nicht für jeden Alpha oder Beta oder auch nur jeden anderen Omega.

Geruchsattraktivität wurde erst seit Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts erforscht (zuvor war es mehr eine Pseudo-Forschung gewesen), doch man hatte immer schon gewusst, dass es sie gab. Gewisse Individuen rochen attraktiver als andere für gewisse Individuen. Angeblich hatte das mit Kompatibilität zu tun – genauso wie nur gewisse Omegas die Brunft bei gewissen Alphas auslösten, verströmten gewisse Omegas einen Geruch, der auf manche Alphas und Betas anziehender wirkte als auf andere.

Aber Leonards Meinung nach war das nicht alles. Seiner Meinung nach gab es Omegas, die einfach besser und intensiver rochen als andere, genauso wie es solche Alphas und Betas gab, und diese Personen rochen für _alle_ anderen intensiver nach ihrem Geschlecht.

Raymond Palmer war so eine geruchsattraktive Person. Leonard musste nur die Reaktionen von Sara, Kendra, Mick, Carter, und sogar Professor Stein mit seiner eigenen vergleichen – ja, sie konnte alle sehr schlecht verbergen, dass ihnen Raymonds Geruch aufgefallen war. Der Einzige, der keinerlei Reaktion auf Palmer zeigte, war der junge Jax (und natürlich Rip Hunter, der geheimnisvolle Zeitreisende, der sie rekrutieren wollte).

Also ja, es war offensichtlich, Palmers süßlich-angenehmer Geruch war sehr ansprechend. Vor allem auch für Mick, der für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich stark auf Palmer reagierte. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn witterte, begann sich seine Nase zu kräuseln, und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Das war ungewöhnlich. Mick reagierte im Normalfall durchaus auf Omegas, und Omegas reagierten auf ihn. Er war einer dieser Alphas, der die Omegas geradezu magisch anzuziehen zu schien, und im Gegenzug dazu war er nett zu Omegas, nun ja, zumindest netter als zu Alphas und Betas, aber so wohl er sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch fühlte, es geschah selten, dass Mick Interesse an einem Omega zeigte. Er bevorzugte Betas für eine schnelle Nummer, zumindest war das immer Leonards Eindruck gewesen. Nicht nur deswegen, weil er in der Vergangenheit selbst öfter für diese schnelle Nummer hergehalten hatte.

Lisa gegenüber hatte sich Mick immer respektvoll verhalten und ein wenig beschützend, wie ein weiterer großer Bruder. Aber Palmer … Palmer schien in ihm Sehnsüchte und Gelüste auszulösen, was neu war, und ein wenig beunruhigend.

Was Leonard selbst anging, nun er stand dem Omega auch nicht gerade unberührt gegenüber. Aber zum Glück tat Palmer vom ersten Moment an alles um Leonard und Mick gegen sich aufzubringen. Er nannte sie Verbrecher und nicht-vertrauenswürdig, bestand darauf sie zu einem für ihre Zeitreisemission nötigen Diebeszug zu begleiten, wobei er es schaffte, diesen schon am Beginn fast vollkommen in den Sand zu setzen, als er die Fake-Alarmanlage für dich echte hielt, und dann beschwerte er sich auch noch darüber, dass Leonard plante mehr als nur das Zielobjekt (diesen komischen Dolch, der irgendwie mit Vandal Savage und den Hawks zusammenhing) mitgehen zu lassen.

„Unsere Mission ist der Dolch", jammerte Palmer.

„Nein. Das ist deine Mission", erwiderte Leonard ungerührt, „Keiner besucht einen Süßigkeiten-Laden und kauft nur eine Praline, Raymond."

„Ich wusste ja gleich, dass man dir nicht trauen kann, Snart", klagte Palmer und wirkte dabei zugleich wütend und enttäuscht, was ihn wie eine seltsame Anti-These von Barry wirken ließ. Barry, nein, an diesen Omega wollte Leonard im Moment definitiv nicht denken. Der anwesende Omega bereitete ihm bereits genug Probleme, danke vielmals.

„Tja, dann hast du mich wohl durchschaut: Ich bin ein Dieb. … Was der Grund dafür ist, warum ich für diesen Job rekrutiert wurde, sofern ich mich richtig erinnere", meinte Leonard und wollte damit beginnen seine Beute einzusacken.

Doch in diesem Moment griff der Omega nach seiner Hand. „Warte!"

Leonard erstarrte. Normalerweise mochte er es gar nicht, unaufgefordert angefasst zu werden. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum seine Reaktion darauf nun darin bestand die fremde Hand in seine zu nehmen und zu schnurren: „Oh, aber Raymond, so gut kennen wir uns doch noch gar nicht." Und dann lehnte er sich vor, drang in Palmers persönliche Zone ein, und schnupperte an diesem. _Eines muss man ihm lassen, er riecht_ _ **wirklich**_ _gut._

Palmers Reaktion war so abrupt wie aufschlussreich. Er stolperte erschrocken zurück, gegen den Schaukasten hinter ihm, und löste damit den Alarm aus und die zusätzliche Diebstahlsicherung – einen Käfig, der um sie Schaukästen herum zu Boden knallte und sie beide mit einschloss.

 _Na toll._ Mick kam eingerannt und musterte sie beide – einen nach dem anderen – misstrauisch. „Was? Was habt ihr gemacht?!", wollte er wissen, während Leonard versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen, und Palmer für seinen Geschmack viel zu bleich wirkte.

Mick verschwand um den Alarm abzustellen, was Leonard erneut mit dem Omega alleine ließ. Alleine eingesperrt in einem Käfig.

Palmer trat demonstrativ von Leonard weg und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Leonard seufzte. „Ich entschuldige mich", meinte er, „Allerdings hast du angefangen."

„Ich habe nicht …" Palmer verstummte und schien über seine eigenen Taten nachzudenken. _Er macht es mir fast schon zu einfach,_ dachte Leonard, _Damit macht es mir schon beinahe keinen Spaß mehr._ Lisa warf ihm immer vor, dass er mit anderen flirtete um sie zu verunsichern, und sie hatte damit nicht ganz unrecht, aber Leonard lebte nun mal nach der Devise, dass Flirten nichts kostete. Und damit gehörte es zu den wenigen Dingen des Lebens, bei denen das der Fall war.

Palmer konnte sich nicht lange fernhalten, wie es schien. Als Leonard begann sich der Verkabelung ihres Gefängnisses zuzuwenden, hockte er schon wieder neben ihm und wollte wissen, was Leonard da eigentlich tat. Und dabei wirkte er aufrichtig interessiert.

„Habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt, Raymond? Bist du nicht mitgekommen um mich zu überwachen, sondern weil du von mir lernen willst? Planst du demnächst einen kleinen Überfall auf die Konkurrenz? Kord-Industries vielleicht? Die haben keine sehr brauchbaren Sicherheitssysteme, so viel kann ich dir verraten", neckte ihn Leonard.

Doch diesmal stieg Palmer nicht darauf ein, sondern meinte nur: „Sag mir einfach bitte, was du da tust."

Leonard erklärte es ihm und ertappte sich im nächsten Moment dabei, wie er Raymond Palmer von seinem Vater erzählte. _Wie ist denn das passiert? Warum erzähle ich ihm das?_ Offenbar war Mick nicht der Einzige, bei dem Palmer beunruhigende Dinge auslöste.

„Bei all deinen Wissen und Fähigkeiten…. Du hättest Elektroingenieur werden können", stellte Palmer fest.

„Ich bin nicht du", erwiderte Leonard kalt, da er sowieso bereits zu viel gesagt hatte.

Viel weiter kamen sie mit ihrer Diskussion nicht, da wenig später Mick zurückkehrte – und sich in Gefangenschaft des Hausherren befand, der niemand anderer war als Vandal Savage.

Entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit schafften sie es diese Sache zu überstehen und blieben im Team Zeitreise, und versuchten weiterhin Savage aufzuhalten, indem sie die Zeitlinie veränderten.

Es gab Verlust, sowohl für das Team als auch auf persönlicher Ebene – Leonard versuchte seine eigene Vergangenheit zu ändern, indem er eine jüngere Version seines Vaters zum Umdenken brachte, doch die ganze Sache misslang ihm.

Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich manche Dinge, die sich einfach nicht ändern ließen. Entweder das, oder das Schicksal hatte es _wirklich_ auf ihn abgesehen.

Die ganze Zeit über vergaß Leonard nicht, dass er Macht über Ray Palmer, und umgekehrt. Während er sich hütete so gut er konnte verletzlich gegenüber Palmer zu wirken, flirtete er weiterhin mit dem Omega, wann immer sich Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ihm Raymonds Reaktion darauf gefiel, zuerst wirkte der Omega immer schockiert, aber dann schien es ihm irgendwie zu gefallen.

Natürlich könnte niemals etwas aus der ganzen Sache werden. Raymond war nicht nur wirklich eine ehemaliger Pfadfinder (Eagle Scout) und ein reicher Geschäftsmann, er war auch ein wahrer _Held._ Und Helden waren nicht Leonards Typ, nun ja, zumindest war er nicht ihr Typ.

Und zu seiner Verteidigung: Raymond war nicht der Einzige aus seinem neuen Team, mit dem er flirtete. Er flirtete auch viel mit Sara Lance, der umwerfenden Alpha-Assassine, die er wirklich gerne hatte, weil sie sich gut verstanden. Und ab und zu auch mit Rip Hunter, dem ehemaligen Time Master, der sie alle zusammengeholt hatte, vor allem deswegen, weil er wusste, dass dieser davon aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Er flirtete auch ein wenig mit Hawkgirl, der oftmals-wiedergeborener Kendra, aber bei ihr kam er trotz seines Charmes nicht weit. Ähnlich wie bei den beiden Hälften von Firestorm: Professor Stein war ihm gegenüber gewohnt kühl, und der junge Jax, nun, der nahm sich wohl ein Beispiel am Professor, was dem Umgang mit Captain Cold anging.

„Ich wünschte, Sie würden das lassen, Mister Snart", meinte Rip Hunter relativ früh auf ihrer Mission zum ihm, nachdem Leonard ihn mit einem möglicherweise etwas zweideutig klingenden Vorschlag geärgert hatte.

„Was denn?", fragte Leonard daraufhin nur unschuldig.

Hunter seufzte. „Wenn Sie es wenigstens in Bezug auf Dr. Palmer unterlassen könnten…", meinte er dann, „Dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Leonard schnaubte. „Wieso denn? Etwas Flirten kostet nichts, und normalerweise wird dabei auch niemand verletzt", meinte er nur abwertend.

„Sofern keiner auf die Idee kommt Ihr Verhalten ernst zu nehmen", fügte Hunter zu dieser Aussage hinzu.

„Diesen Fehler hat noch niemand je gemacht", gab Leonard nur zurück und versuchte dabei nicht bitter zu klingen und an einen gewissen Speedster in Rot zu denken.

Je mehr sich Captain Hunter aber auch über sein Geflirte beschwerte, desto mehr Schadenfreude verspürte Leonard als er genau das tun musste um eine Mission zu retten. Valentina Vostok, die russische Nuklearphysikerin, reagierte auf seine Avancen mit mehr Interesse als auf die der meisten anderen

Eigentlich hätte Raymond sie verführen sollen, aber er scheiterte schon beim ersten Versuch mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen kläglich. Vostok war ein unterkühlter Beta, mit offensichtlich null Interesse an einem warmen Omega wie Raymond einer war, also sprang Leonard bei. Auf ihn und seine glatte Art sprang sie an, zumindest gut genug um einen romantischen Spaziergang bei Minusgraden dazu zu nützen um ihr ihre Zugangskarte zu klauen.

Eigentlich hätte er bei dieser Mission Raymond Rückendeckung geben sollen, aber so musste der Omega sie ihm geben. Und bespannte Leonards Gespräch mit Valentina nicht gerade unauffällig von einiger Entfernung aus.

„Und? Hattest du deinen Spaß, während ich in der Kälte frieren musste?!", fragte Raymond Leonard in leicht gereiztem Tonfall, nachdem Leonard sich von Valentina verabschiedet hatte und zu seinem Missionspartner hinüber ging.

„Oh, Raymond, wittere ich da ein wenig Eifersucht um dich herum? Grün ist nicht deine Farbe. Valentina ist nun mal eine Frau mit Geschmack und Erfahrung. Man braucht ein bisschen Fingerspitzengefühl, um an sie heranzukommen", erklärte Leonard tadelnd, „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich unwiderstehlicher bin als du."

„Du bist _nicht_ unwiderstehlich!", belehrte ihn Raymond wütend.

„Ach? Deine eifersüchtige Miene sagt da etwas anderes. Aber keine Sorge, Valentina ist nicht mein Typ. Sie ist mir eine Spur zu kühl, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", beruhigte ihn Leonard.

„Sie mochte nur keine Omegas. Das war alles", behauptete Raymond und errötete leicht, „Sag mir wenigstens, dass ich nicht umsonst frieren musste, und du irgendetwas über ihre Arbeit für Savage in Erfahrung gebracht hast!"

„Besser", meinte Leonard nur und hielt die Zugangskarte hoch, „Ich habe sie beklaut."

„Nun, darauf ist bei dir immer Verlass, nicht wahr? Deine Hand war noch nie aus einem anderen Grund in meiner Hose", murmelte Raymond und klang dabei ein wenig bedauernd.

 _Vorsicht,_ mahnte Leonard eine innere Stimme, _Pass jetzt lieber auf, was du darauf sagst._

Trotzdem ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er meinte: „Nun, das kann sich immer noch ändern, nicht wahr?" Vielleicht war es die Kälte, aber Raymond schien daraufhin noch eine Spur mehr zu erröten.

Letztlich wurde Leonard sogar von Mick getadelt. Es war direkt nach dem Valentina-Zwischenfall. Raymond schien immer noch aufgelöst zu sein und zu frieren, und Leonard machte eine dumme mehrdeutige Bemerkung von wegen „Methoden zum Aufwärmen", woraufhin Mick ihn auf eine Weise ansah, auf die er Leonard noch nie angesehen hatte. Und Leonard fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig.

„Lass es bitte sein", sagte Mick zu ihm, als er ihn kurz darauf alleine erwischte.

„Was soll ich sein lassen?", wollte Leonard wissen.

„Palmer. Er denkt, du meinst es ernst, verstehst du? Leonard, er ist nicht irgendein Beta, er ist ein Omega. Was würdest du sagen, wenn irgendein dahergelaufener Beta Lisa auf diese Art in die Irre führen würde?", erwiderte Mick ernst und ohne jede Spur von seiner sonstigen „Mich kümmern andere nicht"-Einstellung.

Leonard fühlte sich noch schuldiger, aber er fragte sich, was Mick das alles eigentlich anging. „Wieso sagst du mir das?", wunderte er sich und dachte an die Art und Weise, wie Mick Raymond ansah, wenn er dachte, keiner würde es bemerken. _Und ich dachte, das ist nur Lust. Kann es sein …_

„Mick … Mick _magst_ du Palmer etwa?", wunderte er sich.

„Unsinn!", schnaufte Mick sofort, „Ich finde nur, dass du dich unfair verhältst, das ist alles."

„Mhm." Leonard war sich nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich alles war.

Nach dem Gulag bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass Mick Raymond Palmer sogar sehr mochte. Er weigerte sich den Verletzten Omega zurückzulassen, war halb-brünftig und schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie den unter Hitze leidenden Palmer nicht zu besteigen, sondern nur zu umsorgen, und wirkte alles in allem sehr besitzergreifend, wenn es um besagten Omega ging.

Und er musste auch noch ausplaudern, dass Leonard vorgehabt hatte Palmer im Gulag zurück zu lassen. _Warum musste er ihm das sagen? Jetzt werde ich mir Vorwürfe anhören müssen,_ ärgerte sich Leonard, und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange bis Raymond ihn aufsuchte um ihn mit der ganzen Sache zu konfrontieren.

Nur, dass er kein bisschen wütend wirkte, wie Leonard eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern vor allem enttäuscht, was die ganze Situation noch unangenehmer machte, als sie es sowieso schon war.

„Hattest du wirklich vor mich einfach dort zu lassen?", wollte der Omega wissen.

„Sorry, Raymond, aber du warst eine Last. Wenn du in einem anderen Zustand gewesen wärst, dann hätte das alles kein Problem dargestellt, aber so musste ich mich entscheiden, und ich habe mich für meinen Freund und Partner entschieden und nicht für unseren neuen Zufallsbekannten", erklärte Leonard ihm die harte Wahrheit.

Raymonds Miene wurde traurig. „Zufallsbekannten, ja? Und ich dachte … ich dachte, du _magst_ mich", meinte er leise.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist ganz okay", räumte er ein, „Aber es gibt nur wenige Leute, für die ich meinen Hals riskieren würde, und sorry, zu diesem Kreis gehörst du nun mal nicht." _Noch nicht,_ dachte er und schob diesen Gedanken gleich wieder zur Seite. Helden gegenüber weich zu werden, war niemals eine gute Idee, und er plante nicht es noch einmal so weit kommen zu lassen. Ihm fielen die Warnungen von Mick und Rip Hunter wieder ein. _Er denkt, du meinst es ernst._

Leonard hatte es aber nicht ernst gemeint. Zumindest hatte er es nicht ernst meinen wollen. „Hör mal, Raymond, es kann sein, dass ich dir den falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe. Ich flirte nun mal gerne, aber meistens steckt nichts dahinter. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ich bin nicht auf diesem Schiff um eine Romanze zu suchen", erklärte er entschuldigend. _Und schon gar nicht mit jemandem, der so sehr in mein Omega-Typ-Schema passt, wie du es tust._

„Oh. Nein, schon klar. Das ist meine Schuld, nicht wahr? Ich dachte du … nun, ich neige wohl dazu mir Dinge einzubilden, die gar nicht da sind", meinte Raymond daraufhin schnell und nickte ihm dann noch einmal zu und verließ Leonards Kabine.

Leonard sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Es ist besser so,_ sagte er sich, _Daraus könnte sowieso nichts werden. Und Mick mag ihn, und der teilt nicht gerne, wie du weißt. Und ganz abgesehen davon hast du ihn bisher schon genug verletzt. Es hätte ein netter Flirt sein sollen, aber du hast es außer Kontrolle geraten lassen. Lern daraus._

Nur leider lernte Leonard im Normalfall immer nur äußert langsam.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Reviews?_


	2. Zu Hause, aber nicht daheim

**2\. Zu Hause, aber nicht daheim**

* * *

 _Pairings: Verg. Oliver/Laurel, Erw. von Oliver/Sara, Tommy/Laurel, Oliver/Taiana, platonisches Oliver/Anatoli, Oliver/Helena_

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt hauptsächlich zu Beginn der 1. Staffel von „Arrow", bezieht aber auch die fünf Jahre mit ein, in denen Oliver verschollen war._

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: TransOliver (B - A), Transphobie_

* * *

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, was mit ihm los war, als der Arzt von Argus ihn durchcheckte, bevor sie ihn zurück nach Lian Yu schickten um Wallers zweite Mission für sie zu erfüllen. Vor China hatte es niemand für wert befunden seinen körperlichen Zustand zu überprüfen, wie es schien, doch diesmal war das anders. Diesmal würde Oliver vorbereitet auf seine Argus-Mission gehen.

Der Arzt erklärte ihn für gesund und einsatzbereit, fügte dann aber noch hinzu: „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist eine Mission anzunehmen, während Sie sich noch im Übergangsstadium befinden?"

Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, was der Arzt damit meinte. War das irgendein Argus-Code, den er nicht kannte? Also fragte er nach: „Im Übergangsstadium? Wozu?"

„Nun zum Alpha natürlich", erwiderte der Arzt, ein professionell aussehender männlicher Beta, ungerührt und musterte Oliver dann verwirrt, „Sie …. Sie wissen doch, dass Sie dabei sind zum Alpha zu werden, oder etwa nicht?"

Nun, um ehrlich zu sein hatte Oliver bisher keine Ahnung gehabt, aber rückblickend erklärte es so einiges. Slades plötzliches Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, Tatsus anfängliche Abneigung gegen ihn, während Maseo und Akio schnell Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatten … Ja, mit einem Schlag ergab so vieles, was ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren widerfahren war, Sinn.

„Doch", log Oliver, „Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich hatte es nur … einen Moment lang vergessen."

Der Arzt wirkte nicht so, als würde er ihm das glauben. Aber er gehörte zu Argus, also war er es gewohnt Dinge nicht zu hinterfragen, und Oliver nahm an, dass Amanda Waller ihm befohlen hatte Oliver für fit für den Einsatz zu erklären, also war das Thema damit erledigt. Fürs Erste.

Was Oliver selbst anging, so versuchte er sich auf seine Mission zu konzentrieren und hatte bald zwischen Baron Reiter und seinen Schläger und Taiana so viel zu tun, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb um über diese neue Information, die er über sich selber erhalten hatte, nachzudenken.

Vermutlich hätte er weniger Probleme auf Lian Yu und nachher mit der Bratva bekommen, wenn er immer noch ein Beta gewesen wäre. Aber so, nun, so neigten fremde Alphas dazu aggressiver auf ihn zu reagieren als ihm recht war, da sie ihn für einen der ihren hielten.

Und auch ihm selbst machte sein wachsender Beschützer-Instinkt mehr als einmal Probleme. Taiana war ein Omega, und Oliver wusste nicht, ob er wirklich verliebt in sie war, oder einfach nur sein erwachender innerer Alpha verrücktspielte, aber er wusste, dass er alles tat, was er konnte, um sie schützen. Und nach ihrem Tod alles um sie zu rächen, egal wie gefährlich und hirnrissig (wie Anatoli behauptete) es auch war.

Himmel, selbst Anatoli gegenüber verhielt er sich beschützender als es eigentlich normal war, und der Mann war nur ein Beta und nicht einmal ein Omega, aber anstatt Russland einfach zu verlassen, als ihm klar wurde, dass es nötig war, beschloss Oliver, dass er unbedingt Anatolis Leben und seine Position in der Bratva retten musste.

Später fragte er sich das eine oder andere Mal, ob Anatoli in Wahrheit nicht immer darauf vertraut hatte, dass er genau das tun würde und dies ausnütze. Immerhin hatte Anatoli Oliver kennengelernt, als er begonnen hatte Alpha-Pheromone zu produzieren. Er musste gemerkt haben, dass Oliver dabei war zu einem Alpha zu werden, oder nicht? Und als er ihn in Russland wieder gesehen hatte, war Oliver da nicht bereits schon hauptsächlich Alpha gewesen?

 _Hat er meinen Überschuss an Alpha-Hormonen für seine Zwecke ausgenützt?_ Möglich war es. Anatoli war immerhin ein Krimineller und ein Beta noch dazu, was bedeutete, dass er berechnend war, wenn er es mit Alphas und Omegas zu tun hatte. _Aber wir sind doch Freunde. Oder etwa nicht?_

 _Freunde._ Das war natürlich der andere Grund, warum Oliver zögerte nach Starling City zurückzukehren. Es lag nicht nur an Taiana und Anatoli, es lag auch daran, dass sich fragte, was seine Freunde und Familie zu dem Mann sagen würden, der aus ihm geworden war. Manche innere Narben könnte er verbergen, doch was er nicht verbergen konnte, war sein neuer Geruch.

Seine Mom, Thea, Laurel, Tommy - sie alle würden sofort wissen, dass er nicht mehr derselbe war, sobald sie ihn nur witterten. Und was, wenn sie seine Umwandlung in einem Alpha abstoßen würde? Sie alle kannten Oliver als Beta, der gerne Spaß hatte, sich vor Verantwortung drückte, aber letztlich niemals offen einen Konflikt mit einem Alpha suchen würde. Nun war Oliver ein traumatisierter Alpha, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann er zuletzt so etwas Ähnliches wie Spaß empfunden hatte.

 _Aber auf jeden Fall ist es schon länger her, soviel steht fest._

Traumabedingte natürliche Geschlechtsumwandlung war eher selten. Oliver kannte genau eine andere Person, der das ebenfalls zugestoßen war: Tommys Vater Malcolm Merlyn, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau für einige Zeit die Stadt verlassen hatte und als Alpha anstatt als Beta zurückgekehrt war. Da er weg gewesen war, wurde über seinen Zustand spekuliert. Angebliche Freunde sagten ihm nach, er hätte sich einer künstlichen Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen und hätte deswegen die Stadt verlassen. Das war natürlich nicht wahr -Tommy war der Erste, der kurz nachdem er von Malcolm verlassen worden war, jedem, der es hören wollte, erzählt hatte, dass seine Mutter gestorben war und sein Vater ihn verlassen hatte und zuvor bereits komisch gerochen hatte. Aber das war nun einmal das, was die Leute über Malcolm dachten.

Und genau das würden sie auch über Oliver denken. Das und Schlimmeres.

Das kümmerte ihn natürlich alles nicht, was ihn kümmerte war die Meinung der Leute, die er liebte. Und wenn diese ihn nicht akzeptieren würden? Was sollte er dann tun?

Trotzdem musste er nach Hause zurückkehren. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Aufgabe hinterlassen, das wusste er. Wenn schon aus keinem anderen Grund, dann musste er zumindest aus diesem nach Starling City zurückkehren.

Und im Zuge dessen musste er sich auch seiner Familie stellen.

Die erste Person, die er wiedersah, war seine Mutter. Er nahm an, dass der Arzt sie vorgewarnt hatte, was seine Narben und auch sein neues Geschlecht anging. Trotzdem war er nervös. Immerhin handelte es sich um seine _Mutter._ Wenn sie sein neues Ich ablehnen würde, wer würde es dann akzeptieren? Wenn sie sein neues Ich ablehnen würde, wie würde er das überleben?

Doch sie sagte nur: „Oh, Oliver", wie seit seiner Kindheit immer, wenn sie irgendetwas, das er getan hatte, schockierte, und umarmte ihn dann und tat so als wäre alles wie immer.

Thea kräuselte kurz ihre Nase, als sie den Raum betrat, in dem er sich befand, aber dann bewies sie, dass sie die Tochter ihrer Mutter war, und behandelte ihn wie den guten alten Ollie, als wäre er das immer noch.

Doch das war nur zu Beginn so. Der Queen-Haushalt war immer von den starken Alpha-Frauen darin regiert worden. Die Beta-Männer hatten sich untergeordnet, immer. Und die Alpha-Frauen beruhigt, wenn es nötig sein sollte, und auf Kurs gehalten, wenn es schwierig wurde. Doch nun war Oliver ein Alpha, und ein neuer Beta-Mann hatte den Platz seines Vater eingenommen und schlief mit seiner Mutter, und ja, Oliver hatte Probleme damit, aber auch noch mit ganz anderen Dingen, nämlich damit, dass er nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nicht mehr einsah, warum er eigentlich immer das tun sollte, was seine Mutter und Thea ihm vorschrieben.

 _Man würde meinen, dass sie ein wenig mehr Verständnis für einen Traumatisierten hätten._ Aber nein, seine Mom verpasste ihm einen Alpha-Leibwächter (als gäbe es nicht schon genug sture Alphas in seinem Leben, mit denen er sich herumschlagen musste), was seinen geplanten Rachefeldzug an denen, die Starling City zu Grunde gerichtet hatten, um einiges erschwerte.

Thea beklagte sich ständig darüber, dass sie „den alten Ollie" zurückwolle. Walter sah ihn dauernd enttäuscht an, was Oliver fast dazu brachte sich tatsächlich schuldig zu fühlen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er Walter eigentlich nichts schuldete. Und seine Mom war ständig wütend auf ihn, wie es schien.

Seine Mutter und Thea schienen nicht zu verstehen, dass Oliver nicht mehr bereit war sich einfach so dominieren zu lassen. Diggle verstand es, was ironisch war, aber Diggle hatte Oliver auch nicht gekannt, als er noch ein Beta gewesen war, weswegen er ihn wie einen Alpha behandelte und eben nicht wie einen Beta. Denn genau das taten Thea und Moira Queen – sie behandelten Oliver wirklich immer noch so, als wäre er ein Beta. _Ja, ich habe mir gewünscht, dass sie mich akzeptieren, aber doch nicht so. Sie tun wirklich so, als hätte sich nichts verändert._

Noch schlimmer lief es natürlich mit den Lances. Sara war tot, was schlimm genug war. Noch schlimmer war es über die Umstände von Saras Tod lügen zu müssen, weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Aber am Schlimmsten war es von Laurel und Quentin auch tatsächlich so zu behandelt werden, als hätt er Sara eigenhändig ermordet.

Laurel hatte natürlich jedes Recht darauf wütend auf Oliver zu sein. Er hatte sie mir ihrer kleinen Schwester betrogen, und diese war dabei auch noch umgekommen. Das war heftiger Tabak. Laurel konnte nicht ahnen, dass es der Gedanke an sie gewesen war, der Oliver dabei geholfen hatte die Hölle von Lian Yu zu überstehen. Laurel konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr Oliver sie liebte, und dass ihm das zu spät klar geworden war.

Aber selbst, wenn sie ihm verzeihen könnte, und wenn sie es wüsste, sie war nun mit Tommy zusammen. Und wer war Oliver, dass er diese Beziehung zerstören wollte?

Und Laurel machte es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht mit ihr auszukommen. Oliver konnte spüren, dass sie es wirklich versuchte. Sie wollte ihm verzeihen und wieder mit ihm befreundet sein, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gerieten sie trotzdem dauernd aneinander. Nun vermutlich nicht aus irgendeinem Grund, sondern aus dem auf der Hand liegenden Grund: Sie waren nun beide Alphas, etwas, das Laurel genauso wenig gewohnt war wie Olivers Familie. Auch ihre Nase hatte sich gekräuselt, als sie Oliver zum ersten Mal wieder begegnet war, aber falls sie überrascht war, hatte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Laurel war niemand, der jemand anderen sein Geschlecht zum Vorwurf machen würde. Laurel störte sich an Olivers Persönlichkeit, nicht an seiner Biologie – zumindest sollte es so sein. Doch die Wahrheit war: Sie konnte mit seinem neuen Ich genauso wenig umgehen wie seine Familie das konnte.

Noch schlimmer war es allerdings mit Quentin. Quentin war wegen der ganzen Sache mit Sara ungefähr doppelt so wütend auf Oliver wie Laurel. Und Quentin wollte auch keine Entschuldigungen hören und war auch nicht bereit zumindest zu versuchen Oliver zu verzeihen. Und außerdem war Quentin ein Omega. Es war anders als mit Taiana, aber ähnlich verrückt – Oliver ertappte sich dabei wie er sich in jede nur mögliche Richtung verrenkte um es Quentin zumindest irgendwie recht zu machen. Er verzehrte sich nach der Bestätigung dieses Mannes, und je mehr Detective Lance den Kapuzenmann aburteilte, desto mehr zerriss es Oliver innerlich.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, vor der Insel jemals so sehr gewollt zu haben, dass ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte und „gut gemacht" zu ihm sagte, und es machte ihn tot unglücklich, dass genau das mit Quentin niemals passieren würde. Und er fragte sich, ob er gerade dabei war einen riesigen Vaterkomplex zu entwickeln, oder ob dieser schon immer da gewesen war, er nun aber erst jetzt außer Kontrolle geriet, weil Oliver als ausgeglichener Beta damit hatte umgehen können, während er nun als Alpha überhaupt nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war.

Quentin schien es übrigens vollkommen egal zu sein, dass Oliver nun ein Alpha war. Als er seinen neuen Geruch zum ersten Mal witterte, trat für ein paar Momente ein seltsamer Ausdruck in seine Augen, doch dann verschwand dieser, und Quentin Lance begann mit dem Verhalten, das Oliver gedanklich als „Oliver Queen-Routine" bezeichnete – er feindete Oliver einfach von vorne bis hinten an, und weil er ein Omega war, führte das dazu, dass Oliver sich deswegen dreckig fühlte anstatt wütend zu werden.

 _Verdammt früher war das alles viel einfacher._ Ja, Oliver war endlich zu Hause, aber er war nicht daheim.

Doch zum Glück gab es Tommy Merlyn. Oliver dankte Gott jeden Tag seit seiner Rückkehr für Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy war immer noch derselbe gutmütige Beta, der er immer gewesen war. Als er Oliver zum ersten Mal nach seiner Rückkehr wiedersah, umarmte er ihn sofort, und flüsterte ihn dann ins Ohr: „Mann, du stinkst zwar nach Alpha, aber trotzdem ist da immer noch ein Hauch von Oliver Queen dabei, minus den üblichen Geruch von Alkohol, der alles andere überdeckt, versteht sich. Ich bin echt froh, dich wieder zu sehen."

Und Oliver war seinerseits froh Tommy wieder zu sehen. Damals und seit dem jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Tommy behandelte Oliver immer noch wie Oliver, aber zugleich gab er auch niemals auch nur vor, dass Oliver sich nicht verändert hätte. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass er sich verändert hatte. Dadurch, dass Oliver nun ein Alpha war, hätte eigentlich eine neue Dynamik zwischen ihnen beiden entstehen müssen, und ein bisschen veränderten sich die Dinge auch. Tommy gestand ihm etwas geknickt, dass er in Oliver Abwesenheit etwas mit Laurel angefangen hatte, und bot ihm dabei fast schon seine Kehle dar, doch Oliver beruhigte ihn schnell, indem er sagte: „Ich weiß doch längst, dass ihr beide zusammen seid, und ich freue mich für euch, wirklich." Und das war dann auch schon der einzige seltsame Moment zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Immerhin war Tommy immer schon ein sehr umgänglicher Beta gewesen, und damit machte er es einem leicht mit ihm auszukommen. Er war der Einzige von Olivers alten Bekannten, der ihn nicht bedrängte ihm irgendetwas über die fünf Jahre, in denen er weg gewesen war, zu erzählen, und er schien auch der Einzige zu sein, der verstand, dass Oliver traumatisiert war, und man daher nicht von ihm verlangen konnte, dass er sich „normal" verhalten würde.

Und damit war er auch der Einzige, der Oliver sein neues Leben als Kapuzenmann leicht machte. Weil er ihm keine Fragen nach seinem Verbleib stellte und ihn auch niemals zurecht wies, wenn er plötzlich verschwand.

Deswegen war Oliver immer noch gerne mit Tommy zusammen, während er ansonsten die Gesellschaft von Leuten bevorzugte, die ihn vor der Insel nicht gekannt hatten. Es war um einiges leichter und angenehmer für ihn mit Diggle und Felicity und Helena zu interagieren als mit seinen alten Freunden und Bekannten. Diejenigen, die den alten Oliver Queen nicht gekannt hatten, stellte keine unrealistischen Erwartungen an den neuen. Und sie verurteilten ihn auch nicht. Nun zumindest solange nicht, bis sie es schließlich doch taten. Meistens dann, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er der Kapuzenmann war.

Doch eine Person aus seinem alten Leben gab es, mit der Oliver gerne mehr Zeit verbracht hätte, was sich aber nicht so einfach einrichten ließ. Tommys Vater Malcolm hatte das durchgemacht, was Oliver jetzt gerade durch litt. Es war vermutlich nur natürlich, dass Oliver sich mit ihm über ihre Erfahrungen austauschen wollte. Doch Tommy verstand sich zurzeit nicht besonders gut mit seinem Vater, und selber einfach so unangemeldet bei ihm aufzutauchen … nun, das käme Oliver unpassend vor.

Und was, wenn Malcolm gar nicht über seine Umwandlung sprechen wollte? Dann würde aus einem Treffen nur ein peinlicher Moment entstehen, und von peinlichen Momenten hatte Oliver seit seiner Rückkehr schon genug erlebt.

Und dann sagte Tommy eines Tages: „Ich kann ihn fragen, weißt du. Wenn du möchtest kann ich meinen Vater fragen, ob er bereit ist mit dir zu sprechen. Über … du weißt schon. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass er zustimmen wird, da er ein vollkommener Arsch sein kann, wenn er möchte, und in letzter Zeit möchte er meistens, aber Fragen kostet nichts."

Das war ein unerwartetes Angebot, und es überraschte Oliver schon, dass Tommy ohne je darauf angesprochen worden zu sein, wusste, was in Oliver vorging. _Von allen Menschen hier, ist er vielleicht der einzige, der mich wirklich kennt, und das obwohl er nichts von dem Kapuzenmann, der Liste, oder Lian Yu weiß._

Oliver nickte. „Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, Tommy", meinte er. Denn immerhin, egal wie sehr sich Tommy bemühte ein guter Freund zu sein - und er war ein guter Freund - verstehen würde er es niemals können, nicht wahr? Nicht auf die Weise, auf die es sein Vater verstand.

Das Treffen mit Malcolm Merlyn kam trotz Tommys Tipp sich keine Hoffnung zu machen zu Stande. Und Oliver kam sich doch etwas seltsam vor, als er Malcolm Merlyns Büro betrat und schließlich vor dem Mann stand, den er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, und über dessen Zustand er bis vor einigen Jahren, als ihm klar geworden war, was mit ihm los war, niemals genauer nachgedacht hatte.

„Oliver", begrüßte ihn Malcolm, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und stand auf, „Es freut mich dich zu sehen. Ich würde dich ja fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort darauf. Du bist endlich wieder zu Hause, aber trotzdem fühlst du nicht so als wärst du daheim angekommen. Ich könnte jetzt lügen und sagen, dass es irgendwann einfacher wird, aber … nun ja, ich bin kein großer Freund von Unwahrheiten."

Oliver atmete scharf ein. Ja, genau das hatte er befürchtet zu hören, auch wenn er es nicht hören wollte. „Aber, wenn es nicht einfacher wird, was … was soll ich dann tun?", fragte er und beobachtete Malcolm dabei, wie er von seinem Schreibtisch zu Oliver herüber geschritten kam.

„Ganz einfach: Du lebst weiter und machst das Beste aus dem, was Gott dir gegeben hat", erwiderte Malcolm und nahm Olivers Hand in seine und drückte fest zu, „Du bist jetzt ein Alpha, Oliver, und das hat einen Grund. Und es ist ein Vorteil, denn im Gegensatz zu Betas kann Alphas keiner aufhalten, vergiss das niemals."

Oliver erwiderte Malcolms Händedruck. „Ich wurde zum Alpha um überleben zu können", erklärte er.

„Ja genau", bestätigte Malcolm, „Aber nun, da du überlebst hast, musst du lernen zu _leben."_

Und das war vermutlich das Wichtigste und Klügste, was ihm seit seiner Rückkehr von irgendjemanden gesagt worden war. Die fünf Jahre der Hölle waren vorbei. Oliver war heimgekehrt. Er war wieder in seiner Stadt. Und er hatte einen Auftrag. Aber das war nicht alles, was er hatte, er hatte auch eine zweite Chance bekommen. Eine zweite Chance darauf sein Leben zu leben, und das diesmal auf die richtige Art und Weise.

Bisher hatte er nur vor sich hin existiert, sich vor den negativen Reaktionen seiner Freunde und Bekannten auf sein neues Ich gefürchtet, zugelassen, dass ihn seine Familie, Laurel, und Quentin verurteilten, Diggle nicht ernst genug genommen, und sich Hals über Kopf in eine Romanze mit einem wildfremden Alpha gestürzt, die genauso schlimm geendet hatte, wie es ihm prophezeit worden war.

Es war an der Zeit das zu ändern. Es war an der Zeit seine Furcht abzulegen und wieder damit zu beginnen zu leben. Und genau das, tat er dann auch.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, von wegen er mag keine Unwahrheiten._

 _Das war der zweite von mir geplante One-Shot für diese Sammlung, über weitere muss ich erst noch nachdenken._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Karma

**3\. Karma**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, H.R/Tracy, Wally/Jesse_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt gegen Ende der 3. Staffel von „The Flash", als Tracy schon an der Speed Force-Bazooka arbeitet._

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Potentiell tödliche Krankheit, Harry ist Harry_

* * *

„Die Meisten würde das wohl als Karma bezeichnen. Ich wollte Wallace einreden, dass ich an einer tödlichen Krankheit leide um Jesse so davon abzubringen zu ihm auf diese Erde zu ziehen, und nun leide ich wirklich an einer tödlichen Krankheit. Vermutlich habe ich es verdient", meinte Harrison Wells, ein ausgezehrt wirkender männlicher Alpha in den mittleren Jahren.

„Oh, nein, soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Ich meine, keine Welt sollte auf so ein gutaussehendes Gesicht verzichten müssen", gab Harrison Wells, ein dünner aber gesund wirkender Beta mit schräg geschnittenen Haaren zurück und wirbelte dabei mit einem Drumstick, den er in seiner rechten Hand hielt, im Kreis herum.

Der Alpha-Wells seufzte. Dann meinte er: „Muss ich dich wirklich darum bitten?"

Der Beta-Wells wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt. „Was? Nein … Worum denn?", wunderte er sich dann, was den ersten Wells dazu veranlasste noch einmal laut zu seufzen und seinen Kopf sinken zu lassen. Er umklammerte den Kaffebecher, der vor ihm stand, mit beiden Händen fester und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sich nicht sehr freundlich anhörte. Dann hob er seinen Kopf wieder, sah seinen Beta-Doppelgänger müde an, und fragte sichtbar beherrscht: „Hast du eigentlich irgendein Wort, von dem, was ich gesagt habe, gehört?"

„Doch, doch", versicherte ihm der andere Wells, „Karma, Wallace belügen, Jesse manipulieren, tödliche Krankheit … Ich habe zugehört."

Ein Mann ging am dem Tisch, an dem die beiden Wellses saßen, in genau diesem Moment vorbei und warf ihnen einen irritierten Blick zu, woraufhin der Alpha-Wells unruhig auf seinen Stuhl nach vorne rutschte.

„Keine Sorge, man erkennt uns nicht. Unsere holographische Tarntechnologie lässt und attraktiv aber nicht sehr Harrison Wellsisch erscheinen", beruhigte der Beta-Wells ihn, „Leider gilt Harrison Wells in dieser Welt als Mörder. Und das, obwohl er gar nichts getan hat und selber das Mordopfer war. Aber bis die Existenz von parallelen-Erden hier publik gemacht wird, werden wir wohl undercover bleiben müssen." Er klang ziemlich bedauernd, als er das sagte.

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte der andere Wells bissig, „Mir ist eher unangenehm, dass mich alle anstarrten, weil du meinen Zustand mit voller Lautstärke herausschreist. … Und könntest du bitte damit aufhören diesen Stick in deiner Hand kreisen zu lassen? Das macht mich nervös. Und da ich bereits im Sterben liege, leide ich meiner Ansicht nach bereits genug!"

Der Beta sah kurz zwischen seiner eigenen Hand und seinem Doppelgänger hin und her und legte den Drumstick dann ab.

„Danke vielmals", meinte der Alpha bissig.

Wieder drehten sich Köpfe zu ihrem Tisch um, diesmal vermutlich weil er selbst zu laut geworden war. _Na toll, ich hätte mich niemals dazu überreden lassen sollen mit ihm ins_ Jitters _zu gehen._

Tatsächlich würde Harrison Wells, wenn es nach ihm ginge, freiwillig nirgendwohin mit seinem Beta-Doppelgänger, der sich H. R. nannte, gehen, und schon gar nicht unter Leute, denn Harrison Wells hasste Leute im Allgemeinen und Menschenansammlungen im Speziellen und diesen Mann, der sein Gesicht trug und seinen Namen beschmutzte, im Besonderen. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Immerhin wollte er etwas von dem anderen Mann, nicht wahr? Und dieser hatte ihn gleich nach seiner Ankunft auf dieser Erde (Harrison sah nicht ganz ein, warum er sie Erde-1 nennen sollte, immerhin hatte man das Dimensionsreisen auf diversen anderen Erden bereits vor Erde-1 entdeckt, unter anderem auf seiner eigenen Heimaterde, die von den Leuten hier Erde-2 genannt wurde), dazu eingeteilt mit ihm Kaffeetrinken zu gehen, wenn er mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und deswegen saßen sie nun hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit und diskutierten über Dinge, die Harrison lieber geheim halten würde.

 _Was wenn Allen und der kleine West uns via Speed Force belauschen?_ Dann wüssten alle über seinen Zustand Bescheid, und das wäre ihm gar nicht recht. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo der Tag, an dem Iris West sterben würde, immer näher rückte, und Tracy Brand gerade konzentriert an ihrer Waffe gegen Savitar arbeitete. Und Snow verschwunden und mit Savitar verbündet war (was übrigens keiner für Wert befunden hatte ihm mitzuteilen, und er erst erfahren hatte, als er hier angekommen war, was er Team Flash übel nahm. Allerdings!).

Nein, alle hatten genug andere Sorgen, und außerdem wollte er sie sowieso nicht in Besorgnis versetzen, unter anderem auch deswegen, weil er befürchtete, dass sie seiner Tochter Jesse auf Erde-3 Bescheid sagen würden. und dann würde er sich von ihr Vorwürfe anhören müssen, und sie würde sich Sorgen machen, und das wollte er schon gar nicht.

„Hör mal, Harry", begann H. R., „Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin eben abgelenkt. Die ganze Sache mit Iris. Und die mit Caitlin. Und na ja, auch wegen Tracy. Du kannst es mir ja sagen: Gibt es auf deiner Erde eine Tracy? Seid ihr ein Paar?"

 _Will er jetzt ernsthaft mit mir über sein Liebesleben reden? Obwohl er weiß, dass ich im Sterben liege, und nachdem er gerade Iris und Snow erwähnt hat?!_ „Erstens: Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde dich das überhaupt nichts angehen", erwiderte er, „und zweitens: Nenn mich nicht Harry." Schlimm genug, dass alle anderen von Team Flash damit angefangen hatten ihn so zu nennen, nachdem Ramon ihm diesen Spitznamen verpasst hatte. Er verstand ja, dass sie ihn so nannten um ihn von ihrem Wells (dem Betrüger) zu unterscheiden, und das sie damit ihre Zuneigung ausdrückten, aber es war ein erniedrigender Spitzname, immerhin war er nicht der König von England! (Hier Seineszeichens übrigens scheinbar nur Prinz und fünfter in der Thronfolge, aber auch das war nicht viel besser!).

„Entschuldigung, Harrison", verbesserte sich H. R. . Harrison hätte ihn am liebsten gebeten ihn auch nicht Harrison zu nennen, aber wenn er ihn zu sehr anfeinden würde, dann würde er seine Spende nie bekommen, also riss er sich zusammen.

„Es ist nur…", fuhr H. R fort, „Sie ist so wunderbar. Tracy, meine ich. Hast du sie kennengelernt?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dieses Vergnügen hatte", meinte Harrison durch zusammengebissene Zähne, da H. R. sehr genau wusste, dass sein Doppelgänger Miss Brand nicht getroffen hatte, da er seit seiner Ankunft nur mit H. R. selbst interagiert hatte.

„Nun, Tracy, Tracy ist brillant, und klug, und witzig, und sehr sehr sexy. Und sie ist hinreißend. Und sie mag mich", berichtete H. R. tatsächlich ganz hingerissen. Harrison verstand nicht ganz, wie das mit dem H. R.-Mögen möglich sein sollte, aber er schwieg weiterhin. „Allerdings ist sie ein Omega. Und ich weiß nicht, wie das bei dir ist, hier scheint das keine Rolle zu spielen, aber auf meiner Welt sollten Omegas nur mit Alphas zusammen sein, nicht mit Betas. Also weiß ich nicht, ob ich nicht ihre Gesundheit riskiere, wenn ich sie umwerbe…", fuhr H. R. fort.

 _Du fürchtest_ IHRE _Gesundheit zu riskieren?!_ Er dachte wieder daran, dass er hier war, weil er etwas von dem anderen Mann wollte. Dann räusperte er sich kurz und meinte: „Das ist totaler Blödsinn. Biologisch gesehen sind wir zwar nicht alle identisch, aber trotz unterschiedlicher Dimensionen funktionieren wir im Grunde alle gleich, und daher kann ich dir sagen: Biologisch gesehen reagieren Alphas und Omegas aus evolutionären Gründen stärker aufeinander als auf Betas, aber es gibt keinen biologischen Grund, warum ein Omega nicht auch mit einem Beta zusammen sein könnte. Es gibt viele glückliche Omega-Beta-Paare sowohl auf dieser Erde als auch auf meiner. Und auf allen anderen Erden, von denen ich weiß. Eine Beziehung mit dir würde keinerlei Gesundheitsrisiko für Tracy darstellen. Nur für ihre Nerven." Diesen letzten sarkastischen Zusatz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

H. R. schien sich an diesem allerdings nicht zu stören. Stattdessen strahlte er Harrison dümmlich an. „Wirklich?! Das ist ja wunderbar!", freute er, „Dann kann ich sie heiraten und glücklich mit ihr werden!" _Wenn du meinst… Ich frage mich nur, ob sie genug Geduld besitzt um mit dir glücklich zu werden…_ „Danke, dass du mich aufgeklärt hast! Ich wollte die anderen nicht fragen, weil … na ja, wegen allem, aber ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Immerhin sind wir dieselbe Person: Im Herzen beide Romantiker!", bedankte sich der Beta überschwänglich.

 _Na toll, er ist wie der kleine Bruder, den ich nie haben wollte. Wenn Allen und Iris es wagen sollten uns auf ihrer Hochzeit nebeneinander zu setzen, dann spreche ich nie wieder mit den beiden._ Immer vorausgesetzt er und Iris würden diese Hochzeit überhaupt erleben.

„Es freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte, aber um wieder auf mich zurückzukommen…", begann er.

„Oh, ja, entschuldige. Du sagtest du bist krank?" Zumindest schien H. R. ihm nun endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Harrison erzählte ihm also noch einmal von seinem Zustand und dem zellularen Zerfall, den er durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers erlitt, und der ihn bald töten würde, wenn er nichts dagegen unternehmen würde.

„Oh je, das klingt ernst. Aber wie kann ich dir helfen?", wollte H. R. wissen.

„Alles, was ich von dir brauche, ist eine Stammzellenspende", erklärte Harrison, „Mehr nicht. Alles andere kann ich selber lösen. Mein Zustand ist heilbar, aber eben nur, wenn ich einen geeignet Spender finde. … Natürlich könnte ich mich an andere Wellse im Multiversum wenden, aber … die kenne ich eben nicht persönlich." Das Letzte sagte er etwas leiser und kleinlauter als ihm recht war.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was eine Stammzellenspende ist, aber natürlich kannst du die von mir haben! Das ist doch keine Frage! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Jesse ihren Vater verliert, und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, du gehörst du praktisch zur Familie, genau wie B. A, und Franciso, und Iris und die arme Caitlin. Wir sind Team Flash!", meinte H. R. eifrig.

„Du stimmst zu, mir eine Stammzellenspende zu geben, obwohl du nicht einmal weißt, was das ist?", empörte sich Harrison voller Unglauben, „Was, wenn ich dein Herz von dir verlangen würde, oder deine Leber? Würdest du die mir dann auch einfach so geben?!"

„Oh, Harri …son, ich weiß doch genau, dass du niemals etwas von mir verlangen würdest, das mir schaden könnte. So bist du nicht! Also … wann nehmen wir diese Spende?!" H. R. strahlte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Harrison blinzelte. „Aber was … was, wenn ich ein verrückter Wissenschaftler wäre, der dich ausbluten will oder ähnliches?!" Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie vertrauensselig H. R. war.

„Sei doch nicht lächerlich. Ich bin du, schon vergessen? Und ich kenne dich, deine Tochter, und deine Freunde. Ich würde nicht jeden Wells an meinen Körper lassen, aber du bist ein besonderer Fall!", belehrte ihn H. R. .

Nun jemand, der nach einer Bekanntschaft von wenigen Tagen beschloss, dass er einen Omega heiraten wollte, beschloss wohl auch nach einer Bekanntschaft von wenigen Tagen, dass er seinem Doppelgänger von einer anderen Erde alles spenden würde, was dieser von ihm verlangte, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Eigentlich sollte Harrison das nicht wundern, so war H. R. eben.

„Nun, gut. Lass uns austrinken und einen Abstecher zu meiner Erde machen. Von dem die anderen nichts wissen müssen, wenn es nicht nötig ist", meinte Harrison, „Und … angesichts deiner Bereitschaft mir zu helfen …. denke ich, dass ich dir erlauben kann mich Harry zu nennen."

H. R. schnappte sich seine Drumsticks und sprang geradezu von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wunderbar! Dann lass uns gehen, Harry!", verkündete er, und Harrison begann schon wieder zu bereuen, dass er ihm erlaubt hatte ihn so zu nennen, „Ich wusste ja immer, dass wir beide eines Tages Freunde werden, Brüder sogar! Wir müssen B. A. und Iris unbedingt überreden uns gemeinsam mit Jesse und Tracy an den Wells-Familientisch auf ihrer Hochzeit zu setzen, wenn das alles überstanden ist! Immerhin haben wir uns bis dahin sicher _so viel_ an Neuigkeiten zu erzählen!"

Harrison erhob sich langsam. _Yup, definitiv der kleine Bruder, den ich nie wollte._ Nun, wie hieß es so schön: Man konnte sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieses Ficlet beruht auf einer vagen Idee für eine Fic, die ich hatte, als ich die Folge gesehen habe, in der Harry versucht Wally einzureden, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat._

 _Ich hätte gerne mehr H. R. und Harry-Interaktion in der Serie gesehen, wobei mir natürlich klar ist, dass „The Flash" nicht „Orphan Black" ist und daher keine Zeit für so was in jeder Folge hat. Leider. Und nun ist es durch H. R.s Tod sowieso nicht mehr möglich, also müssen mich und andere Fics wie diese trösten._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Vater weiß es am Besten

**4\. Vater weiß es am Besten**

* * *

 _Pairings: Platonisches Oliver/Anatoly, platonisches Quentin/Oliver_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt in der fünften Staffel, während der Episode 5.18 „Disbanded"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: PTSD-Oliver, Bezugnahme auf die Ereignisse von 5.17_

* * *

„Dieser Mistkerl! Dass er es wagt sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen, nach allem, was war! Ich hätte Ramirez erlauben sollen ihn zu erschießen! Hat er dir etwas getan, während er hier drinnen war?!", ereiferte sich Quentin, als er in das Büro des Bürgermeisters zurück gestürmt kam, nachdem Staatsanwalt Chase wieder gegangen war.

Wie konnte der Mistkerl es wagen hier aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung?! Nach allem, was er getan hatte! Nach der Entführung von nicht nur einem, sondern gleich zwei Menschen, spazierte er immer noch im Rathaus herum, als wäre nichts geschehen! Quentin konnte es nicht fassen.

Er musterte den Bürgermeister besorgt. Oliver wirkte nicht gerade so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber nachdem er bis vor kurzem noch Chases Gefangener gewesen war, war das kein Wunder. Trotzdem schien sich hier im Raum in den wenigen Momenten, die Quentin vor der Türe lauernd zugebracht hatte, nichts verändert zu haben. Zumindest nicht besonders viel. Höchstens die Stimmung im Allgemeinen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Quentin", behauptete Oliver mild, „Wir haben nur geredet."

Und was für ein Gespräch das gewesen sein musste! Der Ausdruck in Olivers Augen wies darauf hin, dass sie eben nicht nur „geredet" hatten. _Vielleicht sollte ich den Kerl einfach selber erschießen!_ „Na gut. Das reicht jetzt. Sag es mir. Sag mir, was in dir vorgeht!", forderte Quentin schließlich.

„Hast du vorhin nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht fragen wirst, was er mir angetan hat?", gab Oliver nur halbherzig defensiv zurück. Das alleine war schon besorgniserregend genug. Oliver Queen war Quentin gegenüber niemals nur halbherzig defensiv, er war immer 100% defensiv. _Was hat dieser Scheißkerl nur mit dir gemacht, Junge?!_

„Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert!", erwiderte Quentin nur kurz angebunden und nahm erwartungsvoll auf Olivers Schreibtisch Platz und sah diesen an, „Also?"

Oliver stieß ein Geräusch aus, das sich verdächtig nach einem Schmerzenslaut anhörte. „Nun, ich will nicht darüber reden", meinte er dann, „Aber, da du schon einmal hier bist, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun. Mach die Tür zu und hilf mir beim Verbandwechseln. Meine Erstversorgung war offenbar nicht so gut, wie ich dachte. Normalerweise würde ich mich an Felicity wenden, aber … nun diese Zeiten sind vorbei, und Susan soll nicht sehen, was … nun, sie soll es nicht sehen."

Susan Williams war Prometheus' anderes Entführungsopfer. Wer wusste schon, was dieser Wahnsinnige ihr angetan hatte? Es war verständlich, dass Oliver bei ihr keine Erinnerungen an dieses traumatische Ereignis wecken wollte, auch wenn die Journalistin Quentin alles in allem genommen ein tougher Beta zu sein schien.

„Bandagen, Desinfektionsmittel, und Wundsalben sind in der Schublade", meinte Oliver zu Quentin, während er sich langsam und offenbar unter Schmerzen sein Hemd auszog.

„Du bist immer vorbereitet, was?", kommentierte Quentin diese Information leicht spöttisch und öffnete besagte Schublade und holte die Bandagen und die Wundsalbe heraus. Dann erstarrte er, als er Olivers nackten Oberkörper erblickte und die Wunde sah, die der Alpha gerade von ihrem Wundpflaster befreite.

„Ist das … Verdammt Oliver, das ist eine frische Brandwunde! Du musst ins Krankenhaus!", entfuhr es Quentin geschockt. Jemand hatte sich ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben eine größere Stelle auf Olivers Brust gewissenhaft auszubrennen. Und natürlich wusste Quentin genau, wer dieser jemand war.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wie soll ich das erklären?", wehrte Oliver ab, „Chase will, dass alle erfahren, dass ich Green Arrow bin, und genau das soll nicht passieren!"

„Jesus." Quentin schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte doch besser dabei bleiben sollen nichts zu wissen. „Nun, zumindest hast du dich an den richtigen Ansprechpartner gewandt", meinte er dann, „Ich habe zwei Alpha-Töchter durch ihre Pubertät begleitet und durfte beide nach so manchen Alpha-Kampf versorgen. Ich weiß noch, einmal hat sich Sara eine so schlimme Brandwunde am Arm zugezogen, dass ich dachte, sie müsste vor Schmerzen schreiend herumlaufen, aber mein Mädchen wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und hat sich auch geweigert sich im Krankenhaus untersuchen zu lassen. Also habe ich sie zu Hause selber versorgt, und sie hat kein einziges Mal gezuckt. Sie hat sich geweigert mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist, aber ich bin bis heute der Ansicht, dass Laurel ihr diese Wunde zugebracht hat. Und was hatte sie von ihrer Tapferkeit? Eine Brandnarbe und einen Täter, der davon kam. Aber zumindest konnte sie ihren Stolz behalten."

„Es war kein Alpha-Kampf", meinte Oliver leise.

Nun, das hatte Quentin schon befürchtet. „Darf ich? Das wird jetzt sehr weh tun", warnte er und machte sich dann daran die Brandwunde zu säubern. Oliver gab keinen Laut von sich, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du hättest kein Eis drauf geben dürfen", meinte Quentin klinisch kühl, „Dadurch hast du die Schmerzen schlimmer gemacht."

„Ich war das nicht. Das war Chase", knurrte Oliver.

„Mhm", machte Quentin. _Verdammter Psycho._ „Okay, das war's schon wieder. Wir müssen die Wunde kühlen. Hast du etwas Brauchbares in deiner Zauberschublade?"

Oliver nickte, erwiderte aber nichts. Quentin begann die Schublade zu durchsuchen und fand tatsächlich Brandsalbe. Das musste ausreichen. „Ich reibe die Wunde jetzt damit ein", warnte er seinen Patienten vor und machte sich dann daran genau das zu tun. Oliver zuckte diesmal doch ein wenig zusammen, aber er tat sichtlich sein Bestes sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Warum hat er das gemacht?", erkundigte sich Quentin, auch um Oliver von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken.

Oliver atmete hörbar durch. „An dieser Stelle … hatte ich mein Bratva-Captain-Tattoo", erklärte er dann langsam, „Chase meinte wohl, dass ich … es nicht verdient hätte." Während er das sagte, starrte er ins Leere und mied Quentins Blick. Dann wandte er sich ihm langsam und vorsichtig wieder zu und sah ihn schräg ins Gesicht. „Und dabei dachtest du wohl, dass ich dich nicht noch mehr enttäuschen könnte, oder?", lachte er bitter.

Quentin kannte diesen Blick und kannte auch diese Einstellung. Sara hatte ihn genauso angesehen, als sie ihn von ihrer Beziehung zu Nyssa erzählt hatte. _Ich war mit einer Assassine zusammen, Daddy, und dabei dachtest du doch sicher, dass ich dich nicht noch mehr enttäuschen könnte._

„Ich nehme an, dazu gibt es eine Geschichte", meinte Quentin also, „Einen besonderen Menschen, der dich in die Bratva initiiert hat…."

„Ja. Nein. So war das nicht. Ich meine, ja, Anatoly war mein Beta, mein erster Beta, verstehst du? Ich war doch gerade erst zum echten Alpha geworden, aber wir waren nur Freunde", erzählte Oliver, „Er hat mich gebraucht. Und ich habe ihn gebraucht. Und dieses Tattoo, das hat er mich verpasst, nachdem ich meinen und seinen Feind besiegt habe – einen riesigen mörderischen Alpha, der die russische Regierung stürzen wollte."

 _Meine Güte, jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass er mich nicht mehr überraschen kann … Oliver Queen, der Mann der Russland gerettet hat, zusammen mit der Bratva. Vielleicht sollte ich ein Buch über ihn schreiben. Nach unser beider Tod wird das sicher ein Bestseller…_

„Es war nur ein Tattoo, Oliver. Er hat dir nur Haut weggebrannt, nicht deine Leistung", erinnerte Quentin ihn sanft.

„Hat er das?", gab Oliver zurück, „Anatoly und ich … Früher in Russland, da war alles irgendwie so leicht. Wir waren Freunde, Brüder. Ich habe ihn während der schlimmsten Zeit meines Lebens kennengelernt, und er gehört zu den wenigen, die diese Zeit überlebt haben, ohne mich dafür zu hassen. Russland zu verlassen, und ihn zu verlassen, gehörte zu den schwersten Dingen, die ich jemals tun musste. Und jetzt … jetzt sind die Dinge schwierig zwischen uns."

„Unter anderem wohl deswegen, weil er ein Bratva-Gangster und du Bürgermeister einer amerikanischen Stadt bist", meinte Quentin trocken.

Zumindest hatte es funktioniert: Oliver war nun abgelenkt und achtete daher nicht mehr so sehr auf seine Schmerzen. Quentin dichtete die Wundauflage auf der Brandwunde ab so gut er konnte und fixierte das Ganze dann mit einer Bandage.

„Es ist viel komplizierter. Wir waren immer für einander da, ich habe ihn besser gemacht, nicht schlechter, zumindest rede ich mir das ein. Aber die anderen…" Oliver verstummte. „Chase hat gesagt, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist", gab er schließlich zu, „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er den anderen etwas antut."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber die können alle auf sich aufpassen, und du bist im Moment nicht dazu in der Verfassung irgendetwas gegen Chase zu unternehmen", erinnerte ihn Quentin sanft. Auch daran war er gewöhnt. Wie oft hatte er Laurel und Sara einen ähnlichen Vortrag halten müssen, nur um sie wenige Stunden später aus dem Haus schleichen zu sehen?

 _Aber seit wann ist Oliver Queen mein Kind?_ Verdammter Omega-Instinkt. Wann würde dieser Quentin endlich nicht mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Nach der Tatsache, dass er sich erst kürzlich René Ramirez angenommen hatte, weil er Potential in ihm sah, zu schließen, wohl nicht sobald.

Omegas neigten zur Fürsorge. Sie kümmerten sich gerne um andere. Besonders um verlorene Seelen. Und besonders um Alphas, gerade weil diese dachten, dass sie so stark waren und keinen Schutz bräuchten. Und Quentin wusste, dass sie genau deswegen besonderen Schutz nötig hatten. Wunden versorgen gehörte dazu, aber auch der Schutz ihrer Seele.

„Wir werden Prometheus erwischen. Wir werden einen Beweis für Chases Machenschaften finden, und dann ist er erledigt", versprach er Oliver, „Aber bis es soweit ist, bleibt dir genug Zeit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen", murmelte Oliver.

„Oliver!" Quentin sah dem Alpha streng an. „Was hat dieser Wahnsinnige nur mit dir gemacht?"

„Er hat mir die Wahrheit aufgezeigt. Anatoly hat es mir schon damals in Russland gesagt, aber ich wollte es nicht hören, und du hast es auch immer gesagt, aber ich wollte dir so gerne das Gegenteil beweisen…" Oliver verstummte.

Quentin packte das Gesicht des anderen Mannes und zwang diesen ihn anzusehen. „Und das hast du auch getan, verstanden? Ich habe viele schechte Dinge über dich gesagt, über beide deiner Identitäten, und ich lag falsch, verstehst du? Ich lag falsch. Hast du mir nicht gerade erzählt, dass du schon vor über fünf Jahren einen Putsch in Russland verhindert hast? Du hilfst Menschen, Oliver, jedes Mal, wenn du dort hinaus gehst und dieses dumme Kostüm anziehst, hilfst du Menschen", meinte er eindringlich.

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf, umklammerte Quentins Hände und löste sie von seinem Kopf. „Nein. Das ist nur der Nebeneffekt", erwiderte er, „Du kennst mich nicht, Quentin, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte so gerne, dass du mich so siehst, wie ich gesehen werden wollte. Und das tust du jetzt auch, aber es ist nicht mein wahres Ich. Chase hat mir mein wahres Ich gezeigt."

„Und was, bitte schön, ist dein wahres Ich?!", wollte Quentin verärgert wissen.

„Ich bin ein Serienmörder, der tötet, weil er Gefallen daran findet", erklärte Oliver leise.

 _Na wunderbar._ Was sollte er darauf nur erwidern? Umso mehr, weil es mitunter dem sehr nahe kam, was er selber in der Vergangenheit über Arrow gesagt hatte.

 _Was würdest du sagen, wenn es Sara wäre, die dir gegenüber sitzt?_ „Nun gut, Hannibal Lecter", sagte er dann, „Sei das wie es sei, zumindest bringst du nur diejenigen um, die sich schuldig gemacht haben."

„Jeder hat sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise schuldig gemacht", gab Oliver zurück.

„Und wenn du jemals damit beginnen solltest unschuldige Leute umzubringen und dafür diese Ausrede benutzt, dann jage ich dir persönlich eine Kugel in den Kopf, das verspreche ich dir. Aber das wirst du nicht. Es gibt zwei Arten von Soziopathen, Oliver, diejenigen, die nach einem Code leben, und die, die es nicht tun. Letztere werden unweigerlich zu Psychopathen – so wie Adrian Chase. Aber so ein Mensch bist du nicht. Und wenn ich auch sonst nicht viel über dich weiß, das weiß ich. Meine Töchter haben dich beide geliebt, und sie würden so einen Menschen niemals lieben können", erklärte Quentin schließlich, „Wir werden Chase zur Strecke bringen, und dann werden wir uns um deine Persönlichkeitsstörungen kümmern – um die realen genau wie um die eingebildeten."

Oliver sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. „Okay", meinte er dann leise.

„Gut. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen. Ich bin hier fertig", meinte Quentin und begann damit Olivers Erste Hilfe-Schublade wieder zu befüllen. _Hoffentlich bin ich hier auch wirklich fertig._

Er war nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass Oliver ihn so einfach glauben würde und damit aufhören würde an den Unsinn zu denken, den Chase ihm eingeredet hatte. Aber vielleicht half es ihm zumindest ein wenig die Gegenposition von jemand zu hören, der ebenfalls immer hart mit ihm ins Gericht gegangen war.

 _Bitte hör auf mich, Junge. Immerhin wissen Väter es doch am Besten, und Omega-Väter sowieso,_ betete er stumm, _Denn das Letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, ist es, dass du einem pyschotischen Alpha, der dich kaum kennt, mehr glaubst als mir._

Nun, die Zeit würde zeigen, wem Oliver Queen im Endeffekt mehr Glauben schenkte. Auf die eine oder andere Art.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war etwas Oliver/Quentin-HC für die Seele._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Zu sehr gemocht

**5\. Zu sehr gemocht**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, Coldflash, Hinweise auf Coldatom, Erw. von Barry/Patty, Caitlin/Ronnie, Iris/Eddie, Eddie/Barry, Iris/Eddie/Barry, Barry/Linda_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während dem „Invasion"-Crossover_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von Character Death (mehrfachen)_

* * *

„Hey, Ray, wo steckt eigentlich Snart?"

Rays Gesichtsausdruck, als er diese Frage hörte, wies eindeutig daraufhin, dass das schlechte Gefühl, das sich in Barrys Magengrube breit gemacht hatte, seit ihm aufgefallen war, dass die Legends mit Heatwave aber ohne Captain Cold nach Central City gekommen waren, berechtigt gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid, Barry", meinte Ray mit feucht werdenden Augen, „Snart … ist gestorben. Er ist als Held gestorben um uns alle zu retten. Du wärst stolz auf ihn gewesen. Er … Er hat sich geopfert. Wir konnten nichts tun." Er unterbrach sich und legte Barry dann eine Hand auf die Schulter, und fragte vorsichtig: „Kommst du klar?"

Das war eine gute Frage, und die ehrliche Antwort darauf lautete vermutlich nein. Ray war ein Omega, genau wie Barry und wusste daher, dass man einem Omega schlechte Nachrichten nicht einfach so überbringen und dann erwarten konnte, dass dieser weiter machen würde, als wäre nichts geschehen. Omegas waren nicht wirklich sensibler als Alphas oder Betas, sie waren einfach nur tiefer mit ihren Emotionen verbunden, was ein Vorteil sein konnte, aber auch ein Nachteil.

Barry nickte langsam. „Ja, klar, ich brauche nur eine Minute, oder so", meinte er. Ray drückte seine Schulter und warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, Barry nickte ihm noch einmal zu und stolperte dann von dem anderen Omega weg.

 _Snart ist tot._ Das war ein unwirklicher Gedanke, und einer, der viel in Barry auslöste.

„Barry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Barry war ausgerechnet in Oliver hineingestolpert und hatte das gar nicht bemerkt. Nun starrte er in dessen besorgtes Gesicht.

„Ja, ich muss nur … eine Minute alleine sein", murmelte Barry und stolperte weiter vor sich hin, weg von Oliver. Er achtete nicht auf Kara, die sich gerade mit Sara und Caitlin unterhielt, und auch nicht auf Cisco und Felicity, die ihm verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen. Er stolperte aus ihrem improvisierten Hauptquartier hinaus und blieb draußen stehen und atmete tief durch.

 _Snart ist tot. Er ist als Held gestorben. Ich habe ihm dazu inspiriert ein Held zu werden, und das ist das Ergebnis. Eddie, Ronnie, und jetzt auch noch das…_

„Barry?"

Barry wirbelte erschrocken herum, doch es war nur Iris. „Oliver und Ray haben mich geschickt", erklärte sie, „Wenn du lieber alleine sein willst, dann kann ich wieder gehen, aber…"

„Nein!", meinte Barry schnell, „Nein, ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber nicht allein sein. Wie du weißt, bin ich schlecht darin mit Trauer umzugehen." Der letzte Verlust, den er erlitten hatte, hatte ihn dazu gebracht die Zeitlinie umzuschreiben, was Cisco seinen Bruder gekostet hatte, was dieser ihm bis jetzt nicht verziehen hatte, und Caitlin … Nun, auf jeden Fall wäre es besser ihm im Moment nicht alleine zu lassen. Und außerdem: Immerhin war es Iris, die gekommen war um bei ihm zu sein, wenn ihn jemand trösten konnte, dann sein Alpha.

„Ray hat mir das von Snart erzählt", fuhr Iris vorsichtig fort, „Wie geht es dir dabei?"

Barry spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Oh, Baby, komm her." Barry flüchtete sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme seines Alphas.

„Das ist meine Schuld", erklärte er erstickt, während er seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub.

„Was? Nein, Barry, du warst doch nicht einmal dabei. Wie kann das deine Schuld sein?", protestierte Iris in einem tröstenden Tonfall. Barry hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Mitleid und Sympathie spielgelte sich in ihrer Miene.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Potential in ihm sehe ein Held zu werden. Und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Du hast Ray gehört, er ist als Held gestorben. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn er ein Verbrecher geblieben wäre und noch leben würde", erklärte Barry und blinzelte einige Tränen fort.

„Barry, nein. Ich meine, ja, er hat sich geändert und ist ein Held geworden, aber du kannst nicht wissen, ob er noch leben würde, wenn es anders gekommen wäre. Und vielleicht war es ihm lieber als Held zu sterben als als Verbrecher zu leben", meinte Iris, „Du kannst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben."

„Doch, kann ich. Meine Mom, mein Dad, Eddie, Ronnie … und jetzt auch noch Snart. Sie sind alle meinetwegen gestorben. Um mich zu beschützen oder um meine Sache zu unterstützen. Es ist so falsch, und ich …" Barry verstummte. „Ich habe mir nach Eddie und Ronnie geschworen, dass niemand mehr meinetwegen sterben soll. Und was ist daraus geworden?"

Iris rieb seine Schultern. „Du bist nicht Gott, Barry. Nicht einmal du kannst Leute daran hindern zu sterben", meinte sie.

„Trotzdem wäre es besser für ihn gewesen, wenn er mich niemals kennen gelernt hätte", meinte Barry, „Sieh dir doch nur mal an, was den Leuten passiert, die mir nahe stehen. Caitlin hat Ronnie verloren, wurde von Jay entführt und gefangen gehalten, und wurde meinetwegen zum Meta. Cisco hat seinen Bruder verloren. Du hast Eddie verloren. Linda musste wegen Dr. Light und Zoom untertauchen. Patty habe ich das Herz gebrochen. Eddie ist gestorben. Und Snart jetzt ebenfalls. Julian sagt immer, dass die meisten Leute mich zu sehr mögen, und vielleicht hat er damit ja recht. Ich bringe Unglück, Iris. Du solltest dich von mir trennen und aus der Stadt wegziehen, solange du noch kannst."

Iris warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Jetzt wirst du lächerlich, Barry", meinte sie nur, „Und seit wann hörst du auf das, was Julian Albert sagt? … Ich hab dich das noch nie gefragt, aber ich denke, das ist ein passender Moment dafür: War da jemals etwas zwischen dir und Snart?"

Barry blinzelte. „Nein!", rief er dann erstaunt aus, „Ich meine, ja, ich meine, nein. … Snart hat mit mir geflirtet, ja, aber er hat mit allen geflirtet, was sich bewegt. Und dann war da außerdem noch Patty."

„Patty, genau", meinte Iris in einen undeutbarem Tonfall, „Patty, der du nie sagen wolltest, dass du der Flash bist…"

„Ich wollte sie damit beschützen. Aber dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich sie dadurch, dass ich es ihr nicht sage, mehr verletzte, als wenn ich es ihr sagen würde, also habe ich es ihr gesagt", erwiderte Barry defensiv, „Ich habe ihr das nicht verschwiegen, weil ich sie auf Abstand halten wollte, weil ich lieber mit Snart zusammen gewesen wäre, oder so etwas. Ich dachte nur … nun, allen die es wussten, sind schlimme Dinge zugestoßen. Und nach Eddie wollte ich nie wieder einen Partner, der es weiß, weil ..."

Barry verstummte. „Okay, du hast recht", räumte er ein.

Iris sah ihn vielsagend an. „Ja, ich habe sie auf Abstand gehalten, und ich habe auch Snart auf Abstand gehalten. Ich dachte mir, eine Beziehung mit Patty, die nichts vom Flash weiß, wäre einfacher als eine Beziehung zu jemanden, der es weiß. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Snart ein Krimineller war, und Joe mich umgebracht hätte… Als Eddie…"

Auch nach all der langen Zeit fiel es Barry schwer über Eddie zu sprechen. Sogar mit Iris.

„Ich weiß, Barry, wir haben ihn beide geliebt", meinte diese leise.

„Nachdem wir ihn verloren hatten, brauchten wir beide Zeit das zu verarbeiten. Und Abstand voneinander – zumindest auf dieser Ebene, und ich wollte mich nicht verlieben, verstehst du? Ich wollte nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein, nur um dann das Gleiche noch einmal durchzumachen wie mit Eddie. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Snart nicht nur mit mir geflirtet hat, weil er gerne flirtet. Ich habe immer nur so getan, als wüsste ich nicht, dass er es ernst meint. Ich habe ihn furchtbar behandelt, Iris. Und jetzt ist er tot, und ich kann ihm niemals sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Oder es ihm erklären." Barry verstummte und spürte neue Tränen, die ihn in die Augen rannen.

„Denkst du nicht, dass er es verstanden hat, Barry?", erkundigte sich Iris vorsichtig.

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass egal, was ich tue, Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten zu Schaden kommen. Und ich bin es leid." Er schniefte kurz. „Ich will einfach einmal wieder einen Sieg ohne großes Opfer. Ist das zu viel verlangt?" Er warf seiner Freundin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Denn ich teile diesen Wunsch. Aber wenn du diesen Sieg willst, dann musst du dafür arbeiten, Barry. Du musst dich zusammenreißen und dich fragen, was Snart von dir erwarten würde. Würde er nicht erwarten, dass du weitermachst und unsere Welt vor diesen außeririschen Invasoren rettest? Ist er nicht gestorben um andere zu retten?", erwiderte sie, „Du kannst es, Barry. Du kannst uns alle retten. Ich weiß es, denn ich glaube an dich. Genau wie Eddie an dich geglaubt hat. Und Ronnie und dein Vater und Linda und Patty. Und Snart. Er hat an dich geglaubt. Und alle andere dort drinnen glauben ebenfalls an dich. Also geh zu ihnen und beweise ihnen, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt ist. … Aber bitte lass Wally aus der ganzen Sache heraus."

Barry konnte nicht anders. Er musste schwach lächeln. Letztlich war Iris immer noch Iris, egal wie sehr sie den Alpha heraushängen ließ, und dafür liebte er sie.

„Ich liebe dich", meinte er, „Und du hast recht. Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Und auch nicht das von Snart." Dann schluckte er, nahm seinen Kummer und schloss ihn so gut er konnte in sich ein. Das war keine Zeit für Trauer und Selbstvorwürfe. Es war eine Zeit für Helden. Wenn Snart ein Held sein konnte, dann war das Mindeste, was Barry ihm schuldete, ebenfalls ein Held zu sein.

Heute und auch an jedem anderen Tag in seinem Leben. Und mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf kehrte Barry zu den anderen zurück. Es war Zeit weiter zu trainieren und die Erde zu retten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wie sich aus diesen One-Shot ablesen lässt, war ich nie besonders begeistert von Patty oder der Barry/Patty-Beziehung. Anders als viele andere empfand ich sie als zumeist seltsam geschriebenen Charakter und die Chemie zwischen ihr und Barry zum einschlafen, was ich immer irgendwie pervers fand, weil Grant normalerweise funkensprühende Chemie mit so ziemlich jedem anderen in der Serie hat. Also, sorry, falls ihr die Patty/Barry-Beziehung mochtet, und ich sie in euren Augen mit diesem One-Shot herabgewürdigt habe, aber ich war eben nie ein großer Fan und habe sie deswegen gerne ein bisschen Coldfalsh-Gefühlen geopfert._

 _Eigentlich sollte dieser One-Shot dazu dienen die Barry/Leonard-Beziehung in meinem Verse klarer zum umreißen, mir ist aber durchaus klar, dass ich stattdessen vor allem erreicht habe alle Leser in Bezug auf Barry/Eddie/Iris in zu verwirren. Damit werde ich mich in Zukunft also wohl auch noch mal auseinandersetzen müssen. Nur so viel: Zu Erinnerung: Triaden-Beziehungen sind in diesem Verse eigentlich die perfekte Beziehungsform, und Eddie war ein Beta. Er und Iris waren verlobt, aber offenbar ist auch was zwischen ihm und Barry gelaufen, aber natürlich auch zwischen Iris und Barry. Alles andere bleibt fürs Erste eurer Phantasie überlassen._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Schicksal

**6\. Schicksal**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, Iris/Eddie, Eddie/Barry, Iris/Eddie/Barry, Barry/Linda, Barry/Felicity_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der 1. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death_

* * *

Eddie Thawne war der Mann, der sich gegen das Schicksal auflehnte, doch die längste Zeit über seines Lebens wusste er das nicht. Immerhin tat er nichts anderes als einfach sein Leben zu leben.

Als er Iris West kennenlernte, wusste er nicht, dass er sich damit dem Schicksal in den Weg stellte. Im Gegenteil – es kam ihn so vor, als wäre seine Begegnung mit ihr Schicksal. Er jagte einen Dieb, der einer älteren Dame eine Handtasche gestohlen hatte, hinterher und war gerade dabei jede Chance diesen einzuholen zu verlieren, als Iris West auftauchte und den Fliehenden niederschlug. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, warf sie Eddie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und meinte: „Sie hätten ihn fast gehabt, ich hätte es als unfair empfunden, wenn er Ihnen entkommen wäre. Sorry." Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

Eddie, immer noch außer Atem, meinte keuchend: „Nein, das ist kein Problem. Danke."

Bei jedem anderen Alpha hätte er unaufgeforderte Hilfe für Herablassung gehalten, doch bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm wirklich nur hatte helfen wollen. Und immerhin hatte sie sich entschuldigt, weil sie wusste, dass er als Beta die Einmischung eines Alphas in die falsche Kehle bekommen könnte. Doch Eddie war schon zu lange Polizist um sich von Alpha-Einmischung gestört zu fühlen, er war sie gewohnt und hatte gelernt sie besser dankend anzunehmen anstatt sich darüber aufzuregen. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Stolz, aber dass sich dieser dieses eine Mal nicht zu Wort meldete, deutete er als gutes Zeichen. Wie gesagt, er konnte spüren, dass sie ihm nicht geholfen hatte, weil sie ihn für unfähig hielt.

Eddie kam langsam wieder zu Atem. „Das war ein guter Schlag", meinte er, „Präzise, ohne unnötige Gewalt und sehr effektiv. Wir sind nicht zufällig Kollegen?" Alphas, die sich in die Polizeiarbeit einmischten, neigten dazu trotzdem immer noch Alphas zu sein – sie fielen mit vollem Karacho und mit ziemlich viel Gewalt über die Verdächtigen her. Das war hier nicht der Fall gewesen, was den Schluss zuließ, dass dieser Alpha wusste, was er tat, was wiederum auf einen Job im Rechtssystem hinwies.

Sie lachte. „Nein, oh Gott, nein", meinte sie abwehrend, „Aber mein Vater ist Polizist und hat mir das eine oder andere beigebracht."

„Oh? Kenne ich Ihren Vater?", wunderte sich Eddie. Central City hatte zwar einige Polizisten, aber nicht so viele, dass man den Überblick verlieren würde. Konnte es sein…

„Mein Name ist Iris West", erklärte ihm die junge Frau, „Detektiv Joe West ist mein Vater."

„Oh, ich bin Eddie Thawne. Ihr Vater ist mein Partner", erklärte Eddie überrascht.

Iris lachte. „Tatsächlich. Nun, ich schätze, dann hätten wir uns sowieso früher oder später kennengelernt, nicht wahr?", meinte sie, „Das muss wohl Schicksal sein."

 _Ja,_ dachte Eddie, _Es muss Schicksal sein._

Natürlich dachte er zu Beginn, dass er keine Chance bei Iris hätte. Der Alpha war nicht nur schön, er war wunderschön, und noch dazu humorvoll, aufmerksam, mitfühlend, pragmatisch, aufgeweckt, und sexy. Und roch auch noch nach all dem. Kurz gesagt, Eddie hätte niemals erwartet, dass Iris West Single wäre. Aber sie war es.

Ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sich darüber zu wundern begann, erfuhr er von Barry.

Barry Allen, Iris Stiefbruder, der im Koma lag. Und ein Omega war. Das erklärte natürlich alles. Dachte Eddie zumindest, aber nach einer Woche der Verwirrung fand er heraus, dass Iris und Barry kein Paar waren und auch niemals gewesen waren.

„Na ja, wenn man von unserer kurzen Ehe während unserer Kindheit absieht, aber die war niemals rechtsgültig, da der Priester eine Puppe war, also nein, wir waren nie zusammen", erklärte Iris. Eddie lachte darüber und war erleichtert. Erst später wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht erleichtert sondern alarmiert hätte sein sollen.

Aber er war ja noch nie sonderlich schnell von Begriff gewesen, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Er brauchte ziemlich lange um zu kapieren, dass Iris ihm den Hof machte. Es war rückblickend fast schon peinlich. Aber dann, als sie endlich zusammen waren, war er einfach nur glücklich und konnte nicht fassen, dass er so viel Glück hatte. Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung zunächst einmal vor Joe geheim hielten, der nicht gerade begeistert von ihrer Verbindung zu sein schien, als er die Wahrheit schließlich doch herausfand.

Und dann wachte Barry aus dem Koma auf und nahm seine Arbeit als Tatortermittler beim CCPD wieder auf, und so lernte Eddie Barry kennen, den Omega-Bruder seines Alphas, den Omega-Sohn seines Partners.

Barry Allen. Die Tatsache, dass Barry Single war, erklärte sich Eddie hauptsächlich durch das Koma, aber nein, es gab da zwar diese Felicity, aber das schien nichts Ernstes zu sein. „Oh nein, Barry ist schon so lange Single, es macht mir fast schon Sorgen", meinte Iris dazu, „Aber irgendwie hat er scheinbar nie die Richtige gefunden. Felicity ist ja sehr nett, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ihre Absichten in Bezug auf Barry angeht. Ich fürchte, da wird nichts draus werden."

„Mhm", meinte Eddie als Antwort darauf wie nebenbei und tat sein Bestes so zu tun, als hätte er nur aus reiner Neugierde gefragt und aus keinem anderen Grund. Aber na ja, zwei umwerfende Alpha-Omega-Stiefgeschwister, die beide zu haben waren … da wäre doch wohl jeder misstrauisch geworden, oder? Und selbst wenn nichts Romantisches lief, bedeutete das vielleicht, dass sie einander Beziehungen mit anderen trotzdem immer ruiniert hatten, weil sie niemanden für gut genug hielten den anderen zu umwerben.

Joe machte es Eddie ja bereits schwer, also erwartete er, dass es ihm Barry noch schwerer machen würde, aber seltsamer Weise war das nicht der Fall. Barry schien nichts gegen Eddies Beziehung mit Iris zu haben. Und begann mit Iris neuer Kollegin, der Sportreporterin Linda Park, auszugehen. Linda war ein Beta, wie auch Eddie, und schien sehr nett zu sein, und Iris schien sie zu mögen und eine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Barry sogar zu begrüßen.

Soweit so gut. Damit sollte alles gelöst sein, nicht wahr?

Aber das grünäugige Monster schlief niemals. „Etwas ist anders zwischen euch, und es gefällt mir nicht", erklärte Eddie Iris schließlich, und fühlte sich dabei wie ein eifersüchtiger Alpha aus dem Fernsehen, aber etwas war seit Neuesten anders zwischen den beiden, und Eddie mochte es nun mal nicht. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie Iris und Barry miteinander umgingen, missfiel ihm. Es war als wären sie auf einmal allen Beteuerungen des Gegenteils zum Trotz ein Paar. Und Eddie ließen sie außen vor. Und er hasste das.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er nicht einmal wusste, auf wen von Beiden er eigentlich eifersüchtig war. Vermutlich auf beide. Er hatte das Gefühl immer recht gehabt zu haben und von den beiden an der Nase herumgeführt worden zu sein.

Dabei wollte er nicht eifersüchtig sein. Und er mochte Barry. Er mochte den Omega wirklich. Das Problem war nur, dass er ihn zu sehr mochte. Und das verwirrte ihn, weil er nicht wusste, was er mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen sollte. Und in seinen Angstphantasien ritten Iris und Barry gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang und ließen ihn alleine zurück. Und er wollte nicht allein zurück bleiben.

Barrys Beziehung mit Linda hatte sich irgendwie im Sand verlaufen, und dann fand Eddie auch noch heraus, dass Barry der Flash war und mit Joe zusammenarbeitete, der das schon lange wusste. Und er durfte Iris nichts davon erzählen, was wiederum seine Beziehung zu Iris belastete.

 _Wann ist mein Leben nur so kompliziert geworden?,_ fragte sich Eddie mehr als nur einmal. Früher, vor Iris und Joe, und vor allem vor Barry, war alles irgendwie so einfach gewesen, zumindest erschien es ihm nun so.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, Eddie, für dieses eine Mal, als ich dich überfallen habe. Meine Emotionen wurden fremdkontrolliert, und ich war so unglaublich wütend … Ich … es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nie getan, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre", sagte Barry kurz nach dem Eddie herausgefunden hatte, wer er wirklich war, zu ihm.

„Du warst wütend auf mich, weil du das Gefühl hattest, dass ich dir Iris wegnehme", meinte Eddie abgeklärt. Jetzt würde er es endlich zu hören bekommen, ohne Ausreden und Relativierungen. _Und dann? Barry enthält Iris da eine ziemlich große Sache vor, die er_ _ **dir**_ _allerdings anvertraut hat…_

„Ja, nein, ich … ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ihr beide mich in der Kälte zurücklasst", erklärte Barry, „Und ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Aber ich weiß es inzwischen besser. Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals zurücklassen würdest, Eddie."

 _Was?!_ Eddie blinzelte verwirrt. „Natürlich würde ich das nicht", meinte er dann. Er war verwirrt. Zuerst hatte Barry ein Gefühl beschrieben, das Eddie selbst nur zu gut kannte, aber dann hatte das Gespräch irgendwie eine seltsame Wendung genommen. _Hat er gerade …._

Barry lächelte ihn milde an, und Eddie fragte sich erneut, wie es möglich war, dass dieser junge Mann mit niemanden zusammen war. Wie konnten sie alle ihn frei und ungebunden herumlaufen lassen? _Wenn ich frei und ungebunden wäre, dann würde ich…_

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass er heillos in Barry verliebt war. Immerhin, was sollte es schaden, das zuzugeben? Er war nicht der Einzige in seiner derzeitigen Beziehung, dem es so ging, nicht wahr?

„Barry", begann Eddie und verstummte dann wieder. „Du hättest dich wirklich nicht extra entschuldigen müssen", schloss er letztlich, weil er sonst nicht weiter wusste.

„Doch. Doch, das musste ich", meinte Barry daraufhin nur.

Okay, scheinbar musste er das.

Wie begann man ein Gespräch mit seinem Partner, in dem man ihn fragte, ob er eine weitere Person in ihre Beziehung aufnehmen wollte? „Hey, Schatz, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen Omega zulegen?" Nein, das war kein guter Anfangssatz.

Eddie war der Beta, wenn jemand das Thema aufbringen musste, dann war es er, das wusste er. Eine Voraussetzung vor eine funktionierende Triaden-Beziehung war, dass alle Parteien einverstanden waren, und die Verhandlungen der Bedingungen dafür fielen traditionell dem Beta zu. Einfach deswegen, weil dieser im Normalfall als Einziger klar genug denken konnte um mögliche Probleme zu erkennen, bevor sie auftraten. Und weil letztlich der Beta derjenige war, der in einer Triade das Sagen hatte, da er beide Partner – den Alpha und den Omega – stabilisierte und ruhig hielt.

 _Aber ich bin so schlecht in so was._ Und außerdem war da immer noch das Geheimnis. Sie konnte keine Beziehung miteinander führen, wenn zwei von ihnen vor der dritten Person Geheimnisse hatten. Aber das war ein Thema für Barry, nicht für Iris.

„Iris…" Eddie verstummte wieder und wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Du willst, dass Barry zu uns gehört, nicht wahr?", half ihm Iris auf die Sprünge. Eddie befiel der starke Verdacht, dass Barry und Iris das alles bereits hinter seinem Rücken besprochen hatten, weil sie nichts von Traditionen hielten. _Soviel dazu, dass ich diese Beziehung das Sagen haben würde..._

„Die Frage ist eher, ob du das willst", sagte er stattdessen, „Bis jetzt habe ich von dir immer nur gehört, wie sehr du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein willst, sondern mit mir. Was schmeichelhaft ist, aber …"

Iris seufzte. „Ja, okay, du hast recht. Du hattest immer recht. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Was kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, außer, dass ich es nicht wusste? Dass ich, bis er mir zu Weihnachten gesagt hat, dass er mich immer geliebt hat, nicht wusste, dass das umgekehrt genauso wahr ist? Aber Eddie, ich habe mich trotzdem für dich entschieden. Und ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du könntest unsere Beziehung nur retten, wenn Barry zu einem Teil davon wird", sagte sie, „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du schwer verknallt in ihn bist, aber das ist nicht dasselbe wie eine Beziehung mit ihm zu wollen."

 _Na toll. Jeder weiß davon. Oh, Gott, ob Joe es auch weiß?_ Joe war schon nicht begeistert von seinem Partner und seiner Alpha-Tochter gewesen, aber sein Partner und sein Omega-Sohn. … Nein, davon wäre er noch weniger begeistert.

„Ich will es schon. Wenn ihr beide es auch wollt. Ihr wollt es doch, oder? Sag nicht, dass ich das alles missverstanden habe!", sagte Eddie ein wenig beunruhigt. Vielleicht wollten sie es doch nicht, und dachten nur, dass es das war, was Eddie wollte.

„Nun, ich will es schon. Und Barry … ich denke, dass Barry es auch will, aber ich kann nicht für ihn sprechen", erwiderte Iris. Offenbar stimmte seine Theorie, dass sie und Barry sich hinter seinen Rücken miteinander abgesprochen hatten, doch nicht. Stattdessen waren sie nur irgendwie Telepathen, wie es schien. _Na wunderbar._

„Ich glaube, er hat mir gesagt, dass es das ist, was er will", räumte Eddie ein, „Aber ich muss wohl noch einmal nachfragen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, weil … ich einfach unglaublich schlecht in diesen Dingen bin, Iris."

„Oh ja, ich weiß, wir hatten schon drei Dates, bevor dir klar wurde, dass wir beide miteinander ausgehen…."

 _Ja, reib es mir nur unter die Nase…._

Barry wollte sehr wohl. Diesmal hatte Eddie nicht falsch gelegen. Aber Eddie stellte eine Bedingung. „Wenn du das willst, dann musst du es Iris sagen, dass mit dem Flash, meine ich. Mir ist egal, was Joe davon hält, aber ich werde nicht in einer Viererbeziehung mit dir, Iris, und einer Lüge leben."

Barry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Okay, ich sag es ihr. Ich wollte es ihr schon seit dem ersten Tag sagen. Und du hast recht: Wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, dann richtig. Auch wenn sie wohl wütend sein wird, weil es alle anderen vor ihr wussten", sagte er dann.

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich dich vor ihren Zorn beschütze, aber ich fürchte mehr von diesem wird mir gelten als dir", gab Eddie zurück, und damit hatte er auch recht.

Doch zumindest hatten sie endlich alles geregelt, und Eddie dachte wirklich, alles würde gut werden, bis ….

„Iris West-Allen. Sie wird Barry heiraten. Nicht dich. Kein West-Thawne-Allen. Wir waren niemals in irgendeiner Form mit dieser Familie verbunden. Du bist nur der Platzhalter. Du hast dich in das Schicksal eingemischt und warst der Mann, der Iris West über den Weg gelaufen ist, als sie verletzlich war. Sie sind füreinander bestimmt, du hingegen bist nur auch da. Für den Moment. Aber es wird nicht halten. All meine Vorfahren, sie alle waren große Männer, aber du bist nur ein Beta, der für den Flash und seine Frau für fünf Minuten interessant genug vorkam um mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Und selbst daran wird sich keiner erinnern."

Barry hatte gesagt, dass Eddie ihn nie zurücklassen würde, und er hatte recht gehabt. Doch wie es schien, würden Barry und Iris Eddie zurücklassen. Das Wissen darum tat unglaublich weh. Aber noch mehr weh tat es zu wissen, dass er trotzdem nicht damit aufhören konnte die Beiden zu lieben.

„Der Zufall ist der mächtigste Faktor von allen", meinte Martin Stein, „Und manchmal ist er sogar mächtiger als das Schicksal. Ein einzelner Mann kann sich dem Schicksal entgegen stellen und damit alles verändern."

Eddie hoffte, dass das stimmte. Und beschloss herauszufinden, ob er dieser einzelne Mann war.

Nur leider lief es anders, als er es geplant hatte. Aber hey, er starb zwar, aber zumindest hatte Stein recht gehabt, und Eddie hatte bewiesen, dass man sich gegen das Schicksal auflehnen konnte. Und Eobard, der Bastard, hätte wohl nie damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet der Beta, an dem sich niemand erinnern würde, sein Untergang sein würde.

Und das war auch etwas wert.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wie versprochen habe ich mich nun Eddie zugewandt und bin als Ergebnis davon nun deprimiert. (Ja, darüber bin ich immer noch nicht hinweg)._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Geruchsblind

**7\. Geruchsblind**

* * *

 _Pairings: Platonisches Cat/Kara, Erw. von Kara/Adam und Kara/James_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der 1. Staffel von „Supergirl"_

* * *

Cat Grant wusste, dass man viele Dinge über sie sagte, und manche davon stimmten sogar, aber eine Sache war sie garantiert nicht, und das war geruchsblind. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen schienen das alle zu glauben.

Doch Cat war niemand, der etwas darauf gab, was andere über sie im Speziellen oder das Leben im Allgemeinen sagten. Immerhin hatte sie sich nicht umsonst mühsam in die Position heraufgearbeitet, die sie nun einnahm – trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ein Alphas war – und nicht umsonst sagte sie allen, die zuhörten, immer wieder, dass es nichts gab, was sie daran hinderte ihre Träume umzusetzen, solange sie bereit waren hart dafür zu arbeiten, und im Falle eines Alphas oder Omegas eben auch doppelt so hart wie der durchschnittliche Beta.

Sie glaubte fest daran, dass Normen nur eine Ausrede waren, die dazu gedacht war das Leben anderer zu regulieren und kontrollieren. Und sie glaubte ebenfalls daran, dass die Dinge nicht immer so waren, wie sie zu sein schienen. Und genau deswegen war sie auch Reporterin geworden, weil sie diese Glaubenssätze beweisen wollte, weil sie über das Außergewöhnliche und Versteckte berichten wollte.

Man sagte ihr nach, sie wäre unaufmerksam und würde sich nicht um die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung scheren, aber das war beides nicht richtig. Cat sah mehr als die meisten anderen Menschen, davon war sie überzeugt. Die Sache war nur die: Sie teilten den anderen nun mal eben nicht immer alles mit, das sie sah und wusste.

Den zu den Dingen, die ein guter Reporter auf den Kasten haben musste, gehörte auch zu wissen, wann man etwas nicht berichtete, wann man über etwas schweigen musste Diese Weisheit hatte sich Cat mühselig und unter vielen Tränen und Kämpfen (verbaler, psychischer und physischer Art) erarbeiten müssen, und diese eine Weisheit teilte sie auch nur selten mit anderen, da sie der Meinung war, dass es gewisse Dinge gab, die jeder selber lernen musste.

Aber ja, Cat wusste über viele Dinge Bescheid, von denen die anderen annahmen, dass sie sie nicht mitbekam. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was über sie gesagt wurde, war sie nämlich nicht geruchsblind - im Gegenteil, sie hatte eine äußerst feine Nase.

Supergirl benutzte genau wie ihr Cousin Superman einen Geruchsblocker. Aber kein billiges Parfum, nein ihr Geruchsblocker war offenbar in ihren Anzug eingebaut. Was eine kluge und nützliche Idee war und sicherlich dabei half ihre Identität zu verbergen, zumindest vor dem Ottonormalbeta von der Straße, aber Cat hatte, wie gesagt, eine sehr feine Nase. Und Omegas … nun Omegas neigten dazu stärkeren Geruch abzusondern als Alphas oder Betas, auch außerhalb ihrer Hitze. Und Supergirl war eindeutig ein Omega.

Genau wie Cats Assistentin Kira Danvers. Außerdem sah Supergirl genau aus wie besagte Assistentin, also war es kein großer Gedankensprung von A nach B.

Nun war es allerdings so, dass Kira unbedingt wollte, dass Cat nicht wusste, dass sie Supergirl war. Sie ging sogar so weit ein Double aufzutreiben, das genau so aussah wie sie und ebenfalls fliegen konnte und kein durchgeknallter Pseudo-Klon war. Cat hätte schon gerne gewusst, wie sie es geschafft hatte das einzufädeln, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Supergirl mächtige Freunde hatte.

Kira schien die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie davon sprach, wie viel ihr der Job bei CatCo bedeutete, und Cat wusste, dass sie einiges lernte. Und auch, dass ihr Lernprozess noch nicht vorbei war. Also beschloss sie ihr den Gefallen zu tun und so zu tun, als würde sie ihr glauben, dass sie nicht Supergirl war.

Was konnte das schon schaden? Auf diese Weise konnte sie ein genaueres Auge auf Supergirl haben, ohne dass Supergirl davon wusste. Und herausfinden, was wirklich in Supergirl vorging.

Allgemein gesprochen glaubte Cat, dass Supergirl eine Heldin war, dass sie wirklich nur helfen wollte, und das Beste für die Menschen erreichen wollte. Aber es hatte auch Zwischenfälle gegeben. Doppelgänger, rotes Kryptonit, Kräfteverlust. Und man durfte nicht vergessen, dass Supergirl ein Alien auf Erden war. Und um einiges jünger als Superman. Sie musste erst noch lernen, was es bedeutete ein Mensch zu sein. Und dabei konnte es nicht schaden, wenn sie jemanden hätte, an dem sie sich orientieren könnte. Jemand abseits ihrer Verbündeten in Militär und Polizei.

Und ja, natürlich schmeichelte es Cats Ego ein wenig zu wissen, dass Supergirl zu ihr aufblickte. So eitel war sie. Kira hatte zwar eine Alpha-Schwester, aber diese war offensichtlich nicht ihr Alpha, sondern nur ihre Schwester. Und wenn man mit ansah, wie sie sich in ihrem Liebesleben anstellte … Ihre ewig unausgesprochenen Gefühle für James Olsen und ihre unentschlossene Affäre mit Cats Sohn Adam … nun, offenbar brauchte Kira einen Alpha in zumindest irgendeinem Bereich ihres Lebens. Und warum sollte dieser Alpha nicht Cat sein? Zumindest vorübergehend. Cat machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Supergirl für immer einen Mentor brauchen würde. Oder auch nur einen Alpha.

Und ja, Cat war gerne Supergirls Alpha. Oder besser gesagt Kara Danvers Alpha. Denn dadurch lernte sie auch neue Seiten an sich selbst kennen, lernte wieder an den Leben anderer teilzunehmen, und lernte auch wieder an das Gute in der Welt zu glauben.

Sie konnte, vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit langem, wieder an etwas glauben, das größer war als sie selbst, und dieses Etwas war Supergirl.

Und wenn der Preis dafür diesen Glauben zu finden darin bestand vorzugeben etwas unaufmerksam und geruchsblind zu sein, dann war Cat bereit diesen Preis zu bezahlen. Denn jeder Moment, den sie in Gegenwart dieses strahlenden Omegas von einer anderen Welt verbringen durfte, war ein Geschenk.

Ein Geschenk, das sie nicht verdient hatte, aber trotzdem bekommen hatte. Denn aus Gründen, die zu privat waren, als dass Cat sie durchschauen könnte, hatte Supergirl Cat ausgewählt – sie hatte sie dazu erwählt ihre Pressesprecherin, Chefin, Mentorin, Inspiration, und Freundin zu sein, sie hatte sie dazu auserwählt ihr Alpha zu sein, und Cat wiederum hatte so das Privileg erhalten Supergirls Freundin und Schülerin zu werden, ihr Alpha zu werden.

Und das war mehr wert als jeder Pulitzer und jeder neidische Perry White auf dieser Erde. Und deswegen war sie auch dankbar dafür. Und das jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Ja, es würde nicht halten, denn irgendwann würde es einfach nicht mehr richtig sein Supergirl die Hand zu halten, und irgendwann würden sich die Wege von Alpha und Omega trennen müssen, um eine Möglichkeit zu erhalten sich alleine selber zu finden, aber bis es soweit war, war Cat glücklich mit ihrem Leben, so wie es im Moment war.

Auch wenn sie Kira wohl dringend beibringen musste, wie man sich einen Gefährten angelte. Aber das war wohl Teil ihrer Jobbeschreibung als Mentor, nicht wahr?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hab noch ein paar Ideen, aber ansonsten wäre es besser für diese Fic-Sammlung, wenn ein paar Leserideen und Wünsche hereinkommen würden, wenn sie auf lange Sicht weitergehen soll._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Grundlose Sorgen

**8\. Grundlose Sorgen**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westhallen_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der 1. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Sexuelle Aktivität_

* * *

„Also das … war mal was anderes. Warum noch mal sind Triaden aus der Mode gekommen?", wunderte sich Iris und seufzte glücklich. Sie fühlte sich auf gute Art und Weise erschöpft und war im Moment überaus glücklich und zufrieden.

„Weil der Triaden-Sex zu gut ist, und die Gesellschaft nicht funktionieren kann, wenn alle immer nur daran denken übereinander herzufallen, wie es scheint", schlug Barry vor.

Iris lachte auf und strich ihrem Omega liebevoll über seinen Kopf, und lachte dann noch einmal, als sie sah wie Eddie errötete. Eddie war manchmal so prüde, ein so typischer Beta, das es fast schon wieder zu süß war. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich für irgendetwas zu schämen, Eddie", meinte sie, während Barry sein Gesicht in ihren Brüsten vergrub, „Das alles ist ganz natürlich. Genau wie es natürlich ist darüber zu reden. Und wie heißt es so schön? Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen kannst, dann solltest du es nicht tun…"

„Das weiß ich doch", wehrte Eddie ab, „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt."

Trotzdem drehte er sich auf den Rücken und wandte seinen Blick der Decke zu, fast so als wäre es ihm doch peinlich seine Partner noch weiter anzuschauen. Iris seufzte und drückte dann seine Schulter, was ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen schien. Betas waren leider nicht so leicht emotional zu beeinflussen wie Omegas, sie mochten Körperkontakt, aber ihre Sorgen waren meist intellektuellerer Natur und konnten durch bloße Zuneigungsdemonstrationen beruhigt nicht zu werden.

Eddie und Iris lagen nebeneinander in Barrys Bett, während der Omega mehr auf ihnen beiden als zwischen ihnen lag. Er war übrigens schon halb eingeschlafen, sein Gesicht immer noch in Iris Brüsten vergraben, und sein linkes Bein fest um Eddies geschlungen. Ungewöhnlich besitzergreifend für Barry, aber angeblich suchten Omegas nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr immer Körperkontakt mit ihren Partnern. Nicht, dass Iris das aus eigener Erfahrung wissen würde, Barry war ihr erster und einziger Omega-Partner.

Auf jeden Fall war er leichter glücklich zu machen als Eddie, wie es schien. Eddies rasende Gedanken waren praktisch zu hören, während der Omega friedlich vor sich hin döste. Vermutlich hatte der Beta Zweifel. Iris hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren könnte. Eddie war erstaunlich unsicher, wenn es um seinen Wert für andere ging. In dieser Hinsicht war er mehr Omega als Beta. Er liebte ohne Zurückhaltung, aber irgendwie schien er es immer zu schaffen daran zu zweifeln, ob er zurückgeliebt wurde. Iris wusste, dass er sie liebte, und sie wusste auch, dass er sehr starke Gefühle für Barry hegte. Eigentlich sollte ihn ihr neues Beziehungsarrangement glücklich machen, aber offenbar gab es immer noch einen Teil von ihm, der daran zweifelte, dass er mehr war als nur ein Anhängsel für Iris und Barry, das sie im Kauf nahmen um zusammen sein zu können.

Zuvor hatte man von seinen Zweifeln nichts gemerkt. Eddie war ein großzügiger Liebhaber, egal ob er einen oder zwei Partner bei sich im Bett hatte, und er war auch ziemlich enthusiastisch zu Gange gewesen, was Barry anging, was diesem wiederum sehr gefallen hatte, während Iris und Barry erst noch die „Wir kennen uns seit Ewigkeiten und sind zusammen aufgewachsen"-Scheu überwinden hatten müssen, die unweigerlich zwischen ihnen stand, und die sie eigentlich erst durch Eddies Durchgreifen überwunden hatten.

Und ja, der Sex war gut gewesen, das hatte Iris nicht nur so dahin gesagt, aber nun, da er vorbei war, schien Eddie sich seiner Rolle nicht mehr sicher zu sein.

„Hey", meinte sie also, „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hör bitte auf dir Sorgen zu machen."

Eddie wandte sich ihr zu und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich meine, ja schon, ein bisschen, aber ich kann nun mal mein Gehirn nicht einfach abschalten", erklärte er defensiv.

„Aber worüber machst du dir denn Sorgen?", wollte Iris wissen, „Wir hatten doch alles geklärt, und es hat dir doch gefallen, oder?" Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Eddie sogar sehr gefallen hatte, aber andererseits waren Männer in der Regel einfacher zu befriedigen und zu erregen als Frauen, also war das Ganze für ihn vielleicht gar nicht so besonders gewesen wie für sie.

Barry gab ein undeutliches Geräusch von sich, das fragend klang, hob dann seinen Kopf, und änderte seine Position dann so, dass er sich von Iris löste und seinen Kopf statt auf ihr nun auf Eddie Brustkorb platzierte, an dem er sich ein wenig rieb. Eddie schien einen Moment überrascht zu sein, lächelte dann aber, und legte eine Hand auf Barrys Kopf und strich diesem liebevoll durchs Haar.

„Das ist es nicht", erklärte er, „Ich mache mir nicht wegen **uns** Sorgen. Es ist wegen Joe. Er war nicht sehr begeistert über unsere Beziehung, Iris, und ich will mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, was er zu dem hier zu sagen hätte."

Das Letzte, worüber sich Iris im Bett unterhalten wollte, war ihr Vater. „Mein Dad wird keine andere Wahl haben, als sich damit abzufinden, dass wir zusammen glücklich sind", meinte sie trotzdem, „Ganz abgesehen davon, müssen wir es ihm ja nicht gleich sagen. Wir können ihn langsam und schonend auf die Wahrheit vorbereiten."

„Huh", machte Barry, was Iris als Zustimmung wertete.

„Siehst du, Barry ist meiner Meinung. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen", fuhr sie fort, „Hör also auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen und genieße stattdessen lieber den Augenblick … Ungefähr so wie Barry …" Sie und Eddie sahen beide auf den Omega herab, der offenbar wieder zumindest halbwach zu sein schien und damit begonnen hatte Eddies Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

„Willst du etwa noch eine Runde?", wunderte sich Eddie, „Oder schläfst du schon und träumst gerade sehr lebhaft?"

Barrys Antwort bestand darin ihn in seine Brustwarze zu beißen. Iris konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Säfte regten. Nun, wenn die Jungs noch mal wollten, dann wäre sie die Letze, die …

„Barry, Singh hat angerufen, wir… Oh, mein Gott!" Joe West stand in der Türe und wandte sich entsetzt von dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick im Bett ab.

„Dad!", zischte Iris empört, „Hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört!" Unangenehm berührt bedeckte sie sich und ihre beiden Jungs mit Barrys in keinerlei Hinsicht genügend großer Decke um ihren Anblick vor den Augen ihres Vaters zu verbergen.

„Habt ihr noch nie was von Zusperren gehört?! Oder zumindest von Socken am Türknopf!", gab ihr Vater zurück und drehte sich halb weg, während er zugleich wie angewurzelt in der Türe stand. Offenbar stand er unter Schock.

 _Na toll, das war genau das, was Eddie jetzt gebraucht hat!_ Und das, nachdem es ihnen endlich gelungen war seine Sorgen zu vertreiben.

Barry steckte seinen Kopf aus der Decke hervor und fragte: „Singh will uns sehen?"

„Ja, allerdings…" Joe seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Bett. „Sei so gut und zieh dich an, und bring Eddie auch gleich mit", meinte er, „Und dann haben wir drei lange Zeit uns auf dem Weg zur Arbeit über das zu unterhalten, in was ich da gerade hineinspaziert bin. Und darüber, dass ihr das in Zukunft bitte in Iris' und Eddies Wohnung tun werdet und nicht mehr hier. Noch so einen Anblick würde ich vermutlich nicht überleben." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, und verließ dann das Zimmer. Zumindest schloss er die Türe hinter sich.

„Nun, das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen", meinte Iris.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?!", ließ sich Eddies Stimme von unter der Decke vernehmen.

„Nun, er hat von der Zukunft gesprochen, nicht wahr? Das bedeutet, dass er unsere Beziehung akzeptiert. Ich meine, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, alles in allem gesehen", erläuterte Iris.

„Für mich nicht!", lautete Eddies einzige Antwort.

Nun, offenbar würden sie doch noch ein paar Gespräche mehr führen müssen um Eddie wieder zu beruhigen. _Vielen Dank, Dad._ Aber zumindest ersparten sie sich so das Gespräch, in dem sie Joe über ihre Beziehung aufklärten. Das war auch etwas. Auch wenn Eddie das wohl anders sah.

„Kommt ihr endlich?!", ließ sich Joes Stimme von vor der Türe vernehmen.

„Eddie sieht nicht gut aus, Iris", meinte Barry unterdessen, „Kann man vor Scham sterben? Denn wenn es so sein sollte, ist er gerade dabei das auszuprobieren."

Iris seufzte. Das nächste Mal würde sie garantiert daran denken die Türe abzusperren. Oh, ja, das würde sie. Auf jeden Fall. Aber zuvor würde sie wohl doch noch ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater führen müssen, darüber, was geschlossene Türen zu bedeuten hatten.

Falls es ihnen gelingen sollte Eddie jemals aus diesem Bett hinaus zubekommen, versteht sich.

 _Trotzdem: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Oh, ja, das hätte es._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N:Für nächste Woche plane ich einen Weihnachts-One-shot._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Flash

**9\. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Flash**

* * *

 _Pairings: Coldflash, Westallen, Coldwest, Barry/Patty_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der Flash-Episode 2.9 „Running to Stand Still"_

* * *

„Er braucht nur Zeit, das zu verdauen. Ich meine, er ist Joe West! Im Endeffekt wird er damit klar kommen", meinte Barry gerade, als sie das Haus der Wests betraten. Dann verstummte er und erstarrte – genau wie Iris.

Für Iris war es vermutlich ein fremder Geruch, aber Barry erkannte ihn sofort, genau wie den Mann, der es sich in Joes Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht hatte und nun genüssliche Kakao aus der westischen Weihnachtstasse schlürfte und sie beide mit einem sardonischen Lächeln musterte. „Hohoho, frohe Weihnachten, Flash", meinte der Eindringling, „Ich finde ja, Kakao ohne Marshmellos ist nichts wert, aber ihr hattet keine da, also…"

Selbst, wenn er Iris hätte aufhalten wollen, wäre es ihm vermutlich nicht gelungen. Aber er war immer noch damit beschäftigt zu verdauen, was hier gerade los war, als Iris schon losgerannt war, Snart aus dem Sessel gezerrt hatte, und gegen die Wand schob und ihn anknurrte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen hier einzubrechen!", knurrte sie und drückte Leonard Snart, auch bekannt als Captain Cold, Seineszeichen Dieb, Gefängnisausbrecher, und Erzfeind des Flash (meistens zumindest), bedrohlich gegen den Weihnachtswandschmuck an der Wand.

„Iris!" Barry war in Supergeschwindigkeit neben ihr, und erkannte erschrocken, dass Snart mit seiner Kältekanone auf Iris zielte. „Vorsichtig, Alpha", schnurrte Snart, „Sie hat nun einen automatischen Totmannauslöser, wenn sich mein Finger von ihr löst, geht sie los. Unser Barry hier, kann vermutlich ausweichen, aber du … nun, wenn er versucht dich zu retten, dann erwischt es wohl ihn."

Iris' Antwort bestand aus einem Knurren. „Lass ihn los, Iris", meinte Barry beschwörend und legte Iris vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter, „Lass uns herausfinden, warum er hier ist." Snart warf Iris einen Blick zu, der so viel aussagte wie „Denkst du nicht, er hat damit recht?", und wartete ab. Einige Sekunden lang, geschah nichts, dann ließ Iris den Beta los und wich ein wenig zurück, wobei sie sich aber demonstrativ vor Barry stellte.

Das war vermutlich nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass Barry der Superheld von ihnen beiden war. Immerhin war ein bekannter Verbrecher in das Haus eingebrochen, in dem ihr Omega-Vater und ihr Omega-Stiefbruder/Ex-Freund lebten, also ja im Moment war Iris West im Alpha-Beschützermodus und nicht sehr zugänglich vor logische Argumente.

„Was willst du?!", wollte sie wissen.

Snart rückte sich seine Kleidung zurecht und schüttelte sich. „Einen ziemlich beeindruckenden Alpha hast du da, Allen", meinte er.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", erwiderte Barry automatisch und fragte sich, warum er das ausgerechnet Captain Cold an die Nase band.

Snart musterte Iris anzüglich. „Eigentlich bin ich ja ein Fan", meinte er, „Ich mochte deinen Artikel über die schwindende Mittelschicht. Er war pointiert und intelligent geschrieben."

„Warum bist du hier?", mischte sich Barry ein, dem gar nicht gefiel, wie Snart Iris ansah, und auch nicht, wie er mit ihr flirtete.

Snart seufzte. „Du gönnst mir auch keinen Spaß, Flash. Aber gut, da ihr beide nicht in Stimmung seid: Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen. Mardon hat sich mit Jesse verbündet, und er ist ganz wild darauf dich zu töten. Du solltest dich also lieber vorsehen. Jesse ist irre, und ich sage das als jemand, der viel Erfahrung mit geistesgestörten Individuen hat", meinte er dann.

Mark Mardon, der Weather Wizard, hatte Snart und James Jesse, den Trickster, gerade erst aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Es war also anzunehmen, dass er das getan hatte, weil er sich Hilfe von den beiden erhoffte um sich an Flash zu rächen.

„Und wir sollen glauben, dass du ihre Ziele nicht teilst?", wunderte sich Iris, immer noch im Beschützermodus.

„Nun, ich bin hier, oder?", gab Snart zurück, „Und noch lebt ihr beide, obwohl ich hier eingebrochen bin. Nein, ich habe vor die Stadt zu verlassen und will keinen Ärger."

„Und warum warnst du mich?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Ich war dir noch was schuldig. Und ich hasse es, in deiner Schuld zu stehen. Das hat sich hiermit nun erledigt. Gut, ich habe hinter mich gebracht, weswegen ich gekommen bin, und werde nun wieder gehen." Snart nickte ihnen beiden zu und machte sich auf in Richtung Haustüre.

Iris knurrte kehlig und behielt ihn genau im Auge. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund ist, warum du hergekommen bist", meinte Barry.

Snart blieb stehen und seufzte. „Kommt jetzt wieder einer deiner Vorträge darüber, dass immer noch Gutes in mir steckt, und ich Potential habe besser zu sein?", wunderte er sich, „Das kannst du dir sparen, deine Predigten kenne ich schon auswendig, weißt du?"

Iris knurrte etwas lauter. Barry schob sich vorsichtshalber zwischen sie und Snart. „Wenn es nicht wahr wäre, würdest du nicht ganz so viel protestieren. Bleib in der Stadt und hilf mir", bat er, „Gegen Mardon und Jesse könnte ich Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen."

Snart schüttelte den Kopf. „Die musst du dir woanders suchen, Flash", meinte Snart, „Miss West, Barry, habt noch ein frohes Fest." Ohne sich umzudrehen ging er dann weiter in Richtung Türe und verließ das Haus der Wests. Barry sah ihm hoffnungsvoll hinterher, aber er kam nicht zurück.

Iris entspannte sich sichtlich. „Endlich ist er weg. Bricht hier einfach ein und trinkt unseren Kakao! Was denkt er, wer er ist?!", empörte sie sich, „Und du?! Was fällt dir ein ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?! Hast du vergessen, dass er das letzte Mal, als du ihn getroffen hast, seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht hat?!"

Dieser plötzliche Wechsels des Ziels ihrer Wut, traf Barry etwas unvorbereitet. „Schon, aber das war was anderes. Er hat das getan um seine Schwester zu beschützen, und…", begann er, aber Iris unterbrach ihn: „Barry, wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass man Snart nicht trauen kann? Er hat dich schon so oft beschissen … Vermutlich war er es, der Mardon dazu gebracht hat ihn aus den Gefängnis zu holen! Snart ist nicht dein Freund! Das hat er dir eben gerade selber gesagt!"

Barry fühlte sich klein, als er ihren wütenden Blick erwiderte. „Ja, ich weiß", gab er dann zu, „Das weiß ich doch, ich glaube aber auch, dass er sich ändern könnte, wenn er es wollte. Immerhin hat er mich gewarnt, oder?"

Iris schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ja, aber er hat dir keine Einzelheiten von Mardons Plan genannt, oder?", hielt sie dagegen. Damit hatte sie allerdings leider auch recht.

* * *

Mardon und der Trickster hatten sich tatsächlich verbündet. Gemeinsam hatten sie Spielzeuge mit eingebauten Bomben an zufällig ausgewählte Kinder verteilt und drohten nun diese hochzujagen, wenn sich der Flash nicht von Mardon töten lassen würde. Es überraschte Barry nicht, dass Snart von diesem Plan nicht begeistert gewesen war, trotzdem hätte er gerne vorher davon gewusst, dann hätte er … auch nicht gewusst, was er dagegen tun sollte. Offenbar blieb ihm wirklich keine andere Wahl, als sich vom Weather Wizard umbringen zu lassen.

 _Ich hätte nie erwarte, dass mein Ende mal so aussieht._ Vermutlich würde sich Mardon Zeit damit lassen ihn zu ermorden. Hoffentlich genug Zeit damit Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, und Jay etwas einfallen würde um die ganze Lage doch noch zu retten. Hoffentlich.

Widerwillig händigte Barry Mardon den Wetterstab, den Cisco für ihn gebaut hatte um seine Kräfte zu neutralisieren, aus und ließ sich dann von Mardon unter dem Jubel und Applaus des Tricksters mit Blitzen grillen.

Zumindest die beiden Alphas hatten ihren Spaß. Barry selbst hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht nie wieder vom Blitz getroffen zu werden, nachdem er durch diesen seine Kräfte erhalten hatte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Flash, bald ist es vorbei", meinte Mardon spöttisch, doch dann hörten die Blitze plötzlich damit auf auf Barry einzuprasseln.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich hab dich gerade aus dem Gefängnis befreit!", beschwerte sich Mardon, und Barry sah auf und erblickte zu seiner Überraschung Snart, der mit gezückter Kältekanone hinter Mardon stand und auf diesen zielte.

„Was du getan hast, weil du mir noch etwas schuldig warst, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", gab Snart zurück, „Ich habe nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass ich dich das nicht machen lassen kann. Sich an Kindern zu vergreifen … Mark, das ist nicht in Ordnung."

„Ich vergreife mich nicht an den Kindern!", verteidigte sich Mardon, „Er tut es!" Er deutete auf den Trickster, der Snart daraufhin fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Ja, aber er ist auch ein vollendeter Psychopath", meinte Snart, „Du hättest dich niemals mit ihm verbünden dürfen."

„Wir sind alle drei Mörder, Snart. Was macht das also schon für einen Unterschied?!", argumentierte Mardon.

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich fühle mich nicht beleidigt. Oh-oh, Flash, bitte rühr dich nicht, sonst jage ich die Geschenke in die Luft!", tadelte der Trickster Barry mit erhobenen Zeigefinger, als er bemerkte, dass der Omega sich rührte und dabei war aufzustehen.

Snart sah kurz zwischen ihm und Barry hin und her. „Es geht darum, dass er vollkommen wahnsinnig ist. Was dir jetzt vielleicht egal ist, weil dir Rache im Moment über alles andere geht. Das verstehe ich, mir ging es auch einmal so, aber glaub mir, sobald du wieder klarer denkst, wirst du es bereuen dich mit dem da eingelassen zu haben", erklärte er dann.

„Du bist mit unseren Plan also nicht einverstanden. Okay, das verstehe ich. Aber wir alle hassen den Flash, oder etwa nicht? Oder bist du etwa wegen dem Flash hier? Oh, Snart, wirklich! Du bist ein Beta, du solltest es besser wissen, als dich von einem Kerl in hautengem Anzug verführen zu lassen!", beschwerte sich Mardon, „Das ist immer noch der Flash!"

„Mark", meinte Snart langsam, „Der Flash ist ein Omega."

„Was?!" Mardon wirbelte herum und starrte Barry, der immer noch am Boden lag, an. Dieser zuckte die Schultern, da er das weder verneinen noch bejahen wollte. Wenn er als Flash unterwegs war, trug er immer Geruchsblocker. Irgendwie musste er seine Identität schließlich schützen. Aber es war immer wieder traurig mit anzusehen, wie überrascht seine Gegner über die Tatsache waren, dass er ein Omega war. Irgendwie schienen sie alle davon auszugehen, dass ein Omega nicht zu all dem im Stande war, zu dem er fähig war.

Mardon schien sich von seiner Überraschung zu erholen. „Nun gut, vielleicht ist das so, aber er ist immer noch der Flash. Ich meine, es wäre doch sexistisch von mir, wenn ich ihn nicht töten würde, nur weil er ein Omega ist, oder?!", argumentierte er dann etwas unsicher klingend.

„Barry, wir haben es, jetzt!", meinte Cisco in diesem Moment in Barrys Ohr, der daraufhin aufsprang und auf den Trickster zuraste, der den Auslöser drückte, allerdings ohne Erfolg mit den Boden zu erzielen. Barry fesselte den wahnsinnigen Mörder und wandte sich dann Mardon zu.

„Verdammt!", meinte dieser, als Barry ihn niederschlug.

Barry sah zu Snart. „Du bist gekommen", stellte er fest.

„Nun, ich konnte sie doch keine Kinder umbringen lassen, oder? Das heißt nicht, dass du recht mit deinen Illusionen über mich hast", erwiderte Snart.

Ein Polizeiauto kam angerast, und Barrys Freundin Detective Patty Spivot sprang heraus. Barry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Snart ab und ihr zu, was der Verbrecher wohl nutzen wollte um unauffällig zu verschwinde, doch Pattys Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht ihm, sondern Barry, den sie mit einer Flashfalle beschoss und so an den Boden fesselte. „Tut mir leid, Flash", meinte sie und wandte sich dann mit gezückter Pistole dem am Boden liegenden Mardon zu, „Wenn du dich nicht einmischt, dann habe ich dich nicht gesehen, Snart!"

Snart nickte zustimmend – was Barry ihm sehr übel nahm. Mardon hatte Pattys Vater getötet, und nun wollte sie offensichtlich Rache. Wie unbetahaft von ihr.

 _Sollte Weihnachten nicht das Fest der Liebe sein? Warum wollen nur alle ständig alle anderen umbringen?!_ , dachte Barry verzweifelt und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ernsthaft, ob es für ihn und Patty überhaupt eine Zukunft gab. Wenn sie Mardon töten würde, dann mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Patty, bitte, tu das nicht!", meinte er beschwörend, „Du bist Polizistin, keine Richterin. Mardon wird seine Strafe bekommen, aber nicht so. Nicht von dir. Wenn du jetzt zur Mörderin wirst, dann verlierst du alles."

„Mardon hat meinen Vater getötet. Diesen Preis bin ich bereit zu zahlen!", gab Patty kühl zurück und zielte weiterhin mit ihrer Waffe auf den am Boden liegenden Schurken.

„Aber ich bin es nicht. Du bist besser als das. Dein Vater hat dich geliebt, Patty, er würde nicht wollen, dass du dein Leben seinetwegen wegwirfst. Mardon hat dein Leben einmal zerstört, lass nicht zu, dass er es noch ein zweites Mal schafft! Du bist keine Mörderin, Patty, du bist eine Polizistin!", beschwor Barry sie.

„Vielleicht", mischte sich Snart nun doch ein, „sollten Sie auf den Flash hören, Detective. Er sieht das Beste in jedem, aber meistens hat er mit dem, was er sagt, auch recht. Mark Mardon wollte gerade eben seine wehrlose Nemesis töten. Denn das ist es, was Leute wie er tun. Aber gehört wehrlose Gefangene zu erschießen auch zu den Dingen, die Sie tun?"

Patty erstarrte und ließ ihre Waffe sinken. „Ihr habt recht", meinte sie dann, „Danke. … Verschwinde, Snart. Dieses eine Mal."

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen." Und dann war Snart auch schon wieder weg. Patty sah nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Allerdings auch nicht in Barrys.

„Ähm, könntest du mich vielleicht noch von diesem Ding hier befreien?", fragte Barry also vorsichtig und deutete auf die Flashfalle, die immer noch an seinem Fuß haftete.

* * *

Barry sah ihn am Fenster und beschloss lieber nach draußen zu gehen, bevor ihn noch jemand anderer sah. Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, und Jay schienen bisher nichts bemerkt zu haben und waren damit beschäftigt Geschichten über Weihnachtsbräuche auf Erde-1 und Erde-2 auszutauschen. Allerdings hatte Barry Patty vor Mardons Ausbruch zur West-Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, was bedeutete, dass sie jederzeit auftauchen könnte, also schlüpfte er schnell nach draußen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest die Stadt verlassen", meinte er.

„Das habe ich immer noch vor", erklärte Snart, „Ich wurde nur aufgehalten."

„Ziemlich lange, wie es scheint. Willst du nicht lieber dein Weihnachtsfest mit Lisa und Heatwave verbringen als vor dem Haus eines Polizisten herumzuschleichen?", gab Barry zurück.

„Mick ist kein großer Freund von Weihnachten und Lisa … werde ich bald sehen. Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal erklären, dass ich nicht zurückgekommen bin, weil du mich darum gebeten hast, sondern nur, weil…", begann Snart, aber Barry unterbrach ihn: „ … weil es richtig war."

„… Vielleicht." Snart musterte ihn unauffällig, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass es Barry auch wirklich gut ging. _Ist er hergekommen, weil er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat?_

Barry würde diese Vorstellung gefallen, aber Snart würde es hassen, wenn er wüsste, dass Barry wüsste, dass das der Grund seines Hierseins war.

„Danke. Dafür, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Und versucht hast Mardon zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass du dich eigentlich nicht einmischen wolltest, weil du denkst Mardon sei wie du, aber du bist besser als er. Das hast du bewiesen", meinte Barry.

„Du kümmerst dich zu sehr um andere Leute, Flash, und zu wenig um dich selbst", erwiderte Snart. Barry lächelte schwach. Snart blieb irgendwie immer Snart. Snart erwiderte sein Lächeln und begann dann zu Grinsen. „Sieh an, ein Mistelzweig", stellte er fest.

Er hatte recht. Offenbar hatte Iris einen über der Haustüre aufgehängt. Barry errötete. „Weißt du, ich…"

„Ja, schon klar", unterbrach ihn Snart und küsste ihn trotzdem kurz auf den Mund, „Frohe Weihnachten, Barry."

Barry wusste, dass er gerade dabei war noch röter zu werden. „Frohe Weihnachten, Snart", murmelte er, was Snart dazu veranlasste ihn noch einmal zu küssen und diesmal etwas heftiger und mit ein wenig Zunge.

 _Was tust du da, Barry. Denk an Patty._

„Patty, Detective Spivot … ist meine Freundin", erklärte er atemlos.

„Mhm", meinte Snart nur unbeeindruckt, „Flashs Doch-Keine-Mörderin-Freundin. Mir ist die gute Iris lieber." Dann gab er Barry noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir sehen uns, Flash."

Barry nickte benommen. Snart winkte ihm noch kurz zu und war dann verschwunden. Abgänge hatte er ziemlich gut drauf.

„Barry! Hast du gerade mit Captain Cold unterm Mistelzweig geknutscht?!" Iris stand mit Funken sprühenden Augen hinter ihm. „Was ist mit Pat- Oh, hi, Patty!"

Pattys Ankunft rettete Barry vor jedem Erklärungsversuch. Nicht, dass er eine Erklärung bereit hätte.

„Es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist, Patty", meinte Barry ehrlich erleichtert darüber.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich den letzten Tagen so abweisend und distanziert war, Barry", sagte Patty, „Aber ich musste mich mit meiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen. Und mir über einiges klar werden. Und mit ein wenig Hilfe von einem Freund und einem … unerwarteten Verbündeten, bin ich das auch. Ich würde gerne mit dir darüber reden."

„Macht nur", meinte Iris, „Ich gehe voraus hinein."

Und dann erzählte Patty Barry von Mark Mardon und ihrem Vater und von dem Flash und Captain Cold, und Barry tat so, als würde er all das zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben hören und versuchte sein Möglichstes um nicht zu viel an Captain Cold zu denken. Immerhin war er mit Patty zusammen, und er würde Iris die Sache unter dem Mistelzweig erklären müssen, und Joe würde ihn umbringen, wenn er je erfahren sollte … nun, er würde vermutlich zuerst Snart umbringen und dann ihn, aber es lief auf dasselbe hinaus.

 _Ich habe Patty, und Patty ist endlich bereit ihr Leben mit mir zu teilen. Snart hat mich nur geküsst um mich zu verwirren. Dreimal. Außerdem hat er Iris angegraben und Patty auch, glaube ich zumindest. Das sollte ich nicht vergessen. Er spielt nur mit mir, das hat nichts zu bedeuten._

Allerdings war es ein ziemlich guter Kuss gewesen. Nun ja, aber es war ja auch Weihnachten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N:Vor Weihnachten werde ich vermutlich nicht mehr updaten. Also: Frohe Festtage, falls ihr feiert._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Ein Vater wie kein anderer

**10\. Ein Vater wie kein anderer**

* * *

 _Pairing: Malcolm/Moira_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt am Ende der fünften Staffel, während der Episode 5.23 „Lian Yu"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death_

* * *

Malcolm Merlyn begann seine Karriere als Vater als ein guter Vater. Das war nicht nur seine Einbildung, sondern wurde ihm auch immer wieder von anderen bestätigt: Von seiner Frau, seinen Freunden, seinem Sohn, dessen Freunden – auf direkte oder indirekte Art.

Malcolm war in vieler Hinsicht ein typischer Beta – immer um Harmonie bemüht, immer ausgeglichen, immer eine Stütze für andere, deswegen war es vermutlich keine besondere Überraschung, dass er ein guter Vater war. Es war zu erwarten gewesen.

Doch dann schlug das Schicksal zu, und von einem Moment auf den anderen, änderte sich alles. Ohne seine Ehefrau und Gefährtin drohte Malcolm den Verstand zu verlieren. Und rückblickend betrachtet, verlor er ihn in den folgenden Monaten vielleicht sogar wirklich.

Er verließ seinen Sohn und schloss sich der Liga der Assassinen an. Vermutlich wäre eine Psychotherapie die gesündere Variante gewesen um mit seinen Kummer umzugehen. Er nahm Rache an den Mann, den er für den Mörder seiner Frau hielt, und beschloss sich noch weiter zu rächen, an allem und jedem, das seiner Familie, seinem Rudel, den Untergang gebracht hatte – er würde Starling City retten, indem er das ausrottete, was die Stadt verdarb und immer verderben würde - Die Glades.

Es war schwer zu sagen, was seine Umwandlung in einen Alpha ausgelöst hatte: Der Schock über den Verlust seiner Gefährtin oder der Schock über die harte Ausbildung der Liga. Auf jeden Fall wurde der stabile Beta Malcolm Merlyn zu einem instabilen Alpha. Seine Umwandlung lief ohne jede medizinische Fürsorge ab, die anderen Assassinen ließen sich nicht anmerken, dass sie davon wussten, auch wenn sie natürlich davon wissen mussten, immerhin war es nicht zu überriechen.

Malcolm kehrte als Alpha nach Starling zurück, was natürliche Getuschel auslöste, aber eine gute Erklärung für sein verändertes Verhalten darstellte.

Er versuchte ja für seinen Sohn da zu sein, aber bald kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der beste Weg für den Jungen zu sorgen, darin bestand ihn vor jeder Gefahr zu schützen, ihn vor den Glades zu schützen.

Malcolm war sich bewusst, dass er nach seiner Rückkehr nie mehr den Titel „Vater des Jahres" erringen würde. Aber es hatte sich nun einmal alles geändert – _er_ hatte sich geändert. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er seinen Sohn weniger lieben würde als zuvor. Er begann lediglich seine Liebe auf andere Weise auszudrücken.

Tommy verstand diese andere Weise nicht immer. Er rebellierte- für einen Beta war er ein ziemlich rebellischer Jugendlicher - und suchte an anderen Orten nach offenerer Zuneigung. Malcolm ließ ihn gewähren, weil er wusste, dass jeder Versuch Tommy auf typische Alpha-Art in seine Schranken zu weisen nur zu weiterer Rebellion führen würde.

Vermutlich ließ er den Jungen zu lange gewähren. Als er schließlich doch versuchte Tommy auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, war es zu spät. Der Junge war kein Junge mehr, sondern ein Mann, und dieser Mann hörte nicht mehr auf seinen Vater. Was Letztlich zu seinem Tod führte.

Wenn Malcolm strenger zu ihm gewesen wäre, wenn er ihn zum Gehorsam und zur Härte erzogen hätte anstatt zur Rebellion und zur Verweichlichung, dann wäre er vielleicht immer noch am Leben. Also beschloss Malcolm alles anders zu machen, was Thea anging. Seiner Tochter würde nicht dasselbe widerfahren wie seinem Sohn. Das schwor er in sich in dem Moment, als er endlich die Wahrheit erfuhr, die Wahrheit, die Moira ihm seit Theas Geburt vorenthalten hatte, dass dieses Mädchen sein Kind war, und nicht das von Robert Queen.

Also ja, er war hart zu Thea. Er tat alles, was er konnte, um ihr klar zu machen, dass das Leben hart war und sie auf diese Härte vorzubereiten. Und er schreckte auch nicht davor zurück sie für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen, auf schreckliche Art und Weise, aber auf eine Art und Weise, von der sie niemals erfahren sollte.

Sie fand es schließlich doch heraus und wandte sich von ihm ab, da sie nicht wusste, dass er einen Plan gehabt hatte. Ein Plan, der niemals vorgesehen hatte, Sara Lance tot zu lassen. Als Anführer der Liga der Assassinen hatte man Zugang zur Lazarus-Grube, und durch die Grube kehrte Sara schließlich ins Leben zurück – Laurel kam mit dieser Forderung später zu ihm als erwartet, aber sie kam.

War es eine gute Idee jemanden, der schon so lange tot war, Leben durch die Grube zu geben? Nein. Er selbst hätte seine eigene Kinder der Grube niemals freiwillig ausgesetzt, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, da er ihre Auswirkungen kannte, Aber Sara Lance war nicht sein Kind, sie war nur eine Schachfigur in seinem Spiel, das ihm und seiner Tochter das Überleben sichern sollte.

Thea verstand nicht, was er alles für sie beide riskiert hatte, genauso wie Tommy vor ihr nicht verstanden hatte, dass Malcolm alles tat, was er tat, um sie beide zu schützen. Doch das war er inzwischen ja schon gewöhnt. Zumindest lebte Thea immer noch.

Solange das so blieb, hatte Malcolm immer noch eine Chance ihr seine Liebe zu beweisen und sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu verstehen. Denn etwas war klar, wenn scheinbar auch nicht allen: Malcolm Merlyn liebte – trotz all seiner Fehler – seine Kinder bedingungslos. Auch wenn er ihnen diese Liebe nicht immer zeigte, auch wenn er es manchmal für nötig hielt sie zu bestrafen um sie zu disziplinieren, auch wenn er so wütend auf sie war, dass er sie kaum ansehen konnte ohne ihnen an die Kehle gehen zu wollen. Selbst in diesen Momenten liebte er sie immer noch.

Das galt nicht nur für Tommy und Thea, sondern auch für Oliver und Nyssa. Nyssa, die er kannte, seit sie ihn als kleines Mädchen in der Liga seinen Namen gegeben hatte, und Oliver, sein Sohn im Geiste, wenn auch laut Moira nicht sein leiblicher Sohn.

Diese beiden waren Malcolms Feinde und seine Verbündeten, und ja, auch seine Kinder, auch wenn sie das vermutlich nicht wussten. In vielerlei Hinsicht standen diese beiden, mit denen ihn kein Blut verband, ihm näher als seine genetischen Kinder. Sie verstanden ihn auf eine Weise, auf die Tommy und Thea ihn niemals verstehen könnten, und deswegen konnte er es sich auch leisten wütend auf sie zu sein, sie mit Missachtung zu strafen, sie zu quälen ohne sich zu entschuldigen, und ihnen schließlich zu verzeihen und zu erwarten, dass sie auch ihm verzeihen würden.

Aber Oliver und Nyssa hatten ihn verraten, schlimmer als jeder andere. Sie hatten die Liga aufgelöst. Nyssa behauptete, dass sie es getan hatte, um sie beide zu befreien, und vielleicht glaubte sie das ja auch wirklich, aber Malcolm hatte die Liga fast alles bedeutet. Diese Organisation hatte sein Leben und die letzten Reste seines Verstandes gerettet, als er nicht gewusst hatte wohin, sie war seine Heimat, sein Rudel, und Oliver und Nyssa, deren Heimat und Rudel sie ebenfalls gewesen war, traten das alles mit Füßen, weil sie sich für moralisch überlegen hielten.

Das konnte Malcolm ihnen lange nicht verzeihen. Er hätte es Thea verzeihen können, weil sie weder die Liga noch ihn so kannte wie die anderen beiden, er hätte es Tommy verzeihen können, weil Tommy es nie verstanden hätte, doch diese beiden kannten ihn und die Liga, von ihnen war diese Tat ein schwerer Verrat.

Doch die Liebe zu einem Kind war etwas, das nicht so einfach auszulöschen war. Besonders nicht in einem stolzen Alpha. Er konnte Oliver zugleich hassen und lieben, genau wie Nyssa.

Als er den Speer des Schicksals in der Hand hielt, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen beide auszulöschen als hätte es sie niemals gegeben, als wären sie nie Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Nyssa wurde aus der Liga verbannt und dazu verurteilt ihr Leben in einem trostlosen Appartement zu fristen, ohne Familie, Freunde, oder Geliebte, damit sie das Leben, zu dem sie ihn verurteilt hatte, nachempfinden konnte ,auch wenn sie sich an diese Tat nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Und Oliver war niemals auf der _Queens Gambit_ , wurde aber trotzdem zu Arrow, und als er starb, fühlte Malcolm ehrliche Trauer und große Wut auf Damien, der es gewagt hatte, ihn seinen Sohn zu nehmen.

Natürlich hatte Oliver sich wie immer alles selbst zuzuschreiben, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht sterben sollen. Nein, er gehörte an Malcolms Seite wie Thea und Tommy, die sich nicht daran erinnern konnten jemals gegen seine Pläne gewesen zu sein.

Malcolm hatte seine Gefährtin zurück und dafür gesorgt, dass Moira Queen ihn in diesem Leben von keinem seiner Kinder fernhalten würde, er hatte die Liga zurück, und war ihr Anführer, sein Unternehmen florierte, und er plante bereits das Schicksal weiter zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen und Damien loszuwerden. Und den verrückten Eobard genauso.

Trotzdem auch in der schönen neuen Welt konnte er schon vor Olivers Tod keinen Frieden finden. Er legte sich sozusagen ein weiteres Kind zu, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er nicht ertragen könnte, was immer Damien oder Eobard Rip Hunter antun würden, wenn sie ihn bekämen. Rip Hunter war ein Omega, auf den Malcolm stark reagierte, was viele dazu veranlasste zu spekulieren, aber Malcolm wollte nichts von Rip, er wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit wissen.

Daran war dessen hilflose und schutzbedürftige Phil Gasmer-Persönlichkeit Schuld, die er zur Schau gestellt hatte, als Malcolm ihn kennengelernt hatte, aber selbst als gebrochenes aber gehirngewaschenes Mitglied der Liga und auch als Original-Rip Hunter empfand Malcolm den Wunsch ihn zu schützen, vielleicht weil er viel von sich selbst in Rip sah - sie hatten beide Frau und Kind verloren und waren beide auf fragwürdige Art damit umgegangen.

Vielleicht dachte Malcolm einfach, dass er, wenn er Rip retten könnte, irgendwie auch sich selber retten konnte.

Doch die schöne neue Welt hielt nicht. Rips altes Team, angeführt von Sara Lance, machte alles wieder zu Nichte. Das Leben in der veränderten Welt hatte es niemals gegeben, Malcolm erhielt trotzdem schnell die Erinnerungen daran zurück, obwohl es doch eine andere Version von ihm gewesen war, die dieses Leben erschaffen und geführt hatte.

Zu wissen, dass er das verloren hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Und Sara weigerte sich ihm die Erinnerung daran zu nehmen, sondern setzte ihn einfach dort ab, wo er von Eobard und Damien für ihre Liga der Verdammnis (Copyright die Legends of Tomorrow übrigens, sie selbst hätten sich niemals so genannt, verwendeten den Namen aber trotzdem, weil sie ihn ironisch fanden) rekrutiert hatten – in seiner kleinen einsamen Wohnung. Zumindest gab sie ihm noch einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg.

Einen Rat, den er beschloss anzunehmen. Als Thea entführt wurde, stand er bereit alles zu vergeben und zu vergessen und mit Oliver daran zu arbeiten seine Tochter und Olivers Freunde und Familie zu retten. Er erklärte sich sogar bereit dafür mit Nyssa zusammenzuarbeiten, auch wenn ihm das wirklich schwer fiel. Oliver hatte er verziehen, als er in der anderen Zeitlinie gestorben war, Nyssa zu verzeihen stand noch aus.

Nicht nur Thea brauchte ihn, auch Oliver tat das. Oliver war von Adrian Chase durch die Mangel gedreht worden und dachte nun Beziehungen würden ihn verletzlich machen. Malcolm war zwar ein Soziopath, aber er wusste auch, dass Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen das Einzige war, das ihn von einem Psychopathen trennte. Dass diese ihn menschlich machten. Und er tat sein Bestes um Oliver das zu vermitteln.

Auf Lian Yu angekommen, den Ort, an dem Chase seine Entführungsopfer gebracht hatte, beschloss er schließlich, dass es nichts bringen würde weiterhin wütend auf Nyssa zu sein. Vielleicht war er es einfach leid, vielleicht glaubte er ihr wirklich, wenn sie sagte, dass sie die Liga begraben hatte um sie beide zu befreien, vielleicht gefiel es ihm auch einfach nur nicht, wie Digger Harkness Nyssa anglotzte. Sie sagte dem Lüstling zwar selbst, was ihm blühen würde, wenn er so weiter machen würde, aber trotzdem musste Malcolm den anderen Alpha anknurren. Jeder Instinkt in ihm drängte ihn dazu sein Beta-Kind vor diesem Alpha zu beschützen.

Manchmal war es wohl doch einfacher einfach zu vergeben und zu vergessen.

Auch wenn Thea das anders sah. Malcolm würde ihre Vergebung wohl nicht mehr erleben. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Sie von der Landmine zu stoßen und ihren Platz einzunehmen, war die instinktivste und einfachste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Was danach kam, war er schwierige Teil.

Er wünschte sich wirklich, er hätte einen eleganten Fluchtplan auf Lager. Aber dafür blieb keine Zeit. Digger Harkness hatte sie erwartungsgemäß verraten, also war Malcolm diesmal zumindest im Recht, wenn er ihn in den Tod mitnehmen würde.

Oliver würde seinen Sohn retten können, Thea würde überleben, und er, Malcolm, würde zu beiden beitragen. Und er würde seine Feinde mit in den Tod reißen.

Er hatte sich seinen Tod zwar immer anders ausgemalt, aber er war bereit ihn anzunehmen. Letztlich war es doch nicht so schwer, wie er erwartet hatte, den Fuß von der Landmine zu nehmen. Immerhin konnte man ihm bei allen Dingen, die man ihm vorwerfen würde, im Jenseits nicht beschuldigen, dass er seine Kinder nicht geliebt hätte, denn letztlich war er für sie gestorben. Und wie viele Väter konnten das schon von sich behaupten?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war mein Abschied von Malcom und dem wunderbaren John Barrowman. „Arrow" neigt zwar dazu meine Lieblingscharaktere umzubringen, aber Malcolm nach diesem Zweiteiler umzubringen war einfach nur Verschwendung, wenn ihr mich fragt. So viel Potential für die Zukunft mit Oliver, Thea und Nyssa… Seufz._

 _Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2018!_

 _Reviews?_


	11. Doppel-Date

**11\. Doppel-Date**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, Karamel, Erw. von Westhallen, Erw. von Barry/Patty und Coldflash_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der Flash-Musical-Episode „Duet" in der 3. Staffel_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von Character Death, die Autorin mag Mon-El_

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Kara, nachdem sie aus dem Koma wieder erwacht war, sofort auf ihre eigene Welt zurückgewollt um Alex zu beruhigen und ihr und Winn und allen anderen zu versichern, dass es ihr auch wirklich wieder gut ging, aber Barry bettelte und bettelte und bettelte, und schließlich ließ sie sich überreden nur kurz mit Alex über die Welten hinweg zu „telefonieren" und danach noch ein bisschen länger auf Erde-1 zu bleiben.

Und so kam es, dass Iris und Barry gemeinsam mit Kara und Mon-El auf ein Doppel-Date gingen.

In der Regel sah man mehrere Alpha-Omega-Paare selten in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen herumhängen, und wenn doch, dann meistens nur dann, wenn eine polygame Beziehung zwischen mehreren der Beteiligten vorlag.

Der Grund dafür war, dass die meisten Alphas dazu neigten zu besitzergreifend zu sein, um andere Alphas in der unmittelbaren Nähe ihres Omegas zu dulden. Iris hingegen war ein umgänglicher Alpha, sie hatte gelernt ihre aggressiveren Instinkte zu unterdrücken, genau wie sie gelernt hatte zu teilen. Sie hatte Barry mit Eddie geteilt, was zwar etwas anderes gewesen war, weil Barry Eddie mit ihr ebenfalls geteilt hatte, aber sie hatte auch zugelassen, dass Barry mit Patty ausging und sich wegen der ganzen Sache mit Captain Cold so lange wie es ihr irgendwie möglich gewesen war auf die Zunge gebissen, trotz ihrer Missbilligung und Sorge. Und ja, das waren alles Betas gewesen, aber Mon-El war offensichtlich nicht nur über beide Ohren verliebt in Kara, sondern ihr auch vollkommen ergeben. Iris musste sich also keine Sorgen machen, das wusste sie, zumindest intellektuell gesehen. Und sie wiederum hatte sich für Barry, und nur noch für Barry, entschieden, und daran würde sich so schnell nichts ändern, und das war für jeden offensichtlich.

Also sollten Iris und Mon-El miteinander klar kommen. Was sie nicht bedacht hatten, war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie auch mit fremden Alphas klarkommen würden müssen, die zufällig an ihrer Gruppe vorbeikommen würden.

„Was? Mit Drachen? Wirklich?", wunderte sich Barry gerade.

„Oh, ja, das gibt dem Sport einen zusätzlichen Nervenkitzel. Das Publikum liebt so was. Auf Daxam gibt es fast keine Sportart ohne Drachen. Nun ja, es sind keine Drachen in eurem Sinn des Wortes, aber es sind … na ja … trotzdem Drachen", erklärte Mon-El.

„Das klingt beeindruckend", meinte Iris.

„Oh, nein, daxamitischer Sport hört sich interessanter an als er ist. Er ist gar nicht so toll, glaubt mir", mischte sich Kara schnell ein, „Ihr müsst bedenken, dass wir unter unserer roten Sonne keinerlei Superkräfte hatten, deswegen … Todesopfer!"

Mon-El schnaufte. „Hört nicht auf sie, da spricht ihre kryptonische Eifersucht aus ihr. Rao verbietet jede interessante Art des Sportes auf Krypton", erwiderte er.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", protestierte Kara, „Wir hatten …" Sie verstummte einen Moment und dachte kurz darüber nach. „…Segelpartien", schloss sie dann.

„Auf stillen Gewässern, mit extrem kurzen Strecken", erinnerte sie Mon-El.

„Ich fand es immer entspannend", schmollte Kara.

„Ja genau: Entspannend", unterstrich Mon-El ruhig.

Kara verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Barry klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du diese Runde verloren, Kara, aber keine Sorge, ich war auch keine besonders große Sportskanone, bevor ich meine Kräfte erhielt. Lass uns Kaffe-Nachschub holen, ja?"

Kara seufzte. „Okay, ich komme mit", meinte sie, „Und denke inzwischen über aufregende kryptonische Sportarten nach, von denen ich sicher bin, dass es sie gibt. Sie werden mir schon noch einfallen…"

Die beiden Omegas standen auf und gingen hinüber zur Theke um neue Bestellungen aufzugeben. Vielleicht war es Nostalgie, vielleicht auch mangelnde Fantasie, aber bei ihrem Doppeldate mit Kara und Mon-El waren Barry und Iris wieder mal im _Jitters_ gelandet. Zumindest, so sagte sich Iris, war es nicht _Big Belly Burger_ , also war Team Flash immer noch einfallsreicher als Team Arrow.

„Barry ist toll", meinte Mon-El zu Iris, „Du solltest ihn wirklich heiraten, weißt du? So einen tollen Omega kriegt man nicht so einfach."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Iris, „Kara ist auch toll. Sie ist süß, und witzig, und sehr willensstark. … Und lässt dir durchgehen, dass du ihren Heimatplaneten runter machst."

„Nun, dass muss sie, denn meinen muss man nicht runter machen um zu sehen, wie schrecklich er war, deswegen ist das ausgeleichende Gerechtigkeit. Aber Spaß bei Seite, ich weiß, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen kann. Ich habe sie nicht verdient, und das weiß sie auch, aber trotzdem hat sie sich für mich entschieden, wie es scheint. Das hätte ich eigentlich nicht mehr erwartet, nachdem ich sie angelogen habe", erwiderte Mon-El.

„Nun immerhin hast du für sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Welten durchquert und sie mit dem Kuss der wahren Liebe ins Leben zurückgeholt", erinnerte ihn Iris an die nicht sehr lange zurückliegenden Ereignisse, die sie vier zusammengebracht hatten.

„Ich habe nichts getan, was du nicht auch getan hast", meinte Mon-El, „Das macht uns wohl zu Weltendurchquerer-Kumpels. Cheers." Er prostete ihr mit seinem leeren Kaffeebecher zu.

Iris erwiderte die Geste. „Was meinst du, wer er war? Dieser Music Meister, meine ich?", erkundigte sie sich dann.

Mon-El zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe da einige Ideen, aber sicher weiß ich es nicht. Aber er hat uns geholfen, oder? Auf eine sehr eigene Art, aber er hatte gute Absichten", stellte er fest.

„Er hat auch Wally geholfen. Wally hatte sein Selbstvertrauen verloren, aber der Kampf gegen den Music Meister hat ihm geholfen es wieder zu gewinnen", fügte sie hinzu, „Ich wünschte alle Feinde von Flash wären mehr wie er als wie Savitar."

„Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Mon-El, „Auf unserer Erde könnten wir auch ein paar mehr von seiner Sorte und paar weniger von der anderen Art gebrauchen. Cadmus behauptet zwar, sie würden es gut meinen, aber das glauben die ja wohl nicht einmal selbst."

Iris blickte hinüber zu Barry und Kara, die an der Kassa anstanden.

„Machst du dir manchmal Sorgen?", erkundigte sich Mon-El.

„Mhm? Oh, klar, eigentlich immer, aber Barry ist Barry, er kann auf sich aufpassen, zumindest darauf muss ich vertrauen", erwiderte sie abgelenkt.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine wegen anderen Alphas…" Mon-El sah vielsagend in die Richtung der Kassa, wo sich gerade zwei groß gewachsene männliche Alphas ihren Omegas annäherten - mit einem eindeutigen Raubtierblick in den Augen.

„Es sind Barry und Kara", erinnerte ihn Iris, „Sie werden täglich mit ganz anderen Gefahren fertig."

„Das weiß ich. Aber trotzdem möchte ich jetzt dort rüber gehen und diese Kerle windelweich prügeln. Nicht weil ich denke, dass Kara sich nicht selber verteidigen könnte, sondern deswegen, weil ich nicht will, dass sie sich mit so was auseinander setzen muss. Verstehst du?", argumentierte Mon-El, „Sie ist so ein strahlendes Wesen, sie leuchtet voll Optimismus und Lebensfreude. Aber ein Alpha, der Grenzen nicht respektiert, der könnte dieses Leuchten zum Verlöschen bringen, und davor graut mir. Was wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr glaubt, dass die Menschheit prinzipiell gut ist, und es verdient hat gerettet zu werden? Sie hat mich davon überzeugt, dass dem so ist, aber was wenn sie eines Tages dahinter kommt, dass sie sich irrt, und die Erde in Wahrheit nicht so anders ist als Daxam es war?"

Iris legte ihre Hand langsam und vorsichtig auf Mon-Els. „Dieser Tag ist nicht heute", meinte sie bestimmt, „Wir sind hier mitten in einem belebten Café. Hier wird ihr nichts passieren. Sieh nur."

Sie deutete auf die anderen Kunden des _Jitters._ Nicht nur Iris und Mon-El waren die beiden Alphas aufgefallen, die sich mit eindeutigen Absichten den beiden Omegas annäherten, auch diverse andere Gäste behielten die Szene wachsam im Auge. Und dann drehte sich der große tätowierte männliche Alpha, der vor Kara und Barry in der Schlange stand, um und starrte die beiden Alphas auf der Pirsch finster über die beiden Omegas hinter ihm hinweg an.

Die beiden Aufreißer hielten inne, tauschten einen Blick, und lenkten ihre Schritte dann doch aus dem Caféhaus hinaus.

„Die Menschen passen aufeinander auf, Mon-El", erklärte Iris, „Das zeichnet eine funktionierende Gesellschaft aus – Leute, die nicht nur an ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden denken, sondern auch an das von anderen. Alphas beschützen Omegas, Omegas schützen Alphas, und Betas beschützen alle beide, und der Flash und Supergirl beschützen sie alle zusammen. Nicht nur der Music Meister ist gekommen um zu helfen."

Die Jäger waren verschwunden, woraufhin sich der tätowierte Alpha wieder umdrehte und dem Kassier zuwandte.

„Aber ich verstehe dich. Barry war früher so ein fröhlicher Mensch. Seine Optimismus und seine Lebensfreude haben andere angesteckt. Er war gut zu allen, und das trotz einer schrecklichen Tragödie in seiner Kindheit. Aber dann sind die letzten paar Jahre passiert, und nun …" Sie verstummte, als sie daran dachte, was ihr bald bevorstand und damit auch Barry. Ihr Tod würde kommen. Würde dies der letzte Schlag für Barry sein?

„Es sind viele schlimme Dinge passiert, und andere passieren gerade, und wieder andere stehen uns möglicherweise erst noch bevor, wenn es uns nicht gelingt sie abzuwenden. Und ja, das belastet Barry, er ist trauriger geworden und wütender und wohl auch verzweifelter. Das hat ihm die Welt angetan, weil er sie retten wollte. Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er das alles durchstehen wird, dass er stärker aus all dem hervorgehen wird, und dass er sein inneres Glück wiederfinden wird. Dass er nicht alleine sein wird, niemals, egal was passiert", schloss sie, „Diese wunderbaren strahlenden Omegas, sie wirken so verletzlich, aber in Wahrheit sind sie stärker als jeder andere, den wir kennen. Daran musst du dich immer erinnern."

Mon-El sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Du klingst ja fast so, als würdest du davon ausgehen, dass du ihn bald doch verlassen würdest, Ir-" Er unterbrach sich, als Kara und Barry mit neuen Kaffe zurückkehrten.

„Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert als geplant. Wir sind dahinter gekommen, dass das amerikanische Kleingeld auf unseren beiden Erden wohl doch nicht ganz dasselbe ist", erklärte Barry und sah dann misstrauisch zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

„Ihr wirkt so ernst. Worüber habt ihr geredet?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Oh, nur darüber, dass Iris und Barry uns zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen werden", meinte Mon-El schnell.

„Wirklich? Oh, ja, klar, wir kommen gerne! Das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen!", meinte Kara erfreut.

„Das hab ich auch gesagt", behauptete Mon-El.

„Na dann, damit ist ja wohl alles klar", meinte Barry erleichtert und stellte den Kaffe auf dem Tisch ab, „Ich habe Kara übrigens gerade von Grodd und den Gorillas von Erde-2 erzählt, irgendwie wollte sie mir aber die Sache mit den telepathischen Gorillas nicht ganz glauben, denke ich…"

„Ich meine ja nur, dass diese ganze Geschichte danach klingt, als hättest du zu viel _Planet der Affen_ gesehen, das ist alles. Ein wenig unrealistisch eben!", verteidigte sich Kara lachend.

„Oh, das sagst du jetzt, aber dabei weißt du noch gar nichts von King Shark…", gab Barry zurück, und Iris zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie die sorgenfreie Interkation der Omegas sah. Wenn er mit Kara zusammen war, dann strahlte Barry wieder, so wie früher immer.

 _Ich sollte mir ein Beispiel daran nehmen. Habe ich nicht gerade gepredigt, dass die Welt gut ist? In ein paar Monaten könnte ich tot sein, das stimmt, aber vielleicht finden wir einen Weg die Zukunft zu ändern. Ich muss nur daran glauben. Ich muss an Barry glauben. Dann wird schon alles gut werden._

Vor ein paar Jahren, vor der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers, hätte Iris das wohl auch wirklich geglaubt. Doch nicht nur Barry hatte ein paar schwere Jahre hinter sich. Vielleicht war Barry ja nicht der einzige, der aufgehört hatte zu strahlen, und vielleicht war er auch nicht der einzige, der das wieder zurückgewinnen musste.

 _Ich habe Welten durchquert und meinen Omega mit dem Kuss wahrer Liebe das Leben gerettet. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, dann werde ich es wohl auch schaffen zu überleben. Oder etwa nicht?_

 _Oder etwa nicht?_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, das Ganze wurde jetzt doch etwas düsterer als erwartet, aber nun ja, die dritte Staffel von „Flash", also was erwartet man? Zumindest hatten wir etwas Iris-Mon-El-Bromance._

 _Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut im neuen Jahr angekommen._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Natürlicher Instinkt

**12\. Natürlicher Instinkt**

* * *

 _Pairings: Etwas Oliver/Barry wird ganz am Rande erwähnt, Barry/Kara-BroTP_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während des „Invasion!"-Crossovers_

* * *

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?!"

Oliver hatte seine beiden Gesprächspartner geradezu angebellt anstatt sie nur anzuschreien, und diese empfanden das offensichtlich als äußerst unangenehm.

„Nun, du hast gesagt, dass wir uns nicht zurückhalten sollen, oder?!", verteidigte sich Thea, „Das haben wir also auch nicht getan…"

„Das war mein Rat an Kara und nicht an euch!", gab Oliver hitzig zurück, „Und nun, zu allem anderen auch das noch…." Er schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf. Ja, er war der Meinung, dass man auch im Training nach Möglichkeit immer alles geben sollte, vor allem, wenn es um etwas wichtiges ging, wie in diesem Fall um den Kampf gegen Aliens, die den Planeten erobern wollten, aber damit hatte er nicht gemeint, dass die anderen sich aufführen sollten wie … verrückte Alpha-Machos. Besonders nicht gegenüber einem Omega.

Er rieb sich stöhnend sein Nasenbein. Warum nur verstanden alle seine Ratschläge immer prinzipiell falsch?

Sie hatten sich alle gemeinsam hier in Central City versammelt, um sich auf den Kampf gegen die Dominators vorzubereiten – eine feindliche aggressive Alien-Spezies, die vorhatte die Erde anzugreifen. Mit allen waren Team Arrow, Team Flash, und Team Legends gemeint, sowie Supergirl, ebenfalls ein Alien, allerdings ein gutes, von einer anderen Erde war, und eine Freundin von Barry. Oliver musste sich immer noch an diese ganze Parallele-Erden-Geschichte gewöhnen, und war deswegen nicht besonders erfreut darüber nun erfahren zu müssen, dass es auch noch Außerirdische gab. Und ja, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dieser Kara Danvers wirklich vertrauen konnte, doch er vertraute Barry, und der wiederum vertraute ihr, und das musste reichen.

An Kara sollten die anderen üben gegen Aliens zu kämpfen, was Oliver zuerst für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, doch nun begann er zu zweifeln. Vielleicht hatte er schon mal bessere Ideen gehabt.

Zumindest waren die Newbies nicht ebenfalls hier um Ärger zu machen. Rory war ja ganz okay, aber René und Evelyn hatten sich immer noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle, was ihre Wut anging, und Curtis war noch nicht so weit, um gegen außerirdische Invasoren kämpfen zu können, deswegen hatte er neben Felicity nur John und Thea mitgenommen um gegen die Dominators zu anzutreten, aber scheinbar war auch das ein Fehler gewesen.

Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, warum er an Theas Aussage, dass sie mitkommen wollte, gezweifelt hatte. Speedy war eigentlich in Vigilanten-Pension gegangen, aber Aliens lockten sie wieder zurück in den Feldeinsatz. Doch die längere Pause im Kampf machte sich scheinbar trotzdem bemerkbar.

Thea schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Hey!", verteidigte sie sich, „Es war _nicht_ meine Schuld, und es kränkt mich, dass du das annimmst, um ehrlich zu sein!"

Oliver seufzte erneut. „Was genau ist passiert?", wollte er wissen anstatt zu streiten.

Jax, eine Hälfte von Firestorm und Mitglied der Legends, der neben Thea stand und das Gespräch bisher mit typischer Beta-Zurückhaltung bei Streitgesprächen zweier Alphas mit verfolgt hatte, räusperte sich nun: „Wir haben trainiert und ein Angriffsmuster auf Kara ausgeführt in der Gruppe, weißt du? Und dann ist auf einmal alles außer Kontrolle geraten, und sie ist abgehauen. Ich schätze mal, irgendwas muss ihren Fluchtinstinkt ausgelöst haben."

„Irgendwas oder irgendwer?", erkundigte sich Oliver.

Thea runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „ _Ich_ war es nicht", beharrte sie.

Oliver ignorierte sie fürs Erste. „Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist sie geflohen und hat dann wohl die anderen Omegas … mitgenommen", fuhr Jax fort.

Oliver sah sich alarmiert um. „Alle?"

„Barry und Ray", erwiderte Jax, „Die Omegas, die auch am Kampf beteiligt waren."

Wunderbar. Das Ganze wurde immer besser.

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich es war?!", verteidigte sich Oliver, „Vielleicht war es Heatwave, oder Sara, oder vielleicht war es ja John!" Offenbar wollte sie die Schuld wirklich nicht auf sich nehmen.

Oliver wandte sich wichtigeren Themen als der Schuldfrage zu. „Wo sind sie jetzt?", wollt er wissen.

„Nun", meinte Jax, „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir sie schnell wiedergefunden hatten. Die schlechte … dass sie begonnen haben sich ein Nest zu bauen."

 _Oh, ja, alles ist wirklich wunderbar._

* * *

„Nun, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Sie hätten in eine synchronisierte Stresshitze verfallen können", meinte Professor Martin Stein, der den Zugang zu dem Omega-Nest bewachte.

Es gab Instinkte, die so alt waren, dass man oft dazu neigte zu vergessen, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Der Omega-Nestinstinkt gehörte dazu. Omegas waren für die Aufzucht der Jungen zuständig und damit auch für den Nestbau – zumindest war das in Urzeiten so gewesen. Wenn Gefahr drohte, dachten Alphas daran zu kämpfen, Omegas dachten daran zu schützen. Und am besten schützte man die Jungen dadurch, dass man sie in ein sicheres Nest verfrachtete.

Oliver konnte sich vage erinnern, dass einer seiner Klassenkameraden einmal nach der Schule anstatt mit ihnen anderen zu spielen damit begonnen hatte ein Nest in seinen Garten zu bauen. Laurel musste irgendetwas getan haben um ihn zu erschrecken, oder vielleicht war es auch dieser andere Alpha gewesen – ein älterer Junge, der Laurel damals auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich der geplante harmlose Spielnachmittag in einen vorpubertären Alptraum verwandelt, und es hatte eine längere Zeit sowie die vereinten Beta-Kräfte von Tommy und Oliver (der damals noch ein Beta gewesen war) in Anspruch genommen um den verschreckten Jungen wieder aus dem Nest hinaus zu locken und dazu zu bringen sich wieder normal zu verhalten, zumindest normal genug um seine Eltern nicht dazu zu veranlassen sich groß zu wundern.

Der Junge hatte danach auf jeden Fall damit begonnen sich von Oliver und seinen Freunden fernzuhalten, während Oliver den Verdacht hatte, dass jene Episode ihn selbst wiederum für immer verunsichert hatte, was den Umgang mit Omegas anging.

Auf jeden Fall war das der erste und einzige Nestbau-Zwischenfall gewesen, den er je miterlebt hatte. Bisher.

Oliver musterte das Nest. „Es sieht mehr aus wie eine Burg als wie ein Nest", meinte er.

„Barry hat Superspeed, und Supergirl kann fliegen, hat einen Hitzeblick, und ist superstark, und Raymonds neuer Anzug deckt all das so ziemlich ebenfalls ab", erwiderte Martin, „Ich denke, wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass keiner der drei große archetektonische Ambitionen besitzt, und sie nicht gleich eine ganze Villa errichtet haben."

Die Omegas hatten ihr Nest auf einer Waldlichtung zwischen Central und Star City errichtet. Dazu hatten sie nicht nur Äste aus der Gegend verwendet, sondern alles Mögliche, was sie gefunden hatten: Bauteile von allem möglichen Baustellen – Stahlträger, Mauerwerk, Beton - sowie Mülltonnen, und etwas, das aussah wie der halbe Flügel eines Flugzeuges. Daraus hatten sie etwas zusammengebaut, das auf den ersten Blick wirkte wie eine Barrikade, dann aber eher einem Bau ähnelte, da nur ein sehr kleiner Eingang hineinzuführen schien. Das Gebilde war rund, wirkte so als hätte es mehrere Stockwerke, und man schien auf dem Dach bzw. der äußeren Decke stehen zu können.

 _Nun, zumindest sind sie methodisch durchgedreht._

„Hat schon wer versucht mit ihnen zu reden?", wollte Oliver dann wissen.

„Nun, wir hielten es für besser unter den gegeben Umständen keinen Alpha hereinzuschicken, aber Miss Smoak hatte bisher kein Glück bei ihren Versucht Einlass in dieses Gebilde gewährt zu bekommen", meinte der Professor, „Also haben wir beschlossen, dass ein Omega hinein muss."

„Geht Cisco?"

„Er hielt das für keine gute Idee, auch wenn er nicht sagen wollte warum", gab Martin zurück, „Oh, da kommt er auch schon."

Oliver drehte sich um. „Detektiv West…" Er verstummte und fühlte irrationale Schuld in sich aufsteigen. _Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich war ja nicht einmal dabei, als es passiert ist! Er kann kaum mir die Schuld daran geben, oder?!_

Joe West maß Oliver mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Das haben Sie ja toll gemacht. Keine Sorge, ich regel das schon", meinte er und schritt dann in Richtung Nest.

 _Toll. Er gibt mir die Schuld. Ich wusste es ja gleich, deswegen habe ich mich schon im Vorfeld schuldig gefühlt._

Der Detektiv blieb vor dem Nest stehen und begann dann leise zu sprechen, doch Oliver konnte nicht hören, worum es ging. Dann beobachtete er, wie sich der Polizist durch den keinen Eingang hindurch zwängte und im Nest verschwand.

„Ist das so klug einen anderen Omega hineinzuschicken? Was, wenn sie ihn anstecken, und er nicht mehr hinauskommt?", wandte er sich zweifelnd an den Professor.

„Das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Der Nestbauinstinkt wird durch eine eingebildete oder reale Gefahrensituation ausgelöst, die im Omega eine bestimmte existentielle Panik auslöst, da er um die Zukunft seines Rudels fürchtet. Historische Beobachtungen sagen uns, zum Beispiel, dass es kurz vor Kriegen zu vermehrter Nestbildung unter Omegas kommt. Nun, die Aussicht auf den bevorstehenden Kampf in der Kombination mit dem Training hat dieses Gefühl bei Miss Danvers ausgelöst, die Barry und Raymond, die den gleichen Bedingungen ausgesetzt waren, mitgenommen hat, um dieses Nest zu bauen. Detektiv West hingegen hat nicht vor in den Kampf gegen die Dominators zu ziehen. Außerdem ist sein Nestbildungsinstinkt auf Grund seines fortgeschrittenen Alters sowieso schwächer ausgeprägt als bei jüngeren Omegas. Vielleicht gelingt es ihm nicht die anderen zu beruhigen, aber zumindest sollte er selbst nicht in dieses Gebilde ziehen wollen", erläuterte Stein.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht. Das, was da Oben aus dem Dach sprießt, sieht mit verdächtig nach einer Satelliten-Antenne aus. Vielleicht haben sie es da drinnen ja ganz gemütlich…", wandte Oliver ein, doch Stein schien seinen Versuch eines Witzes nicht als solchen zu erkennen.

Schließlich kam Detektiv West wieder aus dem Nest heraus. „Alles in Ordnung. Sie kommen jetzt raus", erklärte er, „Versucht bitte einfach sie nicht wieder zu verschrecken indem ihr ihnen irgendwelche Vorwürfe macht oder dergleichen."

 _Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich damit gemeint hat?,_ fragte sich Oliver.

Nacheinander kamen Ray, Barry, und Kara aus dem Nest geklettert. Olivers Anblick schien sie etwas zu betrüben, und sie wirkten schuldbewusst, als sie ihn sahen. Oliver verkniff sich nach besten Kräften jedes „Da bin ich fünf Minuten weg um zu telefonieren und dann macht ihr so was"-Kommentar, sondern beschloss einfach gar nichts zu sagen um so in kein Fettnäpfchen treten zu können.

Der Professor hingegen ging auf die Gruppe zu. „Da habt ihr ja eine bemerkenswerte Konstruktion auf die Beine gestellt", meinte er strahlend, „Mehrstöckig und es hält. Die Gesetze der Statik haben keine Chance gegen Supergirl, den Flash, und the Atom, wie es scheint. Mister Queen und ich haben gerade gerätselt: Ist das eine Satelliten-Antenne?"

„Ray wollte einen Fernseher", meinte Barry.

„Du hattest nichts gegen diese Idee, soweit ich mich erinnere! Im Gegenteil, du warst begeistert!", verteidigte sich Ray, nach dem diese ganze Idee auch wirklich klang.

Kara wirkte immer noch unglücklich. „Es tut mir so leid, Leute", meinte sie niedergeschlagen, „So etwas ist mir eigentlich noch nie passiert! Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist…"

„Nun, so schlimm war das ja nicht. Wir brauchten doch alle eine kleine Pause von der ständigen Kampfvorbereitung", meinte der Professor, „Und so haben Sie uns wenigstens eine verschafft. Und niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen, also…"

„Und Thea tut es sehr leid", meinte Oliver schnell von seinem Platz einige Schritte entfernt aus, „Sie wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Oh, nein, es war nicht Thea, es war … die ganze Situation an sich, oder, ich weiß auch nicht. … Ich denke, es lag mehr an meinen eigenen Problemen als an irgendjemanden hier", erwiderte Kara schnell und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Nun vielleicht war Thea ja doch unschuldig.

„Es tut mir leid, Kara, ich habe dich hergeholt damit du uns bei unseren Problemen hilfst und dabei ganz vergessen dich nach deinen eigenen zu fragen", ließ sich Barry vernehmen und legte Kara tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Eigentlich habe ich ja auch keine richtigen Probleme, ich meine, zumindest nicht mehr als die üblichen, aber…" Kara unterbrach sich. „… auf meiner Erde geht zur Zeit eben viel vor sich, und einiges davon kombiniert mit dieser Invasion hier … nun ich schätze, das hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich eigentlich nicht von diesem Planeten stamme. Ich bin auch ein Außerirdischer."

Barry drückte ihre Schulter. „Keine Sorge, wenn sie dich auf deiner Erde nicht mehr wollen sollten, kannst du jederzeit auf unsere ziehen. Wir beherbergen gerne Gäste", meinte er, „Und du bist keine Außerirdische, du bist Kara Danvers, DEO-Agentin und Assistentin bei CatCo _Word Wide News."_

„Reporterin um genau zu sein", verbesserte ihn Kara, „Aber … danke."

„Reporterin, mhm? Meine Cousine ist auch Reporterin, Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an sie", meinte Ray dazu.

„Lasst uns zum Wagen gehen, oder wollt ihr zurück zu den anderen fliegen bzw. rennen?", wandte Martin ein.

„Ich nehme den Wagen. Ich bin erledigt", meinte Ray, „Ein Nest dieser Größenordnung zu bauen ist ganz schön anstrengend…"

Barry wandte sich Kara zu. „Was meinst du? Wettrennen?"

Kara lächelte. „Soll ich dir einen Vorsprung lassen, Flash?"

Und schon waren die beiden weg. Martin brachte unterdessen Ray zum Auto.

Oliver wandte sich Detektiv West zu. „Danke", sagte er, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es ohne Ihre Hilfe geschafft hätten sie da wieder rauszubringen."

Der Polizist zuckte die Schultern. „Kein Problem. Als Barry zu uns kam, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, hat er öfter Nester gebaut. Ich weiß inzwischen, was zu tun ist, wenn das passiert", meinte er wegwerfend.

Oliver fragte sich, wie der Mann so nebenbei von diesem Thema sprechen konnte. War es weil er auch ein Omega war?

Joe musterte ihn. „Nesterbau ist keine Tragödie, Mister Queen. So etwas kommt einfach vor. Es ist nichts Peinliches daran, es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt. Wie Alphakämpfe oder Rudelbildung", erklärte er, „Omegas machen Sie wirklich nervös, was?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Oder vielleicht doch, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur …" Oliver dachte daran, wie mutig Kara völlig Fremden einfach von ihren tiefsten Ängsten erzählt hatte. „… ich verstehe sie einfach nicht. Und weil ich sie nicht verstehe, weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll um ihnen das zu geben, was sie brauchen. Ich hatte mal einen Omega-Freund, aber das ist ewig her, und es endete schlecht, und seit dem … die meisten Omegas, die mich kennen, können Ihnen bestätigen, dass ich einfach nicht mit ihnen umgehen kann. … Ich nehme an, Barry hat das nie erwähnt."

„Oh, doch, eigentlich schon. Ich glaube, er nannte das _süß._ Deswegen war ich zuerst besorgt, aber nun … Ich bin mit vielem, was Sie tun, nicht einverstanden, weil ich die Art, wie Sie es tun, nicht mag, aber ich muss zugeben, Sie haben das vorhin eigentlich ganz gut gemacht. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass Sie niemals mein Schwiegersohn werden dürften, nichts für ungut", meinte Joe.

 _Was, nicht nur Ray sondern auch Barry? Wieso bemerke ich das nur nie?!_ Oliver begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob vielleicht wirklich etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. War er tatsächlich so blind, wenn es um Omegas ging? _Vermutlich schon._ Es war besser dieses Thema nicht zu vertiefen.

„Ich hätte mich auch nicht gerne zum Schwiegersohn", sagte er nach einer kurzen Gesprächspause, „Aber jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zurück zu den anderen kommen. Kara und Barry sind inzwischen sicher schon lange wieder dort."

Sie gingen hinüber zum Auto und ließen das Thema Omegas sein. Und Oliver nahm sich vor sich zur Sicherheit bei Thea zu entschuldigen. Obwohl er immer noch der Meinung war, dass Kara nur hatte höflich sein wollen und es etwas gewesen war, das seine Schwester getan hatte, was das Ganze hier ausgelöst hatte. Aber, da alle das abstritten, musste er wohl akzeptieren, dass nur er das so sah.

 _Nun, nach dieser Sache hier, sollte uns der Kampf gegen die Dominators zumindest etwas leichter erscheinen. Hoffe ich zumindest._ Leider sollte er sich ziemlich irren, was das anging.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dies ist fürs Erste der letzte One-Shot für diese Sammlung, es sei denn ich bekomme Prompts oder Wünsche von hypothetischen Lesern._

 _Sobald ich „Crisis on Earth-X" fertig gesehen habe, werde ich mich dann wohl meiner Version von dieser in einer eigenen Fic zuwenden._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Rogue Valentine

**13\. Rogue Valentine**

* * *

 _Pairings: Coldflash, Atomwave, Coldwave, Erw. von Lisa/Cisco und von Barry/Patty, Westallen und Coldwestallen, Coldatom und CaptainCanary und Hawkatom_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot beginnt der 2. Staffel von „The Flash" und endet während der 2. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

* * *

Leonard Snart hatte „Gefühle" irgendwann zwischen Kindheit ein Teenageralter aufgegeben. Natürlich empfand er immer noch Emotionen, aber er gab ihnen nicht mehr nach. Oder zumindest nur sehr selten.

Gefühle waren etwas für Loser, für Menschen, die bereit waren zu riskieren in den Rücken geschossen zu werden, aber nichts für Leonard Snart, Meisterdieb der Extraklasse. Leonard ließ sich aus Prinzip nicht auf andere Menschen ein, er arbeitete mit anderen zusammen, schreckte aber nicht davor zurück sie zu betrügen, wenn es sein musste. Er hatte Affären, beendete diese aber sobald sein Partner erste Anzeichen dafür zeigte, dass er oder sie „es ernst meinte". Er hatte Kumpel, aber jede Freundschaft, die er ihnen entgegenbrachte, hatte ihre Grenzen, letztlich war er sich selber wichtiger als alle anderen.

Es gab natürlich Ausnahmen von dieser Regelung. Seine kleine Schwester Lisa Snart, die er über alles liebte, und für die er alles tun würde. Und sein Partner Mick Rory, den er schon seit seinem ersten Aufenthalt im Jugendgefängnis kannte, bei dem der große Alpha, aus Gründen, die Leonard nicht kannte, beschlossen hatte, den kleinen dürren Beta zu beschützen.

Lisa und Mick waren seine Familie, sie waren anders, zumindest meistens.

Mick Rorys Partner zu sein war anstrengend, das war nicht bestreiten. Mick besaß eine selbstzerstörerische Ader, die nicht nur ihn selbst oft in Schwierigkeiten brachte, sondern oft genug auch Leonard. Und mehr als einmal kam Leonard der Gedanke den Pyromanen einfach aufzugeben und alleine weiter zu machen. Und manchmal tat er das auch. Für Tage, Wochen, oder sogar Monate.

Aber irgendwann kam die Zeit, in der er sich daran erinnerte, das Mick trotz allem sehr nützlich sein konnte (zumindest redete er sich selber sein, dass der Grund war, warum er sich wieder bei den anderen Mann meldete), und er rief den Alpha wieder an und bot ihm einen neuen Job an, den sie gemeinsam durchziehen könnten. Und Mick sagte jedes Mal „ja", als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Leonard ihn anrufen würde, und als wären niemals irgendwelche bösen Worte zwischen ihnen gefallen, die von Bedeutung waren. Als hätten sie nur einen kleine Ehestreit hinter sich und keine ernst gemeinte Trennung.

Ja, es gab danach spitze Kommentare, aber Leonard ließ diese an sich abprallen, als würde er sie nicht ernst nehmen, und Mick erkannte dann, dass er keine Munition gegen seinen Partner hatte, und ließ es deswegen sein.

Und dann hatten sie meistens irgendwann „Wir haben einen erfolgreichen Job hinter uns"-Sex und alles war vergessen. Bis es von Neuem losging. Es war eine Art zerstörerischer Kreislauf. Aber er gehörte nun mal zu ihnen. Er war Teil ihrer Partnerschaft, wie alles andere auch.

Mit Lisa war es anders. Sie war Leonards kleine Schwester, sein Omega, das Licht in seinem Leben. Auch mit ihr stritt er sich, aber sie verließ er niemals. Denn oft genug war sie das Einzige, das ihm am Leben hielt, warum also sollte er sie aufgeben?

Lisa war anders als Leonard oder auch Mick, was das anging. Sie ließ ihre Gefühle zu. Aber immerhin war sie ein Omega, also war das nicht sonderlich überraschend. Lisa hatte auch viele Affäre, aber anders als ihr Bruder bedeuteten diese ihr etwas, anders als ihr Bruder ließ sie Menschen an sich heran.

Leonard warnte sie manchmal das nicht zu tun, aber sie hörte nicht immer auf ihn. So war sie nun einmal. Und manchmal beneidete er sie dafür, dass sie so unbeschwert durchs Leben gehen konnte, und er wünschte ihr, dass sie niemals die gleichen Erfahrungen machen musst, die er gemacht hatte, und die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte Gefühle aufzugeben. Zumindest einer von ihnen beiden sollten glücklich werden.

* * *

Leonard hasste Valentinstag. Aus Prinzip. Es war ein rein kommerzielles Fest, und es gab vor die Liebe zu feiern, obwohl es doch offensichtlich nur die Farben Rot und Rosarot feierte.

Diese Botschaft kam aber bei Lisa nicht an. Sie schenkte ihm trotzdem jedes Jahr Valentinsschokolade und eine Karte dazu, in der stand: „Der beste Bruder der Welt". Warum sie ihm das antat, wusste nur sie.

Leonard vermied es am Valentinstag mit auch nur irgendjemand zu interagieren, ja, er sprach an diesem Tag nicht einmal mit Lisa. Er hatte keinen Sex am 14. Februar, lud niemanden auf einen Drink am 14. Februar ein, ja, er ging noch nicht mal auf Raubzug am 14. Februar, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, was ein anderer so alles falsch verstehen konnte. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Niemals.

* * *

Weihnachten hatte Leonard in diesem Jahr schwer gefordert. Er war aus dem Gefängnis befreit worden, hatte sich für diese Befreiung bedankt, indem er die Pläne seiner Partner an ihren gemeinsamen Erzfeind verraten hatte, hatte beschlossen sich doch in den Kampf des besagten Erzfeindes mit seinen Kurzzeitpartnern einzumischen, hatte als Belohnung dafür auf eine Rückkehr ins Gefängnis verzichten dürfen, da ihn eine Polizistin und sein Erzfeind gehen ließen, und er hatte mit besagten Erzfeind unter dem Mistelzweig geknutscht. Ziemlich intensiv.

Kein Wunder, dass er fertig war.

Lisa freute sich, dass er wieder frei war und fragte nicht weiter nach seinen Aktivitäten. Sie hatten einen neue Love Interest, wie das heutzutage wohl hieß. Leonard wusste nicht viel über ihn, nur, dass er „kein Cisco war, aber ganz süß". Ob das bedeutete, dass er wie Lisa und Cisco ebenfalls ein Omega war oder etwas ganz anderes heißen sollte, wusste Leonard nicht. Eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle, da sich die Snart-Geschwister zumindest in einer Hinsicht ähnlich waren: Sie kannte keine Diskriminierung, was die Geschlechter ihrer sexuellen Partner anging. Und eigentlich war es Leonard ziemlich egal, mit wem seine Schwester ausging, solange sie von dieser Person gut behandelt wurde.

Nur, dass die diesmal vor allem damit beschäftigt zu sein schien den Valentinstag zu planen.

„Bist du mit dieser ominösen Person überhaupt schon mal aus gewesen?", wollte Leonard wissen, „Findest du nicht, dass du wenigstens abwarten solltest, ob ihr zusammenpasst, bevor du den gemeinsamen Valentinstag planst?"

„Aber nein, es ist niemals zu früh den gemeinsamen Valentinstag zu planen, und selbst wenn nichts daraus wird, will ich wenigstens ein Geschenk parat haben um es ihm geben zu können, damit er weiß, wie viel er mir bedeutet", erwiderte Lisa auf diesen Einwand nur unbeeindruckt.

„Du willst jemanden, was schenken, der vielleicht gar nicht mit dir zusammen sein will?!", wunderte sich Leonard, „Was hab ich bei deiner Erziehung nur falsch gemacht?!"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich will nur, dass er weiß, dass er mir am Herzen liegt. Geschenke macht man nicht, weil man sich etwas im Gegenzug dazu verspricht, sondern weil man will, dass die andere Person weiß, dass sie einem etwas bedeutet", belehrte ihn Lisa.

„Ja, ich habe eindeutig versagt, was dich angeht. Wo hast du das denn her? Aus einem New Age-Philosophiebuch?", spottete Leonard und dachte bei sich, dass es seine Schwester aber ziemlich erwischt haben musste, wenn sie bereit war so weit zu gehen.

Jemanden etwas schenken ohne dafür einen Gegenleistung zu erwarten … Klar doch, als wäre das etwas, was man tun würde….

Ein paar Tage später rief Mick ihn an. Er hatte einen möglichen Job für Leonard. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise wählte Leonard die Jobs aus, die sie ausführten, aber da er gerade erst aus dem Knast kam, wunderte er sich darüber nicht weiter, sondern sagte zu. Er musste wieder ins Spiel kommen.

Es war ein Juwelenraub, und alles lief glatt, bis es zum Verkauf der Beute kam, und Leonard beschloss sich etwas zurückzubehalten. Mick grunzte unwillig. „Komm schon, der Hehler zieht uns Prozente ab, wenn du was zurückbehältst, das weißt du genau", beschwerte er sich.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn schon", meinte er nur.

„Was ist das überhaupt?", wollte Mick von ihm wissen, doch Leonard ließ den roten Juwel in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, ohne ihn einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen zu lassen. Und damit war das gegessen.

Zu Hause angekommen nahm er den Juwel aus seiner Tasche und starrte ihn an. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? „Oh, Lenny, das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Ein Stein für ein Omega-Band, nur für mich?!", quietsche Lisa begeistert und griff nach dem Juwel.

Leonard rettete den Stein vor ihrem gierigen Griff. „Finger weg, der ist nicht für dich", erklärte er zischend.

„Oh? … _Oh!_ Leonard, das hast du mir verschwiegen! Wer ist der glückliche Omega?", wollte Lisa sofort wissen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", schoss Leonard nur abwehrend zurück und ließ den Stein wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Lisa zog eine Grimasse und schniefte beleidigt.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen", meinte sie unheilverkündend, „Ich werde es schon noch herausfinden."

* * *

Natürlich petzte sie bei Mick, der natürlich genau wusste, für wen der Stein gedacht war.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, er hat gesagt, dass er eine Freundin hat?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", erwiderte Leonard und dachte an den Kuss, „Glaub mir, das ist nichts Ernstes."

„Und hast du nicht außerdem gesagt, dass er einen Alpha hat, die immer auf ihn aufpasst?", fuhr Mick fort.

„Zu mehrt macht es mehr Spaß", sagte Leonard nur dazu.

„Aber dir ist schon klar, dass daraus nichts werden kann, weil es der verdammte Flash ist?!" Mick wirkte nun wirklich wütend. Vermutlich, weil er besorgt war.

Leonard zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Schlag ihn dir aus den Kopf, Leonard, bitte", bat Mick ihn dann.

Leonard zuckte nur wieder die Schultern.

* * *

Leonard fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager, als er beschloss ihn anzurufen. Er sagte sich, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde. Es wurde aber so schlimm.

* * *

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", meinte Mick nur dazu.

„Ich glaube, er denkt, ich hätte mich über ihn lustig gemacht", meinte Leonard, „Bis zum Valentinstag sind es noch ein paar Wochen, ich hab noch eine Chance ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meine."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass er als Held einfach nicht mit einem Kriminellen zusammen sein will?", warf Mick ein.

Leonard warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

* * *

Dann tauchte Rip Hunter auf und wollte sie rekrutieren um Legenden zu werden.

Leonard hielt es für eine gute Idee ja zu sagen und überzeugte Mick davon mit Hunter zu kommen. Aber da nicht klar war, wann sie wieder zurück sein würden, musste er sein Geschenk demjenigen, der es bekommen sollte, anderweitig zukommen lassen. Immerhin gab es noch Lisa, die doch unbedingt wissen wollte, wer sein Herzensomega war.

* * *

„Barry, was ist das?", wollte Iris wissen.

Barry zeigte ihr wortlos den Inhalt des roten Kästchens. Ein Omega-Band mit einem roten Omega-Stein darauf. Iris starrte das Kleinod einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Das ist ein ziemlich ernstes Geschenk", meinte sie dann, „Ist es von Patty?"

„Nein", erwiderte Barry nur darauf.

„Barry, du weißt, dass man einen Omega nur dann ein Omega-Band schenkt, wenn …", begann Iris.

„Ja", unterbrach sie Barry, „Aber das … das ist in diesem Fall anders. Er dachte sicher nur, dass das ein hübscher Stein ist. Das ist alles."

* * *

Leonard war verliebt aber nicht tot, und das Schiff war voller aufregender Möglichkeiten. Und dann tauchte der Flash auf und erzählte ihm, er wolle Iris West heiraten, also war sein Geschenk wohl nicht auf besonders fruchtbaren Boden gefallen.

Nun, damit kam Leonard auch klar. Er sagte immer, dass es zu mehrt mehr Spaß machte, und bis dahin … würde ihn hier an Bord der _Waverider_ auch nicht langweilig werden. Er musste sich nur von Ray Palmer fernhalten, wegen Mick, aber Sara Lance war ein sehr netter Alpha und außerdem eine tolle Frau. Wer wusste schon, was daraus werden konnte?

* * *

„Er hat sich nicht einmal bei dir bedankt", meinte Mick bitter und betrunken und noch mehr Chronos als Mick, zumindest war Leonard dieser Meinung, „Und er will seinen Alpha heiraten. Wozu hast du ihm den Stein also geschenkt?"

„Man macht keine Geschenke, weil man eine Gegenleistung dafür erwartet, sondern weil man damit ausdrücken will, dass einem der andere etwas bedeutet", erwiderte Leonard daraufhin.

„Wo hast du diesen Quatsch denn her? Aus einem New Age-Sachbuch?", brummte Mick wütend.

„Kendra wird sich von ihm trennen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, weißt du", sagte Leonard anstatt zu antworten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", behauptete Mick.

„Er mag dich auch. Das weißt du, oder?", fuhr Leonard fort.

„Ich mochte dich lieber, als du dich noch geweigert hast über Gefühle zu sprechen. Diese Verliebtheit in den Flash hat dich weich gemacht", urteilte Mick hart.

Leonard war anderer Meinung.

* * *

Lange Zeit später wusste Ray Palmer zuerst nicht, was er mit der Karte „51 Tage seit Weihnachten und danke für Axel" und dem Omega-Band mit den weißen Diamanten darauf anfangen sollte. Sein erster Gedanke war die Frage, wann Mick die Zeit gehabt hatte diesen Diamanten zu stehlen. Sein zweiter war, dass das wohl nur ein Dankeschön für sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Mick sein sollte. Sein dritter war die Frage, ob das die Antwort auf sein Angebot an Mick war.

Dann beschloss er, dass das alles keine Rolle spielte. Es war ein Geschenk von Mick an ihn, und es kam von Herzen.

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass Mick vermutlich nicht wusste, was ein Omega-Band zu bedeuten hatte. Es kam nur darauf an, dass dieses Geschenk ausdrückte, dass er Mick am Herzen lag, egal, ob sie nun zusammenwaren oder in Zukunft jemals zusammen sein würden. Jetzt im Augenblick war er Mick wichtig, und Mick war bereit das auch zuzugeben. Und dieses Wissen würde er für immer im Herzen bewahren, und es würde ihn an kalten Tagen wärmen. Und Mick würde ihn dann vielleicht auch wärmen. Vielleicht.

* * *

 _Jahre zuvor_

„Was um Himmels Willen ist das Kitschiges?" Mick Rory hielt das bunte Rüschenarmband mit dem riesigen Klunker darauf mit von Ekel verzerrten Gesicht hoch und präsentiertes es seinem Partner.

„Das ist ein historisches Omega-Band", belehrte ihn Snart, der solche Dinge wusste.

„Ein … was? Ist das was fürs Bett?", wunderte sich Mick.

„Nein, Mick", meinte Snart geduldig, „Ein Omega-Band war damals das Äquivalent zu einem Verlobungsring. Wenn man einen Omega wollte, dann hat man ihm ein Band mit einem Edelstein darauf geschenkt, das er am Arm tragen konnte, wenn er wollte. Dieses Geschenk bedeutet: _Du bist mein Omega, und du wirst es immer sein, es wird niemals einen anderen für mich geben, nicht auf diese Weise._ Auf älteren Bändern steht das noch unten drauf. Auf jeden Fall: Wenn der Omega das Band später am Arm getragen hat, dann wusste man, dass sein Antrag akzeptiert wurde, und man konnte damit beginnen offiziell um ihn zu werben."

Mick grunzte. „Sehr umständlich", meinte er, „Und wer auch immer das hier freiwillig getragen hat, litt unter Geschmacksverwirrung."

„Andere Zeiten, andere Sitten. Heutzutage weiß das kaum noch jemand. Irgend so ein Beta-Punk hat Lisa mal eins geschenkt, als sie noch ein Teenager war. Dabei wollte er nur vögeln und dachte, er kriegt sie mit Schmuck rum", erwiderte Leonard nur.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woher du das weißt", meinte Mick nur dazu, „Aber wer soll uns nur freiwillig dieses hässliche Ding abkaufen?"

„Irgendjemand wird sich schon finden", behauptete Leonard, „Bald ist Valentinstag. Ich bin sicher, es gibt irgendeinen sentimentalen Idioten, der darauf brennt so ein Ding an seinen Omega verschenken zu können."

Damit hatte er vermutlich recht, denn solche gab es doch immer irgendwo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe mir eine kurze Pause von „Crisis on Earth-X" genehmigt, um diesen Valentins-Oneshot zu schreiben, und fand das sehr entspannend. Obwohl ich normalerweise keine so kitschigen Sachen schreibe, aber immer wieder mal was anderes._

 _Reviews?_


	14. Geschlechterloyalität

**14\. Geschlechterloyalität**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, Westhallen, DeVoes, Joe/Cecile_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der Flash-Episode 4.10 „The Trial of the Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „The Flash", besonders für 4.7, 4.9 und 4.10_

* * *

Natürlich wollte Barry nicht lügen, das war der Hauptgrund, warum er nicht in den Zeugenstand treten wollte. Und es war auch der Grund, warum er Ceciles mögliche Verteidigungsstrategien zurückwies. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand erfuhr, dass er der Flash war, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass ihn jemand für verrückt hielt.

Aber Cecile schien nicht vorzuhaben sich diese Strategien so schnell ausreden zu lassen. „Okay, Barry, ich kann verstehen, dass du deine Identität schützen willst, aber wenn du schon nicht bereit bist in den Zeugenstand zu treten, dann solltest du wenigstens noch einmal in Betracht ziehen auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit zu plädieren. Das könnten wir gut verkaufen. Jeder würde es glauben. Du hast dich von Clifford DeVoe bedroht gefühlt, weil du gerade kurz davor warst deinen Alpha zu heiraten, was alte Wunden aufgerissen hat, und dich an deinen verstorbenen Beta erinnert hat, was jeder bestätigen kann, der auf deiner Hochzeit anwesend war, inklusive mir selbst und David. Der emotionale Druck war also zu viel für dich, und weil du dachtest, dass deine Familie in Gefahr ist, hast du sie verteidigt. Die Jury könnte das nachvollziehen", meinte die Anwältin.

„Verteidigt. Gegen einen Mann im Rollstuhl", wiederholte Barry ungläubig.

„Gegen einen Alpha, den du als Gefahr wahrgenommen hast. Als du ein Kind warst, wurde deine Mutter vor deinen Augen von einem fremden Alpha getötet. Vor eineinhalb Jahren wurde dein Vater von einem verrückten Alpha getötet. Rollstuhl oder nicht, jeder weiß, dass Alphas eine Gefahr für Omegas darstellen", entgegnete Cecile, „Es gab irgendetwas an Clifford DeVoe, das bei dir den Instinkt ausgelöst hat, deine Familie verteidigen zu müssen. Wir können meine Schwangerschaft erwähnen, und …."

„Nein." Barry schüttelte den Kopf. Da war also der Deal der Staatsanwaltschaft. Barry hätte es sich gleich denken können. Der verrücktgewordene Omega. Die Medien liebten diese Geschichten, und die Anwälte ebenfalls.

„Barry…", begann Cecile, „Ein schluchzender Omega im Zeugenstand schadet uns sehr, das weißt du auch. Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen zu gewinnen, dann müssen wir ebenfalls die Omega-Karte ziehen."

„Nein", wiederholte Barry hart, „Du verstehst das nicht, weil du ein Beta bist. Aber das kann ich nicht tun."

„Wenn wir ihnen erzählen, dass die anderen begonnen haben sich wegen deiner Besessenheit von DeVoe Sorgen um dich zu machen, dann würde das gut ins Bild passen. Zu sagen, dass du dich von ihm bedroht gefühlt hast, wäre sogar die Wahrheit. Er hat dich bedroht. Und diese Paranoia, die kein anderer nachvollziehen konnte, klingt ziemlich glaubwürdig nach einer beginnenden Wahnvorstellung, weil…", Cecile unterbrach sich.

„… weil ihr ja auch alle gedacht habt, dass ich Wahnvorstellungen habe", vervollständigte Barry ihren Satz, „Siehst du, und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht will, dass wir diesen Weg weiterverfolgen."

„Barry, ich weiß, wie sich das anhört, aber die Stadt braucht den Flash in Freiheit und nicht im Gefängnis", erinnerte ihn Cecile.

„Im Irrenhaus wäre ich genauso eingesperrt wie im Gefängnis und könnte als Flash genauso wenig helfen", hielt Barry dagegen, „Und ich werde nicht den durchgedrehten Omega geben!"

Cecile seufzte, offenbar begann sie endlich einzusehen, dass Barry es ernst meinte. Dieser wiederum konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie mit diesem Vorschlag ernsthaft zu ihm gekommen war. Der durchgedrehte Omega!

Jedes Kind kannte die Geschichten über die sogenannten Omega-Hysterie, die besonders zu Jahrhundertwende von 19. zum 20. Jahrhundert um sich gegriffen hatte. Zumindest hatte man das der Welt weiß machen wollen. Omegas, die sich bedroht fühlten, und darüber einfach den Verstand verloren, und Alphas und Betas und manchmal auch andere Omega attackierten.

Es war einer der vielen historisch verzeichneten Versuche das dritte Geschlecht zu unterwerfen. Als ob man dazu eine Krankheit erfinden müsste! Alphas schafften es auch ohne Hilfe von erfundenen Krankheiten Omegas zu unterdrücken, sie mussten dafür nicht viel mehr tun als ihnen Anweisungen zu geben, und Betas regierten die Welt mit oder ohne Omega-Hysterie, weil sie medizinisch nachweisen konnten, dass sie ihren Hormonen und Instinkten viel weniger unterworfen waren als die Alphas und Omegas.

Aber es hatte immer wieder Zeiten gegeben, in denen das den beiden anderen Geschlechtern nicht genug gewesen war. In der sie versucht hatten etwas zu finden, das sie tun konnten um ihren eigenen Beschützer-Instinkt den Omegas gegenüber bei zu kommen. Denn letztlich wusste jeder, dass ein Omega anders als ein Alpha nicht befehlen sondern nur um etwas bitten musste um seinen Willen zu bekommen. Und dagegen kam man nur an, wenn man es so darstellte, als ob diese Bitten der Omegas irrational waren. Nur so konnte man vor der Gesellschaft und sich selber rechtfertigen ihnen nicht nachzukommen.

Freud hatte die Omega-Hysterie geliebt. Er war nicht der Einzige gewesen. Die sich entwickelnde Psychiatrie hatte ihre helle Freude daran gehabt die Psyche der ach so tief mit ihren Emotionen verbundenen Omegas auseinanderzunehmen. Betas mochten rationale Erklärungen für Dinge, die sie nicht verstanden, und anders als Alphas, gab es viele Betas, die Omegas nicht verstanden. Ihr Wunsch, das dritte Geschlecht zu erklären, war daher wohl nur zu verständlich, aber ihre Erklärungsversuche waren oft fehlgeleitet und lachhaft.

Und dann waren da die Alphas, die aus daraus ihren Nutzen zogen, und ihre lästigen Omega-Partner auf diese Weise loszuwerden suchten: Indem sie sie für verrückt erklären ließen. Dann wurden sie weggesperrt, und der Alpha konnte sich seinem neuen Beta-Partner oder jüngeren Omega-Modell zuwenden und musste sich dem verrücktgewordenen Omega nicht mehr verpflichtet fühlen. Und alles, was einen Omega ausmachte, passte dabei scheinbar so gut mit ins Bild: Nesterbau, Rudelbildung, Fürsorge für andere – alles wurde als Zeichen für Wahnsinn gedeutet. Depressionen wurden als solche nicht erkannt und für Hysterie gehalten. Natürliche Geschlechtsumwandlungen wurden für Hysterie gehalten. Der Wunsch nach Gleichberechtigung wurde für Hysterie gehalten.

In den sechziger Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts begann einen Omega-interene Bewegung, die es sich zum Ziel setzte das Stigma des „instabile Geschlechts" loszuwerden. Doch in vielen Ländern hatten Omegas noch heute mit diesem Vorurteil zu kämpfen. In manchen Ländern durften sie nicht einmal den Führerschein machen, weil man ihnen nicht genug Verstand zutraute um Fahren zu lernen.

Wenn der Alpha als das aggressive Geschlecht galt, vor dem man sich fürchten sollte, dann galt der Omega als das fragile Geschlecht, das keinen Druck aushielt und beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Stress in Hysterie verfiel. Beides waren Klischees, und doch waren die Menschen nur zu schnell bereit beides zu glauben.

Und nun kam Cecile ausgerechnet mit dieser Verteidigungsstrategie an!

„Barry", versuchte Cecile es noch einmal, „Ich weiß, es kratzt an deinem Stolz als verrückt zu gelten, aber wäre das nicht besser als für einen eiskalten Mörder gehalten zu werden?"

„Es geht nicht um meinen Stolz", erklärte Barry, „Es geht ums Prinzip. Ich schulde es meinen Mit-Omegas nicht das zu werden, was wir im kollektiven Gedächtnis der Öffentlichkeit zu sein scheinen. Nicht, wenn es nicht wahr ist! Ich bin kein Mörder! Und ich bin auch nicht verrückt! Und auf keinen Fall bin ich durch Stress und Sorge in Omega-Hysterie verfallen!"

Schlimm genug, dass sie das alle von ihm gedacht hatten. Dass sie bereit gewesen waren es zu glauben, dass Cecile davon ausging, dass die Jury bereit sein würde es zu glauben, bewies doch zur Genüge, warum er sich auf keinen Fall auf diese Idee einlassen konnte.

„Du stellst also Geschlechterloyalität über dein eigenes Wohl", stellte Cecile bitter fest.

„Ja, das tue ich", erwiderte Barry, „Ich bin unschuldig. DeVoe ist nicht tot, und ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Die Wahrheit wird ans Licht kommen. Vielleicht nicht während dieses Prozesses, aber irgendwann wird meine Unschuld bewiesen werden." Davon war er überzeugt.

Natürlich wollte er nicht ins Gefängnis, aber selbst wenn es soweit kommen würde, würde er dort nicht lange bleiben. Und während seiner Abwesenheit würden Cisco, Caitlin, und Ralph die Stadt beschützen, und Joe würde einen Weg finden das falsche Spiel der DeVoes aufzudecken, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte Vertrauen.

Ein Vertrauen, das Cecile wohl nicht teilte. Sie seufzte. „Es ist wohl, wie David gesagt hat", stellte sie bekümmert fest, „Du bist einer von den Guten. Aber es würde mir um einiges leichter fallen dich frei zu bekommen, wenn du es nicht wärst."

Barry zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich bin nicht bereit meine Prinzipien aufzugeben, nur um nicht ins Gefängnis zu kommen. Wir wissen, dass das hier nicht gut für mich enden wird, aber wir können zumindest verhindern, dass dadurch auch noch jemand anderer zu Schaden kommt", meinte er, „Denn das ist es, was Leute wie uns von Leuten wie den DeVoes unterscheidet."

„Und das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum die DeVoes diesen Fall gewinnen werden", meinte Cecile noch, „Aber das ist, schätze ich, nun mal der Preis, den wir dafür bezahlen müssen, dass wir die Guten sind."

Das stimmte vielleicht, aber es war ein Preis, den Barry nur zu gerne bereit war zu bezahlen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Heute genauso wie an jedem anderen Tag. Denn er war ein Omega, und die oberste Pflicht eines Omegas war es für das Wohl von anderen zu sorgen. Und das hatte überhaupt nichts mit Hysterie oder Wahnsinn zu tun, sondern nur mit Menschlichkeit.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: „Crisis on Earth-X" ist übrigens inzwischen fertig geschrieben und kann unter meinen Fics gefunden werden._

 _Reviews hierzu?_


	15. Notwendige Pflicht?

**15\. Notwendige Pflicht?**

* * *

 _Pairings: Astra/Non, Kara/James, Kara/Non, Erw. von Kara/Clark und Kara/anderen_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der 1. Staffel von „Supergirl" nach Astras Tod_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Arrangierte Ehe, aussterbende intelligente Rasse, Pseudo-Inzest sowie Erwähnung von Inzest_

* * *

Kara hatte irgendwie gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde, dass sie es bereuen würde auf Astras Beisetzungsfeier zu gehen. Aber sie war nun mal Astras nächste Verwandte, und die kryptonischen Traditionen verlangten ihren Anwesenheit, und ganz abgesehen davon hatte sie Astra geliebt und wollte sich in angemessener Form von ihrer Tante verabschieden.

Das war doch nur verständlich, oder? Und sogar Non sah das ein, was immer er auch sonst von ihr halten mochte (was übrigens nicht viel war, daraus machte er kein Geheimnis, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, also konnte Kara sehr gut damit leben).

Doch natürlich musste er es verderben. Vermutlich konnte er nicht anders. Er war einer dieser Betas, die nur dann glücklich waren, wenn sie anderen ihre negativen Gefühle ins Gesicht schleudern konnten. Aber der Vorschlag, mit dem er ankam, sprengte selbst für seine Verhältnisse jedem Faß den Boden weg.

„Es ist ein logischer Schritt", argumentierte er.

Kara sah das anders. „Nein!", erklärte sie daher vehement, „Es ist kein logischer Schritt, sondern Wahnsinn! Du bist mein Onkel!"

„Uns verbindet keine Blutsbande", erinnerte sie Non.

„Trotzdem warst du der Mann meiner Tante, der Frau, die wir gerade gemeinsam betrauert haben! Wir wissen, was Rao von so einer Verbindung halten würde! Die Gesetze sind eindeutig!", fuhr Kara unbeirrt weiter, „Es wäre auf so vielen Ebenen falsch!"

„Die Gesetzte wurden nicht mit dem Gedanken an die Vernichtung Kryptons verfasst! Rao ist allwissend, also wird er es verstehen, und was deine Tante angeht… Auch sie würde es verstehen! Im Gegensatz zum Rest deiner Familie war sie stets bereit alles zum Wohle Kryptons zu tun", erwiderte Non gefasst und erschreckend logisch argumentierend. Mit Letzterem hatte er vermutlich sogar recht. Astra hätte es verstanden, gerade weil ihr die Rettung von Krypton und den kryptonischen Volk über alles andere gegangen war. Also hätte sie das hier vermutlich gut geheißen, so schauderhaft der Gedanke an sich auch war.

„Ich weiß", fuhr Non fort, „Dass ich nicht das bin, was du dir für deine Zukunft erhofft hast. Ich bin kein Alpha und war der Mann deiner Tante. Ich bin nicht dieser Alpha-Photograph, den du so anhimmelst. Das ist mir klar. Und du bist auch nicht das, was ich mir für meine Zukunft erhofft habe, das gebe ich offen zu. Ich habe Astra geliebt, dich liebe ich nicht. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich jemals dazu in der Lage sein werde dich zu lieben. Aber ich kann dich achten und mich um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern. Betas sind gute Ehemänner, vertrauenswürdig und stabil, man kann sich auf sie verlassen und auch darauf, dass sie treu sind. Es mag gegen die Tradition gehen eine Omega-Kriegerin mit einem Beta zu verheiraten, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Ich bin der Anführer unseres Volkes und du der letzte gebärfähige Omega. Wir stammen beide aus edlen Häusern, und in den alten Zeiten hätte man vermutlich so oder so in Betracht gezogen uns miteinander zu vermählen."

„Zum Glück leben wir nicht mehr in den alten Zeiten!", gab Kara zurück, „Und du kannst es schön reden soviel du willst, es bleibt falsch und pervers!"

Non wirkte nun nicht mehr gefasst, sondern wütend. „Lass mich noch einmal ganz deutlich werden, da das offenbar notwendig ist: Du bist nicht nur der letzte gebärfähige Omega, nach meinem Wissensstand bist du der letzte gebärfähige weibliche Kryptonier. Wenn du dich weigerst einer Vermählung mit mir zuzustimmen, dann kannst du dir stattdessen gerne einen meiner Männer aussuchen. Es sind alles brav arbeitende Betas, loyal und ehrlich. Aber du musst einen anderen Kryptonier heiraten, denn wenn du das nicht tust, dann stirbt unsere Rasse aus. Astra und ich haben immer auf Kinder gehofft, aber es war uns nicht bestimmt. Doch nun bleibt uns keine andere Wahl mehr als alles zu tun, was nötig ist um die Zukunft unseres Volkes zu sichern. Wenn es sein muß, dann heirate deinen Cousin Kal-El, aber…"

„Igitt!", entfuhr es Kara geschockt, „Ich habe bei ihm Windeln gewechselt…!"

„Dann wähle einen anderen. Ich kann dir alle notwendigen Akten zukommen lassen. Oder wir veranstalten einen Wettkampf um deine Hand. Das hätte Tradition und würde dafür sorgen, dass der würdigste Kandidat sein genetisches Material weitergibt. Aber mich zu heiraten wäre natürlich immer noch die einfachste Lösung", nahm Non den Faden wieder auf, „Aber du musst dich paaren um unsere Rasse zu retten."

„Es könnte noch weitere Überlebende geben. Irgendwo dort draußen. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir hier auf der Erde wirklich die Letzten sind", argumentierte Kara schwach.

„Aber im Moment müssen wir davon ausgehen", erklärte Non ungerührt.

Ein Teil von Kara hatte immer gefürchtet, dass sie eines Tages so enden würde. Wegen dem Geschlechtern mit denen sie geboren worden war. Sie kannte all das nur aus Geschichten und der Historie, aber es war nicht so, als wäre ihr nach der Vernichtung Kryptons niemals dieser Gedanke gekommen.

Omega-Kriegerinnen waren seit jeher die genetisch wertvollsten Kryptonier. Es war eine Ehre mit einer zusammen zu sein. Kara hatte sich eigentlich nie als Kriegerin gesehen, zumindest nicht bis vor Kurzem, als sie beschlossen hatte nicht mehr länger daneben stehen zu können und helfen zu wollen. Aber sie hatte gewusst, dass sie die letzte Frau war. Und lange Zeit gedacht Kal-El wäre der letzte Mann. Der Gedanke ihn heiraten zu müssen, war ihr nicht so fremd, wie sie vorgab. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an einen Tag, kurz nach ihrer Ankunft, an dem Jeremiah sie weinend zu Hause vorgefunden hatte, und sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie den Gedanken daran ihren Baby-Cousin nun heiraten zu müssen furchtbar fand. Woraufhin Jeremiah ihr erklärt hatte: „In unserem Land, Kara, kann niemand einen Omega in eine Ehe zwingen, die dieser nicht möchte, schon gar nicht mit einem Blutsverwandten. Es gibt Gesetzte gegen so etwas. Du kannst heiraten, wen immer du möchtest." Das hatte er ihr versprochen, und sie hatte jeden Tag an dieses Versprechen geglaubt.

Doch nun kam Non und versuchte ihre kindlichen Alpträume zur Realität werden zu lassen.

„Nein", sagte sie daher, „Nein, du kannst nicht einfach hierher kommen, auf meinen Planeten, und mir erzählen, dass es an mir liegt das Überleben meiner Rasse zu sichern. Denn das weiß ich schon lange, genauso wie ich weiß, dass ich unsere Religion, Kultur, und Geschichte an meine Kinder weitergeben werde. An meine halb-kryptonischen Kinder. Denn bisher ist mir noch kein Kryptonier untergekommen, den ich heiraten wollen würde, und ich werde niemanden nur deswegen ehelichen, weil er Kryptonier ist."

Non funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich hatte von Anfang an recht mit dir!", verkündete er, „Du bist nicht nur keine Patriotin, nein, du kennst auch keine Loyalität. Krypton ist für dich nur ein fremde Feder, mit der du dich schmückst, und nicht deine Heimat!"

Das war ein Angriff, der tatsächlich weh tat, obwohl er nur verbal ausgeführt wurde. _Aber was kümmert mich seine Meinung? Ich weiß es besser._ Sie atmete tief durch.

„Krypton steht für mich für Fortschritt und Wissenschaft und das hart erarbeitete Recht selbst zu wählen. Das kennen sie sogar auf Daxam. Wie tief muss man als Kryptonier fallen, um selbst dort für rückständig gehalten zu werden?", erklärte sie dann kühl, erhob sich in die Lüfte von flog davon.

Astra wäre vielleicht enttäuscht von ihr, doch Kara war wichtiger mit sich selbst leben zu können, als die Zustimmung ihrer verstorbenen Tante zu besitzen. Und so würde es auch immer bleiben. Krypton würde leben, auch wenn es keine reinen Kryptonier mehr geben würde, und soweit Kara wusste, wäre das für einen großen Teil der kryptonischen Bevölkerung mehr als genug.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Mal wieder ernstere technische Krise, plus vorläufig letzte Idee für diese Oneshot-Sammlung, die übrigens in Grundzügen auf Spidey16 zurückgeht. (Danke!). Daher wird das hier wohl das vorläufige Ende sein._

 _Reviews?_


	16. Ein gezielter Schlag

**16\. Ein gezielter Schlag**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen, Thallen, Tony/Iris, Tony/Barry, Iris/Eddie_

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt vor und während der 1. Staffel von „The Flash", Folge: 1.6. „The Flash is born"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Mobbing, präpubertäre sexuelle Belästigung_

* * *

 _Es musste ja auch ausgerechnet Tony Woodward sein._

Sekundäre Geschlechter festigten sich meistens erst in der Pubertät. Mit der Geschlechtsreife kam auch die sekundäre Geschlechtsreife, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass nicht schon vorher feststellbar war welchem sekundären Geschlecht ein Kind angehörte.

Die früher vorherrschende Meinung, dass man in seinen Jugendjahren praktisch über Nacht erwachsen wurde und mit einem Mal als Alpha, Beta, oder Omega aufwachte, hatte sich schon lange als Irrglaube herausgestellt. Nur weil der Körper erst ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt damit begann Sekundärgeschlechtshormone und –pheromone zu produzieren, bedeutete das nicht, dass diese die einzigen Hinweise auf das Geschlecht eines Menschen waren. Es gab natürlich genetische Marker. Und die waren schon bei der Geburt erkennbar.

Vor dem 20. Jahrhundert hatten Ärzte und Eltern mitunter raten müssen, was das zukünftige sekundäre Geschlecht ihres Kindes anging. Sie hatten sich auf oberflächliche Merkmale wie Aussehen und Verhalten, später auch Blutgruppen und Verwandtschaft, verlassen müssen. Doch mit der heutigen Technik konnte man schon bei der Geburt feststellen, was vermutlich einmal aus seinem Kind werden würde.

Die Betonung lag allerdings auf vermutlich. Nicht bei jedem Kind war das von Anfang an klar. Intersex zeichnete sich oft schon in dieser frühen Phase ab, war aber oft auch irreführend. Im Laufe des Lebens, besonders in der Vorpubertät bauten sich die Körper von jungen Menschen oftmals noch bedeutend um. Was zu der einen oder anderen Überraschung für die liebenden Eltern führen konnte.

Und dann gab es aber auch die Fälle, wo es von Anfang an klar war, was für ein Geschlecht das Kind haben würde. Und dann gab es noch die Fälle derjenigen, bei denen die sekundäre Geschlechtsreife viel früher einsetzte als die primäre. Meistens handelte es sich bei diesen Fällen um Kinder, bei denen es von Geburt an keinen wirklichen Zweifel gegeben hatte, was aus ihnen werden würde.

Barry auf jeden Fall war ein geborener Omega. Zumindest fast. Sein Vater führte die Tests selbst nach seiner Geburt durch und stellte fest, dass Barry zu 80% Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Omega werden würde.

Nicht nur seine Gene wiesen darauf hin. Er sah aus wie ein männlicher Omega, legte schnell Omega-Verhalten an den Tag, und weckte den Beschützer-Instinkt in anderen Kindern. Es war Barrys ganz persönlicher Fluch immer schon zu wissen, was aus ihm werden würde, immer schon zu wissen, was er war.

Und dann natürlich kam die Nacht, in der seine Mutter ermordet wurde. Und am nächsten Morgen konnte jeder riechen, dass Barry ein Omega war. Als ob es nicht schon zuvor offensichtlich gewesen war. Und für viele war es das schon gewesen.

Einer von ihnen war Tony Woodward gewesen, Barrys persönlicher Alptraum. Schon in der Grundschule hatte Tony damit angefangen Barry bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu quälen, und er schien nicht vorhaben jemals damit aufzuhören.

„Kleiner Omega, du wurdest geboren um am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette zu stehen, geboren um dominiert zu werden", pflegte Tony zu sagen, wenn er Barry niederhielt. Er zwang Barry immer auf die Knie und drückte seinen Kopf abwechselnd zu Boden, gegen die Knie seines Peinigers oder gegen dessen intimeren Regionen. Manchmal rieb er sich auch an Barry. Barry fand es furchtbar. Andere hätten darin vielleicht ein Kompliment gesehen: Tony war wie Barry ein eindeutiger Fall, natürlich würde er ein Alpha werden. Für Barry jedoch war es einfach nur furchtbar.

Es war natürlich ein Problem. Nach dem ersten Zwischenfall war Barry schwer traumatisiert und petzte bei den Lehrern. Tonys Eltern wurden vorgeladen, genau wie Barrys, und man besprach den Zwischenfall. Tonys Vater war ein ziemlich furchteinflößender Alpha und seine Mutter ein verschreckter Omega, der sich tausendmal für seinen Sohn entschuldigte, während Barrys Eltern, Nora, der zurückhaltende Alpha, und Henry, der sanfte Omega, die beiden anderen Erwachsenen mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ansahen, und nur die Köpfe schüttelten.

Es war Instinkt, ja, aber es war nicht in Ordnung, betonte der Direktor, ein streng aussehender Beta. Solche Zwischenfälle könnten nicht geduldet werden. Tonys Mutter versprach, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Tonys Vater funkelte Barry feindselig an, als wäre das alles seine Schuld. Und dann gingen alle wieder nach Hause.

Natürlich passierte es wieder. Doch diesmal stritt Tony alles ab und bezichtigte Barry der Lüge. „Er ist eifersüchtig, weil ich ein Alpha bin, und er nur ein Omega!", behauptete er. Es war ein peinlicher Moment für Barry, der zwar intellektuell verstand, das nichts daran schlimm war ein Omega zu sein, emotional aber sehr wohl der Meinung war, dass Tony irgendwo recht hatte: Letztlich war er dem anderen Jungen unterlegen, weil er ein Omega war.

Also sagte er nichts mehr, sondern hoffte, dass jemand sehen würde, dass nicht er log, sondern Tony. Doch Tony war schlau und attackierte Barry immer nur dann, wenn kein Erwachsener anwesend war.

Die anderen Kinder sahen, was zwischen Barry und Tony abging, und sie waren entsetzt. Manche von ihnen schienen wie Tonys Vater zu denken, dass alles Barrys Schuld war, anderer wieder schienen einfach froh zu sein, dass es Barry erwischte und nicht sie. Nur wenige setzten sich für ihn ein

Iris West war eine dieser wenigen. Sie war Barrys Ritterin in einer strahlenden Rüstung. Sie befahl Tony regelrecht Barry in Ruhe zu lassen, und weil er sie respektierte, hörte Tony sogar auf sie. Für den Moment. Iris West würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ebenfalls ein Alpha werden.

Doch Iris konnte nicht immer da sein. Tony war, wie gesagt, schlau. Bald verlagerte er seine Angriffe auf die Zeiten, in denen weder Erwachsene noch Iris West anwesend waren.

Barrys Eltern konnten nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen. Sie versuchten es, aber wenn es keine Zeugen gab, dann konnte man Tony nicht bestrafen, und wenn andere Kinder für Barry aussagten und Tonys Taten bestätigten (wovor viele zu viel Angst hatten), dann wurde Tony bestraft, seine Eltern wurden informiert, und es wurde Schutz für Barry versprochen, doch nichts änderte sich. Irgendwann hörten die Lehrer auf Barry ständig zu überwachen, und dann schlug Tony wieder zu. Aggressiver und wütender als jemals zuvor, wie es schien.

Barry hasste es. Er versuchte ja sich zu wehren, aber je mehr er das versuchte, desto härter ging Tony gegen ihn vor.

Alpha-Besessenheit, nannte man das in der Fachsprache. Ein Alpha fixierte sich auf einen ganz bestimmten Omega. Aber da Tony und Barry noch zu jung für sexuelle Handlungen waren, dominierte Tony ihn auf die einzige Weise, die er kannte – durch Gewalt.

Barry betete für den Tag, an dem er Tony endlich loswerden würde. Und schließlich wurde sein Wunsch erhört. Bis Tony wieder unvermittelt in sein Leben trat – als Meta, der zu Metall werden konnte. Wie passend.

Und so wie er einst den jungen Barry gequält hatte, indem er ihn dominierte, dominierte er nun Barrys erwachsenes Superhelden-Alter Ego.

* * *

Wenn man Barry nach dem Moment fragen würde, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass Eddie der Richtige für ihn war, dann hätte er diesen genannt.

Bisher hatte er nicht wirklich gewusst, was er von Eddie halten sollte. Er hatte ihn gemocht und sehr attraktiv gefunden, aber er war sich auch immer der schmerzlichen Tatsache bewusst gewesen, dass Eddie mit Iris zusammen war, und Barry wegen dem Blitzschlag seine Chance verpasst hatte. So gern er Eddie persönlich auch hatte, so symbolisierte er doch auch immer irgendwie den Beta, der das Leben führen konnte, das Barry als Omega niemals gehabt hatte: Das einfache Leben, in dem er nicht diskriminiert und gemobbt wurde, in dem er nicht von Hitzen heimgesucht und von Brünften beeinflusst wurde, in dem er nicht von verrückten Alphas gestalkt und dominiert wurde, das Leben, in dem er mit seiner Traumfrau einfach ausgehen konnte, weil sie eben nicht seine Stiefschwester war …

Aber dann: „Ich habe gehört, du kennst Tony Woodward von Früher?"

Barry konnte das nicht abstreiten, und man musste es auf seinem Gesicht lesen können.

„Oh, er war deiner, ja?" Vielleicht stand es ja in Tonys Akte, aber wohl eher nicht. Jugendstraftakten wurden versiegelt bzw. da sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, hatte niemand Anklage gegen Tony wegen Belästigung erheben können.

„Komm mit."

Eddie nahm ihn mit zum Boxen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das Barry gar nicht so unrecht gewesen. Je weniger bekleidet Eddie war, desto lieber hatte ihn Barry um sich. Das war oberflächlich, aber nach Monaten im Koma und sexueller Frustration davor und seit dem … nun, ja, er nahm eben, was er kriegen konnte, okay? Wenn man ihm daraus einen Vorwurf machen wollte, dann sollte man eben, aber Barry war auch nur ein Mensch.

Aber Eddie wollte mit ihm über Tony Woodward reden. Und Barry wollte nicht über Tony reden. Er kannte all die Argumente, war sie hundertmal mit sich selber durchgegangen. Tonys Vater war offensichtlich ein gewalttätiger Alpha gewesen, der seinen Omega misshandelte. Tony hatte dieses Verhalten, das er von zu Hause kannte, kopiert, weil er es für normal hielt. Tony war vermutlich ebenfalls von seinem Vater geschlagen worden, jedes Mal, wenn er bei Barry erwischt worden war, weswegen er umso wütender auf Barry wurde und sich an diesem rächen wollte …

Das war ja alles gut und schön, aber … Barry wollte Tony nicht verzeihen! Erstens hatte der sich niemals bei ihm entschuldigt, und zweitens hatte er Barry das Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Warum sollte Barry der großmütigere Mensch sein? Er war es doch, der geistigen und körperlichen Schaden davon getragen hatte!

Doch zu seiner Überraschung wollte Eddie ihm gar nicht ins Gewissen reden und zum Verzeihen auffordern.

„Ich wurde früher auch viel gemobbt", erklärte er.

„Wirklich?" Barry sah den blonden erfolgreichen Beta-Adonis an und konnte das schwer glauben.

„Oh, ja. Ich war früher dicklich und ein Nerd, und mein Vater hatte die Fabrik geschlossen, in der viele der Eltern meiner Klassenkameraden gearbeitet haben. Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich nicht sehr beliebt war", erwiderte Eddie, „Und eine Zeit lang, hat mich das ziemlich fertig gemacht. Und wütend. Ich bin mir so hilflos vorgekommen."

„Und was hast du dagegen unternommen?", wollte Barry wissen.

Eddie deutete auf den Box-Sack. „Manchmal muss man seine Wut einfach raus lassen."

Eddie, der Boxer. Ob er sich in Form geboxt hatte?

„Alle denken immer man muss den Gegner mit Schlägen eindecken, aber manchmal reicht ein gezielter Schlag aus. Etwa so." Barry, der den Box-Sack für Eddie festgehalten hatte, wäre fast zu Boden gegangen.

„Uff."

„Komm schon, Allen. Versuch du es mal!" Eddie schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt vor den Box-Sack. Joe hatte Barry beigebracht sich zu verteidigen, aber ihn auch gelehrt, dass Gewalt keine Lösung war und nur zu noch mehr Gewalt führte.

„Trau dich nur. Schlag zu." Eddie sahn ihn auffordernd an. Barry zögerte einen Moment, dann visierte er den Sack an und dachte an Tony. An all die Jahre der Hölle, die nun zurück waren. Ein gezielter Schlag, mit Speedstergeschwindigkeit.

„Uh." Erschrocken stellte Barry fest, dass Eddie am Boden saß, und der Box-Sack ein Loch hatte. Doch zu einer Überraschung lachte Eddie nur.

„Gut so!", lobte er und ließ sich von Barry auf die Beine helfen. „Der Sack war wohl schon beschädigt. Aber ja, das meine ich. Lass uns einen neuen aufhängen. Tony Woodward. Der kann heute nicht mehr das mit dir machen, was er früher mit dir gemacht hat. Denn sonst … verpasst du ihm einfach so einen Schlag. Und das war's dann", meinte Eddie.

Barry lächelte den Beta an. „Und das war's dann", murmelte er.

Selbst Iris hatte sich zwischen ihn und Tony gestellt. Seine Eltern, seine Lehrer, sie alle hatten sich zwischen sie beide gestellt. Nur Joe nicht. Joe hatte Barry beigebracht zu kämpfen, aber er hatte auch von Barry verlangt zu sehen, dass Kämpfen nicht die Lösung war, weil er ein Cop war.

Aber Eddie war der Erste, der verstand, dass es nicht darum ging, dass Tony endlich aufhörte. Nicht darum, dass Barry sich verteidigen konnte. Sondern darum, dass Barry sich einfach nicht mehr wie ein Opfer fühlen wollte.

Und es war wirklich ein gezielter Schlag, der Barry dabei half Tony zu besiegen. Eddie hatte ihm mehr geholfen, als er ahnte. Eddie, der gewusst hatte, was Barry empfand, und ihm geholfen hatte das Gefühl loszuwerden – die Hilflosigkeit, die Wut.

Eddie hatte Barry geholfen einen Konflikt zu lösen, ohne ihn für ihn zu lösen. _Beta. Mein Beta._ Barry konnte nicht anders als das zu denken, als er den jungen Detektiv das nächste Mal sah.

„Alles klar, Allen? Geht es dir gut? Willst du noch eine Runde Boxen?"

Barry wollte so viel mehr als das. Aber fürs Erste musste er sich damit zufrieden geben. Er würde nehmen, was er kriegen könnte, bis eines Tages vielleicht …

Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dass Iris mit Eddie ausging. Vielleicht war das sogar sehr gut so. Vielleicht.

Was auf jeden Fall gut war, war dass Tony Woodward in der Pipeline festsaß und Barry nie wieder schaden konnte. Und das alles dank eines gezielten Schlages.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe vor einiger Zeit Episode 6 noch einmal gesehen, und dabei ist mir eingefallen, dass Mobbing in einer A/B/O-Welt natürlich eine vollkommen andere Problematik ist als in unserer, weil eben viel eindeutigere Motive dahinter stehen._

 _Und daher habe ich mich gefragt, wie die ganze Tony-Geschichte in meinem Arrowverse wohl aussehen würde, und das gleich genutzt um die Thallen-Boxszene shippig auszuleben._

 _Reviews?_


	17. Monster unter sich

**17\. Monster unter sich**

* * *

 _Pairings: Westallen_

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt vor und während der 4. Staffel von „The Flash", ca. Folge: 4.10-4.12_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Fehlerhaftes Rechtssystem, Machtmissbrauch, Sexismus_

* * *

Die Zeit der Gleichberechtigungsbewegung und die darauffolgende Zeit der poltischen Korrektheit brachten einige Änderungen im amerikanischen Strafvollzug mit sich. Wie in den meisten anderen Ländern der Welt gab es zunächst einmal ein Gefängnis, später getrennte Gefängnisse für Männer und Frauen, hauptsächlich um ungewollte Schwangerschaften zu vermeiden, und erst im Laufe des 20. Jahrhunderts Gefängnisse, in denen auch die sekundären Geschlechter getrennt gefangen gehalten wurden.

Letzteres kostete Geld. Genau genommen müsste es sechs verschiedene Gefängnisse geben: Jeweils welche für weibliche Omega, weibliche Beta, weibliche Alphas, männliche Omegas, männliche Beta, und männliche Alphas. Doch das würde Unsummen verschlingen, Geldmittel die der Staat nicht hatte. Geschlechtergetrennte Toiletten waren in öffentlichen Gebäuden ja schon teuer genug, aber nun auch Extra-Gefängnisse … nein, das konnte und wollte sich lange Zeit keiner leisten.

Dann wurde es aber Vorschrift, was dazu führte, dass die meisten Gefängnisse die Regel umgingen, indem sie einfach ihre Zellenblöcke geschlechtergetrennt belegten, und die Gefangenen nur zusammen im Hof und der Messe interagieren ließen.

Iron Height war eines dieser die Vorschriften umgehenden Gefängnisse, weswegen Barry durchaus ein mulmiges Gefühl bei seiner Einlieferung hatte. Die Chance, dass er vergewaltigt werden würde, wäre zwar auch ein einem reinen Omega-Gefängnis gegeben, aber in einem gemischten Gefängnis war sie natürlich größer. Nicht, dass Barry annahm, dass die Wachen daneben stehen würden, wenn die anderen Gefangenen über ihn herfallen würden, aber ein verurteilter Mörder aus den Kreisen der Polizei wurde von niemanden besonders gemocht, was möglicherweise bedeutete, dass sich die Wachen im Fall der Fälle einfach mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich lassen würden um ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Und dann war da natürlich auch noch die Frage nach den Hitzen. Omega-Gefangene wurden an ihre Hitztagen nicht zu den anderen Gefangen gelassen, genau wie Alpha Gefangene an ihren Brunfttagen, aber Geruchsblocker wurden im Gefängnis nicht verteilt, genauso wenig wie Hitzeunterdrücker, und brünftige Alphas konnten nun mal schnell zu einem Problem werden, um so mehr, da unter extremem Umständen weder Hitze- noch Brunftzyklen … nun ja zyklisch verliefen.

Trotzdem war Barry nicht verzweifelt, sondern eher guter Dinge, er war davon überzeugt, dass er freikommen würde, dass sein Aufenthalt in Iron Height nicht von Dauer sein würde, und wenn er in Schwierigkeiten geraten sollte, dann musste er einfach nur seine Geschwindigkeit einsetzen um sich zu verteidigen. Egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Natürlich würde er so riskieren als Flash aufzufliegen, was er ja so dringend hatte verhindern wollen, dass er deswegen sogar bereit gewesem war verurteilt zu werden, aber er hatte nicht vor sich verprügeln oder vergewaltigen zu lassen. Er musste eben einen Weg finden um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihn keiner sah, wenn er seine Geschwindigkeit benutzte, und er dabei auch nicht gefilmt wurde, das sollte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass er in die Zelle gesteckt wurde, in der schon sein Vater eingesessen war, deutete er das als positives Zeichen. Irgendjemand hier war eindeutig auf seiner Seite. Und tatsächlich schien Aufseher Wolfe, ein beruhigend riechender Alpha, persönliches Interesse an ihm zu haben, und daran, dass er sich auch ohne Probleme in Iron Height einlebte. Er schien ein Auge auf Barry zu haben, was gut war.

Die täglichen Besuche von Iris waren eine Routine, die Barry glücklich machte, und alles andere würde sich mit Sicherheit auch einrenken. Er musste nur vorsichtig sein, das war alles.

Er behielt seine Mitgefangenen erst einmal im Auge und diese ihn. Der erste, der ihn ansprach, war ausgerechnet Axel Walker, Trickster Jr. . Der Trickster war wie Barry ein Omega, das bedeutete, dass er in Barrys Zellentrakt einsaß, und Barry hatte sich von ihm schon eine Weile beobachtet gefühlt, bevor er ihn ansprach.

„Oh, ja, wir sind hier alle unschuldig, besonders der dort!", meinte Axel verächtlich, als Barry ihn darüber belehrte, dass er zu Unrecht eingesperrt worden war, und deutete auf einen besonders einschüchternd wirkenden Mitgefangenen von ihnen.

Barry beunruhigte ein wenig, dass dieser große muskelbepackte Mann nach Nichts zu riechen schien, aber er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der andere vorschnell verurteilte. Also beschloss er sich von Äußerlichkeiten nicht beeindrucken zu lassen und den muskulösen Kerl nicht von Anfang an für einen verrückten Mörder zu halten.

Axel wollte auf jeden Fall „Mörder-Kumpels" werden, was Barry natürlich ablehnte, und dann brach er vor Barrys Augen unter Bauchschmerzen zusammen und wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Wenig später war er ausgebrochen. Barry hasste es, dass er nichts tun konnte um seinen darauffolgenden Wahnsinnfeldzug in Central City aufzuhalten, doch er konnte nicht riskieren auszubrechen. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Axel ihn vermutlich mit ausbrechen hätte lassen, wenn er sein Angebot sein Mörder-Kumpel zu werden angenommen hätte. Aber Barry hatte sich dafür entschieden alles seinen rechten Gang gehen zu lassen, nicht wahr?

Ralph war derjenige, der sich den Trickster und seine Komplizin, dessen Mutter, stellen musste, und der dabei so viel Angst bekam, dass er Barry in dessen Zelle besuchte und ihn zu überreden versuchte auszubrechen um den Trickster zu fangen. Doch Barry lehnte ab, und machte stattdessen Ralph Mut, der es auch wirklich schaffte das verrückte Paar Krimineller aufzuhalten.

Barry unterdessen nutzte seine Zeit um sich mit seinen anderen Mitgefangen vertraut zu machen. Wie er von Anfang an befürchtet hatte, brachte ihm die Tatsache, dass er ein CSI-Ermittler gewesen war, nicht gerade viele Freunde hier ein. Der erste Überfall seiner Mitgefangen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er dachte schon, er müsste seine Kräfte einsetzen, doch er wurde gerettet – ausgerechnet von dem muskulösen Kerl, den Axel als „besonders unschuldig" bezeichnet hatte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mann ein Omega war und in Barrys Zellenblock lebte. Er war außerdem tatsächlich geruchslos, was auf einen seltenen genetischen Defekt zurückzuführen war. Das war es auch, was ihn in den Augen aller so unheimlich machte – jemand, der nach Nichts roch, dem misstraute man automatisch, da man seine Intentionen nicht erschnüffeln konnte.

Auf jeden Fall war Big Sir bzw. David Ratchet, so der Name des Omegas, Barry zu Hilfe gekommen, weil sein Vater ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hatte, als er eine Last-Minute-Blinddarmoperation hier im Gefängnis an ihm durchgeführt hatte. Big Sir hatte sich nun revanchiert, indem er Barry geholfen hatte.

Doch Barry war nun mal jemand, der so etwas nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte, und beschloss, dass er seinen ersten Freund im Gefängnis gefunden hatte. Das nächste Mal, als es Big Sir war, der in Schwierigkeiten geriet, war er es, der ihm zu Hilfe kam. (Mit seinen Kräften, aber das musste ja keiner wissen).

Das wiederum brachte Barry den Respekt seiner Mitgefangenen ein. Nicht nur im Omega-Zellenblock, aber vor allem auch dort. Und Barry nutzte diesen Respekt um Frieden unter den Gefangenen zu schaffen. Sie saßen hier alle im selben Boot, warum also sollten sie sich das Leben gegenseitig schwer machen?

Zuerst wirkten alle über seine Versuche mit ihnen zu sozialisieren und, schlimmer noch, sie dazu zu bringen mit anderen zu sozialisieren irritiert, aber bald spielte er gemeinsam mit den Omegas, die ihn bei seiner Ankunft hier noch alle hatten verprügeln wollen, um ihre Puddings Poker. (Und gewann dabei meistens, weil er dank seiner Kräfte schummeln konnte, manchmal sorgte er aber auch dafür, dass Big Sir gewann).

Aufseher Wolfe sah Barrys freundlichen Umgang mit seinen Mitgefangenen nicht gerne. „Sie denken vielleicht, Sie hätten sie alle um den Finger gewickelt, Mister Allen, aber dem ist nicht so. Lassen Sie sich nicht täuschen, das hier ist ein Gefängnis, kein Ferienparadies."

Barry ließ sich von dieser Warnung nicht beeindrucken, und als Big Sir ihm sagte, dass er unschuldig war, sorgte er dafür, dass sich seine Freunde seinen Fall genauer ansahen und den wahren Schuldigen fanden.

Aufseher Wolfe erzählte ihm eine lange Geschichte über einen anderen Omega-Gefangenen, der einem neu gefundenen Freund im Gefängnis hatte helfen wollen, diesen aber enttäuscht hatte, und aus Dank dafür von ihm getötet worden war. Barry fand die Geschichte furchtbar, ließ sich aber nicht beeindrucken. „Hier drinnen sind alle Monster", beschwor ihn der Aufseher.

Barry glaubte nicht daran. Er genoss es Hoffnung in Big Sirs Augen zu sehen. Ihn von der Zeit nach dem Gefängnis sprechen zu hören. Er spielte weiter mit den anderen Gefangen Poker und freundete sich im Hof mit ein paar Betas und Alphas an.

Aufseher Wolfe sah es nicht gerne. Das war klar. Aber niemand versuchte Barry umzubringen. Oder auch nur ihm weh zu tun. Und als er Big Sir letztlich doch noch enttäuschte, war dieser nur traurig und nicht wütend. „Aber es ist gut, dass du mir Hoffnung gegeben hast, Kleiner", meinte er, „Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt Hoffnung zu haben und etwas zu haben, für das man lebt. Es ist scheiße, dass du hier bist, obwohl du nicht hierherein gehörst, aber ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben." Bei diesen Worten klopfte er Barry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Und Barry fühlte sich nun noch schuldiger darüber falsche Hoffnungen in dem Mann geweckt zu haben als ohnehin schon, und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch an seinen Vater erinnert, der jahrelang unschuldig im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Also beschloss er Big Sir zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Er rannte mit ihm aus dem Gefängnis hinaus, bis nach China, dort ließ er ihn mit einer kurzen Nachricht zurück, und dann kehrte er alleine ins Gefängnis zurück. Und saß dann zufrieden in seiner Zelle.

Er verstand nicht ganz, warum ihn die anderen Gefangenen in der Folge mit Sorge betrachteten, und noch weniger, warum ein Beta ihm im Hof zuraunte: „Der Aufseher hat es auf dich abgesehen, gib acht."

Erst als er den vergifteten Pudding bereits gegessen hatte, und Aufseher Wolfe ihm von der zusätzlichen Kamera erzählte, wurde ihm klar, dass er von Anfang an nach der falschen Gefahr Ausschau gehalten hatte. Nicht seine Mitgefangenen waren es, vor denen er sich hüten musste – sie wussten, dass sie alle im selben Boot saßen, und genau deswegen hatten sie ja auf seine Versuche mit ihnen freundschaftlich umzugehen reagiert - nein, es war der Aufseher, der sich immer so besorgt gegeben hatte, der in Wahrheit von Anfang an sein Feind gewesen war.

„Hier drinnen", belehrte er Barry, „sind wir alle Monster." Barry fand seinen einlullenden Alpha-Geruch in diesem Moment um einiges einschüchternder als er Big Sirs Geruchslosigkeit jemals gefunden hatte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Barry, mein Lämmchen. Wie schaffst du es nur dich immer weiter reinzureiten? (Das ist übrigens auch die Stelle von „The Flash", wo ich im Moment bin)._

 _Auf jeden Fall hat mich dieser Subplot der aktuellen Staffel dazu gebracht über den Strafvollzug und die mit ihm einhergehenden Probleme in meinem A/B/O-Verse nachzudenken, und so ist dieser One-Shot entstanden._

 _Reviews?_


	18. Der Prinz und der Bettler

**18\. Der Prinz und der Bettler**

* * *

 _Pairings: Karamel, Mon-El/Andere_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt vor „Supergirl", währen und nach der 2. Staffel und während der 3. Staffel,Episode 3x20 „The Dark Side of the Moon", aber nach meiner SG-Fic „Capetricks", und daher spielt er in einem AU, in dem Reign vor den Ereignissen auf Argo City besiegt wurde._

 _Warnings: Spoiler bis 3x20, die Autorin mag Mon-El, AU (siehe dazu meine Fic „Capetricks"), kritischer Blick auf die kryptonische Gesellschaft, kranke Kinder, Lungenkrankheit, Erpressung, Erw. von Character Death, leichter Sexismus gegen Betas_

* * *

Prinz Mon-El von Daxam war ein Alpha und der erstgeborene und einzige Sohn von Königin Rhea von Daxam. Sein Vater war ein Omega, aber kein Sklave, sondern der ausgewählte Gefährte der Königin. Wenn man Mon-El gefragt hätte, dann hätte er durchaus zugegeben, dass er ein gutes Leben führte, dass er zu der privilegierten Gesellschaftskaste von Daxam gehörte und sich dessen auch bewusst war. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er mit allem, was auf Daxam vor sich ging, einverstanden war. Aber, nun ja, dies hier war nun mal seine Heimat und sein Leben – Daxam war nicht perfekt, aber er könnte es schlimmer getroffen haben.

Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Es gelang ihm gut diese Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten, bis der Große Husten kam.

Sie hatten zunächst keinen Namen dafür und bezeichneten ihn nur so – als Großen Husten. Und Daxam war in vielerlei Hinsicht fortschrittlich, aber es war keine Welt der Wissenschaft. Nicht so wie Krypton eine war. Krypton, der verhasste Nachbar, der Feind seit … nun seit immer schon. Krypton, so ging das Gerücht, besaß ein Heilmittel für den Großen Husten, während sie auf Daxam zusehen mussten, wie kleine Kinder – eines nach dem anderen – daran starben.

Im Grunde genommen gaben ihre Lungen ihre Funktion auf. Wohlhabendere Bürger konnten sich Sauerstoffflaschen leisten, doch auch diese halfen nicht ewig. Früher oder später half auch die direkte Sauerstoffzufuhr nicht mehr, und die Kinder starben unweigerlich.

Mon-El kannte seine Mutter gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie niemals um Hilfe bitten würde. Also beschloss er es an ihrer Stelle zu tun. Die Kryptonier konnten doch gar keine so großen Monster sein, dass sie Kinder sterben lassen würden, oder? Nicht einmal daxamitische Kinder.

Er begab sich also nach Krypton und wurde beim Hohen Rat vorständig.

„Ich bin Prinz Mon-El von Daxam", erklärte er, „Und ich komme in Frieden. Ich bin hier, weil mein Volk von einer großen Krise heimgesucht wird. Unsere Kinder sterben. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Krypton ein Heilmittel für die Seuche besitzt, die wir nur als Großen Husten bezeichnen, und ich bitte untertänigst um die Hilfe unserer Nachbarn beim Bekämpfen dieser Seuche." Das klang ganz gut, fand er. Unterwürfig und höflich, er hätte jemanden, der ihn auf diese Weise um Hilfe bat, diese auch gewährt.

Die Mitglieder des Hohen Rates sahen ihn an, und er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er von ihnen verurteilt wurde.

„Und warum", fragte ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates, ein männlicher Beta, den Mon-El auf den ersten Blick hin schon nicht leiden konnte, „sollten wir Euch dieses Heilmittel überlassen, wenn wir es denn besitzen würden?"

Mon-El blinzelte. „Nun, weil ihr damit Leben retten würdet", erklärte er dann etwas hilflos. Was war denn das für eine Frage?

„Lasst uns die Frage umformulieren, Prinz Mon-El. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr nicht als offizieller Gesandter von Königin Rhea hier seid?", mischte sich nun ein weiblicher Beta mit langen braunen Haaren in das Gespräch ein.

„Nun … nein, das bin ich nicht, aber spielt das denn wirklich eine Rolle? Ich bin der Prinz, es ist nicht so, dass ich planen würde das Heilmittel teuer zu verkaufen, ich will es verteilen, was ich in meiner Position auch kann", meinte Mon-El dazu etwas verwirrt.

„Aber Ihr seid nicht als offizieller Vertreter der daxamitischen Regierung hier", sagte der männliche Beta nun wieder, „Sondern als Privatperson, die uns um einen Gefallen bittet."

„Ja?" Mon-El verstand das Problem nicht ganz. „Hören Sie, was spielt es für eine Rolle, ob ich im Namen meiner Mutter oder in meinem hierhergekommen bin? Die Kinder sterben in jedem Fall!"

„Es spielt eine Rolle, weil Ihr uns im Austausch für unser Wissen nichts anbieten könnt", erklärte der männliche Beta geduldig.

„Anbieten", wiederholte Mon-El ungläubig, „Ach so ist das." Und dabei hatte er wirklich gedacht, sie würden ihm aus der Güte ihrer Herzen heraus helfen.

„Jeder könnte hier ankommen und uns etwas von sterbenden Kindern erzählen", mischte sich ein weiterer männlicher Beta ein, „Aber keiner sagt uns, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

„Diese Seuche kam von Krypton! Es war ein Kryptonier, der unsere Bevölkerung angesteckt hat!", empörte sich Mon-El, als er das hörte, „Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht lüge!"

„Hörensagen!", rief jemand dazwischen.

Mon-El stellte fest, dass der Rat vornehmlich aus Betas bestand. Das war nicht gut. Wo waren die Alphas, an deren Beschützerinstinkt er appellieren könnte? Und wo waren die Omegas, deren Herzen ihn verstehen würden?

„Vielleicht bin ich nicht Rheas Namen hier, aber ich kann in ihren Namen verhandeln", meinte er dann schließlich.

Das schien den Rat zufrieden zu stellen. „Wir wären bereit Daxam das Heilmittel zu überlassen", sagte die Beta-Frau, die zuvor gesprochen hatte, „Für eine entsprechende Gegenleistung."

„Daxam ist reich genug um allen euren Forderungen nachzukommen", meinte Mon-El überzeugt.

„Wir wollen, dass sich Daxam jeder Art der Sklaverei offiziell für illegal erklärt", sagte die Frau. Damit hatte Mon-El jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Wieso? Wir haben keine kryptonischen Sklaven auf Daxam. Was gehen euch unsere Gesetze an?!", verlangte er zu erfahren.

„Wir können nicht einfach daneben sitzen und zulassen, dass ein Volk, das in unserem System lebt, wissentlich intelligente fühlende Wesen als unbezahlte Arbeitskräfte missbraucht und ihnen jedes Persönlichkeitsrecht abspricht", erklärte der Beta, der Mon-El unterstellt hatte zu lügen.

Am liebsten hätte Mon-El gefragt: „Und warum nicht?", aber das hätte ihn nicht weiter gebracht. „Das wird aber nicht passieren. Nicht in nächster Zeit zumindest. Ich kann aber versprechen, dass ich, sobald ich an die Macht komme, die Sklaverei abschaffen werde. Das hatte ich sowieso bereits erwogen, also…", sagte er stattdessen.

„Nein. Es muss jetzt geschehen", erklärte der Beta, der als Erstes gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Wir können alternativ aber anbieten Sklaverei durch begrenzte Leibeigenschaft zu ersetzen. Nach einer Laufzeit von zwanzig Jahren wären die Leibeigenen automatisch frei und würden eine entsprechende Kompensation erhalten, von der sie ein Jahr leben könnten, bevor sie sich dafür entscheiden könnten einen neuen Vertrag einzugehen oder als freie Individuen zu leben", meinte Mon-El dann.

„Nein, das ist nicht gut genug", lautet die Antwort.

Nun war Mon-El wirklich verärgert. „Der Großteil von Daxams Wirtschaft stützt sich auf die Sklaverei. Königin Rhea und die anderen Adeligen würde einer sofortigen Aussetzung niemals zustimmen", erklärte er.

„Das ist aber unsere Forderung. Und wenn Ihr gegen Sklaverei seid, Prinz Mon-El, dann werdet Ihr auch einen Weg finden sie abzuschaffen. Und das gleich und nicht erst in zwanzig Jahren", meinte die Beta-Frau.

Mon-El konnte seinen Ärger nicht mehr länger im Zaun halten. „Was erwarten Sie von mir? Soll ich einen gewaltsamen Aufstand anzetteln? Meine Mutter vom Thron stürzen um unsere Sklaven zu befreien?! Abgesehen davon, dass ich mein Volk retten und nicht töten will, hätte ich keinen Erfolg! Die meisten Daxamiten sind Befürworter der Sklaverei! Sogar ein guter Anteil unserer Sklaven ist es ebenfalls!", brach es wütend aus ihm heraus, „Was ihr hier tut ist simple Erpressung! Ich bitte euch um Hilfe bei einer Krankheit, die Kinder tötet, und die ihr bei uns eingeschleppt habt, und ihr nutzt diese Notlage aus um unsere Gesellschaft umzukrempeln, weil sie euch so, wie sie ist, nicht passt! Wer gibt euch das Recht über uns zu urteilen?!"

Die Ratsmitglieder wechselten Blicke. „Ich denke, das wäre alles, Prinz Mon-El. Danke für Euren Besuch", meinte der erste Sprecher ruhig und nickte den Wachen zu, die Mon-El aus dem Ratsaal geleiten sollten.

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Wollt ihr, dass ich bettle? Okay, ich bettle: Bitte helft uns! Unsere Kinder sterben! Sie bekommen einfach keine Luft mehr! Wisst ihr, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man einfach keine Luft mehr bekommt?! Wenn die Lungen quietschen und alles nach Luft schnappen nicht mehr hilft?! Helft uns verdammt, dass seid ihr uns schuldig!" Mon-El hatte sich zu Boden geworfen und kniete nun vor dem Rat und bot ihnen sogar sein Genick dar, doch die Wachen zerrten ihn auf die Beine und dann aus dem Ratssaal hinaus.

„Das werde ich euch nicht vergessen! Ich werde es niemals vergessen!", rief Mon-El wütend, doch es half alles nichts. Keiner hier würde ihm helfen. Krypton war das Leiden von Daxam egal.

Zurück zu Hause startete Mon-El einen letzten Versuch. Er berichtete seinen Eltern von Kryptons Forderungen, was diese nur wütend machte und von einer Verschwörung gegen Daxam fantasieren ließ (sie dachten wohl Krypton hätte sie absichtlich mit dem Großen Husten infiziert), und nein, sie waren nicht bereit Kryptons Preis zu bezahlen, egal wie oft Mon-El betonte, dass Leben zu retten doch wohl wichtiger sei als Stolz.

„Im Fall von Krypton ist das nicht so", erwiderte seine Mutter, „Diese Snobs sehen uns als unterlegene Spezies an, die es nicht verdient hat zu leben, es sei denn wir folgen ihren Wünschen. Und genau deswegen dürfen wir das niemals tun."

Selbst sein Vater meinte: „Deine Mutter hat recht."

Mon-El beschloss sich zu betrinken. Was blieb ihm sonst noch über?

Der Große Husten wütete weiter, Mon-El trank, machte Party, und hatte Sex. Dann meldete sich das Haus von El. Zor-El bot ihm an einen Boten zu schicken, der ihm das Heilmittel gegen den Großen Husten bringen würde. Hinter dem Rücken des Rates.

Mon-El sagte natürlich ja, verstand zwar nicht, was den Mann dazu veranlasst hatte seine Meinung zu ändern (saßen seine Frau und sein Bruder nicht in demselben Hohen Rat, der sich geweigert hatte ihm zu helfen?), aber ein Geschenk hinterfragte man nun mal nicht.

Nur, dass es anders kam als erhofft. Der Bote wurde festgesetzt, dem Heilmittel misstraut. Mon-El versuchte den Boten freizubekommen und das Heilmittel verteilen zu lassen, aber Zor-El antwortete nicht mehr auf seine Botschaften, und seine Mutter war paranoid und stur.

Also betrank er sich noch mehr.

 _Vielleicht,_ dachte er irgendwann im sinnlosen Suff, _verdienen wir es ja nicht anders. Vielleicht hat Krypton Recht. Man muss sich doch nur mal ansehen, was wir mit dem Mann, der uns unsere Rettung gebracht hat, gemacht haben…_

Schließlich gelang es ihm doch noch den Boten der Kryptonier freizubekommen und das Heilmittel zu verteilen. Diesmal feierte er um auf seinen Erfolg anzustoßen. Und in dieser Nacht brach die Katastrophe über ihn herein.

Er wurde ausgerechnet durch das Shuttle des kryptonischen Boten gerettet, der von seinem Leibwächter niedergeschossen wurde, womit schlagartig alle Versuche der letzten Monate, dem Beta-Mann zu retten, zu Nichte gemacht wurden.

Und es kam noch schlimmer. Als Mon-El auf der Erde zu sich kam, und nachdem er mit einer sturen snobbistischen Kryptonierin aus dem Haus von El aneinander geraten war, erfuhr er, dass es Daxam nicht mehr gab. Dass all die Kinder, die er so lange versucht hatte zu retten, gestorben waren.

Also betrank er sich zum letzten Mal und beschloss nie wieder eine Träne für Daxam zu vergießen. Daxam hatte offenbar bekommen, was es verdient hatte. Und Krypton ebenfalls.

Mon-El beschloss auch nie mehr zu versuchen anderen zu helfen, denn wozu? Nur einer hatte ihm geholfen, und da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Doch da war die Tochter dieses einen, die letzte Kryptonierin, die genau wie er hier auf der Erde spezielle Kräfte besaß und aus ihm einen Helden machen wollte.

Und das auch irgendwie schaffte, obwohl er zunächst überhaupt keine Lust darauf hatte. Er wollte ihr oft alles erzählen, aber es schaffte es nie, da er wusste, was sie vom daxamitischen Königshaus hielt.

Und dann kam die Wahrheit heraus, als sich herausstellte, dass seine Eltern noch lebten.

Kara vergab ihm letztlich seine Lüge, und alles schien gut zu werden, bis seine Mutter versuchte die Erde zu erobern und ihm erzählte sein Vater hätte seinetwegen Selbstmord begangen. Und dann starb sein Volk erneut – durch eine neue Form des Großen Hustens. Um die Daxamiten von der Erde fernzuhalten, hatten Kara und ihre Verbündeten dafür gesorgt, dass die Daxamiten auf der Erde nicht mehr atmen konnten.

Auch Mon-El konnte das nicht mehr. _Wisst ihr, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man einfach keine Luft mehr bekommt?! Wenn die Lungen quietschen und alles nach Luft schnappen nicht mehr hilft?,_ hatte er die Kryptonier gefragt. Nun wusste er selbst, wie das war. Um zu überleben musste er die Erde verlassen, musste Kara, seine Gefährtin, verlassen.

Und dann fand er sich in der fernen Zukunft wieder. Und erstickte wieder fast auf der Erde, bis ihm eine künstliche Lebensform namens Brainiac-5 heilte. Mon-El blickte das kleine technologische Wunder, das seinem Körper half Anti-Körper aufzubauen und seine Lunge neu aufbaute, ungläubig an. Das wäre alles gewesen, alles, was er gebraucht hätte.

Ein Jahr später war er wieder im 21. Jahrhundert und wieder auf Krypton oder an dem Ort, der davon noch übrig war. Argo City war die letzte Zitterdelle dieser Zivilisation. Und hier litt ein kleines kryptonisches Kind an dem Großen Husten. Mon-El musste nur einen Blick auf es werfen um das zu erkennen. Offenbar war die Heilung, die sie einst nicht mit Daxam hatten teilen wollen, nicht gerettet worden.

Mon-El gab dem Kind das technische Wunderwerk, das ihm geholfen hatte wieder auf der Erde leben zu können. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er, wenn es anders herum wäre, sein Wissen teilen würde, und das tat er nun auch.

Und dann war da noch Karas Mutter. Er erkannte sie sofort wieder. Genau wie sie ihn. Zuletzt hatte er ihre Stimme an holographischer K.I:-Form gehört, doch nun stand sie leibhaftig vor ihm. Einen Moment lang war, ihm als könnte immer noch hören, wie sie ihm erklärte sein Planet müsste die Sklaverei abschaffen.

„Ich kenne Euch, Ihr seid Prinz Mon-El von Daxam", sagte sie.

„Daxam gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt nur noch Mon-El", erwiderte er.

„Genau wie Krypton", sagte sie, „Ihr seid hier willkommen."

Soweit so neu, jetzt musste er nur noch abwarten, wie willkommen er wäre, wenn sie herausfand, dass er der Gefährte ihrer Tochter war. Doch wie auch immer ihre Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten ausfallen würde, diesmal würde er im Fall einer negativen Antwort nicht einfach aufgeben und sich betrinken. Diesmal würde er für das, was ihm wichtig war, kämpfen, denn das hatte er von ihrer Tochter gelernt: Das man niemals aufgeben durfte. Und er würde auch nicht aufgeben. Niemals wieder.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieser One-Shot entstand aus den Mon-El-Szenen in 3x20. Es ist schon seltsam, wie sehr einen sehr wenig manchmal inspirieren kann. Alura kennt Mon-El, worauf ich mich fragte woher. Und Mon-Els starke Reaktion auf das kranke Kind hat ihr Übriges getan._

 _Reviews?_


	19. Hoch hinaus

**19\. Hoch hinaus**

* * *

 _Pairings: Curtis/Paul_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt gegen Mitte der 6. Staffel von „Arrow", ungefähr zur Zeit von Episode 6.9_

 _Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffel von „Arrow", Vorurteile, Rassismus, Sexismus, Mobbing_

* * *

Als er vierzehn Jahre alt war, begann Curtis mit einem Schlag in die Höhe zu schießen. Das war für männliche Teenager in diesem Alter natürlich normal, aber er wuchs, und wuchs, und wuchs, und schien damit gar nicht mehr aufzuhören.

Wenn Curtis ein Alpha gewesen wäre, dann wäre das eine gute Sache gewesen. Wenn er ein Beta gewesen wäre, dann hätte es auch kein besonderes Problem dargestellt, auch wenn es vermutlich für manche gehobenen Augenbrauen gesorgt hätte. Doch er war ein Omega, also sorgte es für Probleme.

Das von Hollywood und Comics gepuschte Bild eines typischen männlichen Omegas entsprach dem eines schlank bis schmalen attraktiven jungenhaften Mannes von durchschnittlicher Größe. Männliche Omegas waren in diesen Darstellungen immer kleiner als männliche Alphas und meistens auch etwas kleiner als die männlichen Betas.

Tatsächlich kam dieses Bild nicht von ungefähr – veraltete medizinische Beschreibungen der drei Geschlechter beschrieben Omegas als „schlank bis mager, von kleinen bis durchschnittlichen Wuchs, aber im allgemeinen überaus körperlich anziehend". Natürlich stimmte dieses Bild des Omegas nicht mehr. Im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert gab es viele größer gewachsene Omegas – beider primärer Geschlechter.

Tatsächlich kannte Curtis durchaus andere großgewachsene Omegas – Dr. Palmer etwa und dessen Freund von den Legends, Dr. Heywood. Natürlich gab es aber zwischen ihm und diesen Omegas einen nicht zu leugnenden körperlichen Unterschied – diese Männer waren nicht nur groß gewachsen, sie waren auch muskulös, attraktiv, und vor allem wirkten sie so als würden sie auch in die Körper gehören, in die sie geboren worden waren. Und keiner von ihnen war freakartig groß.

Ander als Curtis. Curtis war nicht nur groß gewachsen, er war ein langes Elend. Hinzu kamen seine schlechte Augen und sein Afro – das kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass er ein langes dürres Elend war, brachte die meisten Menschen nicht gerade dazu ihn in die Kategorie „attraktiv" einzuordnen.

Vielleicht hätte er es besser gehabt, wenn er ein Weißer gewesen wäre. Aber als Afro-Amerikaner war es in der USA nicht immer von Vorteil groß gewachsen zu sein. Dadurch wirkte man immer gleich irgendwie verdächtig – etwas, das Curtis zu seinem Leidwesen schon früh lernen musste.

Insgesamt gesehen begann sein Leben also früh damit aus verstörten Blicken, abfälligen Kommentaren, und offenen Beleidigungen zu bestehen. Und dann als er älter wurde, kamen die Zurückweisungen hinzu. Im Prinzip wurde er seine gesamte High School Zeit über gemobbt. Der Alpha, mit dem er zum Abschlussball gehen wollte, lachte nur über ihn, als er ihn einlud.

Vielleicht begann er sich deswegen für Wrestling zu interessieren, weil er nach einem Weg suchte sich zu wehren. Weil irgendwo tief in ihm eine verzweifelte Aggressivität schlummerte, die nur darauf wartete aus ihm herauszubrechen.

Nur, dass sie niemals aus ihm herausbrach, er sah sich den Sport gerne an, betrieb ihn aber nicht selber. Trotz seiner Größe zog er in Kämpfen prinzipiell immer den Kürzeren.

Und letztlich war er eine friedfertige Seele, er zog Harmonie dem Konflikt vor. Und seine Interessen waren nun mal nicht in sportlichen Disziplinen verankert, er war ein typischer Nerd, der sich für Computer und Wissenschaft interessierte (was ihm seine High School Karriere auch nicht gerade erleichtert hatte).

Zumindest würden ihm seine Interessen dabei helfen Karriere zu machen, und sein Geschlecht würde ihn daran hoffentlich nicht hindern. Mit dieser Annahme hielt er sich seine Schul- und Collegezeit hindurch aufrecht, und er behielt auch Recht. Letztlich fand er bei Palmer Tech seine Heimat, zumindest solange bis dort Einsparungen anstanden, und sein Leben dadurch kompliziert wurde, dass er einen Algorithmus entwickeln sollte, der festlegen würde, wer entlassen werden würde.

Zumindest brachte ihn das aus den Radar der Firmenchefin Felicity Smoak, was letztlich zwar erst recht zu seiner Entlassung führte, ihn aber auch zu einem Teil von Team Arrow machte und in die Lage versetzte endlich doch etwas gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten in der Welt unternehmen zu können.

Sein Liebesleben lief nicht so glatt. Am College fand er sich schließlich damit ab, dass er vermutlich niemals einen männlichen Alpha finden würde, der ihn so wie er war akzeptieren könnte und zugleich an ihm interessiert sein würde. Also sah er sich anderweitig um und fand Paul, einen Beta und Physiotherapeuten, den er letztlich sogar heiratete.

Paul akzeptierte ihn so, wie er war. Zumindest solange bis Curtis sich veränderte.

Nach dem Überfall, bei dem er fast sein Leben verloren hätte, wollte er kein Opfer mehr sein und beschloss sich von Oliver zum Kämpfer ausbilden zu lassen. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Zweifel an dieser Idee, ließ sich Oliver darauf ein, und so wurde Curtis zu Mister Terrific, einen echten Helden.

Doch Paul kam mit seinen neuen Lebensstil nicht zurecht. Vielleicht hatte er ihn nur geheiratet, weil Cutis eben ein Omega war und damit geschützt vor allen Bösen. Und nun zeigte er die omega-untypische Neigung zum Kampf. Damit konnte Paul nicht umgehen, er wollte mit niemand zusammen sein, der auf permanenter Basis sein Leben riskierte.

Und so verlor Curtis Paul, den einzigen Mann, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass er ihn akzeptieren würde. Aber immerhin bliebt ihm immer noch Team Arrow. Obwohl er sich dauernd mit René stritt, waren Oliver, Felicity, John, Dinah und eben auch René die einzigen, die beide Seiten von ihm kannten und akzeptieren: Curtis den Nerd und Mr. Terrific den Kämpfer. Vielleicht hatte er Paul verloren, doch er hatte eine neue Familie gewonnen.

Das dachte er zumindest, bis er herausfand, dass Oliver und Feliciy ihm misstrauten und ihm zutrauten diese Familie zu verraten. Das tat weh, weil es ihm bewies, dass er sich getäuscht hatte: Letztlich akzeptierten auch sie ihn nicht, letztlich trauten auch sie ihm nicht, letztlich sahen auch sie einen großgewachsenen afro-amerikanischen Omega und gingen schon bei seinem bloßen Anblick vom Schlimmsten aus.

Wie sich herausstellte, besaß Curtis also doch keine Familie. Paul hatte ihn verlassen, weil er Teil eines Teams geworden war, das ihm misstraute. Und damit blieb ihm gar nichts.

Oder?

Nun zumindest hatte er immer noch Dinah und René. Die er, anders als die anderen, nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er fragte sich nur, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sich diese beiden, genau wie alle andern vor ihnen, ebenfalls von ihm abwenden würden.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieser deprimierende One-Shot ist Curtis gewidmet, da ich ihn intuitiv zu einem Omega gemacht habe, und mir dann irgendwann gedacht habe: Aber er ist sehr groß. Wie mag das wohl für ihn sein?_

 _Reviews?_


	20. Nach dem Ende von allem

**20\. Nach dem Ende von allem**

* * *

 _Pairings: Mon-El/Eve, Erw. von Mon-El/Andere, Pre-Karamel, leichtes Monwinn_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt in der ersten Hälfte der 2. Staffel von „Supergirl"_

 _Warnings: Die Autorin mag Mon-El, PTSD und Depression, Erw. von der Zerstörung von Krypton und Daxam, Erw. von massenweise Character Death, Spoiler für meinen One-Shot „Der Prinz und der Bettler" (siehe Kapitel 18) und Spoiler für die gesamte 2. Staffel von „Supergirl"_

* * *

„Ich muss dir etwas über Daxam sagen", hatte die Kryptonierin gesagt, und danach war da nur noch weißes Rauschen. Es war schwer den Gedanken zu fassen, den Gedanken, dass jeder, der auf Daxam gelebt hatte, fast jeder, den er jemals gekannt hatte, tot war. Dass Daxam einfach weg war, genau wie Krypton.

Ein Teil von Mon-El war betäubt, ein anderer irgendwie erleichtert. Seine Eltern waren fort, sie konnten ihn nie mehr weh tun, ihn nie mehr enttäuschen. Krypton war fort, die Kryptonier konnten ihm nie mehr beweisen, dass sie tatsächlich so schlimm waren, wie seine Eltern immer sagten. Die sterbenden Kinder, die er hatte retten wollen, musste er nun nicht mehr retten, denn sie waren alle tot. Sie mussten nicht mehr länger unter Krypton und Daxam leiden. Niemand musste das mehr.

 _Aber von allem auf Daxam, wieso habe da ausgerechnet ich überlebt?_ Und die Umstände unter denen er überlebt hatte … wenn er nicht so verkatert gewesen wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht protestiert und verhindern können, dass der kryptonische Bote von seinem Leibwächter erschossen wurde. Der Bote, der zum Haus von El gehört hatte, genau wie diese Kryptonierin hier, die die Letzte ihrer Art war, genau wie Mon-El der Letzte seiner Art war.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie nicht ansehen müssen, der andere wusste, dass sie alles war, was ihm von seiner Heimat noch geblieben war. Und dieser andere Teil wollte sie niemals gehen lassen. Umso mehr da sie Omega war.

 _Das ist eine normale Alpha-Reaktion auf eine so unfassbare Tragödie,_ sagte er sich und ignorierte dieses Gefühl, stattdessen legte er sich eine Überlebensstrategie zurecht. Nicht mehr an Daxam denken, zumindest nicht an das echte Daxam, nicht mehr um den Planeten und seinen Bewohner trauern, sich nicht mehr fragen, ob sie vielleicht nur bekommen hatten, was sie verdient hatten, nicht mehr an Krypton denken – okay, das schwer, wegen der anwesenden Kryptonierin – einfach nicht mehr nachdenken. Aber vorher musste er irgendwie erklären, wie er überlebt hatte.

Wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde … wenn er zugeben würde, wer er wirklich war … dann würde ihn der kryptonische Omega wieder so ansehen wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft, als die Kriegerin ihn noch für eine Gefahr gehalten hatte. Er hatte zu Genüge mitbekommen, was sie von Daxam hielt, und es war klar, was sie vom Königshaus hielt.

Also log Mon-El, er behauptet er wäre der Leibwächter des Prinzen gewesen (welcher sich heroisch geopfert hatte um ihn zu retten), und modifizierte die Geschichte, wie sie an die kryptonische Kapsel gekommen waren, ein wenig.

Und dann hoffte er, dass man ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, und er endlich aus diesem Bunker, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde, entlassen werden würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Die Sonne in diesem System verlieh ihm bemerkenswerte Kräfte, Kräfte, die er zu Hause nicht gehabt hatte, Kräfte, die ihn laut den Leuten hier gefährlich machten.

Also war er weiterhin ein Gefangener. Und er hasste es. Jede Sekunde davon hasst er. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte … irgendwo anders sein, irgendwo, wo keine Krpytonierin war, die ihn verurteilte, kein Marsianer, der seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und keine Eliteeinheit Soldaten, die Erinnerungen an den heimatlichen Palast in ihm weckten.

Er wollte einfach nur hinaus ins Freie. Er wollte an die Planetenoberfläche, den Himmel über sich sehen und nicht mehr das ständige Gefühl haben ein Gefangener zu sein. Und er wollte Alkohol. Er brauchte jetzt dringend Alkohol. Denn wie sonst sollte er seinen Überlebensplan nicht mehr zu denken umsetzen können?

Es war der Beta-Techniker, der ihn mit hinaus nahm. Dazu musste er ihn nur ein wenig bitten. Mon-El konnte spüren, dass Winn Schott spürte, wie unglücklich er hier war. Warum das nicht ausnutzen? Es war ja nicht so, dass der kryptonische Omega ihn hinauslassen würde. Laut diesem musste Mon-El ja erst noch lernen mit seinen Kräften umzugehen.

Da Mon-El aber nicht vorhatte irgendetwas mit seiner plötzlich erworbenen Stärke anzustellen und sich nur betrinken wollte, sah er das anders.

Leider stellte sich heraus, dass die Krpytonierin recht gehabt hatte. Trinken schien auf diesen Planeten anders als auf Daxam zu Konflikten zu führen, und Konflikte führten zu Verletzungen.

Also ließ er sich von ihr breitschlagen sich trainieren zu lassen. Immerhin wollte er niemanden unabsichtlich verletzten. Aber ein Held, ein Verteidiger der Bewohner der Erde, wie sie einer war, wollte er nicht werden. Wozu auch?

In seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er es niemals geschafft jemanden zu helfen, vielleicht weil er es nicht genug versucht hatte, vielleicht weil er ein Versager war, was für einen Unterschied machte das schon? Warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern? Nur weil er stark war? Nicht alle starken Leute waren Helden, manche waren einfach nur Leute.

Und das war es, was Mon-El nun sein wollte: Eine ganz normale Person. Es war ihm nie wirklich frei gestanden das Leben zu leben, das er wollte. Doch nun, da er von all seinen Pflichten befreit war, konnte er endlich tun und lassen, was er wollte. Das Problem war nur, er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nichts mehr tun, außer zu trinken und zu vergessen.

Doch die Kryptonierin war anderer Meinung. Sie wollte, dass er sich in die Gesellschaft eingliederte. Dass er so wurde wie sie, und sie war wohl auch der Meinung dass Arbeiten das beste Mittel gegen seine Depression war. Also besorgte sie ihm einen Job bei ihrer menschlichen Arbeitsstelle. Er sollte als Assistent für einen ihrer Freunde arbeiten.

Nicht, dass Mon-El wissen würde, was ein Assistent war und was dieser überhaupt machte. Als Prinz hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gearbeitet, das gab er offen zu. Und keiner hier schien es für nötig zu halten ihn darüber aufzuklären, wie hier irgendetwas funktionierte. Die Technologie auf Daxam war auf einem etwas anderen Stand gewesen als die der Erde. Hier war alles irgendwie rückständiger, aber damit auch komplizierter zu bedienen.

Aber „Mike Matthews" (ein Tarnname, was ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass er sowieso schon vorgab ein anderer zu sein) war ein Mensch, also sollte er wissen, wie das alles funktionierte, nicht wahr? Zum Glück hatte er Hilfe - die andere Assistentin vor Ort, Eve Teschmacher, war nur zu bereit ihm zu helfen.

Eve war ein Omega und offensichtlich sehr interessiert an ihm. Und sie spürte instinktiv seine Trauer und seine Frustration. Also ließ er sich von ihr helfen. Und dann ließ er sie seine ganze Arbeit für sich machen, vor allem deswegen, weil er sie sowieso nicht machen wollte, und außerdem auch deswegen, weil sie sie besser machen würde als er, und zuletzt auch, weil es immer so gelaufen war: Er hatte Dinge, die man ihm aufgetragen hatte zu erledigen, an andere delegiert. Also tat er das auch jetzt. Immerhin kam es nur darauf an, dass am Ende alles erledigt war, oder etwa nicht?

Nun die Krpytonierin sah das offensichtlich anders. Sie regte sich furchtbar über sein Verhalten auf. Als wäre die Tatsache, dass er sich hatte helfen lassen und seine Aufgaben weiter an andere delegiert hätte etwas Schlimmes. Als hätte er falsch gehandelt.

Vielleicht hatte er das ja auch. Immerhin war er kein Prinz mehr, erinnerte er sich, aber gehörte es nicht zum guten Ton eines Alphas einen Omega das tun zu lassen, was er wollte? Und Eve hatte ihm so gerne helfen wollen.

Aber was wenn zwei Omegas unterschiedliche Dinge von ihm wollten? Wen sollte er dann glücklich machen?

Das war verwirrend und neu. Und Eve sandte ihm sehr deutliche Signale, was sie von ihm wollte. Alkohol hatte ihm nicht wirklich beim Vergessen geholfen, vielleicht würde ihm Sex helfen. Sex, der übrigens anders war als sonst, denn diese neuen Kräften, die er hatte… nun sie besaßen ein paar bemerkenswerte Nebenfunktionen.

Eve schien zumindest der Meinung zu sein, dass sie bemerkenswert waren, und Mon-El war geneigt ihr zuzustimmen, die Kryptonierin allerdings … Nun, vielleicht hätte Mon-El nicht ganz so enthusiastisch ihr gegenüber über diese neuen Nebenfunktionen spekulieren sollen. Immerhin war sie Kryptonierin. Und das bedeutete, dass sie offenbar verklemmt war, und das obwohl sie ein Omega war und kein Beta.

Aber Mon-El fragte sich wirklich, ob er nun in der Lage wäre jeden Omega auf diesen Planeten zu befriedigen, denn … wow, er war immer der Meinung gewesen gut im Bett zu sein, aber so gut, war er bisher noch nie gewesen.

Mon-El lernte nicht mehr mit vor der Kryptonierin von seinem Sexleben zu sprechen, und er lernte auch, dass es offenbar nicht angemessen war mit jemanden Sex zu haben, mit dem man arbeitete. Oder so ähnlich. So ganz verstand er immer noch nicht, warum sich die Kryptonierin so aufgeregt hatte. Eifersüchtig würde sie ja wohl kaum sein, sie war offenbar eher sauer darüber, dass er diesen Job, den sie ihm verschafft hatte, nicht wollte und nicht entsprechend ausführte.

Dabei hatte er sie nie um diesen Job gebeten! Und wusste immer noch nicht, was er da eigentlich hätte tun sollen! Oder was er anders hätte machen sollen.

Zumindest schien sie einzusehen, dass das ganze Assistenten-Ding nichts für ihn war, und zwang ihn nicht weiter dort zu arbeiten.

Dass er kein Held sein wollte, schien sie auch langsam einzusehen. „Du bist nicht ich, das verstehe ich jetzt", meinte sie, „Und du solltest dein Leben leben können, wie du möchtest."

Das hatte ihm noch nie jemand zugestanden. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte, aber sie schien das Barkeepertum nicht für unter seiner Würde zu halten, aber sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass er Prinz gewesen war.

Und so wurde Mon-El Barkeeper in einer Alien-Bar. Und kein Held oder Beschützer der Erde. Und damit war er zufrieden. Sagte er sich. Damit könnte er sich betrinken, soviel er wollte, könnte Sex haben so oft er wollte, und würde damit keinen mehr enttäuschen.

Nur, dass er irgendwie keine Lust mehr auf Sex hatte und sich auch nicht betrinken wollte, denn beim Vergessen half beides nicht mehr wirklich. Was half war nicht mehr alleine zu sein und jemanden um sich zu haben, der verstand, was er durchmachte. Jemanden wie …die Kryptonierin.

 _Verdammt. Soviel dazu sie loszuwerden._

Ja, sie war hinreißend, und er hatte sie gerne um sich, wenn sie nicht gerade dabei war ihn zu verurteilen, und sie gab sich inzwischen alle Mühe ihn nicht mehr zu verurteilen, und ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihr inneres Leuchten waren ansteckend, und sie war ein Omega - sein innerer Alpha war zufrieden, wenn sie ihn anlächelte, weil er dann das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas getan zu haben, das sie glücklich gemacht hatte. Aber …. War er etwa gerade dabei sich in sie zu verlieben?! Das war doch lächerlich! Sie war eine Kryptonierin, und wenn sie erfuhr, wer er wirklich war, dann würde sie ihn hassen und niemals verzeihen, genauso wenig wie er sich selbst jemals verzeihen könnte, und ….

Nein, Unsinn. Sie war eben nur eine beeindruckende wunderbare Person, das war alles. Und sie verstand ihn. Ja, er hatte sie gerne um sich, aber das war kein Verbrechen. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja sogar dazu bekommen ein wenig lockerer zu werden und sich auch ab und zu mal Spaß zu gönnen. Das hatte sie nötig, sie schien ständig das Gewicht der Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen.

Aber Liebe war da nicht im Spiel. Kein bisschen.

Mon-El von Daxam könnte niemals Kara Zor-El von Krypton lieben. Nicht einmal dann, wenn der Gedanke an sie seine Alpträume in Schach hielt.

Aber vielleicht … Daxam gab es nicht mehr, und Krypton auch nicht. Und vielleicht bedeutete das auch, dass die alten Regeln nicht länger gültig waren. Vielleicht.

Vielleicht war die Zerstörung dieser beiden Planeten eine gute Sache, nicht weil sie es beide verdient gehabt hatten zerstört zu werden, sondern weil ihr Ende den Überlebenden einen neuen Anfang ermöglichte. Und vielleicht beinhaltete ein neuer Anfang auch anderen zu helfen und nicht einfach nur normal zu sein, sondern jemand, der mit seinen neuen Kräften für andere kämpfte, so wie Kara Zor-El es tat.

Zumindest könnte Mon-El es ja mal ausprobieren. Immerhin gab es niemanden, der ihn davon abhielt, nicht wahr? Zumindest nicht mehr.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Die 3. Staffel von „Supergirl" macht mich teilweise etwas wütend._

 _Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Autoren sich genötigt gefühlt haben manche Argumente der Antis in Bezug auf Mon-El zu übernehmen und als Canon hinzustellen, obwohl sie das nicht sind, was sich schnell herausstellt, wenn es um tatsächliche Beispiele geht, wie sich gezeigt hat, als Kara Mon-El, abgesehen von der Lüge, nur Dinge vorwirft, der er getan hat, bevor sie zusammen waren, und nachdem er gerade erst erfahren hatte, DASS JEDER DEN ER JEMALS GEKANNT UND GELIEBT HAT TOT IST!_

 _Wenn er sich entschlossen hätte eine Bank auszurauben oder Geiseln zu nehmen oder sonst was, wäre das ein genauso nachvollziehbares Verhalten, aber stattdessen hat er nichts gemacht, was so furchtbar ist, aber offenbar soll es furchtbar sein, während wir in der 2. Staffel darüber lachen durften? Sollen wir uns jetzt dafür schämen die Episode mit Mike bei CatCo gemocht zu haben?_

 _Und darüber, dass Mon-El in der 2. Staffel viel war, aber niemals misogynistisch, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen (es gibt genau einen Kommentar, den man als misogynistisch auffassen könnte, das aber in Wahrheit promiskuitiv gemeint war, was nicht dasselbe ist! Und lasst mich gar nicht erst davon anfangen wie viele Fic ich gelesen haben, in denen Barrys Fähigkeit zur Vibration angesprochen wurde, und darüber hat sich noch nie wer aufgeregt, wohl weil es meistens Slash-Fics waren, und es okay ist wenn man andere Männer für Sex „benutzt", bei Frauen ist es aber falsch)._

 _Wie auch immer. Der andere Grund war, dass ich bisher nicht wirklich was aus der 2. Supergirl-Staffel stammendes für diese Fic hatte. Und hier ist es nun._

 _Reviews?_


	21. Nicht verdient

**21\. Nicht verdient**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt vor „The Flash" und während der 4. Staffel der Serie_

 _Pairings: Barry/Ralph, Westallen_

 _Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 4.19 „Fury Rogue", die Autorin mag Ralph_

* * *

Ralph gefiel der Frischling CSI-Omega eigentlich ganz gut. Barry Allen war sein Name, und er roch sehr interessant. Natürlich war Barry Allen nicht der erste gut riechende Omega, der Ralph begegnete, aber im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen war er auch tatsächlich nett und hatte Köpfchen, _und_ er war nett zu Ralph. Nun gut, zugegeben er war nett zu jeden, aber … trotzdem.

Vielleicht ließ sich Ralph deswegen dazu hinreißen immer ein wenig anzugeben, wenn er mit dem Omega sprach. Vielleicht wollte er ihn deswegen so gerne beeindrucken. Und genau deswegen tat es auch so weh, dass ausgerechnet er Ralph in den Rücken fiel und ihn um seinen Job brachte.

Der Fall war klar. Nach dem ersten Interview mit den Zeugen und Verdächtigen wusste Ralph, wer der Täter war. Die Schuld stand dem Ehemann der Ermordeten nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, und stinken tat er auch danach. Leider aber gab es keine Beweise.

„Sorry, Dibney, aber schuldig zu riechen ist kein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, dass jemand ein Verbrechen begangen hat. Es gibt tausende Gründe, warum jemand während eines Gesprächs mit einem Polizisten Schuld verströmen könnte. Kein Gericht würde einen Fall nur auf Grund von dieser Tatsache verhandeln, wir brauchen echte Beweise, wenn er ihn verhaften wollen", erklärte ihm der Senior-Detektiv Joe West.

Ralph war frustriert. Als Omega sollte Joe eigentlich auf seiner Seite stehen und ihm dabei helfen den schuldigen Ehemann einzulochen, der ein Alpha war, der seine Omega-Gefährtin umgebracht hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass jemand so etwas tun könnte, machte Ralph wütend.

Und er wusste, wusste, tief in seinem Inneren, dass der Mann, wenn er ihn davon kommen lassen würde, wieder töten würde. Wenn Joe also Beweise haben wollte, nun dann würde Ralph sie ihm liefern.

Nach der Verhaftung war er für kurze Zeit der Held. Barry Allen schien ihn bewundernd anzusehen, zumindest bildete er sich das ein, und Joe West gratulierte ihm zu gutgetaner Polizeiarbeit. Bis Ralph herausfand, dass Barry Allen ihn in Wahrheit gar nicht bewundernd, sondern skeptisch angesehen hatte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Ralph. Unter vier Augen", erklärte Barry ihm wenige Tage nach der Verhaftung. Das „unter vier Augen" machte Ralph Hoffnung, doch diese starb in dem Augenblick, als sie in Barrys verlassenes Labor gingen und der Omega sagte: „Ich weiß, was du getan hast, Ralph."

Ralph war einem Moment vollkommen überrascht. Dann beschloss er sich unschuldig zu geben. „Was genau habe ich denn laut dir getan, Allen?", wunderte er sich, „Falls es um Captain Singhs verlorenes Mittagessen geht, so kann ich dir versichern, dass ich das nicht war."

Barry sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du hast Beweise gefälscht, Ralph", meinte er düster.

„Ach das. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Frischling, die werden trotzdem vor Gericht ausreichen um dieses Schwein für immer wegzusperren", meinte Ralph dazu nur großspurig.

Barry schien alles andere als zufrieden mit dieser Aussage zu sein. „Wir können diese Beweise nicht dem Richter vorlegen, nicht, wenn sie nicht echt sind", meinte er.

„Oh, doch, das können wir", entgegnete Ralph, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, so läuft das nun mal. Hauptsache der Fall ist gelöst."

„Das ist er aber nicht", beharrte der Omega, „Entweder du sagst Singh, was du getan hast, oder ich muss es tun."

Ralph glaubte für einen Moment sich verhört zu haben. Dann lachte er ungläubig. „Aber sicher doch, Frischling. Weil es wichtiger ist, dass alles nach Vorschrift läuft, als dass wir einen Mörder einlochen? Vergiss es!", spottete er.

„Weil wir keine Unschuldigen einsperren nur um Fälle zu lösen!", hielt Barry feurig dagegen. Sein Kopf war ganz rot geworden, während sie sich gestritten hatten, was ihn noch attraktiver machte, aber leider war das hier kein Vorspiel sondern ein ausgewachsener Streit.

„Du bist noch neu hier, Allen. Du weißt noch nicht, wie die Dinge funktionieren. Manchmal muss man eben ein bisschen nachhelfen, das ist alles", versuchte Ralph ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Omega sah ihn nur mit steinerner Miene an und ließ ihn dann stehen. Ralph sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und glaubte keine Minute daran, dass Barry ihn wirklich verraten würde.

Deswegen ahnte er auch nichts Böses, als er wenig später in Captain Singhs Büro gerufen wurde. Selbst als er suspendiert wurde, konnte er es nicht glauben.

Kaum als er Singhs Büro verlassen hatte, stürmte er wutentbrannt in das CSI-Labor, bellte alle anderen aus dem Weg und verlangte lautstark: „Allen!"

Er hatte erwartet, dass der junge Mann den Kopf gesenkt halten würde und seinen Blick meiden würde, wie es Omegas normalerweise in der Gegenwart von wütenden Alphas taten, doch Barry Allen trat ihm mit erhobenen Kopf und klaren Blick gegenüber. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Ralph", erklärte er nur gefasst.

„Du … du hast meine Karriere zerstört!", warf ihm Ralph fassungslos vor.

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die gefälschten Beweise vor Gericht gehen. Der Ehemann…", begann der Omega, doch Ralph schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Scheiß auf deine Gründe! Du hast mich gerade effektiv meinen Job gekostet! Ist dir das überhaupt klar?!", bellte er ihn an.

„Nun vielleicht….", begann Allen erneut.

„Vielleicht was?!", wollte Ralph wütend wissen.

„Vielleicht hast du ihn ja nicht verdient. Deinen Job, meine ich, nicht wenn du zu solchen Mitteln greifst um Fälle zu lösen", schlug Allen vor.

Ralph spürte eine neue Welle Wut in sich aufsteigen und noch etwas anderes, über das er aber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. „Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen, Allen!", verkündete er wütend und rauschte aus dem Labor.

In der folgenden Anhörung sagte Barry Allen gegen ihn aus. Joe West und seine anderen Kollegen wurden zu seinem Charakter befragt, und man kam überein, dass Ralph ein Charakterschwein war, dass ihm wichtiger gewesen war einen Schuldigen zu präsentieren als den wahren Mörder zu finden. Dass er unbedingt den Ehemann ins Gefängnis hatte bringen wollen, weil er ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht riechen konnte. Für seine Seite der Ereignisse interessierte sich niemand.

Ralph wurde entlassen und stand mit einem Schlag ohne Job dar. Außerdem war sein Ruf im Eimer. Er galt nun als korrupt, und das nur deswegen, weil er dem System ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte. Er war überzeugt, dass er Barry Allen niemals verzeihen würde.

Und so wurde Ralph Dibney der Polizist zu Ralph Dibney dem Privatdetektiv. Etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig, wenn er weiterhin für Gerechtigkeit sorgen wollte, und das wollte er jetzt erst recht, er wollte allen beweisen wie falsch sie gelegen hatten, besonders Barry Allen.

Doch sein Leben als Privatschnüffler gestaltete sich nicht so wie erhofft. Meistens spionierte er Ehepartnern hinterher, die einander betrogen, half bei bevorstehenden Scheidungen indem er belastendes Material fand, und machte Schuldner für Kredithaie ausfindig. Aber niemals wieder, niemals, fabrizierte er Beweise, er förderte nur solche zu Tage, die tatsächlich existierten. Was aber niemand zu schätzen wusste. Niemand applaudierte ihm dafür. Barry Allen lief ihm nie mehr über den Weg.

Ralph wurde zunehmend zynischer, zunehmend verbitterter, und ließ sich zunehmend gehen. Er musste und wollte niemanden mehr beeindrucken, und in seinem Job bekam er hauptsächlich die schlimmsten Seiten der Menschen zu sehen und kam irgendwann zu den Schluss, dass im Grunde genommen alle auf irgendeine Weise schuldig waren. Und dass jeder nur auf sich selber schauen musste, weil sonst niemand nach einem schaute.

Und dann eines Tages nahm er den falschen Bus, was dazu führte, dass Joe West und Barry Allen vor seiner Türe auftauchten und ihm alle möglichen Fragen stellten. Allens Anblick allein machte Ralph wütend und riss alte Wunden auf. Und Allen stand da und sah ihn nach wie vor so an, als wäre er der Böse hier.

Und dann fand er zu allem Überfluss auch noch heraus, dass er zu einem Freak geworden war. Dass sich seine Körper dehnen konnte als wäre er aus Gummi. Furchtbar.

 _Vielleicht hattest du es ja nicht verdient ein Cop zu sein,_ schien Barry Allen stumm zu ihm zu sagen.

„Ich war ein guter Cop!", fuhr Ralph ihn schließlich erregt an, und das in einer Intensität, die Barry zu erschrecken schien, „Er war schuldig!"

Barry musterte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, und sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber. Bis sie es doch wieder taten. Bis ihm Barry sagte, dass er ihn kannte und an ihn glaubte. Und so fand Ralph auch wieder den Glauben an sich selbst wieder und wurde zum Anfänger-Helden in Team Flash. Denn Barry Allen war der Flash, der größte Held von Central City. Was erstaunlich passend war, wenn auch überraschend, denn immerhin arbeitete der Flash außerhalb des von Allen so heiß geliebten Systems.

Ralph lernte von Barry seine Kräfte zu beherrschen und ein Held zu werden. Und er lernte auch Barry Allen endlich näher kennen, wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, die er sich damals vor all diesen Jahren erhofft hatte, da Barry Iris West heiratete, aber er lernte auch Barrys Freunde und Familie kennen, und langsam aber sicher wurden diese Freunde auch seine Freunde. Barry war herzensgut und immer für Ralph da, Cisco war ein echter Kumpel, Iris eine echte Anführerin, Caitlin besaß mehr als nur eine beeindruckende Seite, Harry war unglaublich schlau, Joe hatte ein großes Herz, Wally zweifelte so oft an sich selbst wie es ansonsten nur Ralph das tat, und Cecile hatte einen herzlichen Sinn für Humor. Sie alle waren etwas Besonderes, vor allem auch deswegen, weil sie Ralph kannten, genau wie seine Schwächen, und sich trotzdem nicht von ihm abwandten.

Er war gerne ein Held, nicht nur wegen dem Ruhm und der Anerkennung, sondern auch wegen dem guten Gefühl anderen endlich wieder helfen zu können.

Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass ein wahnsinniger Mörder hinter ihm her war. Das warf ihn kurzzeitig ziemlich aus der Bahn, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er sich weniger Sorgen um seine eigene Haut machte als um die von den anderen - von seinen Freunden Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Joe, Iris, Cecile, Wally, und Barry.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass er immer noch bereit war alles zu tun, was nötig war um andere zu schützen, selbst extreme Dinge, auch wenn Barry von der Idee DeVoe zu töten nicht gerade erbaut war und ihm diese wieder ausreden konnte. Was eigentlich ganz gut war, denn ein kaltblütiger Mord, egal mit welcher Begründung, wäre falsch gewesen und hätte all das Gute, was er in seinem Leben bisher erreicht hatte, wieder zunichte gemacht. Also war er eigentlich dankbar dafür, dass Barry ihn davon abhielt zu töten.

Zuletzt war er ein guter Mann gewesen, ein Held, und zumindest konnte er als so einer auch abtreten. Als DeVoe in seinen Kopf eindrang, und ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht mehr möglich war sein Leben zu retten, tat es ihm weniger leid, dass sein Leben vorbei war, als dass er bedauerte, dass sein Tod Barry noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen würde.

Er hatte es geschafft Menschen zu helfen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, und er wusste, wie weh es tat, wenn man dabei versagte. Barry musste darunter leiden ihn nicht retten zu können, so sehr darunter leiden.

„Ich werde dich retten, Ralph", versprach Barry mit erstickter Stimme unter Tränen.

„Das hast du schon", erwiderte Ralph unter Qualen, und dann warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf diesen Omega, der einst sein Leben zerstört hatte und es dann gerettet und so viel besser gemacht hatte, und erinnerte sich an ihre Streitereien, ihre gemeinsamen Missionen, und ihre tiefschürenden Gespräche. Früher, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte Ralph ihn ins Bett kriegen wollen, heute wollte er ihn einfach nur noch vor der Welt beschützen, weil er ihn liebte.

Doch leider würde dieses Beschützen jemand anderer übernehmen müssen.

* * *

„Ich möchte gerne über Ralph Dibney sprechen", erklärte Barry seiner Therapeutin, nachdem er es aufgegeben hatte bei diesem Thema zu mauern, „Ralph war mein Freund, und ich vermisse ihn sehr."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe die letzten vier Folgen der 4. Staffel immer noch nicht gesehen, aber ich wollte trotzdem endlich mal ein paar meiner Barry/Ralph-Feels freien Lauf lassen._

 _Wally wurde in dieser Fic erwähnt, weil er in meinem Verse statt sich den Legends anzuschließen gegen Mitte der Staffel zu Team Flash zurückgekehrt ist._

 _Reviews?_


	22. Eine wirklich schlechte Idee

**22\. Eine wirklich schlechte Idee**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt während Episode 3.1. „Flashpoint" von „The Flash"_

 _Pairings: Eobard/Barry, Westallen, Westhallen, Thallen, Iris/Eddie_

 _Warnings: Dubcon, A/B/O-Zeugs, Eobard ist Eobard_

* * *

Omegas hatten die Hitze und Alphas hatten die Brunft. Es war eine biologische Tatsache, dass Omegas alle zwei Monate eine Hitze bekamen, aber auch in Stresshitzen verfallen konnten, und Brunft-Reaktions-Hitzen auf kompatible Alphas zur Schau stellten. Alphas hingegen verfielen in die Brunft, wenn sie auf einen kompatiblen Omega, der gerade seine Hitze erlebte, trafen, oder wenn sie sich durch einen anderen Alpha oder eine gefährliche Situation besonders bedroht fühlten. Was die wenigstens wussten war jedoch, dass sie ebenfalls einen Brunftzyklus besaßen. Im Gegensatz zu den Omegas wurden sie allerdings nur alle vier Monate ohne äußere Einfluss brünftig.

Barry hatte im Sexualkunde-Unterricht in der Schule zwar aufgepasst, aber die Sache mit der zyklischen Brunft war ihm irgendwie nie wirklich klar gewesen, da Iris immer ein sehr beherrschter Alpha gewesen war, und Barry selten bis nie etwas von ihrer Brunft mitbekommen hatte – es gab diese Tage alle paar Monate, in denen er sie nicht zu Gesicht bekam, aber dann wiederum gab es auch die Tage, in denen ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekam, weil er gerade eine Hitze erlitt, und die kamen viel öfter vor, also war er daran gewöhnt, und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Als er Eobard Thawne aus seiner Zeitschleife riss, dachte er sowieso nicht wirklich an die Konsequenzen, sondern eigentlich nur daran, dass er unbedingt seine Mutter retten wollte. Erst nachdem er das geschafft hatte, stellte er sich dem Eobard-Problem, oder besser gesagt der Frage, was er mit dem anderen Speedster nun machen sollte.

Immerhin wussten nur sie beide, dass die Zeitlinie, in der sie jetzt lebten, nicht die richtige Zeitlinie war. Und diese Zeitlinie, in der Barry offiziell nicht der Flash war, sondern in der es einen anderen Flash gab, war eindeutig nicht die Zeitlinie, aus der Eobard stammte. Wenn er ihn frei herumlaufen lassen würde, würde Eobard sofort damit beginnen Barrys ganze Arbeit wieder zu Nichte zu machen und versuchen seine Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen, und als ersten Schritt dorthin würde er Barrys Mutter erneut töten.

Also blieb Barry keine andere Wahl als reif und überlegt mit der ganzen Sache umzugehen, sprich, den Reverse-Flash einzusperren. Da er keinen Zugang zu StarLabs hatte und keinen Kontakt zu Argus, und Eobard Thawne in der Gegenwart nicht existierte, hielt er ihn selbst gefangen – in einem Käfig in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dich das zu einem Schurken macht, oder Barry?", kommentierte Eobard dieses Arrangement schon zu Beginn, doch Barry weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, oder Eobard zuzuhören, was das anging, denn immerhin wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass es gefährlich war dem Alpha zuzuhören, da er gut darin war einem unbedarften Zuhörer seinen gesamten Blödsinn zu verkaufen.

Und es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht um den Alpha kümmern würde. Er brachte ihm Essen, hatte ihn mit einer Toilette und mit Wasser versorgt, und ja, er hatte in Eobards Käfig oder besser gesagt in der Zelle Kräftedämpfer eingebaut, doch er versorgte den anderen Mann mit Lesestoff und bot sogar an ihm einen Fernseher zu bringen, wovon dieser aber nichts hören wollte. Und er besuchte ihn immer wieder, damit er nicht vereinsamte. Er tat also wirklich sein Bestes!

Bis ihn Eobard eines Tages fragte: „Was planst du eigentlich zu tun, wenn meine Brunft einsetzt?"

Barrys erster Gedanke war, dass er die ersten Anzeichen seiner eigenen Pre-Hitze übersehen haben könnte (aber als Mitarbeiter der Polizei war er eigentlich sehr aufmerksam, was das anging), doch dann erinnerte er sich dunkel an den Brunft-Zyklus und begann damit nachzurechnen, wie lange sie in dieser neuen Realität eigentlich schon festsaßen.

Eobard lachte abfällig. „Wie ich sehe, hast du daran nicht gedacht. Nun um ehrlich zu sein, das wundert mich nicht. Es ist ja eine bekannte Tatsache, dass du immer nur an dich selbst denkst", meinte er.

Das musste sich Barry nicht sagen lassen. Vor allem nicht von Eobard Thawne, dem Meister der Egozentrik. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", behauptete Barry, „Ich habe sehr wohl daran gedacht, ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich dich dann, wenn es soweit ist, immer noch hier bei mir sitzen haben würde."

Eobard schnaubte abfällig. „Was hast du denn gedacht, dass mit mir passieren wird? Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht den Schneid hast mich zu töten. Wohin genau hast du also geplant mich abzuschieben?", wollte er wissen.

Barry hatte darauf keine Antwort. Stattdessen fragte er bedächtig: „Wann – ehm – ist es denn soweit?"

Thawne musterte ihn mit einem verschlagenen Blick. „Oh, keine Sorge, du wirst es rechtzeitig bemerken", prophezeiter er nur düster.

Früher hätte sich Barry mit einem derartigen Problem an Iris gewandt, doch in dieser neuen Realität kannten sie sich kaum, da Barry nicht bei den Wests aufgewachsen war. Iris - er beobachte sie manchmal aus der Ferne und versuchte dich dabei nicht wie ein Stalker zu fühlen. Soweit er das feststellen konnte, war sie in dieser Realität Single. Von Eddie gab es keine Spur, er schien niemals nach Central City umgezogen zu sein. Barry vermisste Iris wie er einen fehlenden Arm vermissen würde, und versuchte nicht allzu verbittert über die Tatsache zu sein, dass er ihre Liebe gegen das Leben seiner Eltern eingetauscht hatte, doch ein wenig verbitterte es ihn schon. Anderer durften alles haben, er jedoch er musste immer wählen, nicht wahr?

Aber war die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern, Eddie, und Ronnie lebten sein persönliches Glück nicht wert? Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht an Iris denken und daran, dass sie dabei gewesen waren wieder zusammen zu kommen. Er musste sich auf das aktuelle Problem konzentrieren.

Er brauchte Brunfthemmer. Seine Mutter müsste welche besitzen, zumindest in der Theorie, aber … als er ihren Medizinschrank durchwühlte, stellte er fest, dass es eine dünne Theorie war, da er keine fand. Da es immer ein wenig peinlich war mit seinen Eltern über biologische Funktionen zu sprechen, wandte er sich an seinen Vater. „Dad, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr keine Brunfthemmer im Haus zu haben scheint. Benutzt Mom keine? Es ist nur, weil ich vor einiger Zeit mit ein paar Freunden über die Vor- und Nachteile von Hemmern und Unterdrücken im Gegensatz zu natürlichen Zyklen gesprochen habe", meinte er zu dem Omega.

„Oh, Barry, deine Mom benützt schon länger keine Brunfthemmer mehr", erklärte ihm sein Vater, „Vor allem aber deswegen, weil sie keine mehr braucht. Das ist eine biologische Sache, weißt du. Ich könnte dir die Gründe dafür näher erklären, aber…."

„Oh, Gott, nein. Nein, danke. Ich möchte nichts hören! Kein Wort mehr über den Fortpflanzungsapparat meiner Mutter!", wehrte Barry schnell erschrocken und überfordert ab, „War ja nur eine harmlose Frage."

Henry lachte. „Barry, bei aller Liebe, manchmal kommst du mir immer noch wie ein kleines Kind vor, das nicht wahrhaben will, dass seine Eltern jemals Sex hatten", meinte er.

„Ich will es nicht nicht wahrhaben. Ich finde es nur ekelig!", verteidigte sich Barry.

War die Tatsache, dass er ein solches Gespräch überhaupt führen konnte, nicht alle Verluste wert?

Nun, auf jeden Fall konnte er Eobard nicht mit den Brunfthemmern seiner Mutter abspeisen. Als nächstes durchsuchte er den Medizinschrank im Revier, doch unter dem neuen Captain war der genauso streng nach Vorschrift wie unter Singh sortiert: Es gab hier keine Verhütungsmittel, die den Hormonhaushalt beeinflussten.

Barry überlegte kurz einen Arzt aufzusuchen und sich einen Hemmer für seinen nicht-existenten Alpha verschreiben zu lassen, doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Es würde nicht klappen, ohne anwesenden Partner würde ihm kein Arzt einen verschreiben ohne dreimal nachzufragen, und vielleicht würde man ihn sogar melden, und das könnte ihn im schlimmsten Fall seinen Job kosten.

Nein, er musste das Ganze irgendwie ohne Brunfthemmer durchstehen. Die Frage war nur: Wie?

 _Ich kann ja wohl kaum im Internet eine Annonce aufgeben: „Suche willigen keine Fragen stellenden Omega oder Beta für brünftigen Alpha, der in einer geheimen Zelle in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus gefangen gehalten wird." Aber rauslassen kann ich Eobard auch nicht._ Was also sollte er tun?

Barry war hatte sich bisher eigentlich nicht unbedingt für einen sexuell-unterdrückten Menschen gehalten, aber als er den Sex-Shop betrat, fühlte er sich doch irgendwie peinlich berührt. _Ohne Iris und Eddie hier zu sein ist…_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, es war ihm unangenehm alleine hier zu sein.

„Wollen Sie ihren Alpha überraschen? Wie süß von Ihnen!", meinte der begeisterte Omga-Verkäufer, „Männchen oder Weibchen, mhm?"

Barry hätte beinahe „Weibchen" gesagt, verbesserte sich aber im letzten Moment gerade noch. Der Verkäufer warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Oh, es ist eine neue Beziehung, ja?", vermutete er.

 _Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie neu,_ dachte Barry bitter. Er nickte aber nur und sackte dann die Gegenstände ein, die ihm angeboten wurden.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte und sicher war, dass ihm niemand folgte, begab er sich mit hochroten Kopf zum Lagerhaus und reichte Eobard dann die Einkaufstüte in dessen Käfig. Dieser warf einen Blick hinein und verkündete dann: „Auf keinen Fall."

„Komm schon, es ist das Beste, was ich dir anbieten kann!", erklärte Barry, „Genau genommen ist es sogar das Einzige, das ich dir anbieten kann!"

Eobard musterte ihn vielsagend, bevor er meinte: „Nicht das _Einzige._ Das Einzige, was du bereit bist mir anzubieten, meinst du wohl."

Barry funkelte ihn wütend an. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Du hast meine Mutter getötet!", empörte er sich.

„Und du hältst mich hier gefangen, nachdem du verhinderst hast, dass ich sie töte. Es geht ihr gut, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Hast du sie nicht erst vor kurzem gesehen, ich kann ihren Odem an dir riechen", stellte Eobard fest, „Sei kein solches Baby."

„Baby?! Du … du warst wie ein dritter Vater für mich, bevor mir klar wurde, wer du wirklich bist! Das wäre einfach … falsch!", schnappte Barry irritiert.

„Ein Leben, das ich nie gelebt habe, da du mich davon abgehalten hast. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Genauso wenig, wie du dich daran erinnern kannst, wie du mein Leben zerstört hast", berichtigte ihn der Alpha kühl.

„Nein. … Einfach nein!", herrschte ihn Barry an.

Eobard schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir werden sehen", meinte er.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht! Ich… ich werde einfach nicht mehr hierherkommen, bis es vorbei ist! Genau! Dann bleibt dir keine andere Wahls als die Dinge, die ich von meinem Geld für dich gekauft habe, zu benutzen!", ereiferte sich Barry, wirbelte herum, und stapfte aus der Lagerhalle.

„Bis Morgen, Barry!", rief ihm Eobard hinterher.

 _Von wegen bis Morgen! Ich werde morgen sicherlich nicht hierher kommen!_

Das schlechte Gewissen überfiel ihn in dieser Nacht, und er fand sich am nächsten Tag erst recht wieder in der Lagerhalle wieder. Dass Eobard ihn nicht schadenfroh angrinste, hätte ihm ein Warnzeichen sein müssen. Die Brunft hatte begonnen.

„Oh, ein Omega, ein süßer Omega. Barry- B-a-r-r-y", flötete der Alpha und starrte Barry mit irren Blick an.

Barry konnte die Erregung des anderen Mannes riechen. _Ich sollte gehen. Das sollte ich wirklich._

„Vergiss nicht auf die Sachen, die ich dir gekauft habe, Eobard", meinte er leise.

„Plastikzeug! Pfui!" Eobard spuckte angewidert neben sich. Dann meinte er sanft: „Komm herein zu mir, _Barry."_

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht", erklärte er. Wer wusste schon, was Eobard mit ihm tun würde, wenn er es tat? Er könnte ihm einfach das Genick brechen, und Omega, wie er nun einmal war, würde er sich dagegen nicht einmal wehren.

„Aber du willst. Ich kann es riechen", flötete Eobard, „Komm in mein Netz, kleine Fliege. Ich verspreche auch dich nicht zu fressen."

„Du bist ein Lügner", erinnerte ihn Barry, „Ich kann dir nicht trauen."

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde", meinte Eobard ernsthaft, „Außer du bittest mich darum…"

„Nein ich… du würdest dann nicht mehr auf nein hören", argumentierte Barry mühselig. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Körper auf die Brunft des Alphas reagierte. Er sollte wirklich dringend gehen.

„Ich bin ein Prime Alpha, Barry, kein dummes Tier, ich kann mich durchaus beherrschen. Komm herein, und ich beweise es dir", behauptete Eobard. Es war wie Sirenengesang. Barry wusste, dass er ihm nicht zuhören sollte, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Das wäre eine ganz schlechte Idee", meinte er schwach.

Eobard summte nachdenklich. „Wie etwa die Idee das hier zu erschaffen? Mhm? Das hier, das wolltest du, aber es macht dich nicht glücklich, nicht wahr? Deine Freunde kennen dich nicht, dein Alpha liebt dich nicht, deine Familie redet über Dinge, die du nie mit ihr erlebt hast… Und du kannst keinem davon erzählen, keinem außer mir. Komm herein und erzähl mir, wie du dich dabei fühlst, ich werde es auch keinem verraten…" Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

 _Das ist die schlechteste Idee von allen, ich sollte einfach gehen und…_ Er fand sich selbst vor Eobards Zelle stehend wieder. _Wann hab ich mich bewegt?_

Eobard hockte vor ihm und sah mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick zu ihm hoch. „Ich brauche dich, Omega", erklärte er ernsthaft. Und mit diesem simplen Satz war es entschieden.

* * *

„Ich wollte das hier so sehr, aber manchmal fühlt es sich an wie ein Traum - es kommt mir so irreal vor, nur du kommst mir real vor."

* * *

„Iris kennt mich kaum. Ich verfolge sie wie ein irrer Stalker und schäme mich dafür."

* * *

„Manchmal überlege ich mir einfach nach Keystone City zu fahren und Eddie zu suchen, aber ich kann nicht, weil ich nicht wüsste, was ich dann tun würde."

* * *

„Ich vermisse Cisco und Caitlin so sehr, dass es weht tut."

* * *

„Ich habe das Gefühl Joes Leben zerstört zu haben."

* * *

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Captain Singh."

* * *

„Ich vermisse Oliver."

* * *

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist dich hier einzusperren, aber, ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

* * *

„Warum darf ich nicht auch einmal etwas Glück in meinem Leben haben?"

* * *

Das war wahrlich nicht gerade übliches Bettgeflüster, aber Eobard hatte es ihm versprochen, nicht wahr?

„Warum hast du es getan, Barry? Warum gerade jetzt?", wollte der Alpha von ihm wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Zoom hat meinen Vater getötet, gerade als ich gelernt habe mit dem Tod meiner Mutter Frieden zu schließen, und dann… dann nachdem alles vorbei war, saß ich mit Iris auf den Stufen unseres Hauses, und sie sagte mir sie wäre jetzt bereit für einen weiteren Versuch, für eine Zukunft nur mit uns beiden, und …. mir wurde klar, dass mir das nicht reicht, dass ich zwar glücklich sein sollte, aber es nicht bin, dass ich mich nur leer fühle. Und da hab ich beschlossen es zu tun", erklärte Barry, „Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn? Vermutlich nicht."

Eobard summte. „Oh, nein, Barry, glaub mir, es ergibt erstaunlich viel Sinn", erwiderte er nur und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

* * *

Nachdem es vorbei war, war auch das Glücksgefühl verflogen, und die Angst kehrte zurück.

„Das war ein Fehler, und … ich lasse dich jetzt trotzdem nicht raus, wenn du gedacht hast, dass du mich dazu bringst, indem du mich verführst, dann hast du dich geschnitten!", verkündete Barry panisch und floh aus der Zelle.

Eobard sah ihn mit verklärten Augen an. „Oh, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte er nur, „Das war nicht der Grund dafür. Du wirst mich so oder so früh genug hier raus lassen und mich anflehen alles, was du angestellt hast, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Barry schnaubte ungläubig. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!", verkündete er, „Wenn du denkst, du kannst das, was ich dir anvertraut habe, gegen mich verwenden…."

„Das muss ich gar nicht. Dir wird schon bald klar werden, was für einen großen Fehler du gemacht hast. Und dann wirst du es nicht mehr rationalisieren können", meinte der Alpha nur, „Und dein Alpha wird es richten."

Barry zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Du bist nicht mein Alpha!", schleuderte er ihm entgegen, „Mein einziger Fehler war es dir durch diese Zeit helfen zu wollen! Und das wird nie wieder geschehen!"

Eobard legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist irgendwie schade", stellte er fest, „Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass du derjenige bist, der mir geholfen hat, als wir…."

„Kein Wort mehr!", zischte Barry, „Es war ein Fehler, und was mich angeht ist es nie passiert!" Dann wirbelte er herum und floh aus der Gegenwart des Alphas.

Dieser seufzte. „Omegas", stellte er fest, „Die sind immer so empfindlich."

Barry versuchte ihn zu überhören. Das hier hätte nie passieren dürfen, er hatte sich von seinem Omega-Mitleid für einen Alpha in Not überwältigen lassen – aber er würde es kein zweites Mal passieren lassen, oh nein!

Eobard irrte sich, diese neue Realität war seine Realität, trotz seiner Zweifel würde er lernen darin zu leben, und als Erstes würde er sich seinen Alpha zurückholen, er würde Iris ansprechen, und sie würden zueinander finden, und dann würde alles gut werden. Ja, das würde es. Und Barry würde derjenige sein, der zuletzt lachte, und nicht Eobard. Ja, das würde er.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Aus einem Nebenkommentar aus „Finale Crisis" ist dieser One-Shot entstanden. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet euren Spaß damit._

 _Reviews?_


	23. Alpha

**23\. Alpha**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese Fic spielt vor der 1. Staffel von „Arrow", aber während der Rückblickshandlung der 3. und 4. Staffel_

 _Pairings: Oliver/Taiana, vergangenes Oliver/Shado und Slade/Shado_

 _Warnings: Spoiler für Arrow Staffel 3-5, TransOliver (B-A), Verweigerung der Annahme von medizinischer Behandlung_

* * *

Es gab ständig so viel zu tun, dass es Oliver zu Beginn gar nicht klar war. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, wann ihm klar wurde, was ihm angetan worden war. Richtig Nachdenken darüber konnte er aber erst nach Taianas Tod, und nachdem Baron Reiter und seine Operation der Vergangenheit angehörten.

 _Ich bin ein Alpha. Ich bin jetzt ein anderer._ Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, der ihm Angst machte und ihn verunsicherte. Der viel erklärte und zugleich noch mehr Fragen aufwarf. _Taiana, sie war ein Omega, und sie ist meinetwegen gestorben. Ich schulde es ihr ihren letzten Wunsch nachzukommen,_ dacht er. Das bedeutete, dass er nach Russland gehen musste. Was ihm immer noch lieber war als nach Starling heimzukehren, wo er sich seiner Familie und Laurel und ihren Eltern würde stellen müssen. Wo seine Freunde und Bekannten ihn erschnuppern würden und wissen würden, dass er nicht mehr der anschlussfreudige Beta war, der er einst gewesen war. Wie sollte er ihnen das erklären? Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, was ihn in den letzten Jahren widerfahren war?

 _Anatoly kann mir helfen. Er schuldet mir etwas,_ fiel ihm ein.

Nein, er wollte nicht nach Starling zurück, er war nicht bereit dazu. Und er musste Taiana ehren, er war nicht in der Lage gewesen ihr Leben zu retten, nun schuldete er es ihr ihren letzten Wunsch nachzukommen.

Aber zuerst, gab es noch etwas zu besprechen.

Er befand sich immer noch auf Lian Yu, in seiner persönlichen Hölle, und sah ARGUS dabei zu, wie die Gruppe die Überreste von Reiters Operation einsammelte. Oliver ging zur ARGUS-Chefin Amanda Waller hinüber und baute sich neben dem dunkelhäutigen Alpha auf und wartet darauf beachtet zu werden. Sie ignorierte ihn einige Sekunden lang, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Mister Queen, Sie wollen etwas mit mir besprechen?", vermutete sie.

Oliver sah sich um und fühlte die Augen der ARGUS-Agenten auf sich. „Unter vier Augen", meinte er.

„Nun gut." Sie deutete ihn voraus zu gehen, und sie beiden schritten einige Schritte weit weg in den Dschungel.

„Also?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und ihrem besten einschüchternden Blick an. Vor Lian Yu, als er noch der Beta Oliver Queen gewesen war, hätte er das Thema fallen lassen, doch nun war er dazu nicht mehr bereit.

„Ich bin nun ein Alpha", erklärte Oliver.

Amanda warf ihm einen Blick zu, der so viel aussagte wie „Und was gibt es sonst noch Neues?" und verkündete ruhig: „Das ist mir aufgefallen."

Oliver spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Die Frage ist, wann Ihnen das aufgefallen ist. Bevor ich nach Lian Yu zurückgeschickt wurde, hat euer Arzt meine Umwandlung mir gegenüber erwähnt, aber vor Hongkong war ich schon einmal in den Händen von ARGUS", sagte er zähneknirschend.

Amanda musterte ihn stumm und wartete ab.

„Meine Umwandlung hat schon eingesetzt, bevor ich auf ARGUS getroffen bin. Slade … er war ein Alpha, den ich auf Lian Yu getroffen habe, er hat begonnen mich zu hassen und mit einem Mal aggressiv auf mich reagiert. Zuerst dachte ich, das lag an den … Drogen, die er genommen hatte, aber in Wahrheit hat er bemerkt, dass sich mein Geruch verändert hat. Er hat mich als Konkurrent angesehen, als anderen Alpha. Wir haben dieselbe Frau geliebt und uns das gleiche Territorium geteilt, nur, dass das nicht der Deal war, zumindest kein Deal, den er mit einem anderen Alpha gemacht hatte, er hat ihn mit einem Beta geschlossen. Wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, dann hätte die Tatsache, dass ich langsam zum Alpha wurde, nichts geändert, aber so hat sie seinen Wahnsinn verstärkt. Slade ist gestorben, bevor wir uns getroffen haben, und wenn ich damals schon ein Alpha war, oder zumindest Alpha-Pheromone produziert habe, dann war das erst recht der Fall, als ich von ARGUS aufgegriffen wurde", erklärte Oliver beherrscht aber pointiert.

„Wollen Sie mir etwas Bestimmtes vorwerfen, Mister Queen?", erkundigte sich Amanda Waller.

„Ich will wissen, was Sie vor Hongkong mit mir gemacht haben!", verlangte Oliver.

Amanda musterte ihn kalt. Wie konnte jemand, der so kühl und beherrscht erschien, ein Alpha sein? Oliver musste sich mit ganzer Kraft zusammenreißen um sich nicht auf die zu stürzen und ihr den Kopf abzureißen.

„Als wir Sie aufgegriffen haben, wie Sie es nennen, ist uns sofort aufgefallen, dass Sie sich gerade in der Umwandlungsphase befanden, also haben wir medizinische Maßnahmen ergriffen um Ihnen zu helfen. Was wir nicht hätten tun müssen", erklärte sie schließlich, „Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass Sie einen klaren Kopf haben, bevor wir Sie nach Hongkong geschickt haben. Gern geschehen."

Oliver konnte ein wütendes Knurren nicht unterdrücken. „Sie haben mir meinen wahren Zustand vorenthalten und mich ohne meine Zustimmung mit Hormonen vollgepumpt!", schrie er aufgebracht.

„Wenn wir das nicht getan hätten, dann wären Sie womöglich gestorben. Und der Grund, warum wir Ihnen Ihren Zustand nicht mitgeteilt haben, war, dass wir Sie nicht ablenken wollten. Hongkong war eine überaus heikle Mission, wir wollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen", erklärte Amanda ohne jedes Schuldgefühl.

„Kein unnötiges Risiko? Wie einen zum Alpha werdenden Beta einzusetzen?!", empörte sich Oliver.

„Deswegen haben wir Ihren Zustand ja stabilisiert", meinte Amanda dazu nur.

Oliver seufzte. „Und als Sie mich nach Lian Yu zurückschicken wollten, hatten Sie wieder nicht vor es mir zu sagen", knurrte er, „Doch der behandelte Arzt hat Ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nie vor Ihren Zustand auf Dauer vor Ihnen zu verbergen. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie einsatzbereit sind. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Ihnen nach Hongkong selbst klar werden würde, was mit Ihnen los ist", behauptete sie, „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass das nicht passieren würde? Ihr Zustand war nicht so stabil wie erhofft, daher die Sorge des Arztes um Ihre Gesundheit. Doch Sie wollten trotzdem auf die Mission gehen, erinnern Sie sich?"

Ja, er erinnerte sich. Trotzdem. Was sie ihm angetan hatte….

„Ich habe Ihnen jetzt zweimal geholfen, obwohl ich kein ARGUS-Agent bin, und Sie haben mich für medizinische Experimente missbraucht. Sie schulden mir etwas, Amanda", erklärte er, „Und eines Tages werde ich diese Schuld einfordern."

Amanda wirkte unbeeindruckt. „Wenn Sie dieser Meinung sind, will ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen", sagte sie, „Aber Sie sollten nicht versuchen mich zu erpressen, Mister Queen, denn ich kann Ihnen versprechen, wenn Sie versuchen sollten mit dieser Behauptung an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, dann würde das schlecht für Sie enden. Betas, denen nicht auffällt, dass sie ihr Geschlecht wechseln, gelten im Allgemeinen nicht gerade als besonders glaubwürdig."

Oliver riss sich zusammen. Er würde es vermutlich nicht überleben auf sie loszugehen. Stattdessen atmete er tief durch und meinte: „Ich will Sie nicht erpressen, ich will Sie nur daran erinnern, was Sie mir schulden. Aber jetzt muss ich erst einmal nach Russland."

Amanda nickte nur. „Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie das müssen, dann müssen Sie es eben. Aber wollen Sie davor vielleicht noch einmal unser Ärzteteam aufsuchen, nun, da Sie endlich wissen, was Ihnen fehlt?"

Oliver dachte einen Moment darüber nach und erinnerte sich daran, wie wenig er ARGUS traute. Also sagte er nur: „Nein. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich verzichte."

Vielleicht gab es ja in Russland einen Arzt, den er aufsuchen konnte, der vertrauenswürdig war. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er ohne medizinische Versorgung auskommen. Bisher war das ja auch kein Problem gewesen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Beim Wiederlesens dieses Verses (was ziemlich anstrengend ist, weil es inzwischen recht umfangreich ist), ist mir ein Widerspruch in Olivers Herkunftsgeschichte zwischen „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen" und einem der One-Shots in dieser Sammlung aufgefallen, was die Frage angeht, wann ihm dank ARGUS klar wurde, was mit ihm los ist, und den habe ich versucht mit dieser Fic aufzuräumen._

 _Reviews?_


	24. Blutsbrüder

**24\. Blutsbrüder**

* * *

 _Pairings: Sebastian/Laurel, impliziertes vergangenes Lauriver und impliziertes Oliver/Sara, Sebastian/Oliver_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt hauptsächlich während der 2. Staffel von „Arrow"_

 _Warnings: Intersex, Seximus, medizinische Experimente, Sekte, Mord_

* * *

Sebastian Blood war daran gewöhnt als Freak zu gelten. Schon in seiner frühesten Kindheit war er mit dieser Sichtweise konfrontiert worden. Bei seiner Geburt war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ermittelt worden, dass er sich niemals auf ein eindeutiges sekundäres Geschlecht einpendeln würde und immer irgendwo zwischen Alpha und Beta stecken bleiben würde.

Sein Vater war über diese Aussicht nicht erbaut gewesen. Er hatte wohl gedacht, dass er, wenn er Sebastian oft genug verprügeln würde, irgendwann erreichen würde, dass sich sein Sohn für ein Geschlecht entscheiden würde. Hoffentlich für Alpha. Und niemals hatte er verabsäumt Sebastian darüber zu informieren, warum er ihn schlug. „Freak, Missgeburt, wie konnte ich nur so etwas wie dich in die Welt setzen?! Wir hätten dich nach deiner Geburt ertränken sollen!", pflegte er zu brüllen, während er auf ihn einschlug. Und Sebastians Mutter? Die stand einfach daneben und unternahm gar nichts.

Es war Pater Trigon, der ihn rettete. Wenn Sebastian gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, wenn er mit dem anderen Jungen mitging und Pater Trigon von seinem Leben und den Alpträumen erzählen würde … dann hätte er es trotzdem getan. Vermutlich machte ihn das zu einem wirklichen Freak. Nicht sein Status, sondern die Tatsache, dass er den Mord an seinen Vater nicht bereuen konnte, machte einen Freak aus ihm.

Aber konnte man überhaupt von einem Mord sprechen? Er war ein Kind gewesen, und Pater Trigon und Cyrus Gold in ihren Masken waren in sein Elternhaus eingedrungen und hatten ihn befreit, oder besser gesagt ihm dabei geholfen sich selbst zu befreien. Sie hatten Sebastian die Waffe gegeben, mit der er seinen Vater erschossen hatte wie einen tollwütigen Hund – und im Grunde genommen war er das auch gewesen, nicht wahr? Ein tollwütiger Hund. Und sie hatten ihm die Maske gegeben, mit deren Hilfe er auch in Zukunft für Gerechtigkeit sorgen könnte. Sie hatten ihn in die Bruderschaft aufgenommen, die ihn rettete, ihm ein neues Leben ermöglichte, ein Leben, in dem er Liebe erfuhr und keinen Hass.

Als Sebastian Pater Trigon einmal gefragt hatte, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hatte gerade ihn zu retten, hatte ihm dieser erklärt, dass er vom ersten Moment an gewusst hatte, dass Sebastian würdig war. „Und außerdem warst du wie wir. Wir mussten doch einfach zusammenhalten, oder nicht?", erklärte der Pater, „Und du hattest deine zweite Identität bereits gefunden. Die Maske war dein Schicksal, so wie die meine meines war. Ich habe den Namen des Dämons angenommen, der mich gequält hat, und du hast das Gesicht von deinem übernommen. Trage es mit stolz. Sei stolz auf das, was du bist."

Stolz. Es war nicht leicht stolz auf sich zu sein, wenn man ein Freak war. Und noch weniger leicht war es stolz auf sich zu sein, wenn man als Stadtrat für den heruntergekommensten Teil der Stadt kämpfte. Es gab Tage, so viele anstrengende Tage, in denen sich Sebastian nicht sicher war, ob er nicht der einzige Mensch in dieser Stadt war, der noch für die Glades kämpfte. Und das war ermüdend und anstrengend. An solchen Tagen war die Bruderschaft seine Rettung. Seine Brüder waren die Einzigen, die zu ihm standen, was auch passierte.

Cyrus, sein ältester Freund, und seine anderen Brüder Clinton Hogue, Michael Daily, Dr. Langford – sie und all die anderen, sie waren es, die ihn aufrecht erhielten, auch an seinen dunkelsten Tagen, wenn sie gemeinsam mit ihren Masken auszogen um für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Und anders als die des Bogenschützen war ihre Gerechtigkeit leise. Und das reichte ihnen, sie wollten keine Anerkennung, sie wollten nur Gerechtigkeit. Und dann kam das Vorhaben. Und mit einem Mal war alles anders.

Slade Wilson war ein Alpha, genau wie Isabel Rochev, und Sebastian vermutete, dass sie auf ihn herabblickten, genau wie alle anderen, doch sie boten ihm eine Zukunft an: Rache und die Rettung der Stadt, das Bürgermeisteramt für ihn. All das wollte Sebastian, nicht für sich selbst, sondern für Starling. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als sich dafür zu verabscheuen, dass er mit ihnen arbeitete. Und die Dinge, die er für sie tun musste, machten ihn nicht glücklich. All die Experimente … all jene, die starben. …

Diese Wunderdroge, die ihm eine Armee erschaffen sollte … Sebastian konnte nicht anders als eine Ironie darin zu sehen, dass der erste, der die Behandlung mit ihr überlebte, einer von seiner Sorte war. Vielleicht würden die Freaks am Ende doch siegen. Oder war es ihr Fehler gewesen davon auszugehen, dass Alphas besonders geeignet dafür waren den Prozess zu überstehen? Vielleicht waren sie ja besonders ungeeignet. Bruder Gold war anders als Sebastian mehr Beta als Alpha. Hatte er deswegen überlebt?

 _Wäre es nicht eine köstliche Ironie, wenn Wilson und Rochev am Ende auf die Bruderschaft angewiesen wären um ihre Pläne umzusetzen?_ Eine Armee aus Freaks. Es hörte sich wunderbar an.

Aber auch unwahrscheinlich. Freaks wie sie waren niemals die Lösung. Sie waren immer nur das Problem. Und wenn sie einmal doch die Lösung waren, dann wusste keiner davon. So war es schon immer gewesen. „Die Bruderschaft konnte nur so lange existieren, weil sie immer im Geheimen existiert hat, vergiss das nicht, Bruder Blood", hatte ihm Pater Trigon mehr als einmal eingeschärft.

Im Schatten waren die erfolgreich. Im Licht hingegen …

Sebastian besaß nicht einmal ein funktionierendes Liebesleben. „Für einen Beta sind Sie manchmal erstaunlich angriffslustig", meinte Laurel Lance zu ihm, als er sich über Oliver Queens Hobbys lustig machte und ihm unterstellte, er würde nur zum Tontaubenschießen Waffen verwenden.

Sebastian blinzelte einmal, und meinte dann nur: „Nun, Sie werden feststellen, dass ich nicht wie jeder andere Beta bin." Er sagte ihr nicht, dass er gar kein Beta war. Bisher hatte sein sekundäres Geschlecht noch so gut wie jede sich anbahnende Romanze getötet, bevor sie eine Chance gehabt hatte zu erblühen. Mit dieser sollte es anders sein.

Er mochte die nachdenkliche Weise nicht, wie Oliver Queen ihn manchmal ansah. Oliver Queen, das spürte er, wusste, was er war. Und vermutlich würde er es Laurel Lance bei der nächstbesten sich bietenden Gelegenheit verraten, und dann würde sie ihm erklären, dass sie nicht mit anderen Alphas ausginge, und es wäre vorbei, bevor er es so richtig begonnen hätte. Dabei wollte er es genießen. Das Flirten, das subtile Balzen, es war angenehm, es lenkte ihn davon ab, dass die Glades im Sterben lagen, und von all den Toten, die er nicht hatte retten können, und von diesen beiden sinisteren Alphas, mit denen er sich verbündet hatte.

Doch dann, änderte sich schlagartig alles. Bei der „Waffen gegen Geld"-Spendenaktion wurde auf ihn geschossen. Oliver Queen hatte sein Versprechen sich nicht blicken zu lassen gebrochen (natürlich), und Sebastian sollte darüber eigentlich wütend sein, aber Queen wirkte angespannt und besorgt, und Sebastians Beta-Seite gewann die Oberhand und ließ ihn nachfragen.

„Zwei Menschen, die mir sehr wichtig sind, machen gerade eine schwere Zeit durch. Es sind sogar Schwestern, und keine von beiden macht es mir zur Zeit besonders leicht ihr zu helfen", erklärte Oliver Queen und wirkte darüber ehrlich bekümmert.

Sebastian war überhaupt nicht überrascht darüber, dass dieser Mann mit Schwestern involviert hat. Es passte zu ihm. Aber er konnte sehen, dass der Alpha unter seiner Hilflosigkeit litt, also ersparte er sich ein spitzes Kommentar, sondern meinte: „Vielleicht müssen die beiden da einfach alleine durch. Früher oder später muss jeder von uns eine Feuerprobe bestehen. Ich schätze mal Ihre war die Insel."

Queen nickte nur, und Sebastian fuhr fort: „Die meisten denken, es gibt nur zwei Arten von Menschen, die durch eine Feuerprobe müssen: die, die aus der Erfahrung stärker hervorgehen, und die, die sterben. Aber es gibt noch eine dritte Sorte. Diejenigen, die lernen das Feuer zu lieben. Sie entscheiden sich dafür im Feuer zu bleiben, weil es leichter ist den Schmerz zu umarmen, wenn das alles ist, was man kennt."

Oliver Queen sah ihn nachdenklich an, und Sebastian konnte etwas in seinen Augen erkennen, was ihm zuvor entgangen war: Stummen allumfassenden Schmerz. Und zum ersten Mal fragte sich Sebastian, ob er diesen Mann falsch eingeschätzt hatte. „Deswegen bin ich hier", schloss Sebastian, „Um dieser Stadt zu helfen, bevor sich die Menschen an diese Art zu leben gewöhnen."

Queen nickte, und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Das Leben ist nichts für die Schwachen", erklärte er, „Das hat ein alter Freund von mir einmal gesagt."

„Ein weiser Freund", meinte Sebastian dazu.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an, und es war als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen. Sie hatten sich schon öfter getroffen und miteinander gesprochen, aber nun erkannten sie Verwandtschaft in dem jeweils anderen. _Doch natürlich, er war nicht immer ein Alpha, nicht wahr?,_ fiel Sebastian ein, der sich an die Medienberichte aus vor einem Jahr zurückerinnerte, _Vor der Insel war er ein Beta._

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment raste ein Truck heran, und Maschinengewehrfeuer ging los. Der Verbrecher, der sich Bürgermeister nannte, war eingetroffen und hielt spielte sich als großer Anführer dieser Stadt auf. Sein Anblick, gekoppelt mit seiner Arroganz machte Sebastian wütend. Er stellte sich ihm in den Weg und warf ihm wütend vor: „Sie sind kein gewählter Vorstand dieser Gemeinde!"

„Sie auch nicht mehr", gab der selbsternannte Bürgermeister zurück und gab seinen Leuten das Zeichen Sebastian zu erschießen. Doch dieser ging nicht in Deckung, sondern blieb stur stehen und wich keinen Zentimeter. Was ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte, wenn Oliver Queen sich nicht auf ihn gestürzt und aus dem Kreuzfeuer gestoßen hätte und hinter ein Polizeifahrzeug in Sicherheit gebracht hätte. Sebastian fand voller Erstaunen den Blick des anderen Mannes, der ihn stumm erwiderte und dann wer-wusste-schon-wohin verschwand. Genau wie der selbsternannte Bürgermeister.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Arrow die Sache geregelt, und Bruder Daily war bereit dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann, der Sebastian hatte töten wollen, für weitere Experimente zur Verfügung stehen würde. Sebastian selbst besuchte Oliver Queen in seinem Büro.

„Es stimmt, was man sagt. Ein Mann kann die Welt verändern", meinte er zu dem Alpha.

„Das Weltverändern überlasse ich Ihnen", erwiderte Oliver, „Das war gestern sehr mutig und sehr dumm zugleich. Aber die Leute werden es lieben. Vielleicht sollten Sie wirklich als Bürgermeister kandidieren. Nun, da Ihr Konkurrent im Gefängnis sitzt…"

Sebastian lächelte über den Scherz. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es gibt mehr als nur eine Weg diese Stadt zu retten", erklärte er, „Und sehen wir es doch mal realistisch: Niemand würde jemanden wie mich wählen."

Oliver sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich würde Sie wählen", meinte er nur ruhig und vollkommen ernst. Sebastian glaubte ihm das aufs Wort.

Seine Romanze mit Laurel Lance stieß auf Hindernisse. Wenn man es so nennen konnte. Sie entpuppte sich als Säuferin und begann auch noch über seine Vergangenheit nachzuforschen, und fand sogar seine Mutter. Und von der „Tante Maya"-Geschichte ließ sie sich keine Sekunde täuschen, wie es schien. Sebastian sah sich gezwungen nach seinem Vater nun auch noch seine Mutter zu töten. _Nun, sie hat es verdient, oder etwa nicht? Sie ist immer nur daneben gestanden. Sie hat sich nie für mich eingesetzt._

Laurel Lance, sie war eine nette Ablenkung gewesen, aber er war für sie wohl auch immer nur eine Ablenkung gewesen, wie es schien. Oliver Queen hingegen. … Nun er war vielleicht kein potentieller Liebhaber, aber möglicherweise zumindest ein Bruder. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch den Omega Roy Harper mit dem Serum zu einer ihrer Soldaten zu machen und dem Tod von Cyrus fühlte Sebastian sich verletzlich und allein. Natürlich war Oliver der Sohn seiner Gegnerin im Kampf um das Bürgermeister-Amt, aber solche Kleinigkeiten sollten keine Rolle spielen, oder? Aber dann musste Slade hergehen und Olivers Schwester entführen. Was sowieso nur dafür sorgte, dass Moira Queen noch erbitterter um das Bürgermeister-Amt kämpfte.

Sebastian fühlte sich schlecht und verstand Slades Kleinkrieg mit Oliver nicht. Also lud er Oliver zum Essen ein. Der Mann wirkte nicht so, als hätte er Zeit dafür, aber man konnte sehen, dass er sich Mühe gab höflich und aufmerksam zu sein.

„Es freut mich, dass Thea all diese schrecklichen Dingen gut überstanden hat", sagte Sebastian.

„Danke. Sie ist noch erschüttert, aber wir sind froh sie zurück zu haben", erwiderte Oliver.

„Dieser Slade Wilson … warum hat er das nur getan? Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung?", erkundigte sich Sebastian vorsichtig.

Oliver seufzte. Sebastian fragte sich, ob er einfach aufstehen und gehen würde. Doch stattdessen meinte der Alpha: „Wir kennen uns von früher. Es gab …. Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen uns. Nun will er sich rächen. So läuft das mit…"

„Alphas?"

„… Verrückten", verbesserte ihn Oliver, „Das ist kein Revierkampf."

„Es kommt mir aber ein wenig so vor", merkte Sebastian an, „Hören Sie, Oliver, ich will Sie nicht beleidigen, aber …"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Alpha, Sebastian. Nicht wirklich. Genauso wenig wie Sie einer sind. Die Hälfte der Zeit über verstehe ich nicht, was die anderen dazu treibt das zu tun, was sie tun. Himmel, die Hälfte der Zeit über weiß ich nicht mal, was mich dazu treibt zu tun, was ich tue", erklärte er müde, „Es ist Biologie, nehme ich an. Aber das mit Slade … Ihm ist etwas zugestoßen, er ist nicht mehr ganz bei sich. Das ist anders."

Sebastian musterte Oliver nachdenklich. „Haben Sie jemanden zum reden, Oliver? Falls es nicht unhöflich ist, das zu fragen", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich hatte Malcolm Merlyn, aber er ist tot, wie Sie wissen. Oh, und war darauf aus unsere Stadt zu vernichten, also. … Nein, wohl eher nicht", gab Oliver zu.

Sebastian lehnte sich vor. „Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen helfen. Es gibt ein paar Leute, die ich Ihnen gerne vorstellen würde. Wir sind eine Art … Bruderschaft. Keine Angst, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt nach einer Sekte, aber so sind wir nicht. Wir sind mehr eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe. Wir stehen uns gegenseitig bei. Es sind nur Leute, wie wir dort. Ich weiß, Sie haben gerade alle Hände voll zu tun, aber wenn Sie es irgendwann einmal einrichten können, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie vorbeischauen", meinte er und reichte Oliver eine Karte vom Waisenhaus, „Wir treffen uns dort einmal die Woche Dienstags Abend. Denken Sie darüber nach."

In Olivers Augen konnte Sebastian eine Sehnsucht erkennen, die ihm sagte, dass der Mann vorbeikommen wollte. Und damit gab er sich zufrieden. Olivers Worte über Slade Wilson beunruhigten ihn nicht sehr. Ja, vermutlich hatte er recht, und Slade war verrückt, aber für Sebastian war ein nützlicher Verrückter. Er konnte ihn noch gebrauchen.

Selbst als Oliver nach dem Tod seiner Mutter bei ihm im Restaurant auftauchte und ihm erklärte, dass er Arrow sei, und dass Slade Wilson Sebastian niemals seine Vision für die Zukunft umsetzen lassen würde, glaubte Sebastian immer noch, dass er derjenige war, der die Kontrolle hatte. Wie Oliver richtig gesagt hatte: Er war kein Alpha, aber Slade und Rochev waren es. Er hatte die Kontrolle, sie hatten sie nicht.

Oliver saß ihm mit vorwurfsvoller Miene gegenüber und umklammerte das Besteckmesser, das neben seinem Teller lag. „Diese Wut, die Sie jetzt verspüren, Oliver, die ist natürlich. Aber sie lässt sich auch beherrschen. Sie sind niemals vorbeigekommen. Wenn Sie kommen, dann können wir Ihnen beibringen wie", meinte Sebastian im Plauderton, „Ich weiß, Sie sind aufgebracht, aber ich bin immer noch Ihr Freund."

Oliver knurrte leise. Sebastian konnte sehen, dass er sich im Zaum zu halten versuchte.

„Ich bin kein zweiter Malcolm Merlyn. Alles wird gut werden. Vertrauen Sie mir", meinte er und ließ seine Stimme so beruhigend klingen, wie er konnte, „Ich tue nur, was das Beste für unsere Stadt ist." Oliver schien ihm nicht zu glauben. Sebastian war überzeugt, dass er ihn eines Besseren belehren würde.

Sebastian und seine Alpha-Beta-Soldaten stifteten Chaos und verbreiteten Angst, dann kehrten sie dorthin zurück, wo sie ihre Leben im Licht führten um zu helfen. Doch das war der Moment, als Slade Wilsons Alpha-Soldaten loslegten. Sie fielen wie Tiere über die Stadt her. Nicht einmal Sebastians Büro war vor ihnen sicher. Sie stürmten das Rathaus, töteten die Staatsanwältin, und hörten nicht einmal nicht auf Sebastian. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich verkalkuliert hatte. Oliver hatte recht gehabt: Wilson hatte ihn und die seinen nur benutzt, nicht umgekehrt. _Aber noch kann ich die Stadt retten,_ wurde ihm klar, _Noch ist es nicht zu spät._

Oliver schien keine Lust zu haben seinen Anruf anzunehmen. Aber gerade jetzt, war es wichtig, dass er das tat. Schließlich hob Oliver doch ab.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Oliver, und seine Stimme klang kein bisschen freundschaftlich.

„Das Gleiche wie Sie. Ich will diese Stadt retten", erklärte Sebastian.

„Dazu ist es zu spät", erwiderte Oliver nur.

„Falsch. Hören Sie, es tut mir leid. Sie hatten Recht, was Wilson angeht, aber ich wollte nicht auf Sie hören. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Aber das tue ich jetzt. Ich bin jetzt hier und höre zu, und bete, dass Sie mir auch zuhören. Ich kann Ihnen helfen", meinte Sebastian beschwörend.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?", wollte Oliver durchaus berechtigter Weise wissen.

„Weil, Bruder Oliver, ich das Mirakuru-Gegenmittel habe. Wir treffen uns im Rathaus." Er zögerte einen Moment und hatte das Gefühl noch irgendetwas hinzu fügen zu müssen. „Wir sind Brüder im Blut, Oliver. Wir schützen diese Stadt in der Dunkelheit und scheitern bei unseren Versuchen es im Licht zu tun. Aber diesmal können wir es schaffen unsere Heimat zu retten. Das hier wird kein zweites Unterfangen. Wir werden das verhindern. Alles, was ich je wollte, war zu helfen, Oliver."

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg. Dann meinte sie: „Wir sehen uns im Rathaus."

Sebastian atmete erleichtert auf. Mit etwas Glück würde doch noch alles gut ausgehen. Heute würden die Freaks die Stadt retten, davon war er überzeugt.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieser One-Shot kam zustande, da ich jedes Mal, wenn ich sekundäre Geschlechter verteilt habe, bei Sebastian hängen blieb und mich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ich einen Alpha oder einen Beta aus ihm machen soll. Dann entschied ich mich spontan einfach einen Alpha-Beta aus ihm zu machen, weil sich das richtig anfühlte. Und mir kam die Idee, was die die ganze Bruderschaft des Blutes auf Alpha-Betas besteht und so war diese Geschichte geboren._

 _Sebastians Backstory stammt aus dem Roman „Vergeltung" von Oscar Balderrama und Lauren Certo, der nicht mehr Canon ist, den Teilen über Sebastian wird aber wohl kaum noch widersprochen werden, also bleiben zumindest diese für mich Canon und ich habe sie für mein Verse angepasst._

 _Reviews?_


	25. A Hole in this World

**25\. A Hole in this World**

* * *

 _Pairings: Lauriver, vergangenes Olicity, vergangenes Oliver/Sara, platonisches Oliver/Quentin_

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während der 4. Staffel von „Arrow", nach der Episode 4.18. „Eleven-Fifty-Nine"_

 _Warnings: Character Death, ungesunder Umgang mit Trauer_

* * *

 _Sie ist weg. Mein Baby ist tot_. Quentin konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Es war so unwirklich gewesen. Die Ärztin, die ihnen allen erklärt hatte, dass sie gestorben war. Und die Reaktionen der anderen. Theas. Felicitys. Donnas. John Diggles. Olivers.

Oliver. Laurel hatte ihn immer geliebt, und nun war sie tot, und er war immer noch am Leben. Trotzdem, Quentin dachte nicht einmal in Traum daran Oliver die Schuld an dem zu geben, was vorgefallen war, und das obwohl Oliver Laurel dazu inspiriert hatte ein Kostüm anzuziehen und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Nach Roy Harpers angeblichenm Tod im Gefängnis hatte Quentin keine Sekunde gezögert dem Vigilanten vorzuwerfen, dass er die Schuld am Tod des Jungen trug. Und das obwohl er genau wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn man einem Alpha die Schuld an dem Tod seines Omegas gab. Und was es bedeutete, wenn dieser Vorwurf von einem anderen Omega kam. Aber er war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob Oliver eigentlich wusste, was genau er ihm da vorwarf. Ja, natürlich er spürte die Schuld und den Vorwurf, aber auch nach mehr als dreieinhalb Jahren nach seiner Rückkehr nach Starling City, war Quentin sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Oliver Queen sich eigentlich als Alpha fühlte. Die Hälfte der Zeit über schien er blind für alles zu sein, was jeder geborene Alpha sofort erkennen würde, und die andere Hälfte über war er mehr Alpha als jeder geborene Alpha, den Quentin kannte.

Fest stand, er war nicht Schuld an dem, was Laurel widerfahren war. Quentin war derjenige, der die Schuld trug. Er war es dem Damien Darhk eine Lektion hatte erteilen wollen. Nur seinetwegen war seine Tochter tot.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass Sara gestorben war. Beide Male. Als würde ihm alle Luft aus einer Lunge entweichen und als hätte er vergessen, wie man atmete. Sein Baby, seine kleine Sara – tot – von ihm genommen. Für immer. Zumindest hatte er das damals gedacht. Der Gedanke versagt zu haben, der Gedanke, dass er es irgendwie verhindern hätte müssen. Die Verzweiflung, die ihn sich dem Alkohol zuwenden ließ, der ihm auch im Moment zurief, er sollte doch Trost bei ihm suchen, da er ihn dort finden würde, wie bei keinem anderen alten Freund. Und dann die Wut, die Wut, die der Person gegolten hatte, der er die Schuld gegeben hatte. Beim ersten Mal dem jungen Oliver Queen, der Sara verführt und mit auf seine Yacht angenommen hatte, mit der sie untergegangen war. Und beim zweiten Mal auf Laurel, die ihm Monate lang verschwiegen hatte, dass ihre Schwester tot war. Die ihm Monate lang vorgemacht hatte, dass sie noch lebte.

Doch diesmal hatte er keine Wut in sich. Wenn dann nur Wut auf sich selbst. Und vielleicht auf Damien Darhk. Sara lebte wieder, war irgendwo auf Zeitreise unterwegs, und Laurel, Laurel, war es, die weg war, auf die er nicht mehr wütend sein konnte, nie wieder wütend sein würde, weil sie fort war.

Laurel, die ihm so ähnlich war, die von den gleichen Dämonen heimgesuchte wurde wie er. Die immer für das Gute hatte kämpfen wollen, so wie er. Laurel, die in gewisser Weise immer die andere Seite von ihm gewesen war, der Alpha, zu dem er geworden wäre, wenn er als Alpha und nicht als Omega geboren worden wäre. Laurel, mit der es so einfach gewesen war zu streiten. Laurel, deren Partnergeschmack er so einfach kritisieren hatte können, weil er seinen eigenen schlechten Geschmack wiederspiegelte. Laurel, die ihn stockbesoffen aus den heruntergekommensten Bars abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht hatte, zu jeder Uhrzeit, ohne zu klagen.

Sein Erstgeborenes. Laurel.

 _Sie kann doch nicht wirklich tot sein, oder? Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Nicht sie, niemals sie. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Laurel uns alle überleben wird._

„Quentin? Donna hat mir gesagt, dass Sie hier sind."

Oliver Queen betrat das leere Krankenzimmer des Krankenhauses, in das sich Quentin geflüchtet hatte um mit seinem Kummer alleine zu sein. Donna hatte es verstanden. Als Alpha begriff sie instinktiv, dass ihr Omega mit seiner Trauer alleine sein musste, um eine Chance zu bekommen sie zu verarbeiten.

Oliver hingegen … Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, war Quentin überrascht den jüngeren Mann hier zu sehen. Nach dem Unfall seiner Verlobten hatte er seine Zeit nicht an ihrer Seite im Krankenhaus zugebracht, sondern hatte Damien Darhk gejagt. Diesmal allerdings schien er das nicht für so wichtig zu halten.

Quentin musterte den Alpha, seine roten Augen, seine in sich selbst zusammengesunkene Haltung. Sie war wirklich tot, nicht wahr? So besiegt würde Oliver nicht wirken, wenn einfach nur irgendjemand gestorben wäre. „Oliver", meinte Quentin nur und wusste nicht weiter.

„Ich …." Oliver verstummte und rang nach Worten. „Ich wollte nur …" Und dann ging er auf Quentin, der auf einem leeren Krankenbett saß, zu, blieb vor ihm stehen, und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. „Es tut mir so leid, Quentin. Sie ist tot. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Alles ist nur meine Schuld!", meinte er rau und weinte leise, während er mit gesenkten Kopf vor ihm kniete.

Quentin blinzelte eine Träne weg. _Oh, Oliver._ Ja, die Hälfte der Zeit über schien Oliver zu vergessen, dass er jetzt ein Alpha war, die restliche Zeit, aber … Oder wusste er nicht, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Alpha vor einem Omega in die Knie ging und seinen Nacken präsentierte?

Knien und entblößter Nacken bedeuteten immer Unterwerfung, doch wenn sich ein Alpha hinkniete, dann bedeutete es immer vollkommene Unterwerfung. Und ein gesenkter Kopf bedeutete, dass er sich nicht nur unterwarf, sondern sich auch vollkommen der Gnade, der Person, vor der er kniete, auslieferte und sich keine Schonung erhoffte. Und sich in dieser Position vor einem Omega hinzuknien, bedeutete nicht weniger als das Eingeständnis von allumfassenden Versagen als Alpha. Man kniete sich nicht so vor fremde Omegas hin. Nur vor jemanden, zu dem man gehörte.

Wusste Oliver all das? Wusste er es nicht? Wer konnte das schon sagen? Quentin konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, das vieles, von dem, was Oliver tat, reiner Instinkt war, und sein Instinkt ihm oft dazu riet Verhaltensweisen an den Tag zu legen, die heutzutage als archaisch angesehen wurden.

„Oliver", meinte Quentin rau, „dass sie tot ist. …. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist meine. Darhk hat mir angedroht, dass er genau das tun würde, wenn ich mich gegen ihn stelle, und … ich habe mich trotzdem gegen ihn gestellt."

Oliver hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihn durch tränenverschleierte Augen an. „Aber es war richtig das zu tun. Und Laurel hätte niemals der Grund dafür sein wollen, dass Sie irgendetwas tun, das unehrenhaft ist", meinte Oliver.

Ja, das hätte sie nicht. Laurel, die immer das Beste in allen gesehen hatte. Laurel, die immer für das eingetreten war, was richtig und gut war. Sein Baby. Sie war fort.

„Und sie würde auch nicht wollen, dass du dir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibst", erklärte Quentin und schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, hinunter. Er konnte nicht über Laurel reden, stellte er fest. Es tat zu weh. Der Gedanken an sie alleine löste ein Brennen in seiner Brust aus. _Sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was mit Sara geschehen ist, weil sie Angst hatte der Schock könnte mich umbringen,_ erinnerte er sich. Nun hatte er fast das Gefühl, dass ihn das Wissen darüber, dass er sie verloren hatte, umbringen könnte.

„Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen, Quentin, das verspreche ich. Ich werde sie rächen", erklärte Oliver ernst.

Laurel würde nicht wollen, dass er sie rächte. Verdammt, Quentin war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er wollte, dass Oliver sie rächte. Er dachte daran, wie weit der junge Alpha gekommen war. Dass er das Töten aufgeben hatte und versuchte besser zu sein. Wenn er Damien Darhk nun tötete, dann wurde er wieder zum Mörder. Und war die Tatsache, dass er ein Mörder war, dem Leben nichts zu bedeuten schien, nicht immer das gewesen, das Quentin am meisten an Arrow abgestoßen hatte?

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, wie diese ganze Szene wirken musste. Der Alpha-Krieger, der vor dem erhöht sitzenden Omega kniete, und versprach ihn zu rächen. _Was denkt er sich? Ich bin nicht sein Souverän!_

Er dachte daran, wie Oliver ihm, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass Quentin mit Damien Darhk arbeitete, erklärt hatte, dass er immer zu ihm aufgesehen hatte und sich nur um auf Quentins Weise für das Gute kämpfen zu können für das Bürgermeisteramt beworben hatte. Und dass Quentin damals erst klar geworden war, was er schon immer hätte wissen müssen: Dass Oliver sich immer schon verrenkt hatte um es ihn recht zu machen, dass er mit beiden seiner Töchter ausgegangen war, aber eigentlich immer nur ihn hatte näher kommen wollen. Dass er nichts mehr wollte als Quentins Segen für das, was er tat.

Vielleicht war Oliver in Wahrheit immer schon ein Alpha gewesen, ein Alpha, der sich auf den Omega fixiert hatte, der ihm am nächsten stand, und daran zu Grunde ging, dass er es diesem Omega nicht recht machen konnte, egal was er auch versuchte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Quentin, was Olivers abwesender Beta-Vater dem Jungen alles angetan hatte, das dazu führte, dass er immer und überall nach einem Ersatzvater suchte.

 _Mein Baby ist tot ,und mein anderes irgendwo auf Zeitreise, aber ich habe immer noch eines meiner Kinder hier bei mir, nicht wahr?,_ wurde Quentin klar. Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit sich entsprechend zu verhalten. Er hatte im letzten Jahr so viel Zeit, die er mit Laurel hätte verbringen können, damit verschwendet wütend auf sie zu sein und sie auf Abstand zu halten. Und nun wurde ihm erst im vollen Umfang klar, was für ein schrecklicher Fehler das gewesen war. Nun, da er nie wieder Zeit mit ihr verbringen könnte.

Quentin rutschte von dem Krankenbett und ging neben Oliver in die Knie, der ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Ist schon gut, Oliver", erklärte der Omega dann mühsam, „Du musst mir nichts versprechen. Du musst sie nicht rächen. Du musst dich auch nicht entschuldigen, oder hier knien. Du wirst die Stadt vor Damien Darhk retten, so wie du sie vor allen anderen Irren, die hier aufgetaucht sind, gerettet hast. Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Alles andere spielt keine Rolle. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, hast es gut gemacht. Laurel … Laurel würde sagen, dass keiner von uns die Schuld trägt, und wir alles getan haben, was wir konnten."

Und dann streckte er vorsichtig und langsam eine Hand nach dem neben ihm knienden und verschreckt wirkenden Alpha aus, und legte diesem die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wartete eine Minute, bis Oliver sich entspannte, und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig in die Arme.

Oliver wirkte für einen Moment überrascht und presste sich dann an Quentin und begann in dessen Armen zu weinen. Quentin strich ihm langsam und beruhigend über den Rücken. „Psst. Ist schon gut, Oliver. Ist schon gut. Sie ist weg. Wir haben sie beide verloren. Aber es ist nicht unsere Schuld, und wir können nichts tun um sie zurückzubringen", meinte er sanft.

 _Oh, Gott, mein Rücken bringt mich um. Das war keine gute Idee. Aber er musste sich ja unbedingt hinknien, nicht wahr?_ Er änderte seine Stellung von Hocken in Sitzen um, was Oliver nicht daran hinderte sich weiter an ihn zu pressen, und sein Rücken entspannte sich wieder. Heute, so beschloss Quentin, würde er wohl doch nicht sterben. Diesen Tag würde er überleben. Wenn schon nicht für sich, dann zumindest für den weinenden Alpha in seinen Armen.

Aneinander gepresst am Boden sitzend fand Donna sie eine halbe Ewigkeit später vor. Quentin fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und friedlich, und Oliver schien es besser zu gehen. Donna kommentierte die Art und Weise, wie sie die beiden vorgefunden hatte, nicht.

Quentin wusste immer noch nicht, wie er Sara beibringen sollte, dass ihre Schwester tot war. Aber der Gedanke an Sara brachte ihn auf eine andere Idee.

Kaum, dass er an diesem Tag zu Hause angekommen war, rief er Nyssa al Ghul an. Sara hatte er ja auch schon öfter für verloren gehalten, nicht wahr? Und jedes Mal hatte er sie wiedergesehen. Vielleicht würde er auch Laurel wiedersehen. Und vielleicht würde dann alles wieder gut werden. Für ihn, für Laurel, und für Oliver.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Fic erwuchs aus dem imaginären Bild in meinem Kopf von Oliver, der vor Quentin kniet._

 _Ich bin weiter damit beschäftigt die noch verbleibenden Löcher in meinem Canon zu stopfen, während ich an der letzten Fic dieses Verse „Beginnings and Endings" arbeite._

 _Reviews?_


	26. Mehr sein

**26\. Mehr sein**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese One-Shot spielt hauptsächlich während der 3. Staffel von „Arrow"_

 _Warnings: Kindstod, Wahnsinn_

 _Pairings: Maeso/Tatsu, Oliver/Sara, Olicity_

* * *

„Du bist jetzt also bei der Liga", stellte Oliver fest und musterte Maseo Yamashiro von Oben bis Unten. Er hatte den anderen Mann seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und sie beiden hatten sich seit Hongkong mehr als nur ein bisschen verändert, wie es schien. Oliver war zu jemand anderem geworden, genau wie Maseo.

„Ja, ich kam ungefähr zur selben Zeit zur Liga wie Tas-er-al-Sahfer", erklärte Maseo, und Oliver war durchaus klar, warum er Sara so pointiert erwähnte. Um Oliver bewusst zu machen, dass er eine Verbindung zu ihr besaß, dass sie ihm wichtig gewesen war, dass sie eine gemeinsame Ausbildung hinter sich hatten, gemeinsam durchs Feuer gegangen waren. Und Oliver auf diese Weise an seine eigene Verbindung zu Sara zu erinnern, daran, dass auch er mit ihr zusammen durchs Feuer gegangen war.

 _Keiner muss mich daran erinnern, was Sara mir beutete hat,_ dachte Oliver wütend, _Ich habe sie geliebt._ Es war nicht so, dass er kein Interesse daran hätte ihren Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen, es war nur so, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Er konnte der Liga Canarys Mörder nicht ausliefern, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sie vergessen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war ständig in seinen Gedanken.

Doch im Moment galt seine Sorge eher Maseo. Ein Omega in der Liga der Assassinen, irgendwie ergab dieser Gedanken keinen Sinn für ihn.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Oliver", meinte Maseo, „Aber die Liga hat keine Vorurteile. Es ist ihr egal, welcher Rasse, welchem Geschlecht, und welcher Familien du angehörst. Du kommst als unbeschriebenes Blatt hin und wirst zu jemand anderem."

Als jemand, der Erfahrung damit hatte zu jemand anderem zu werden, konnte Oliver diese Philosophie natürlich nachvollziehen. Und doch, er war nicht der Meinung gewesen, dass die Person, die Maseo zuvor gewesen war, so falsch gewesen wäre, dass er sich ändern musste. Nun ja, seine Arbeit als Argus-Agent hatte ihn in Olivers Augen nicht unbedingt zu 100% vertrauenswürdig gemacht, aber wenn man davon absah. …

Nun, aber natürlich hatte das, was passiert war, Maseo verändert. Oliver hatte zwar keine Kinder, aber wenn er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre ein Kind zu verlieren, dann konnte er schon verstehen, wie das jemanden dazu bringen könnte sich von Grund auf zu verändern. Und Maseo war noch dazu ein Omega. Oliver hatte einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass Omegas ihren Verstand verlieren konnten, wenn sie ein Kind begraben mussten. Und er hatte ja selbst miterlebt, wie sehr Quentin unter Saras angeblichen Tod gelitten hatte. _Und nun ist sie wirklich tot,_ fiel ihm ein, _Was Quentin wohl dazu sagen wird?_ Nun, er konnte verstehen, warum Laurel zögerte ihrem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn er sich Maseo so ansah. Aber natürlich war Akio anders als Sara nicht erwachsen gewesen, sondern ein kleines Kind.

Oliver fragte sich, was Tatsu wohl zu der neuen Karriere ihres Mannes sagte. Zugleich nahm er aber an, dass sie keine Rolle mehr in Maseos Leben spielte. Den Verlust eines Kindes überlebten die wenigsten Alpha-Omega-Paare. Trotzdem, vermutlich wäre sie nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sie war immer schwer zu durchschauen gewesen, aber so viel wusste er über sie.

Seine Zeit mit den Yamashiros - sie schien ihm ewig her zu sein, nicht nur fünf Jahre. Er erinnerte sich an seine Arbeit mit Maseo, an Tatsus anfängliche Kälte, die wich, je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte – sie hatte den Alpha in ihn erkannt, bevor ihm selbst klar gewesen war, dass sie deswegen so abwehrend auf ihn reagierte, und dann durchschaut, was wirklich mit ihm los war. Akio und die Zeit, die Oliver mit ihm verbracht hatte. Er hatte nie Kinder gehabt (Samantha hatte das Kind verloren), aber mit Akio war er ziemlich nahe dran gekommen einen Hauch einer Ahnung davon zu entwickeln, wie es wäre Vater zu sein. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie gemeinsam eine Art Familie gebildet, der Alpha, der Omega, der Beta, der zwar keiner mehr war, sich aber immer noch für einen hielt, und das Kind. Und dann war das Kind gestorben, und damit hatte sich alles schlagartig geändert.

Niemals zuvor, nicht einmal nach Shados Tod, hatte Oliver sich so sehr nach Rache verzehrt. Da sprach der Alpha in ihm. Und Maseo, Maseo hatte der Wunsch nach Rache zur Liga geführt. Oliver verstand es, auch wenn er es nicht billigte. Doch die Liga der Assassinen schien die Menschen, die ihm einst nahe gestanden hatten, geradezu magnetisch anzuziehen. Jeder, der zerbrochen war und sich selbst verloren hatte, schien zur Liga zu gehen um sich selbst wiederzufinden und stattdessen eine neue Version von sich selbst zu entdecken: Malcolm, Sara, Maseo. Der Omega, der durch den Tod seines Kindes zum Krieger geworden war.

Später stellte Oliver fest, dass es Tatsu genau anders herum ergangen war. Sie, die Alpha-Kriegerin, war nun eine Heilerin. Wie passend und wie verkehrt: Der Alpha, der heilte, und der Omega, der tötete. Sie hatten ihre Rollen getauscht, als wäre das die einzige vernünftige Reaktion auf den Verlust ihres gemeinsamen Kindes.

Aber es war Maseo, der Oliver zu Tatsu brachte, damit sie sein Leben rettete. „Weil ich dir etwas schuldig bin, für all das, was du für meine Familie getan hast", erklärte er seine Tat. Doch Oliver sah mehr darin als nur eine Frage der Ehre. Er sah Spuren des alten Maseos darin.

Tatsu jedoch, belehrte ihn auf ihre übliche unterkühlte Art eines Besseren, als er es ihr gegenüber erwähnte. „Dich zu mir zu bringen war keine Gnade, Oliver. Es war ein Abzahlen der letzten Schuld, die ihm von seinem alten Leben noch geblieben war. Nun verbindet ihn nichts mehr mit Maseo Yamashiro. Sarab und Maseo mögen sich den gleichen Körper teilen, doch sie sind nicht derselbe Mann", erklärte sie, „Nichts verbindet ihn mehr mit seinem alten Leben, nicht Akio, nicht du, und vor allem nicht ich. Er ist zu etwas anderen geworden, etwas, das uns beide vernichten wird, wenn wir seine Wege noch einmal kreuzen sollten."

Oliver wollte ihr nicht glauben, doch Maseo war immer der Erste, der betonte, dass er ihn nun nicht mehr helfen könnte. Seine Zeit bei der Liga und bei dem neuen Maseo, bei Sarab, lehrte ihn, dass Tatsu mit ihrer Einschätzung recht gehabt hatte, Sarab war ein anderer Mann als Maseo Yamashiro, ein Mann, der Ra's al Ghul treuer ergeben war, als er es Amanda Waller jemals gewesen war, ein Mann, der kein Mitleid mehr zu kennen schien, ein Mann, dessen letztes Zartgefühl mit seinem Sohn gestorben war.

Oliver hasste diese Erkenntnis. So sollte es nicht sein. Man sollte in der Lage sein weiter zu machen, egal wie viel man verloren hatte, nach einer Niederlage sollte man aufstehen und weitergehen können, und nicht besiegt liegen bleiben. Man sollte wie Tatsu sein können. Nicht wie Maseo. War es, weil er ein Omega war?

Aber Quentin mochte noch so wütend auf Laurel und Oliver wegen Sara sein, trotzdem wurde er nicht zum Mörder. Roy, Barry, Ray Palmer, niemals würden sie so sein wie Maseo, egal wie viel sie verloren, das redete er sich zumindest ein.

„Maseo Yamashiro ist mit seinem Sohn gestorben", sagte Tatsu, nachdem es vorbei war, nachdem sie gezwungen gewesen war ihren Ex-Mann zu töten, „Dieser Mann, dessen Leben ich beendet habe, war ein wandelnder Toter, und er wusste es. Er hat mich darum gebeten es zu Ende zu bringen, und ich habe ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Auf gewisse Weise habe ich damit auch ihn geheilt."

Oliver fragte sich, ob sie sich das einreden musste um mit dem Wissen leben zu können, dass sie ihren Omega getötet hatte, oder ob es der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich wahr. Auf eine sehr reale Weise war Maseo ein wandelnder Toter gewesen. Jemand, der zu viel erlitten hatte, um noch Freude am Leben zu finden.

 _Aber ich möchte kein wandelnder Toter sein. Ich möchte leben._ War es nicht das, was Sara ihm gesagt hatte? Dass man mehr sein musste als nur seine Maske? Sarab war alles gewesen, was von Maseo noch übrig geblieben war, doch Sara war mehr gewesen als die Canary. Und Oliver wollte mehr sein als Arrow oder Al Sah-him. Er hatte gedacht, er könnte sich kein normales Leben mit einer Partnerin an seiner Seite leisten, doch nun, wo ihm vor Augen stand, wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn er nur eine Maske wäre, war diese Alternative die furchtbarerer für ihn.

Das war kein Leben, das er führen wollte. Er wollte Oliver sein.

Tatsu würde es überstehen und weitermachen. Wie immer. Davon war er überzeugt, sie war eine Kämpferin. Für Oliver jedoch war die Zeit gekommen sein Leben zu ändern. Zur Abwechslung einmal zum Besseren.

Zumindest hoffte er das. Und deswegen führte ihn sein erster Weg zu Felicity.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe noch zwei Kapitel für diese Sammlung geplant, bevor ich sie schließen werde. Falls ihr also noch Wünsche habt, solltet ihr sie mir jetzt mitteilen._

 _Reviews?_


	27. Instinkt

**27\. Instinkt**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese One-Shot spielt hauptsächlich Mitte der 6. Staffel von „Arrow" und der 4. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Warnings: Spoiler bis ca. 6.13. „The Devil's Greatest Trick" bzw. 4. 13. „True Colors", Gefängnis_

 _Pairings: Erw. von Westallen, Olicity und DeVoes, Dinah/Vince, etwas Olivarry_

* * *

Die Nachricht von Barrys Verurteilung traf Oliver unvorbereitet. Er hatte eigentlich ziemlich fest damit gerechnet, dass der Omega frei kommen würde, da die Anschuldigung, die gegen ihn erhoben wurde, einfach zu absurd war. Barry Allen ein kaltblütiger Mörder? Man musste nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen um festzustellen, wie aus der Luft gegriffen diese Behauptung war. Deswegen hatte er sich auch nicht besonders viel mit dem drohenden Gerichtsverfahren befasst. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Barry freigesprochen werden würde und seine Karriere als Flash fortsetzen könnte. Deswegen war er nicht nach Central City gefahren, sondern hatte sich in den letzten fünf Wochen auf seine eigenen Probleme konzentriert – und von diesen hatte er wahrlich genug: Er war angeklagt, der Green Arrow zu sein, und ausgerechnet René sollte gegen ihn aussagen. Cayden James, ein über den Tod seines Sohnes wahnsinnig gewordener Omega-Hacker, bedrohte die Stadt. Sein Team war auseinandergebrochen, nachdem René ihn verraten hatte. William brauchte ihn und wusste immer noch nicht, dass Oliver wieder der Green Arrow war…. Ja, Oliver hatte wahrlich genug Sorgen. Und jetzt auch noch das.

„Ich muss nach Central City", erklärte Oliver Quentin, kaum, dass er die Neuigkeit via Cisco erfahren hatte.

„Ja, ich habe gehört, dass die Verhandlung für Allen schlecht ausgegangen ist. West hat mich angerufen", erwiderte Quentin, „Aber Oliver, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach die Stadt verlassen."

„Ich muss", erwiderte Oliver nur knapp.

„Cayden James ist irgendwo dort draußen und plant Übles, und die Staatsanwaltschaft ist gerade dabei einen Fall gegen dich aufzubauen. Was denkst du denn, wie es aussieht, wenn du jetzt alles liegen und stehen lässt um einen verurteilten Mörder im Gefängnis zu besuchen? Das macht keinen guten Eindruck, Oliver. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, was dir Allen bedeutet, aber der kluge Schachzug wäre ihn nicht besuchen zu fahren", argumentierte Quentin ernst. Seine Worte waren eindringlich und seine Miene unbewegt, und Oliver wusste, dass seine Stellvertreter jedes Wort ernst meinte, aber …. Wann hatte Oliver schon jemals etwas getan, was klug war?

„Barry braucht mich jetzt", erwiderte Oliver schlicht, „Ich darf die Stadt verlassen. Nur das Land nicht. Und jeder weiß, dass Barry und ich befreundet sind. Ich war auf seiner Hochzeit."

Quentin seufzte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann. Komm aber schnell wieder. James kann jeden Moment zuschlagen. Und er ist nicht unser einziges Problem", meinte er schließlich. Oliver nickte nur und deutete an, dass er verstanden hatte, und war dann auch schon dabei das Rathaus zu verlassen.

Leider hatte er keinen Superspeed und musste das Auto nehmen um nach Central zu kommen. Barry schien überrascht, aber auch erfreut ihn zu sehen. „Oliver! Du hättest nicht herkommen müssen!", begrüßte er Oliver, als er hinter der Glasscheibe, die sie trennte, platznahm und den Telefonhörer in die Hand nahm um seinen Gast zu begrüßen.

„Natürlich musste ich kommen. Als ich gehört habe, was passier ist … Cecile geht doch in Berufung, oder? Ich kann Jean bitten ihr unter die Arme zu greifen und nach Central zu kommen, und ….", begann Oliver und stellte fest, dass er aufgelöster war, als er erwartet hatte.

„Oliver, ganz ruhig", meinte Barry und sandte beruhigende Pheromone aus, „Cecile weiß, was sie tut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Und soweit ich weiß, muss sich Jean Loring mit deinem Fall befassen. Es wird alles gut werden, ich komme hier wieder raus, versprochen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!", erwiderte Oliver schärfer als geplant. Dann seufzte er: „Entschuldigung", meinte er, „Ich … ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du verurteilt wurdest."

„Aber ich bin unschuldig. Es wird nicht von Dauer sein, Oliver", rief ihm Barry in Erinnerung. Oliver hätte gerne sein Gottvertrauen. Oder zumindest sein Vertrauen in das System. „Dein Vater war auch unschuldig und saß jahrzehntelang im Gefängnis", erwiderte er kurz angebunden. „Aber am Ende kam er frei", gab Barry nur zurück.

Oliver seufzte erneut. „Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nun, weinendende Omegas im Zeugenstand funktionieren meistens. Und Marlize DeVoe kann sehr überzeugend weinen. Und selbst wenn man davon absieht: Die DeVoes haben es ziemlich gekonnt geschafft mich hereinzulegen", erklärte Barry, „Und ich wollte nicht als verrückter Omega dastehen. Also habe ich es mir wohl selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Soll ich mir diese DeVoes mal vorknöpfen?", bot Oliver an.

„Himmel, nein. Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig, Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ihr alle euch sorgt. Julian ist sogar von London hergeflogen, und nun bist auch du hier. Aber das ist alles übertrieben", beeilte sich Barry ihn zu beruhigen, „Die Besten der Besten arbeiten daran mich hier rauszuholen. Auf legale Art. Ich bin nicht geflohen und habe auch nicht vor auszubrechen. Ich will das hier richtig machen. Für Iris und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft."

Das hieß wohl durch die Blume, dass Oliver den Speedster nicht als Green Arrow aus dem Gefängnis herausholen sollte. Das wäre sein nächster Vorschlag gewesen. Es war frustrierend zu hören, dass jede Hilfe, die er anbot, abgelehnt wurde. Bald wär er vielleicht gar nicht mehr in der Lage Barry zu helfen.

„Ollie, ich weiß, dass du mir helfen willst, aber du hilfst mir schon alleine dadurch, dass du auf meiner Seite bist", meinte Barry, „Aber irgendwas stimmt doch nicht. Was ist los?"

Typisch Barry, er musste dieses Gespräch ja auch auf Oliver lenken, selbst wenn er es war, der in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte. Am liebsten hätte Oliver gesagt, dass, was mit ihm los war, keine Rolle spielte, aber …

„René wurde durch Zoe dazu erpresst gegen mich auszusagen. Nachdem Quentin mir gesagt hat, dass ein Mitglied meines Teams mit den Behörden arbeitet, habe ich alle drei Neulinge näher im Auge behalten. Dabei hat sich herausgestellt, dass sich Dinah hinter unser aller Rücken mit ihrem Ex trifft. Und Curtis war verletzt darüber, dass wir ihm misstraut haben. Wie auch immer, es ist eine längere Geschichte, aber selbst nachdem ich versucht habe René zu verzeihen, hat er sich mir nicht untergeordnet, also habe ich unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet", erklärte Oliver. In jeder Hinsicht, Quentin hatte René entlassen, als er gehört hatte, was passiert war. „Dinah war wütend, und wir sind ebenfalls im Streit auseinander gegangen, und Curtis hat uns auch verlassen."

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Oliver", meinte Barry, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass eine einfache Entschuldigung das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen kann."

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher", gestand Oliver, „Und ich bin nicht gerade gut darin mich zu entschuldigen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich nicht ganz ein, warum ich mich bei René entschuldigen sollte. Er hilft dabei mich von William zu trennen."

„Oliver, er ist auch Vater", meinte Barry nur dazu.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Oliver geschlagen. Vielleicht hatte Barry ja recht. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich einfach entschuldigen und hoffen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kam. Vielleicht würde es sogar klappen. Vielleicht.

„Was noch? Komm schon, das ist doch nicht alles, was dir auf der Seele liegt", meinte Barry dann.

„Nun ein wahnsinniger Hacker namens Cayden James bedroht meine Stadt, und das weil er mir etwas vorwirft, das ich nicht getan habe", fuhr Oliver fort.

„Dann musst du einfach einen Weg finden zu beweisen, dass du es nicht warst", meinte Barry.

„Ich arbeite daran, aber wenn wir es nicht schnell genug schaffen …." Oliver wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was jemand wie James Star City dann antun würde.

„Aber da ist noch mehr", meinte Barry, „Was ist mit William? Die Art und Weise, wie du betont hast, dass René euch voneinander trennen will…."

„William hat sich manifestiert", gab Oliver zu.

„Glückwunsch. Das ist wunderbar!", meinte Barry strahlend.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", widersprach Oliver heftig, „Er ist ein Omega, Barry. Und sein Vater steht kurz davor für immer ins Gefängnis zu gehen, und die Stadt, in der er lebt, kann ich auch nicht schützen, und … er hat doch schon seine Mutter verloren, und er braucht mich! Und außerdem belüge ich ihn!"

„Mhm", meinte Barry nur.

 _Oh, Gott, was hab ich da gerade gesagt?,_ wurde Oliver klar.

„Ich, Barry, das habe ich nicht so gemeint! Es ist nichts Schlechtes daran ein Omega zu sein! Es ist nur, dass … ich ein Alpha bin, und ich ihn beschützen muss!" Er redete sich tiefer rein, das wusste er. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe krachen, was ihm kurz die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen einbrachte, bis sie feststellten, dass er nichts unüberlegtes versuchte. „Warum redest du überhaupt noch mit mir? Ich höre mich schrecklich an, ich weiß. Kein Wunder, dass mich alle verlassen. Kein Wunder, dass Curtis mich hasst!"

Barry klopfte gegen die Scheibe und deutete Oliver seinen Hörer wieder zu nehmen. „Curtis hasst dich doch nicht, du Dummkopf. Und ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir selbst auffällt, wie du dich anhörst. Und es ist dir aufgefallen, was gut ist. Du machst Fortschritte. Also, jetzt hör mir mal zu: Dass William ein Omega ist und kein Beta ändert nichts. Nicht wirklich. Du denkst jetzt, dass er dich deswegen mehr braucht als vorher, aber das stimmt nicht. Nicht wirklich. Dein Körper und dein Geist reden dir das sein, aber die Wahrheit ist, er würde dich nicht weniger brauchen, wenn er ein Alpha wäre. Du bist sein Vater. Und du bist alles, was ihm geblieben ist. Als ich zu Joe kam, da hatte ich einige Zeit lang furchtbare Angst ihn auch noch zu verlieren. Ich habe Nester gebaut bis zum Umfallen und wusste selbst nicht warum. Aber dann hat er sich mit mir hingesetzt und mir erklärt, dass er immer zu mir und Iris nach Hause kommen wird, egal was passiert. Und ich habe gemeint, dass er sich das aber ja wohl nicht aussuchen kann, als Polizist und all das, aber er hat gesagt, dass er es mir trotzdem verspricht, und im Grunde war das alles, was ich hören musste, verstehst du? Also wirst du jetzt nach Hause gehen und mit William sprechen, über alles. Okay? Und dann wirst du sehen, dass es besser werden wird, ja? Und du wirst dich bei Curtis entschuldigen, und bei Dinah, denn ihre schlechte Entscheidungen sind _ihre_ schlechte Entscheidungen, die stehen ihr genauso zu wie dir, und das musst du akzeptieren, also wirst du dich nicht in ihr Liebesleben einmischen, so schwer es dir auch fällt. Und du wirst dich bei René entschuldigen, weil du nicht weißt, was du an seiner Stelle getan hättest, wenn jemand versucht hätte dir William wegzunehmen. Und dann werdet ihr alle gemeinsam daran arbeiten Cayden James zu beweisen, dass er keinen Grund hat gegen dich und deine Stadt vorzugehen. Okay?"

Oliver nickte eingeschüchtert. „Kaum hinter Gittern und schon wirst du zu Yoda?", versuchte er zu witzeln.

Barry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kenn dich nur und weiß, wie es ist, wenn du vor Emotionen überkochst. Denkst du mir geht es da anders? Wir alle haben es nicht leicht, Ollie. Aber darüber zu reden hilft, das kannst du mir glauben. Und man muss kein Omega sein um über seine Gefühle zu reden", meinte er.

„Danke Barry", erwiderte Oliver, „Ich komm dich wieder besuchen, ja? Du bist nicht allein mit dem allen hier."

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Barry voller Zuneigung.

Oliver kehrte also nach Hause zurück und setzte sich mit William zusammen und erklärte ihm alles und gestand ihm auch, dass er wieder der Green Arrow war und warum, und er versprach ihm, dass er immer zu ihm zurückkommen würde, egal was passierte. Und Barry hatte recht, das schien alles zu sein, was William hören musste.

Doch der andere Teil war nicht so einfach. Curtis, Dinah, und René hörten sich seine Entschuldigungen an, schienen aber nicht bereit deswegen wieder ins Team zurückzukommen. Stattdessen bildeten sie ihr eigenes Team. Und dann bedrohte Cayden James auch noch mit einer Bombe Star City und riegelte die Stadt ab, keiner konnte rein oder raus. Und zu allem Überfluss stellte sich auch noch heraus, dass er nicht nur mit Black Siren verbündet war, sondern auch mit Oliver alten Beta-Freund Anatoli und dem Drogenbaron Ricardo Diaz, einem brutalen Alpha, und diesem seltsamen Beta namens Sheck.

Oliver rief Barry im Gefängnis an um ihn wenigstens erklären zu können, warum er nicht kommen konnte. „James hat eine Bombe, und er hat die Stadt abgeriegelt", erklärte er ohne Umschweife, „Ich kann aber trotzdem…."

„Nein, Oliver. Bleib wo du bist und kümmere dich darum. Ich komme zurecht. Aber: Brauchst du etwas?", wollte Barry am anderen Ende der Leitung wissen.

Da wurde Oliver klar, dass er nur die Zauberworte sagen müsste, und Barry würde seinetwegen ausbrechen und würde nach Star City gerannt gekommen, und er wäre sogar schnell genug um die ganze Stadt zu evakuieren. _Aber das kann ich nicht tun. Seine Identität könnte dabei auffliegen. Und dann … würde es ihm so ergehen wie mir. Alle wären hinter ihm her._

„Nein, ich komme klar. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht vergessen habe und kommen würde, wenn ich könnte", erwiderte Oliver und legte dann auf.

Quentin stand hinter ihm mit wissender Miene. „Nein. Der Junge hat es dir gesagt, und ich sage es dir auch: Du kannst die Stadt jetzt nicht verlassen", meinte er streng.

„Aber Barry braucht mich", hielt Oliver dagegen.

„Für mich hört sich das eher so an, als würdest _du_ ihn brauchen", erwiderte Quentin kopfschüttelnd, „Verdammt, Oliver, ich bin hier. Du kannst mit mir reden. Du musst nicht nach Central City fahren um einen eingesperrten Omega zu besuchen, wenn du mit jemanden reden willst."

„Ich …" Oliver wusste darauf nichts zu sagen.

„Also?", fragte Quentin.

„Ich … verliere hier nur langsam aber sicher den Verstand", erklärte Oliver.

„Glaub mir, das ist mir nicht entgangen", erwiderte Quentin trocken.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich braucht, Quentin. Wenn ich daran denke, dass er im Gefängnis sitzt, dann …." Oliver brach ab und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Dann denk nicht daran. Verdammt, so wie ich das sehe, kommt der Kleine besser zu Recht als du, und das obwohl er im Gefängnis sitzt. Hör mal, Oliver, wir haben …. nie darüber gesprochen. Weil das privat ist, so privat wie es nur geht, aber … hast du seit …. Lian Yu jemals einen Arzt aufgesucht um … über das zu sprechen, was du jetzt bist?", sagte Quentin dann zögernd.

„Ich …" Oliver errötete gegen seinen Willen. „Ich brauche kein Aufklärungsgespräch, Quentin", erwiderte er dann abwehrend, „Ich bin kein verliebter Teenager. Barry ist mein Freund. Ich bin mit Felicity zusammen, und er ist glücklich verheiratet. Nun ja, sofern man das sein kann, wenn man im Gefängnis sitzt…."

„Es geht mir wirklich nicht um die Frage, ob du mit ihm schlafen willst oder nicht, Oliver", erklärte Quentin, „Dein Sohn hat sich gerade als Omega manifestiert, und seit dem … laufen deine Hormone Amok. Hinzu kommt der Stress. Ich denke nur, dass du einen biologisch belastenden Prozess durchgemacht hast ohne jede ärztliche Überwachung. Und jetzt …"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Jahre her. Ich bin stabil, Quentin", meinte er.

„Du bist jetzt alleinerziehender Vater. Daran ist nichts stabil", gab Quentin zurück, „Ich für meinen Teil …. habe beschlossen Black Siren zu retten."

„Was?!"

„Und ich weiß, dass das überhaupt nicht rational ist. Aber wenigstens gebe ich es zu. Du hingegen … Vielleicht hast du ja recht. Vielleicht hat es keine biologische Ursache, vielleicht kann man auch nichts dagegen tun, ich will aber einfach nur, dass du bereit bist zumindest zuzugeben, dass du nicht mehr ganz … professionell bist", fuhr Quentin fort.

„Ich glaube, ich bin der Einzige hier, der sich nicht heimlich hinter den Rücken der anderen mit irgendjemanden trifft. Und ich bin derjenige, mit dem etwas nicht stimmen soll?!", entfuhr es Oliver wütend.

„Fühlst du dich denn wie du selbst?", hielt Quentin dagegen.

Oliver schwieg. Alles in ihm zog ihn nach Central, zu Barry. Er _musste_ ihn beschützen, und zugleich _musste_ er William beschützen, doch er hatte das Gefühl keinen von beiden beschützen zu können. Und er wollte René am liebsten an die Gurgel springen, jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, und alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass Vigilante Dinah anfassen könnte, und ja, auch er wollte Black Siren retten. Und er wollte, dass Curtis ihn wieder mochte, verdammt!

Er atmete tief durch. „Okay, du hast recht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Was ist das?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Mhm, du weißt doch, wie Sara von den Legends als ihr Rudel spricht, und Wests Tochter der Alpha von Team Flash ist, oder?", wollte Quentin dann wissen.

„Ja, aber … bei uns ist das nicht so. Wir sind kein ….", begann Oliver.

„Rudel? Nein, bisher nicht. Aber Adrian Chase hat alles verändert, oder?", meinte Quentin wie nebenbei.

Oliver wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. „Rudelinstinkt, Oliver. Manchmal wird man von ihm im unpassendsten Moment überwältigt", sagte Quentin.

„Es gibt kein Rudel. Team Arrow wurde halbiert. Thea ist schon lange nicht mehr im Team, ihr seid beide mit dem Rathaus beschäftigt, und William ist mein Kind nicht mein Teamkamerad", argumentierte Oliver.

„Das ist deinem Instinkt alles egal", erwiderte Quentin. Und damit hatte er recht.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", wollte Oliver wissen, „Ich habe keine Zeit zum Arzt zu gehen."

„Das solltest du aber. Nachdem wir die Stadt gerettet haben. Versprich es mir, Oliver. Und bis dahin: Reiß dich einfach zusammen. Und wenn dich das nächste Mal potenzierter Alpha-Instinkt überkommt, dann gibt ihm nicht nach, sondern denk darüber nach. Ich weiß, das ist schwer, aber du kannst das. Auch das weiß ich", meinte Quentin, „Also zurück zu Black Siren…."

Und Oliver versuchte es. Er versuchte es wirklich. Er dachte, wenn er die Bombe finden würde, würde alles gut werden, aber er fand die Bombe nicht, und Vigilante starb, und Dinah hasste ihn nun, das wusste er mit Sicherheit. Das Geld, das er Cayden James überwiesen hatte, um die Stadt zu retten, war mehr gewesen als Star City sich leisten konnte, James und seine Verbündeten waren immer noch frei, und er wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte.

Und dann bekam er eine SMS, dass Barry wieder frei war. _Endlich._ Die Beklemmung, die seine Brust seit Wochen zusammendrückte, ließ nach. Und dann erzielten Felicity und Alena endlich einen Durchbruch. Vielleicht hatte er endlich das gefunden, womit er seine Stadt retten konnte, vielleicht hatte er endlich das gefunden, womit er Cayden James von seiner Unschuld überzeugen konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch schnell genug sein um Cayden James einzuholen, bevor dieser die Stadt verließ.

„Barry, ich habe gehört du bist wieder zu Hause. Ich brauche einen Gefallen", meinte er ins Handy, „Komm her und bringt uns zu Cayden James, und gib uns zehn Minuten mit ihm. Und wenn es nicht glatt läuft … dann rette so viele Bewohner dieser Stadt, wie du kannst."

Vielleicht litt er ja wirklich unter übersteuernden Rudelinstinkt, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Dass er Cayden James, den verrückten Omega-Hacker, der ihn für den Mörder seines Sohnes hielt, seine Stadt nicht zerstören lassen würde. Von einem Vater zum anderen würden sie das lösen.

Und wenn es schief gehen würde, würde er zumindest dafür Sorge tragen, dass so wenige wie möglich darunter zu leiden hatten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Weil Freunde sich darum scheren, wenn Freunde unschuldig wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis kommen und sie nicht nur als Taxi missbrauchen, sobald sie wieder draußen sind._

 _Ich bin jetzt bis auf vier Folgen durch mit der sechsten Staffel und kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich eindeutig um die schwächsten „Arrow"-Staffel handelt. Besonders die Mitte ist unerträglich schlecht (und teilweise auch insofern, dass die Folgen und Geschehnisse untereinander keinen Sinn ergeben, gerade was die abgeriegelte Stadt angeht) und immer wenn man denkt die Staffel würde sich erholen, kommt eine Folge daher, die einen eines Besseren belehrt._

 _Daher betreibe ich für die letzten zwei Kapitel meiner One-Shot-Sammlung noch ein wenig fix-it-en. Hier also ein Crossover-Onie, in dem sich Oliver um Barry schert und auf die Idee kommt, dass der Flash, wenn er schon in die abgeriegelte Stadt hineinkann, diese auch evakuieren könnte (Wow, Oliver hat ein Hirn!)._

 _Nächstes Kapitel geht es dann darum den Rest der 6. Staffel zu reparieren soweit es möglich ist._

 _Reviews? (Und denkt daran, dass dies eure letzte Chance ist Wünsche zu äußern, wenn ihr noch weitere Onies wollt)._


	28. Die beste Version Seinerselbst

**28\. Die Beste Version Seinerselbst**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Diese One-Shot während der 2. Hälfte der 6. Staffel von „Arrow"_

 _Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffel, Gewalt, Tod, Fix-It_

 _Pairings: Erw. von Dinah/Vince, Olicitiy, Curtis/Nick, impliziertes Dig/Lyla, platonisches Quentin/Oliver, Thea/Roy, Black Siren/Diaz_

* * *

Nachdem Barry ihm dabei geholfen hatte zu Cayden James zu gelangen und ihm so die Möglichkeit gab den wahnsinnig gewordenen Omega davon zu überzeugen, dass der Video-Beweis mit Olivers Mord an James' Sohn eine Fälschung war, sollten die Dinge eigentlich einfacher werden, doch irgendwie wurden sie das nicht.

James wollte seine ehemaligen Verbündeten, die er offenbar sowieso geplant hatte mit dem Rest von StarCity sterben zu lassen, konfrontieren um herauszufinden, wer von ihnen das Video gefälscht hatte, und Team Arrow sollte sie zu ihm bringen, ansonsten würde er die Bombe zünden. Oliver stimmte zu Black Siren, Anatoly, und Diaz aufzuspüren und zu James zu bringen, aber nicht, weil er sich erpressen ließ, sondern, weil er auch Vater war und verstand, was in James vorging. Wenn jemand William getötete und das dann jemand anderen in die Schuhe geschoben hätte um Olivers Wut für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen, dann würde Oliver auch wissen wollen, wer es gewesen war.

„Barry, ich brauche dich noch mal", meinte Oliver in sein Handy, „Ich will, dass du mit James sprichst. Dass du ihn davon überzeugst die Stadt nicht in die Luft zu sprengen. Inzwischen kümmern wir uns um den wahren Mörder seines Sohnes."

Da es um alles ging, mussten die beiden Teams ihre Differenzen zumindest vorläufig außen vor lassen. „Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Dinah, du musst deine Wut auf Black Siren zügeln, wir brauchen sie lebend", erklärte Oliver den anderen.

„Als ob du verstehen würdest, was ich gerade durchmache! Sie hat Vince getötet! Vor meinen Augen! Er war mein Gefährte! Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, dann ….", begann Dinah wütend, aber Oliver unterbrach sie.

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, dann würde ich keine Zurückhaltung kennen. Aber ich bin nicht an deiner Stelle. Du bist besser als ich. Ich weiß, dass du die Kraft dazu hast deine Wut loszulassen und das Allgemeinwohl über deine eigenen Rachegelüste zu stellen", erklärte Oliver ihr ruhig, „Nicht weil du ein Beta bist, sondern weil du Dinah bist. Das habe ich immer an dir bewundert, Dinah, dass du deine ganze Wut und deinen ganzen Schmerz nehmen kannst und sie in etwas Brauchbares umwandelst. Sonus war eine Sache, aber seit dem bist du als Mensch gewachsen, das weiß ich genau. Ich glaube an dich."

Dinah schnaufte. „Das war … eine ziemlich gute Rede", meinte sie, „Das muss ich dir lassen. Aber ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass Black Siren für das, was sie getan hat, bezahlen wird, sobald wir mit James fertig sind, Oliver. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du sehr genau weißt, dass sie nicht Laurel Lance ist!"

„Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr genau, wer sie ist", meinte Oliver mit nicht wenig Ironie in der Stimme, „Aber nun an die Arbeit!"

Gemeinsam gelang es Oliver, John, Dinah, Curtis, und René Black Siren, Anatoly, und Diaz zu fangen und zu James zu bringen, der auch die Bombe bei sich hatte. Das ganze wurde allerdings um einiges komplizierter als sich herausstellte, dass William ihnen nachgeschlichen war und zum Treffpunkt mit James kam. „Es tut mir leid, Oliver. Alena und ich waren so darauf konzentriert Black Siren, Anatoly, und Diaz zu finden, dass wir nicht aufgepasst haben", meinte Felicity in Olivers Ohr. „Darüber sprechen wir später", meinte Oliver, und sie würden später darüber sprechen. Felicity war nicht Williams Mutter, sie war nicht einmal Olivers Ehefrau oder Gefährtin (was Oliver durchaus verbitterte), aber trotzdem passte sie normalerweise eigentlich besser auf William auf. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Der Stress unter den sie alle standen, wurde scheinbar langsam auch ihr zu viel.

„Ich wollte bei dir sein, Dad", erklärte William, „Alle haben immer darüber geredet, dass es zu Ende geht, und ich wollte nicht … ich wollte nicht alleine sein, wenn wir sterben."

„Schon gut", meinte Oliver und nahm William in die Arme, „Es tut mir leid. Keiner wird heute sterben, William." Oliver wurde klar, dass er als Vater immer noch viel zu lernen hatte. Unter anderem darüber, was man in Hörweite seines Sohnes sagte und was nicht.

„Niemand außer demjenigen, der meinen Sohn hat töten lassen", fügte Cayden James hinzu, „Ihr Freund Mister Allen kann sehr überzeugend sein, Mister Queen, doch derjenige, der meinen Sohn ermordet hat, muss bezahlen."

„Wenn kein anderer sterben soll, dann können Sie die Bombe entschärfen", meinte Oliver und dankte Barry im Stillen, während er sich zugleich Sorgen darüber machte, dass Cayden James wusste, dass der Omega der Flash war.

„Noch nicht, denn wie soll ich sonst sicher gehen, dass sich der Schuldige outet?", gab James zurück.

„Wenn Sie mit Barry gesprochen haben, dann wissen Sie auch, dass er Sie niemals den Knopf drücken lassen würde", erwiderte Oliver nur.

„Das ist allerdings wahr", meinte James und übergab Oliver den Auslöser, „Doch bevor ich sie entschärfe, will ich die Wahrheit wissen." Er zauberte eine Pistole wie aus dem Nichts hervor und zielte damit auf Oliver. William gab ein erstickendes Geräusch von sich und drückte sich näher an seinen Vater. „Bitte, nicht vor meinem Sohn", meinte Oliver beschwörend.

James zielte nun auf seine drei ehemaligen Verbündeten, die von den anderen hereingebracht worden waren. „Keine Sorge, auf ihn werde ich nicht schießen", meinte er, „Wer von euch drei war es?"

„Als wäre das die Frage", murmelte Black Siren, was James aber noch wütender machte.

„Der Schuldige soll sich jetzt melden oder … ich erschieße mich selbst, den einzigen, der die Bombe entschärfen kann. Sie explodiert automatisch in weniger als …" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „… einer halben Stunde, also wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich damit beginne euch in nicht-lebenswichtige Körperteile zu schießen um euch zum Reden zu bringen, dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr gesteht. Auch der Flash kann nicht die ganze Stadt retten, und das wisst ihr. Und ratet mal, zu wem er zuletzt kommen wird…." Seine Pistole wanderte in Richtung Anatoly.

„Das reicht jetzt", meinte Black Siren und trat in die Schussbahn, „Ich war es! Erschieß mich schon, wenn du denkst, dass es sein muss!"

Cayden James musterte sie nachdenklich. „Nein, ich denke, das werde ich nicht tun", meinte er, „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass du es nicht warst, Laurel. Ich wusste es schon vorher. Immerhin hast du gezögert, als ich dir befohlen habe Sobal zu töten. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen, wie sehr es dich angewidert hat. Nein, du magst morden, aber du mordest nur, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es jemanden erwischt, der es verdient hat. Und mein Sohn war unschuldig. Niemals hättest du ihm etwas angetan. Und das Töten selbst, du hast den Gefallen daran verloren. Diese Welt hier, sie hat dich weich gemacht. Du hättest Sobal nicht getötet, wenn ich dich nicht dazu gezwungen hätte. Und doch hast du es getan um dein Leben zu retten, aber nun, bist du bereit dich zu opfern. Für Anatoly, nein, wohl eher für andere. Für deinen Vater, den jungen William, vielleicht sogar Oliver Queen und seine Freunde. Nein, ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst." Black Siren schnaubte.

„Nun, dann wissen wir, wer es war, oder nicht?", mischte sich Oliver ein und versuchte nicht so nervös und abgekämpft zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte, „Anatoly würde nicht lügen und täuschen, das ist nicht sein Stil. Und damit bleibt nur noch…."

Bevor er es noch aussprechen konnte, hatte James auch schon auf Diaz geschossen. Dieser sank überrascht in sich zusammen und presste seine Hände auf die blutende Schusswunde in seinem Bauch. „Ich will hören, wie du es zugibst, Ricardo!", verlangte James und schritt auf den zusammengesunkenen Alpha zu.

„Ja, ich war es. Ich habe deinen nutzlosen Sohn töten lassen und dann das Beweisvideo gefälscht, damit du versuchen würdest Green Arrow zu vernichten", keuchte Diaz, „Warum mir selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn du das für mich tun kannst? Durch dich habe ich alles erfahren, die Identitäten von Team Arrow, die Schwachstellen der Stadtangestellten, und so vieles mehr. Deine Kabal war mir ebenfalls von Nutzen."

„Aber mein Sohn! Was hat mein Sohn dir getan?!", wütete James und fuchtelte mit der Waffe herum.

„Nichts. Aber siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass ihr eine komplizierte Beziehung hattet, und dass du verhaftet wurdest, als du zu seinem Spiel gehen wolltest, und du wusstest, dass er denken würde, dass du ihn wieder einmal vergessen hast. Dass du denken würdest, dass er mit diesem Wissen gestorben ist. Und das würde dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, auch das wusste ich. Immerhin warst du in Argus-Haft, und du bist ein Omega", erklärte Diaz röchelnd und hustete, „Ich weiß, du dachtest, ein verirrter Pfeil hätte deinen Sohn getötet, doch in Wahrheit ist er gestorben, damit ich dich benutzen konnte." Er hustete erneut.

„Ja, ja, du hast recht", meinte James, „Er ist meinetwegen gestorben." Sein Bick wurde glasig. Dann wandte er sich an Oliver. „Kojo Sledgehammer kennt den Code um die Bombe zu deaktivieren, sie ist sich darüber vielleicht nur nicht im Klaren", erklärte er und dann – Oliver konnte Williams Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig in seiner Brust verstecken, damit der Junge es nicht sehen musste, nicht schon wieder. James setzte sich die Waffe an den Kopf und drückte ab.

„Nein!", rief Black Siren, doch da war nichts mehr zu machen.

„Die Bombe, Oliver", meldete sich Anatoly gar nicht begeistert klingend zu Wort.

„Ich weiß, habt ihr das gehört? Alena, James meinte, du kennst den Deaktivierungscode", meinte Oliver zum Funk.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, wie er das gemeint hat. Ich meine, ich weiß alles über James, was es zu wissen gibt, aber wenn es der falsche Code ist, dann geht die Bombe hoch, und ….", ereiferte sich der junge Omega am anderen Ende der Leitung und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.

„Alena, ganz ruhig. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen können, ist Panik. Konzentrier dich. Du hast es mir gerade eben gesagt: Du weißt alles über Cayden James. Welchen Code würde er benutzen um die Bombe zu entschärfen, die seinen Sohn rächen sollte?", meinte Oliver so gefasst er konnte.

„Es kann nicht einfach der Geburtstag seines Sohnes sein, dieser Code ist zu kurz, und daran hatte ich schon längst gedacht, aber…." Sie verstummte, und Oliver nahm das als gutes Zeichen.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich Cayden gesehen habe, bevor er verhaftet wurde, da haben wir miteinander gesprochen, und er hat mir seine persönliche Programmierungssignatur verraten. Ich, ich glaube er wusste, dass er bald verhaftet werden würde, und wollte, dass ich an seiner Stelle mit seiner Arbeit weitermache … wenn man diesen Code mit dem Geburtstag seines Sohne kombiniert dann….", meinte sie langsam.

Oliver räusperte sich. „Okay, wir müssen es riskieren. Die Bombe steht hier, vor uns. Ihr könnt euch mit ihr verbinden, aber warte noch einen Moment …"

„Barry, es tut mir leid, aber falls sie explodiert …", wandte er sich dann an seinen Speedster-Freund via Funk. „Schon klar." Schon stand der Speedster hinter ihm. „Bevor sie hochgeht, bringe ich sie aus der Stadt hinaus", meinte er.

„Gut, Alena, Felicity, legt los", befahl Oliver, und dann warteten sie alle ab.

Und warteten. „Das war's. Sie ist entschärft", meinte Felicity schließlich. Oliver hielt seinen angehaltenen Atem an und nickte dann Barry zu, der sich Diaz schnappte und diesen ins Krankenhaus brachte. Dinah packte Black Siren und John Anatoly. Erstere würde zu Argus gebracht werden und letzterer zur Polizei. _Das war's,_ wurde Oliver klar, _Wir haben die Stadt zurückbekommen._

Barry kehrte nach Central City zurück, und Team Arrow ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach. Wenn auch getrennt. Doch Olivers oberste Priorität war es das an James verloren gegangene Geld zu suchen. James hatte irgendetwas damit gemacht, die Frage war nur was.

Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie das vielleicht niemals erfahren würden, denn bald gab es wieder schlechte Nachrichten. Diaz war aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden (Oliver bereute es ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben), Anatoly kam auf wundersame Weise frei, und Black Siren wurde aus ihrer Argus-Haft befreit, und das Geld, so stellte sich heraus, wurde von ihr kurz darauf von der Bank, auf die es überwiesen worden war, abgehoben.

Also musste Oliver dem Rathaus gestehen, dass das Geld unwiederbringlich weg war und die Stadt pleite war. Und das war auch noch nicht alles.

Anatoly kam bei Nacht und Nebel, wenn man so wollte, und saß in Olivers Lieblingsstuhl. „Diaz hat die Daten von James genutzt. Die Stadt gehört ihm. Was denkst du, warum ich so einfach frei gekommen bin? Und wer denkst du, waren diese Leute, die Argus überfallen haben, Oliver?", erklärte er, „Deine Stadt gehört dir nicht mehr, ob du es wahr haben willst, oder nicht. Sie gehört Diaz."

„Das ist Unsinn. Er kann gar nicht so viele Leute in der Hand haben, dass die ganze Stadt ihm gehört. Wie hätte er das machen sollen?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Über das letzte Jahr hinweg, Schritt für Schritt", meinte Anatoly, „Und seine Wunde, wundersam geheilt, von unserem nicht-toten-Freund Mister Sheck, der auch Black Siren damals ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, auf Lian Yu. Sheck ist Diazs persönlicher Wunderheiler. Ein Meta."

„Und warum erzählst du mir das alles, jetzt, Anatoly? Ich dachte, du hasst mich", meinte Oliver.

„Ach, Hass, ist ein starkes Wort, ist es nicht? Du hast mich verletzt, Oliver, und deinetwegen wurde ich von Bratva verstoßen. Bin kein Bachant mehr. Aber ich habe Ehre. Diaz hat schmutzige Mittel benutzt um Cayden James dazu zu bringen für ihn die Drecksarbeit zu machen, und war dann bereit uns alle sterben zu lassen anstatt seine Schuld einzugestehen. Laurel wollte sterben um wenigstens irgendjemanden zu retten. Diaz hingegen ist einfach nur irre", erklärte Anatoly, „Aber ich bin nicht bereit es mir unbegründet mit ihm zu verscherzen, du verstehst? Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, will ich zurück in Bratva. Und damit du weißt, dass du mir trauen kannst: Diaz hat deinen kleinen Omega-Freund in Rot gefunden. Nicht den Schnellen, den anderen."

„Roy", hauchte Oliver.

„Da", meinte Anatoly nur.

Als Thea erfuhr, dass Roy in Gefahr wurde, zog sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ihr Kostüm an, und gemeinsam befreiten und retteten sie Roy. Kurz darauf kam Nyssa zurück nach Star City um Thea zu warnen: Ein Teil der ehemaligen Liga der Assassinen, der Malcolm Merlyn verehrt hatte, war hinter Thea her um Malcolms Erbe fortführen zu können. Theas Blut war notwendig um den Standort mehrerer weiterer Lazarus-Gruben zu finden. Um die Gruben zu zerstören, bevor sie missbraucht werden würden, machten sich Thea, Nyssa, und Roy auf um sie vor dieser Thanatos-Gilde zu finden.

Oliver fiel es schwer seine Schwester und ihren Omega gehen zu lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass es sicherer war sie zumindest zeitweilig außerhalb der Stadt zu wissen, gerade jetzt, wo Diaz, wie sich herausstellte, wirklich einen großen Teil der Stadt in der Hand hatte. Dinah, Curtis, und Quentin hatten herausgefunden, dass zu seinen Leuten sowohl der Staatsanwalt als auch der neuen Polizei-Captain Hill gehörten. Da Oliver nicht wusste, was er mit diesen beiden Betas anstellten sollte, beschloss er sie einfach zu feuern. Was sich als Problem herausstellte, da sie an der Ermittlung gegen ihn beteiligt waren, weswegen ihm nun Machtmissbrauch vorgeworfen wurde. _Zum Glück hat Thea davon nichts mitbekommen, denn ansonsten wäre sie nicht gegangen,_ dachte er bekümmert.

Unterdessen hatte Black Siren einen unvorhergesehenen Zug getan. Aus Angst vor Dinahs Rache nach ihrer Flucht, gab sie sich offiziell für Laurel Lance aus, und nahm diese Rolle ohne zu Zögern an. Quentin und Oliver spielten mit, da Black Siren Oliver als falsche Laurel mit einem einzigen Satz ins Gefängnis bringen könnte.

Also war Laurel Lance zurück, was Dinah nicht schmeckte, doch sie fand sich damit ab, wie alle anderen auch. Solange ein Patt zwischen ihnen herrschte, versuchte Quentin sein Versprechen Black Siren retten zu wollen wahr zu machen und ihr näher zu kommen. Ob er damit Erfolg hatte, konnte Oliver nicht sagen. Er hoffte es sehr, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie immer noch mit Diaz zusammenarbeitete und sogar noch mehr. Diazs Geruch an ihr machte Quentin offensichtlich schwer zu schaffen.

Oliver unterdessen begab sich nach Russland und holte Anatoly seinen Platz in der Bratva zurück. Das wiederum veranlasste diesen für ihn zu spionieren, aber es veranlasste John dazu einen Streit mit Oliver vom Zaun zu brechen, und das in der Woche, in der über Olivers Zukunft als Bürgermeister vom Stadtrat beraten wurde.

John war frustriert, weil Oliver ihm immer versprochen hatte, ihm den Mantel von Green Arrow zurückzugeben und das aber niemals getan hatte, und es immer mit „zur Zeit brauchen wir jeden Mann" gerechtfertigt hatte. Doch nun war es unumgänglich ehrlich zu John zu sein. „John, es tut mir leid, ich habe dich belogen, nicht wissentlich, doch die Wahrheit ist: Der Green Arrow ist mir zu wichtig um ihn jemand anderen zu überlassen. Er ist … die beste Version meiner selbst. In Wahrheit ist er sogar die Version meiner selbst, die ich sein will. Die ich tief in meinem Inneren immer schon war, und nun endlich offen sein kann. Das ist mir selbst erst vor kurzem klar geworden. Ich habe dich nicht absichtlich in die Irre geführt. Ich hatte wirklich vor dir diese Identität zu übergeben, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Als ich zurück nach Starling City kam, war ich ein anderer. Ich war ein Alpha, kein Beta mehr. Und zuerst kam mir das wie ein Fluch vor. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was mit mir passiert, und was mit anderen passiert, und warum jetzt jeder anders auf mich reagiert als zuvor. Und die längste Zeit über habe ich mich nicht wirklich als Alpha gesehen, sondern immer noch als Beta. Und ich habe nach einer Antwort gesucht auf die Frage, wer ich jetzt bin. Ich war die Kapuze, der Bogenschütze, der Arrow. Doch seit ich der Green Arrow wurde, wurde mir langsam etwas klar: Das ist es, was ich jetzt bin, ich bin Oliver Queen, der Alpha. Ich bin gerne der Green Arrow, der Vater von William, und der Partner von Felicity. Und ich bin auch gerne Bürgermeister, und wäre es gerne noch eine Zeit lang, falls ein Wunder geschieht und das möglich ist. Ich weiß, du denkst, du wurdest herabgestuft, aber als Spartan tust du genauso viel Gutes, wie ich als Green Arrow", erklärte Oliver.

John nickte. „Ich verstehe, Oliver", meinte er. Und Oliver dachte, dass damit alles gegessen wäre, doch er irrte sich. Er verlor nicht nur sein Bürgermeisteramt, er verlor auch John.

„Du hast recht, Oliver. Du bist die beste Version deiner selbst und der Mann, der du immer schon tief in deinem Inneren warst, und nun endlich sein kannst. Und das freut mich für dich. Wirklich. Aber genau das ist es doch: Du bist jetzt ein Alpha. Du bist der Alpha. Und genau deswegen gerätst du dauernd mit René aneinander, und ich habe mich dir immer untergeordnet, aber … in diesen wenigen Monaten, in denen ich der Green Arrow sein durfte, war ich der Alpha. Ich war der Anführer und endlich mein eigener Boss. Ich weiß, dass du mir zuhörst, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe. Ich weiß, dass du mich um Rat fragst, wenn du nicht weiter weißt, aber dein Bündnis mit Anatoly, dein Alleingang nach Russland, haben mir eins bewiesen: du bist immer noch derjenige, der im Endeffekt das tut, was er für das Beste hält, oft ohne mich zu fragen. Ich sage nicht, dass das falsch ist. Ich sage nur, dass ich damit nicht mehr leben kann. Nicht nachdem ich diese Rolle zwischendurch inne hatte. Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste, aber ich kann nicht mehr dein zweiter Mann sein, ich muss meinen eigenen Weg finden", erklärte John.

„Ich verstehe, und ich wünsche dir nur das Beste", meinte Oliver, obwohl es ihm das Herz brach.

Er konnte nicht anders als das Gefühl zu haben, dass ihn alle verließen. Kein Wunder also, dass er, nachdem er mit Vertigo vergiftet worden war, nicht nur damit begann Adrian Chase herbei zu halluzinieren, sondern auch eine Felicity, die ihn verließ und ihm verbot William zu sehen. „Warum verlassen mich immer alle?", wollte er von Quentin wissen.

„Weil das Leben aus Kommen und Gehen besteht, aber nicht jeder verlässt dich, Oliver. Felicity wird sich wieder beruhigen, und William ist dein Sohn, er liebt dich. Du bist ein guter Vater, das kann ich dir versichern. Alles wird sich wieder einrenken. Dinah redet doch wieder mit dir, oder? Und Diggle, nun typisch Alpha eben, er denkt, er muss sich sein eigenes Revier erkämpfen, doch er wird einsehen, dass er sich irrt und zu dir zurückkommen. Wie immer in den letzten sechs Jahren", erwiderte Quentin und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, „Und ich bin immer noch hier, oder? Ich werde nicht gehen. Auch wenn es so aussieht, als ob du mich hier hängen lässt und mir das Bürgermeisteramt überlässt."

Oliver seufzte. Ja, danach sah es aus. Sie alle verließen ihn, und das hasste er. Er sagte René, dass er es verstehen würde, wenn er gegen ihn aussagen würde, und dass er ihn für einen guten Mann hielt, denn das stimmte. Dass er ihn abgeurteilt hatte, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, sich damit aber geirrt hatte. Er sagte Curtis, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er ihn misstraut hatte, und wünschte ihm viel Glück in seiner neuen Beziehung mit dem einzig gutem Cop außer Dinah aus Star City, dem Beta Nick. Und dann erklärte er Felicity, dass er nur alleine gegen Diaz kämpfen konnte, was ihr gar nicht gefiel. Doch in Wahrheit war ihm klar geworden, dass er sein Rudel, das nicht sein Rudel war, nur dann beschützen konnte, wenn er sie von Schaden fern hielt.

Sein Plan ging nicht auf. Anatoly half ihm dabei Diaz persönlich zu konfrontieren, doch der Kampf Mann gegen Mann wäre zwar von Oliver gewonnen worden, wurde aber von Diaz durch Schummeln via Messer für sich entschieden. Und dann ließ er den blutenden Oliver auch noch verhaften und den Termin für seine Verhandlung vorverlegen. Diazs Plan war es Oliver als Green Arrow zu enttarnen und so vom Spielbrett zu nehmen.

Und er machte sich ziemlich gut dabei, aber zumindest brachte Olivers Verhaftung und nahende Verurteilung seine Freunde dazu wieder zusammenzustehen. Endlich zogen sie alle wieder an einem Strang.

Leider half das vorerst nichts. Dinahs Aussage machte keinen besonders guten Eindruck, als sie diese unterbrechen musste um sich selbst zu schützen, John wurde als nicht besonders aufmerksam hingestellt, und obwohl René zuerst für Oliver hatte aussagen wollen, und er seine Tochter Zoe in Sicherheit hatte bringen lassen, bevor der Prozess begann, schaffte Diaz es trotzdem ihn nervös genug zu machen um Oliver als Green Arrow zu outen, indem er dem jungen Alpha Videoaufzeichnungen von Zoe zeigte.

Oliver sah sich schon mit einem Fuß im Gefängnis, als sich das Blatt endlich zu wenden schien, doch die Art, wie es sich wendete, bescherte ihn fast einen Schlaganfall, oder ließ ihn zumindest einen Moment lang denken, er habe gerade einen. Tommy Merlyn stand auf einmal als Green Arrow mitten im Gerichtssaal. Olivers erster Gedanke war, dass es Wunder geschehen war, sein zweiter wurde von großer Verwirrung darüber, dass Promotheus-X doch, als sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, damit gedroht hatte ihn zu töten, und er ihn jetzt aber zu helfen schien, getrübt. Und so wurde ihm erst nach der Aussage klar, was eigentlich vorging: Christopher Chance – The Human Target. Er hatte seinen Hintern mal wieder aus dem Feuer gezogen, doch den wahren Ausschlag in die andere Richtung gab Laurel - denn sie war Laurel, auch wenn sie nicht _seine_ Laurel war. Direkt darauf angesprochen behauptete sie im Zeugenstand, dass Tommy Merlyn Green Arrow sei.

Leider aber hatte es Diaz geschafft die Jury zu erwischen. Oliver wurde schuldig gesprochen, doch der Richter hob das Urteil auf, da es keine Möglichkeit gab „Begründete Zweifel" auszuschließen. Und damit war Oliver frei.

Leider machte Diaz diese Tatsache aber erst so richtig wütend. Er entführte Laurel und versuchte Team Arrow und ihre Lieben zu töten. Curtis neuer Freund Nick wurde verletzt, alle anderen kamen dank Warnungen, schneller Reflexe, und Glück gerade noch so davon.

Gemeinsam mit Lyla und Argus versuchten sie alle zusammen Diaz zu erledigen, doch Sheck schien wieder zur Stelle zu sein, denn nicht einmal Feuer schien Diaz unter die Erde bringen zu können. Oliver wusste, dass er nur eines tun konnte: Das, was ein Alpha für sein Rudel tun würde. Also ging er zu Agent Watson, gestand ihr, dass er der Green Arrow war, und bat sie um Hilfe.

Natürlich war sie nicht bereit ihm einfach so zu helfen, sie forderte einen Preis, einen Preis, den Oliver bereit war zu bezahlen. Auch wenn er niemanden davon erzählte. Nicht jetzt.

Trotz der Hilfe des FBIs war Diaz nicht zu fassen, doch immerhin gelang es ihnen seine Daten zu kopieren und so sein Netzwerk zu zerschlagen - sie wussten nun, wer für ihn arbeitete, und wer es freiwillig tat. Doch ihr Sieg kam nicht ohne Preis.

Als er versuchte Black Siren vor Diazs Zorn zu schützen, wurde Quentin angeschossen. Sara kam gerade rechtzeitig für die Operation an und war offensichtlich unsicher darüber, wie sie mit ihrer neuen „Schwester" umgehen sollte. Alle anderen bangten um Quentins Leben. Inklusive Oliver.

„Wenn du aufwachst, dann werde ich nicht mehr da sein", gestand er Quentin vor der Operation, „Um William und euch alle zu schützen musste ich einen Deal mit Watson eingehen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Quentin, „Du bist ein guter Mann, Oliver. Der beste."

„Genau wie du. Was du für Laurel getan hast …. Du bist ein guter Vater, Quentin. Sogar für eine Tochter von einer anderen Erde", meinte Oliver.

„Du bist ebenfalls ein guter Vater", erwiderte Quentin.

Oliver war erleichtert das gerade jetzt zu hören, er zweifelte öfter daran, ob es stimmte. „Nun, ich hatte ein gutes Vorbild", meinte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ja, dein Dad war ebenfalls ein guter Vater", behauptete Quentin nachdenklich. Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht von ihm gesprochen", meinte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Oh. … Ich bin stolz auf dich, das weißt du, ja? Was immer passiert", sagte Quentin, und Oliver weigerte sich daran zu denken, dass was immer passiert Quentins Tod miteinschließen könnte. _Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht ihn auch noch._

Doch zum Glück verlief die Operation gut. Gerade das erfuhr Oliver noch, bevor er abgeführt wurde. „Ollie, was ist hier los?", wollte Sara wissen, und Oliver konnte sehen, dass sie sich zum Kampf bereit machte.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte er, „Ich habe einen Deal gemacht." Alle starrten ihn nur entsetzt an.

Felicity wollte ihn befreien. Sie und William waren die einzigen, die ihn noch sehen durften, bevor er ins Supermax abtransportiert wurde. „Es war damals falsch John zu befreien, und es wäre nun falsch mich zu befreien. William braucht dich jetzt. Du musst dich um ihn kümmern", erklärte Oliver seiner Partnerin, „Es war der einzige Weg. Diaz ist immer noch dort draußen. Das FBI wird in der Stadt bleiben und euch beide in Schutzhaft nehmen, bis Diaz gefangen wurde."

„Aber, Oliver, das ist … das ist doch keine Lösung!", protestierte Felicity.

„Es ist die einzige Lösung", meinte Oliver.

Als er abgeführt wurde, wurde er durch eine Masse von Reportern geführt, die alle ein Statement von ihm wollten.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste es zu tun, aber mit einem Schlag wusste er, dass er es tun musste. Er musste endlich die Wahrheit sagen. „Ich habe mich diesmal freiwillig gestellt", erklärte er, „Ich habe einen Deal mit dem FBI gemacht. Die Wahrheit ist … Ich bin Green Arrow und bin es immer schon gewesen."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Die sechste Staffel ist so problematisch, dass sie eigentlich eine eigene längere Fic als Fix-It brauchen würde, doch das würde von mir verlangen mich länger mit ihr auseinander zu setzen, und das wollte ich nicht. Also haben ich mich stattdessen darauf beschränkt die schlimmsten Aspekte zu reparieren und „Collison Course" vollständig aus den Canon zu löschen genau wie Johns gut getimtes „Jetzt reiße ich Oliver einmal so richtig den Arsch auf, weil das letzte Mal ja erst ein paar Folgen her ist"._

 _Ich hatte ja schon öfter gesagt, dass Quentin in meinem Verse nicht gestorben ist, und ich habe mich auch bemüht ein paar andere Dinge logischer zu machen und abzuschwächen. Und Sheck im Nachhinein einen Sinn gegeben, denn wozu war dieser Charakter eigentlich Teil der Kabal?_

 _Auf jeden Fall war es damit dieser Sammlung._

 _Abschließende Reviews sind immer erwünscht._

 _Wir lesen uns „Road to Finale Crisis" und „Beginnings und Endings"._

 _Übrigens hat dieses Verse nun einen eigenen Blog (und wegen dem hatte ich auch schon mein ersten unangenehmen Onlinezusammenstoß von einer Olicity-Shipperin, die nichts besseres zu tun hatte als auf Englisch einen deutschsprachigen Blog die Meinung über die ewige Liebe von Olicity zu geigen, nachdem dieses Ship in einem Eintrag einmal erwähnt wurde als „Zu Ende gegangen 2018". Weil sie ja nicht wusste, dass „A/B/O-Arrowverse" gleichbedeutend mit Fanfiction ist (im selben Eintrag stand auch, dass Quentin lebt und mit Donna zusammen ist, dass Ray und Mick verheiratet mit Kindern sind, und dass Eddie wieder lebt und mit Iris und Barry zusammen ist, aber das würde ja voraussetzen, dass man mehr als das Wort Olicity gelesen hätte, also nein, offenbar ist mein Eintrag nicht eindeutig genug als Fanon gekennzeichnet gewesen)._

 _Egal hier der Link zum Blog zu diesem Verse:_

 _afaimsarrowverse . tumblr . com (ohne Abstände)_

 _ **In Loving Memory of Stan Lee without whom none of us would be here today.**_

 _ **Excelsior!**_


End file.
